


Nothing Like I Thought

by LethanWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Victor Nikiforov, As close to canon as I can, Bath Sex, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Comeplay, Costume, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fancy Dress, FancyDress, Fluff, GPF, Grand Prix Final, Heat haze, Humor, Humour, Ice Skating, Imprinting, Knot, Knotting, Lots of Ice Skating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, NEST - Freeform, Nesting, Non Anxious Yuuri, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega males rare, Omegas not oppressed, Oral Knotting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Party, Pining, Protective Victor, Purring, Rut, Rutting, Scenting, Serious Victor is so Thirsty he's going to drink the Ice, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tension, Thirsty Victor, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Victor still competes, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri Is a Tease, Yuuri in Leggings, Yuuri is a sexy beast, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 121,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: What Yuuri was evidently doing, was trying to kill every single Alpha within a twenty mile radius. Even the ones who couldn’t see this performance must have felt it. Primal. That’s what it was, something deep and primal. Yuuri was calling on all the things that made him Omega, calling out to everything that made an Alpha an Alpha and he was twisting it in his tiny hands like such a physical feeling that it hurt. He moved his body more subtly than Chris normally would have but in that subtlety was something that made him exquisite, illustrious even.As the music picked up, Yuuris hands came to falter with the buttons of his waistcoat, teasing them in a slow reveal that had the audience almost shouting at him to continue and all of a sudden Victor didn’t feel like he was in a rink anymore.





	1. Information

Victor stared at the tiny screen of his phone, refusing to get out of bed for even a moment. Despite being Russian the cold really did bother him and right now in the height of their winter in Russia the apartment was unbearably cold. He could always turn up the heating, but that involved leaving the comfort of his own bed and walking half naked across his apartment to turn it on.

All of a sudden he regretted not taking that salesman up on his offer of installing a heating system he could operate from his phone.

The buffering on his screen lasted only a second and the page loaded, he eagerly scoured through the article only to feel a twist of disappointment in his gut.

_In an interview today following the scandalous reveal of Katsuki Yuuri (a famous figure skaters) secondary gender, his coach Celestino had this to say:_

_‘As you can imagine, Yuuri is incredibly upset right now and wishes to take some time for personal matters. As a result he will not be going forward to compete in the World Championships this March in Finland.’_

_His coach then went on to state that this wasn’t Katsuki announcing his retirement from the sport and that next season when they come back they will be better prepared. He explained that lack of knowledge and understanding of the man’s secondary gender was what led to his crushing defeat at the Grand Prix of figure skating which was held in Marseille in France._

_Katsuki placed 6 th with a score of 232.59 over 100 points lower than the leading competitor Victor Nikiforov. _

Victor scowled at the article, why did it have to call out his name? Victor remembered the number of times that Yuuri had fallen. They’d been watching backstage, he remembered Chris leaning forward to whisper that something was wrong in Victors ear. He’d been right of course, with Yuuris low short programme score he was the first of the six to perform his free skate and the skaters watched on in horror as it came crashing down around him.

Victor sighed and slumped back in bed, the images still vivid in his mind. Yuuri had been flushed in his cheeks, sweating more than normal and his usual legwork which was normally flawless was shaking like he was struggling to even keep himself upright at all let alone skating a program. At the time Victor didn’t think much of it, thought it was nerves or anxiety. He’d seen many skaters’ dreams come crashing down around them because they gave in to the high expectations. Yuuri had never seemed like that before. Victor pulled his phone back to his face and started pulling up some of Yuuris performances from earlier in the season. They were almost flawless, the lack of quads not denting his score for simply how he moved on the ice, easily pulling off change foot spins and serpentine step sequences like he was moulded from the ice as a fluid phantom.

The crushing defeat didn’t seem to stop Yuuri from approaching him at the banquet afterwards though. It was the first time Victor had managed to get up close to the boy in his career and though he hadn’t exactly been attracted to him beforehand, the feelings that Yuuri pulled out of him at that banquet were enough to make Victor feel like a love struck teenager again.

The boy had no give, coming over to Victor, yanking his hideous tie off from around his neck and trying to undo the buttons on his shirt. At first Victor watched stunned as Yuri Plisetsky attempted to block the direct path to Victor himself. The small angry Russian acting like an unofficial body guard for Victor at times, his harsh words cutting like a knife through paparazzi in a way that Victor never possibly could, sending them scurrying in fear. Not Yuuri. Yuuri looked him square in the eyes and proceeded to challenge him to a dance off.

Normally banquets were boring events. Stiff people in stiff outfits drinking and pretending to like each other, while the skaters kept trying to slink off together to create a scandal while just trying to keep the company light and fun. This however… had by far been Victors favourite ever banquet, Chris had agreed as well. It wasn’t long before both Chris and Yuuri were in their underwear, a pole having materialised by magic thanks to Chris’ connections while the two moulded themselves around it. Victor hadn’t laughed so hard in years. Yuuri quite literally had swept everyone off their feet, in a drunken haze and all the skaters were enthralled by him. Even the tiny little Yuri P who would never admit to anything of the sort in his life.

Victors grin slowly slid off his face as he recalled the evening and sighed. It happened two days later. A member of the ISU let slip for money that Yuuri Katsuki was in fact an Omega. The shock shook the entire Figure skating community. For a number of reasons.

Number 1; rarely do Omegas ever become high end competitive sporting figures. That’s not to say there was a law preventing them. In fact quite the opposite, the law was trying its best to encourage more Omegas into sports and would even give scholarships etc to try and encourage a few role models into the competitive world. Omegas were in no way oppressed by any country except often some third world countries. However Omegas put weight on incredibly easily, their figures often allowed slightly larger hips and females breasts filled out easily.

It simply meant that they couldn’t often reach the right physique required for competitive sports and to do so would be to put a huge amount of strain on their bodies that most Omegas didn’t bother with. There were now – thankfully – a few female Omegas who were doing well at various sports.

Number 2; and probably the most shocking of all. Male omegas were exceptionally rare. There were only around 100 registered male Omegas in the _world._ Not a single one of them were registered to any sport, though they could perhaps be in sports and were keeping their secondary gender a secret. Victor hadn’t realised how rare they were until he started properly doing research. Thus the reveal of Yuuri Katsuki’s secondary gender was even more of a shock to the whole world, let alone just the figure skating world.

Chris had called Victor the moment the announcement had made it online, everyone everywhere was talking about it; a male Omega who had literally gotten into the Grand Prix of figure skating. It was a huge step forward for equality everywhere and though in some ways it was great for the world to have found out, the pressure and embarrassment that Yuuri was probably enduring made Victor wish he’d never known. It was such a huge piece of news that even Philip Defranco on youtube had done a video speaking about the scandal, calling the world to calm down and leave Yuuri alone. The facts in his video had proven incredibly insightful though.

Not long after the reveal a huge Youtuber and a gay icon by the name of Tyler Oakley came to announce himself as a male Omega as well. While some believed it was a publicity stunt, seeing his channel smash over 10 million subscribers overnight, his insights were far too real. He’d changed the direction of his channel a little, calling out his support for Katsuki Yuuri and talking about his own issues with his secondary gender. After this more and more information from professional doctors was released online, confirming the truth of the information that Oakley had given and confirming his secondary gender themselves.

A female Omega youtuber came forward not long after that, her channel was a Scottish one and she went simply by Wee Scottish Lass, using an alias name rather than her real name. She too started answering questions about it all, stating her brother was also a male Omega and offering support and encouragement to all.  Her and Oakley’s information had been truly insightful and a huge step forward for the world. As her alias Mosco she’d gone on to explain that Katsuki had likely done poorly in his figure skating due to a late presentation.

The way that presenting went was that most presented when they were incredibly young, usually around 13 – 18 being the oldest that an Alpha had ever presented. For Omegas it was different, most of the time they never ‘presented’ until they came into contact with an Alpha that they wanted. Until that point it was likely that they were marked as a Beta, who had no ‘proper’ presentation but rather didn’t really display at all. For Omegas there was little to no warning, once they caught the scent of an Alpha they had taken an interest in that’s when they would present. Mosco then went on to state that she believed that’s what had happened to Katsuki, as an avid figure skating fan she’d followed his career and noticed the symptoms similar to what her brother had gone through.

If that was the case then it meant that Yuuri had presented for the first time at the Grand Prix when he was 23 years old. Victor wasn’t sure if the timing added up because it had been not long after that the ISU leaked the information. Could they really have found out so soon after that he was definitely a confirmed Omega?

He groaned and rolled back over. He was now far too cold, it was time to get up and turn on the heating. He wrapped the covers around himself, getting a squeak of protest from Makkachin as she leapt off the bed. She followed him through towards the kitchen and Victor hissed when his feet made contact with the cold laminate flooring. He flicked the switch on for his heating and navigated his way over to flop down onto the couch, making space in his warm cocoon for Makka who hopped inside and snuggled down with him.

He stroked her fur absentmindedly as he pulled up another article on his phone. It was one that Philip, Tyler and Mosco had all mentioned at some point and he gazed down at the figures.

_There are currently just over 100 registered male Omegas at the moment. Though for data protection reasons and safety reasons we cannot list their names and exact locations we can give a rough indication as to where they are. Please bear in mind these numbers are estimates and some third world and underdeveloped countries may not register their male Omegas._

_Currently registered – 108_

_China - 13_

_America – 10_

_Canada – 9_

_India - 9_

_Australia - 8_

_Russia – 8_

_UK – 8_

_Mexico – 6_

_Brazil – 6_

_Finland – 4_

_Spain – 4_

_Thailand - 4_

_Sweden – 3_

_Germany – 3_

_Italy – 3_

_Iceland - 3_

_France – 2_

_Poland - 2_

_Norway – 2_

_Japan – 1_

Victor stared at the ‘1’ beside Japan for a long time, wondering if that was Yuuri or if they’d simply failed to update the numbers yet or not. He stared for so long he almost jumped when his phone started ringing.

 _‘Good morning handsome,’_ the voice drawled down the phone at him in a beautiful thick accent, the French rolling off his tongue. It took all of Victors power not to shiver. His best friend had one of the highest sex appeals of any man he’d met.

‘Hello Chris, what are you doing up this early?’ Victor laughed, his eyes glancing across at the clock which was currently sitting at just after 6 in the morning.

‘ _I was kicked out of bed by the beau, because I have training at the rink starting in an hour and apparently I was trying to_ initiate _something_.’ Victor could practically see Chris rolling his eyes and it made him laugh.

‘That sounds like you,’ Victor hummed, listening to his best friends’ mock insulted gasp at the other end of the phone.

‘ _I’d do nothing of the sort,_ ’ he huffed but then a slightly more serious note took over his voice, ‘ _has Yuuri texted you at all_?’

‘No,’ Victor sighed, he’d ended that amazing banquet by writing his number on Yuuris arm. The younger male had looked down at it like it was a gift from God and Victor had been so sure he’d text, alas he’d heard nothing. It was kind of devastating, like he’d been turned down. It wasn’t really a feeling Victor was used too.

‘ _Do you think he’s worried what the world will think about all this?_ ’ Chris asked.

‘I don’t know him well enough to know what’s going through his mind right now.’ Victor picked moodily at his blanket only for Makka to sloppily lick his hand and demand his attention. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers gently through her fur.

‘ _Well at least the world seems to be opening up more about male Omegas, I’ve never seen so much about them on my television in my entire life. We certainly never got this much information at school, I thought they were just completely non-existent.’_

‘I know what you mean,’ Victor sighed.

‘ _And here you are sitting thinking you’ll be forced to date a Beta_ ,’ Chris cackled and Victor felt colour flourish in his cheeks.

‘That wouldn’t have bothered me, nothing wrong with Betas,’ Victor huffed.

‘ _They can’t take a knot_ ,’ Chris sighed and Victor felt a scandalised laugh tear from his throat.

‘C-Chris! If your boyfriend finds out you’ve been discussing bedroom stories with me again-’

‘ _Relax_ ,’ Chris chuckled, ‘ _he won’t._ ’

‘What makes you think a male Omega can take a knot anyway?’ Victor was curious, he hadn’t come across that particular information while scouring the internet.

‘ _Ah, you haven’t seen Mosco’s latest video have you? It’s very interesting, I’ll link it to you._ ’ Chris fumbled with his phone and Victor’s own vibrated indicating a text message.

‘Thanks, I’ll check it out later. Not that it will matter, I doubt Yuuri and I will even see each other again anyway.’ Victor didn’t mean to sound as moody and pathetic as he had.

‘ _Ah never say never Victor, it was very clear he was as smitten as you were at that banquet_.’

‘Just not enough to text me.’

‘ _Self pity doesn’t become you Victor_ ,’ his friend sighed and he heard the sound of a door opening and closing in the background, ‘ _I better go. Watch that video but wait until after practice. The information might make you horny_.’

‘C-Chris you have absolutely no shame.’ Victor laughed but his best friend was already saying his farewell and hanging up.

Still laughing at his friend, Victor decided it was time to get up and go about his day. The slightly warmer apartment was more welcoming when he threw his cover off of his shoulders, Makka gave a tiny little huff before bouncing off the couch and glancing over at where her leash sat.

‘Ready for a walk?’ Victor chuckled and watched as she barked in excitement. Victor took the leash and quickly went about getting ready before starting his morning walk with Makka in tow. His phone seemed to weigh like a brick in his pocket and he was beyond curious about the content that Chris had sent him. His information on male Omegas was probably just as limited as his knowledge on Katsuki Yuuri. The Japanese figure skater seemed to have shut down his social medias not long after the announcement, much to the disappointment of his fans and Victor.

A buzz in his pocket had him pausing to catch his breath, Makka panting beside him as the cold air burned his lungs, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

The notification announced that Phichit Chulanont had posted a new picture. Without thinking Victor clicked on the notification and up loaded instagram. He maybe couldn’t stalk any of Yuuri’s own social medias but he knew that Phichit was his rink mate and as such every second or third picture posted by the boy usually had Yuuri appearing somewhere. It had been almost a month though since the last time he’d seen the Omega appear on any of Phitchits posts, perhaps at special request from Yuuri himself.

The post loaded up but it wasn’t a picture. Victor felt his hands frozen, unable to move as he gazed down at a video. The video very obviously showing a tiny moving body dancing with such grace across the ice it should have been illegal. The figure was undeniably Yuuri and the song and routine were undeniably familiar. Victor swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Yuuri transition beautifully, only replacing Victors quads for the triples he had no problem executing. The Omega was wearing loose fitting training clothes but still Victor drunk in the sight of him. It was very clearly just a section of his own routine before Yuuri came skating back towards where Phichit held the camera, his face flushed but his eyes alight with a fire and a beautiful smile adorned on his perfectly round face.

Phitchit said something to him that wasn’t in English and Yuuri laughed, pushing his hair out of his face as the sweaty strands tried desperately to cling onto the skin of his forehead.

‘Don’t you dare post that,’ was the last thing that was said from Yuuri before the camera shut off. Quickly Victor replayed the thirty second long clip a few more times while Makka pulled irritably at the leash. He allowed himself to be led almost blindly by the poodle as he scrolled through the comments. For the most part they were positive, loads of extra fans now expressing their love for figure skating because an Omega was giving them hope to follow their own dreams. A few were demoralising, calling out the fact he’d clearly put on weight which made Victors skin prickle. Yuuri looked gorgeous and though it was true figure skaters had to maintain a certain physical weight to stop injury there were better ways of wording it to someone. Some comments were so completely grotesque that Victor wanted nothing more than to angrily reply to them. Mostly these comments came from Alpha males, stating how they’d fuck and knot the Omega and remind him of his place which was apparently ‘on his hands and knees begging for it.’

Victor growled down at his screen, his lips peeling back and the rumble sounding deep in his chest that startled a few passer-by’s. He hadn’t growled in years, not really since his first few years of presenting and of course it wasn’t at all like the tiny people in the comment section of instagram could hear him. Instead he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this account was linked to his professional name and anything he said would be picked up by his sponsors and fed back. So instead of replying to the filth he decided to simply leave a comment of his own.

_‘Yuuri this is wonderful! You’ve no idea how much joy it gave me to see you skating again and I’m even more honoured it’s to one of my own routines. I’m glad to see you on the ice and I hope to compete against you again next season.’_

Victor had re-wrote the comment a few times, deciding that innuendos from their banquet dance were best left out. After all it was a standard agreement that all the skaters had, what happened at those events were private and to be kept out the eyes of the public. He tucked his phone away and wondered if Yuuri would read the comment or if Phichit would pass it along for him, if Yuuri would maybe finally text him. His phone stayed relatively quiet in his pocket however as he got Makkachin back into the apartment and made his way towards the rink for practice.

Yakov shouted at him more than once for casually checking his phone instead of practicing his routine. Even the young Russia punk… fairy… kitten whatever he was called these days showed concern.

‘Put your phone down old man,’ Yuri snarled at him, ‘I need you to be at your best when I kick your ass this year.’

‘Claws away kitten,’ Victor teased, sighing in disappointment at his lack of text messages, he turned to face the growling little blond boy, ‘I am always at my best.’

Victor smirked and skated passed, patting his head condescendingly and earning him a few of Yuris favourite choice words that rung out across the rink. Yakov snapped a scold back at him as Victor ran through his routine. Winning was coming far too easy for him now and it made him less enthralled by the sport as he once had been. He’d hoped that he’d get to see Yuuri’s round face at Worlds but that was no longer an option which meant that the end of this season was going to be dull. The only real competition he had now was Chris and the rising Canadian star JJ who was too full of himself to be taken too seriously just yet.

When Victor arrived at home late that night, aching and tired, he almost fell asleep and forgot all about the video that Chris had sent him. In fact if his friend hadn’t sent him a reminder text asking if he’d watched it yet, it’s likely Victor would have forgotten entirely.

Clicking the link brought up a cheerful introduction by the rough Scottish accent that he’d grown used too now, only to realise that the video was actually a collaborative project with the ASAP science team. Victor settled down to watch it, his hand absently stroking Makka’s head as the information was piled onto him by the two scientists and the Scottish lass.

‘More and more sources are now revealing information about male Omega anatomy and how they differ from Alphas and Betas that make up the bulk of the male population,’ Mosco said, ‘so in this vlog we’ve attempted to answer some of the most common questions.’

‘Such as- yes, male Omegas just like females, go into heats,’ Mitchell said, ‘they last anywhere from twelve hours to twenty four hours and vary depending on the person.’

‘In the pre heat leading up to it, male Omegas just like females are prone to nesting habits, hot flushes, mood swings and cravings.’ Greg carried on, ‘the male anatomy also produces a substance known as “slick” which secretes from the overly large prostate gland.’

‘This slick is to prepare the body for penetration and sex during a heat, but isn’t always necessarily during a heat that it will be produced.’ Mitchell continued, ‘sources state that if incredibly aroused a male Omega has the ability to produce slick even outside of a heat which is one of the major differences between them and female Omegas who produce standard fluid throughout their lifetime.’

‘Another difference between male and female Omegas is the enlarge prostate, we know women have skene’s which are similar though much smaller in size but a biological scan of a male Omega reveals that his prostate gland is almost three times the size of regular Alpha or Beta males.’ Mosco added, ‘this allows for the production of the prostate fluid which is a key element to the release of semen but also is the same thing used as “slick.”’

‘Very fascinating,’ Greg chuckled, ‘during heat a male Omegas other biological functions stop being as productive. During a heat a male Omega will rarely need to go to the toilet just like an Alpha male in a rut. Everything boils down to that single biological urge to reproduce.’

‘Which brings me to another question ASAP science guys,’ Mosco grinned, ‘are male Omegas fertile?’

‘Contrary to belief, no, they’re actually not. Though it is a wonder where the biological impulses come from for a male Omega to seek out a male partner and knot and bond with them, they do not have a womb nor the monthly cycles that women have that would make them fertile and able to reproduce.’ Greg responded to her.

‘That’s curious, so why do you think from an evolutionary aspect that male Omegas exist?’ Mosco asked them and then Mitchell grinned.

‘That’s where things get very interesting, though it isn’t 100% confirmed, we believe that male Omegas come from the result of breeding down through generations to create a being that could have sex without ever getting pregnant.’

‘Why would we need that?’ Mosco asked confused.

‘Well, back in the day they never had the pill or condoms so to speak, so having a male Omega around proved to be invaluable. Only the rich and powerful could afford to keep one, we know this from Egyptian hieroglyphics and other sources which would feature male Omegas being beside the Kings. It would mean that the powerful men could still get relief during ruts without always impregnating a partner. Sometimes male Omegas were worshiped themselves as Gods and gifts to mankind and Alphas in a rut would be presented for their benefit.’

‘So why are there so few now?’ Mosco asked.

‘Well, hard to say for sure but thanks to contraception and better medicine, the need to specifically “breed” a male Omega is no longer required so throughout time the number of male Omegas had decreased.’

‘Except in the last two years,’ Greg piped in, ‘where numbers have actually steadily risen again.’

‘Do you guys have any idea why?’ Mosco asked.

‘Hard to say for sure but studies are leaning towards the possibility that better healthcare is allowing more male Omegas to live. A survey of women who have gone through a semen donor have also expressed growing interested in accepting sperm from a male Omega without really realising what they were, because their charts often leaned closer to sensitivity and compassion which women like the idea of their children developing rather than the roughly distinguished Alpha traits.’

‘That’s one theory of course,’ Mitchell continued, ‘another is that the rise in Omega safe houses and laws to protect them mean that more Omegas, men and women, are living longer lives to be able to actually carry on their traits. Other possible theories include mutations happening in the womb when women are carrying a baby, this being caused by more exposure to certain toxins and stress.’

‘But those are all the facts we have for you today, let us know in the comments below what your thoughts are on the matter,’ Mosco prepared to sign off her video with a cheerful wave and a promise to “haste ye back” when the video ended.

Victor sat in silence, processing everything he’d learned and wondering how much of it was true. He wasn’t quite sure why Chris had wanted him to wait until after practice before watching the video, it didn’t make him horny at all, it was just full of facts. Interesting facts, but facts nonetheless.

Victor went around and shut off all the lights in his apartment and Makka followed him to bed. He left his dishes from dinner in the sink and decided he’d wash them the next day. Victor collapsed on his bed, peeling off his clothes and crawling under the covers, thinking about the video he’d seen today and what he’d learned. One last time, he brought up the video on instagram and watched as Yuuri skated across the rink replicating his program beautifully, in what was very obviously a stunning tribute. More than once Victors eyes slipped to Yuuris ass. It was hard not to notice it. Skaters had great asses, it was one of their best ass-ets. Yuuri was no exception to this, but as Victor watched he couldn’t help a little groan of desire escaping from him at the thought of the younger male being wet for him.

Victor didn’t have many experiences with Omegas, he’d been with one female Omega once in his life while he was still on a journey of self-discovery. He’d enjoyed the fact that she could take his knot and still to this day it was one of his most intense orgasms of his life. That being said, Victor was by far more into men than into women. He’d figured it out when he’d been caught staring at Chris as the male skater came off the ice after his free skate around five years ago. Chris had given Victor a very obvious look and the two met up later that night to let their sexual frustrations out. Two Alphas were surprisingly compatible when they established who would be bottoming. It wasn’t Victors favourite sexual position, but he enjoyed the fact that he and Chris would switch it up every other time they met for a heated exchange. Things simmered down and when the question was asked if they were more than friends the two had come together to talk it out. They weren’t completely compatible and they knew that, what happened between them was more just a release than anything else.

It had been years since they’d last slept together, years since Victor had last slept with anyone, not from lack of offers of course. He was a very popular figure skater after all. Victor groaned and rolled over, shoving his phone into charge and was surprised to find himself half hard in his bed. Was that thinking about Chris? Or thinking about Yuuri…

His dick twitched in appreciation and he sighed, it was definitely Yuuri. A skater that he might not see again for nearly another year. Victor tried to shove all thoughts of the Japanese man from his head and he got comfortable in bed. It was February and Wolrds was next month, he had to be focused if he was going to beat Chris and keep his title as the golden boy of skating. Then it wouldn’t likely be until October before he’d see Yuuri again and that thought drew a pitiful exasperated sigh from his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thanks for reading! 
> 
> Nothing like a little shameless self promotion of my favourite youtubers (and my own channel! LOL!)  
> I promise we won't hear from them again really though there will be other mentions of social media and Tyler Oakley may make another video related appearance in this fic, they're good for information. My take on the ABO thing is a little different and this chapter was mostly filling you in. Second chapter is already done and will be posted within the next week depending how the writing of other chapters go.  
> Anyway as always please comment and leave a kudos it encourages me to write!


	2. Beauty! Found at the Rostelecom Cup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shocks the whole ABO world when he finally takes to the ice.

Worlds flew by in a haze and was by far the most boring competition Victor had taken part in to date of his career. Chris was happily lounging on the edge of Victors bed, ending his rather sexual call with his significant other while Victor waited patiently. The year had actually flown in a lot faster than Victor was expecting and Chris had arrived early for the Rostelecom Cup in order to prepare at the local rink with Victor. It was the first cup of the Grand Prix season and Victor was excited, Yuuri Katsuki was scheduled to be there as well.

‘You’re not going to wet the rink when you see him are you?’ Chris teased as Victor aimed a childish but otherwise deserving kick at his friends back.

‘No, shut up, he’s probably already taken now anyway, it was nearly a year ago and he never text.’ Victor sighed and glared across at his phone as if it were somehow his mobiles fault that Yuuri hadn’t ever gotten back to him.

‘So,’ Chris drew his attention back and Victor saw his friend biting his lower lip. ‘Are we going to talk about what you did?’ his eyes danced with amusement and Victor groaned, already feeling heat flooding his cheeks as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillows. Chris let out a deep throaty laugh that echoed around the room and startled Makka off the bed.

‘No,’ Victor groaned into his pillow. ‘I told you not to bring it up.’

Victor had had the ingenious idea of bribing an ISU official into letting him compete in Skate America instead of the Rostelecom Cup because he’d firmly believed that’s where Yuuri would have been placed. Given that the adorable Omega was based and trained in America with Celestino, Victor thought it would be the perfect chance to see him before having to wait for the Grand Prix. He’d never told the ISU official _why_ he wanted to be placed there, but when the schedule had been released he’d been so upset to find that in fact Yuuri had been placed in the Rostelecom cup with Chris instead.

‘You’re an idiot,’ Chris laughed, his insanely attractive voice even louder in Victors ears while they were still tinted pink with his own embarrassment. He did nothing to deny his friends claims, knowing they were pretty accurate.

Chris had offered to stay in a hotel but given that Victor had a spare room, he’d offered it to his friend, insisting he take it and save himself the trouble. Victor had two apartments, one in St Petersburg and another here in Moscow, both as close to the local skating rinks as he could manage without compromising on quality. After speaking it over with his boyfriend, Chris finally agreed. Victor had been getting lonely lately, his only real interactions with humans being with fans outside the rink where he’d train, with the other skaters and with Yakov. Not exactly pleasant interactions, though Mila was growing up to be quite the good company despite her young age.

Chris slapped Victors ass hard as he pushed himself up from the bed, earning a yelp from Victor as he went to leave the room.

‘Have you seen the time?’ Chris asked seriously and Victor glanced over at the clock. It was just a little after 8pm and they didn’t need to be anywhere, they’d also already eaten dinner so Victor looked back at his friend curiously.

‘What?’

‘It’s wine time, get off your ass Nikiforov, it’s time to drink.’

* * *

 

The days leading up to the contest went a lot quicker than Victor had expected them to go, with Chris arriving over a week early, he kept the evenings moving fast by gracing Victor with interesting conversation topics over dinner and joining him on his walks with Makka. The poodle adored Chris and though Chris often complained of the dogy drool it was clear he was just as smitten with the poodle. The thought tugged at Victors heart, finding a partner that Makka loved was another huge point on his check list. He’d tried to do research into whether or not Yuuri liked dogs but there were almost no interviews and no information anywhere of the illusive skater.

By the time the morning of the contest arrived, Victor was a mess and he wasn’t even the one competing.

‘You have no right to be this anxious,’ Chris growled at him over a coffee as they made their way to the arena. Victor was going to be forced to sit with the sponsors just above the camera crew, it was part of Yakov’s punishment once he’d found out that Victor was the reason he was travelling to America instead of staying in Russia.

Choosing to ignore his best friend they parted their ways and he went to sit down just above where Yakov would soon emerge with Yuri P. As the standings stood at the moment, the 12 skaters who were due to compete, Yuri would be the first that Victor was rooting for. The young blond was due to compete 6th then Phitchit in 7th position and then a handful of others. Yuuri Katsuki was going to compete 11th and Chris 12th since he had the most points as things stood at the moment. Though Katsuki had performed at other smaller events, Victor hadn’t been able to watch any because the livestreams weren’t available in his area, most of the competitions were held in Japan and there were very few sources online where he could watch the replay. Eventually he gave up and decided it would be far more of a surprise to see him at one of the actual events.

The first few skaters out onto the rink didn’t spark Victors curiosity, instead the Alphas eyes kept flashing back to the entranceway to the skaters changing rooms in the hopes of seeing a glimpse of Yuuri before he came out to skate. After nearly twenty minutes, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_[Chris S.B] 15:19pm Still no sight of your luscious Omega, think maybe he’s hiding._

Victor smiled down at the text, he knew Yuuri would be here somewhere, it’s likely he was actually being kept away from the other male skaters considering the majority were Alphas and there were actually only around 2 or 3 female Omegas in the competition. While most kept their secondary gender hidden, the Alphas mostly boasted about theirs. Almost no suppressants were taken except when a rut was drawing closer, so it made sense that they’d keep Yuuri away in case the unsuppressed scent of an Alpha caused him the same issues they had at the Grand Prix final the year before.

Soon Yuri P had taken to the rink to a massive applause in his home country. Feet were stomping and everyone was screaming and cheering, including Victor who made sure to catch the boys eyes and sign a love heart in the air. That earned him a scowl and Victor chuckled sitting back in his seat to observe his performance.

It wasn’t his best, Victor had seen him perform better in practice and Yakov had a quick few words with him when he exited the rink. He earned an 86.98 in his short program and he looked disappointed with his results, overall he was in 1st place but the real competition hadn’t even been out to perform yet. Victor frowned and sat down with a sigh, it was common for someone to get a low score when they came up to the seniors. All the pressure was hard but the audience were still kind, giving him a massive applause even though they must have been just as upset with the score as Yuri himself was.

Phitchit went next and Victor had mixed feelings, he wanted the boy to do well because he knew that he was best friends with Yuuri but he also didn’t want him to do better than Yuri P. At the end of a decent performance that contained no quads, he was landed with a scoring of 88.54 putting him just above Yuri.

Victors leg was bouncing now as he waited. It seemed like the next few short programs lasted far longer than their allocated time of 2 minutes and 50 seconds. Victor was growing incredibly impatient, his heart was throbbing in his chest and he kept glancing down. Then his phone chimed that familiar ring and he quickly opened it.

_[Chris S.B] 16:18pm HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!_

_[Chris S.B] 16:18pm Hold onto your dick Nikiforov!!!!_

_[Chris S.B] 16:19pm And start stroking it… lol_

Victor could feel a strange excitement bubbling in his chest as he read the messages then the noise of the arena was deafening. Glancing down to where the skaters emerged, his heart stopped. He’d been picturing a timid Yuuri, one with burning brown eyes and an anxious body. Glancing around and looking terrified, in need of a strong Alpha (like Victor) to protect him.

What he was presented with was anything _other_ than that. Yuuri walked out towards the rink like he owned the place. Hair slicked back and black Japan coat covering his costume. His chin was raised and though his eyes were burning it was fierce look of determination in them, not the anxious nervous glance that Victor had been expecting. The presence of two large Alpha body guards didn’t go amiss with anyone either and when Yuuri unzipped his jacket the noise of the crowed only grew intensely. Victor was literally on the edge of his seat, doing his best to try and get a glimpse. Since Katsuki hadn’t come out onto the ice for his practice this was the first time he and the audience were seeing his costume and it was better than Victor could ever have imagined.

His outfit was almost borderline feminine and Victor realised at the same moment as the audience that instead of shying away from the Omega reveal, he and his coach were playing right into it. It certainly explained their theme for the year which was ‘sensuality’ as Yuuri radiated it with each slide of his skates as he skated out onto the ice. The outfit was pure black except for a little flare of a skirt just off of his right hip, emphasizing them and how he’d filled out a little since the last time Victor had properly seen him. There was a sequence of glittering stones which travelled up and around his torso and a thin glittering black see through lace ran down his arms and out over the middle of his fingers. The outfit was stunning and was clearly created with the intent of showing off every possible beautiful aspect of the Omega underneath it.

On top of drawing the entire audience in, Victor glanced down in time to see a few of the other skaters having come from back stage to see the beautiful creature first hand from the side lines.

It was no wonder that once full nations of people adored and worshiped these beautiful males, if every male Omega was as stunning as Yuuri Katsuki was, then Victor entirely understood it. He had the audience trapped, mesmerised and he hadn’t even started skating yet.

Then the music started.

He twirled his hands around his head, skated backwards for a few seconds as beautiful guitar strings sounded around the arena then he dug his toe into the ice and flashed the lead camera a very promiscuous glance. It was enough to send a shiver right up Victors spine and he couldn’t help a low throaty whistle of approval at the look. That would be a moment he’d reply again and again when he went home. Then Yuuri properly started to skate, the lighting of the arena catching the crystals and the slightly shimmering skin tight leggings that hugged his legs.

Yuuri interjected only one quad in his performance and that was the quad toe loop and it was done beautifully in the later half of his program for extra points. Though the lack of jumps did not diminish his performance at all what really had Victor choking on his breath was the step sequence about half way through that looked like Sex himself had choreographed it. If Sex was an actual human being. Even the commentators seemed to be going nuts for the routine which ended with Yuuri twisting his his body and curling his arms around himself, breathing deeply. The applause that broke out was deafening followed by several plushies being thrown out onto the ice along with flowers. It seemed that Yuuris fanbase had grown and Yuuri bent over swooping up a plushie that resembled Pikachu as he exited the rink, giving the audience on his other side a fine view of his ass. Not that Victor was jealous in the slightest. The two Alpha bodyguards flanked him as soon as he came off and stayed present on his way to the kiss and cry, stopping almost anyone else getting near him even to ask a simple question. When he sat down with his coach the two were speaking in a hushed tone. Victor glanced up at the screen, now relying on the cameras to show him a close up of Yuuris face. His olive skin was glistening with sweat and a few strands of hair had fallen from his slicked back hair style. His coach grinned and said something to him as he took a drink of water which caused him to almost choke and his coach slapping him harshly on the back.

His score was 109.23 and launched him into first place, a scream from the audience confirmed it and he grinned for a moment, his façade slipping a little before he stretched out his long legs and tilted his head back changing that grin into a sexy smug look on his round face. It seemed that Victor had some serious competition this year and he was excited by it. In more ways than one.

Chris was taking to the ice and was stood in the centre in his beginning pose, his costume and song choice oozed sexuality in a way that was so obviously Chris but after the performance that Yuuri had put on the audience didn’t seem as enthralled by Chris’ performance as they normally were. Chris could obviously feel it too, he flubbed his quad salchow, a jump that had given him no issues in practice but he picked himself up quickly with a small applause from the audience. He stepped out of his second quad and looked more than a little angry at himself as he finished his performance. Victor clapped and cheered for his friend, but he knew he’d need to have a proper chat with Chris tonight about what this meant for him going forward. Up until now, there was really no skater on the rink who could channel sexy the way that Chris could, no one ever really tried, even Victor stayed away from it. It seemed the competition was now fiercely heating up. Deciding not to stay for the pair skating, Victor rose and went down in search of his friends.

He waited outside the rink for Chris, his text messages to his friend mostly getting ignored and glanced up only when the door opened and saw the man in question come slumping out towards his car. Victor gave him a casual wave as he slipped into the car and Victor pursed his lips.

‘Second place isn’t that bad,’ he commented, ‘you can still make it up in the freeskate.’

‘Not if Katsuki skates like that again,’ he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. His blond hair newly washed sprawled between his fingers. Victor reached over and clasped his friends knee in comfort before driving them off. Chris was mostly silent on the car ride back home which upset Victor because he selfishly wanted to talk about what had happened at the rink that day.

‘Katsuki is going to give you a run for your money,’ he sighed eventually and Victor grinned.

‘I know, I’m a little excited, it wasn’t all what I expected…’

‘Me either, he blew everyone away when he came out the private room backstage.’ Chris sighed, ‘he walks out with these two massive Alpha body guards from chambers that no one was allowed in, it was honestly like a proper celebrity. Everything about him seems to have changed, he’s nothing like what I remember, even at the Banquet he seemed a little reserved at first and I thought it was just the alcohol making that brave but apparently not.’

‘Do you think he’ll be performing something at the Gala?’ Victor asked a little excited.

‘Probably, maybe he’ll do your performance,’ he grinned and Victor almost stalled his car. Chris laughed all the way back to the apartment.

 

With one strict glass of wine in hand they settled down to chat and gossip over how the day had gone. Pulling up performances on his laptop and streaming them up to his TV they analysed Chris’ performance and though each of his elements were well executed he knew where he went wrong. It was all boiled down to one obvious factor.

‘You let Yuuri get to you,’ Victor hummed pouring himself a second glass since he wasn’t performing the next morning.

‘Yes,’ Chris sighed, he’d been making his own glass last a little longer than he normally would have. ‘When you watch sex on ice right before you perform you know that you can’t compare. I never expected a fucking Omega to come out of the shadows like that and steal the sex light away from me. Even when Yuuri was announced as an Omega I never expected _that.’_ He waved a hand towards the TV where they’d just replayed Yuuri’s performance which had scored him the personal best of his career so far.

‘I know, I was…’ Victor blushed across the top of his glass of wine and cleared his throat. Chris’ eyes already transfixed on his friend. ‘I was expecting him to be a little more… reserved this season, maybe even holding back.’

‘Let me guess, then Prince Nikiforov would swoop in and sweep him off his feet?’ Chris rolled his eyes but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips as he finished off the last of his wine.

‘Something like that,’ Victor sighed, all previous fantasies that had played over and over in his mind being shattered by one short event.

‘Maybe it’s time you revisited those fantasies with new information,’ Chris chuckled as if reading his mind. He leaned across Victor and placed his glass down on the table to the side of the couch. The two of them were curled up, legs entangled with each other in a way that was strangely intimate but normal for their friendship. ‘Honey if anyone can sweep him off his feet its you.’

‘I don’t know… what if he thinks I’m only interested in him now that I know he’s an Omega.’

Chris fixed Victor with a sceptical look, ‘you wrote your number on his arm and danced with him all night long last year. There’s no way he’d forget something like that Victor don’t be absurd.’

Victor bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth as he took in his friends advice. His eyes were glued to the screen where the elegant round face of the beautiful Omega was paused, smirking at the camera with his legs stretched out in front of him as he leaned back after getting his scores. It was an image that burned impure thoughts through Victors mind, like warm honey melting a disk of tempered chocolate.

‘You know I’d ask you what you were thinking about, but I doubt it’s at all rated appropriate for this audience.’

‘What you?’ Victor scoffed taking a sip of wine in the hopes it would look like his blush was caused by alcohol instead of his thoughts.

‘No,’ Chris scratched Makka’s head and her eyes fixed on him, Victor chuckled into his wine glass and Chris leaned over and pulled up some 90’s tunes for them to sing along too.

They were on their tenth song when Victors phone alarm went off reminding them to get to bed early for Chris’ free skate the next day.

 

Yuuri was just as elusive as ever the next day. Victor – along with many of Yuuri’s fans – tried desperately to get an early glimpse of the skater when they arrived at the rink. A text from Chris confirmed that the security guards were stood back outside the same door that Yuuri had been contained in the day before.

Once again Yuuri did not come out for the warm up and instead choose to stay backstage, obviously warming himself up. Victor tried not to cringe at all the sexual jokes that could rise out of that statement and instead focused on the performances. Because Yuuri had performed best he was going to be the 12th to perform. Victor had found his patience wearing thin as he watched the ladies freeskate and the ice dance before the men were even due out onto the ice. Chris was on strict Yuuri watch back stage and Victor felt like an obsessed stalker fan.

Not once did Yuuri leave that room, instead his coach and Phitchit slipped in and out the room clearly bringing him the things he required and anytime someone approached the room who wasn’t meant to the Alpha guards would see them off. Victor wasn’t sure why an Omega would hire Alpha guards, surely Alphas were the last things you wanted around you if you fell into an accidental heat? He scowled and picked at the frayed part of his gloves when Yuri skated out to the rink. Watching with baited breath, Victor was pleased to see the small Russian hopeful had picked himself back up and gave a much better performance than yesterday. Though at times he often two footed his step sequences where it wasn’t necessary and his camel spin wasn’t as tight nor as fast as it could have been, he actually did quite well, earning a score of 193.76. Phitchit performed next but fell on two of his main jumping components, lowering his overall score and putting him under Yuri on the rankings. Chris stepped out onto the ice and seemed a lot more at ease. Victor smiled, perhaps it was because he was now performing before Yuuri rather than after him.

Chris did a lot better than he’d done on his short program and with a score of 199.23 he was placed into first which meant it was simply between him and Yuuri for gold. Victors eyes were fixed on the entrance and soon enough two large body guards came through with Yuuri and his coach just behind them. They stopped at the entrance to the rink and Yuuri unzipped his jacket. His outfit was almost the opposite of what he had on for his short program. White fabric painted with thin swirly lines of blue and black hugged his body. The centre of his outfit adorned with a gold sequencing that started at his waist and worked its way from his right hip up over his left shoulder and around his black collar. The same gold pattern danced around his wrists which flared out into black lace as he took his starting pose in the middle of the rink to a tremendous applause. His hands were placed above his head, his head bowed and eyes closed, his hip cocked to the side. The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QEPrDBMqJ0) almost had Victor chuckling, considering what he and Chris had been listening too just the night before it fit right in. The opening piano beats for the song sounded around the rink and Victor realised that although this was going to be a slower performance the entire theme of sensuality was going to be expressed purely in the Omegas body.

Victors greedy eyes drunk in the sight, he was very obviously classically trained and the Alpha had to wonder what other dancing styles the Omega knew. There was obviously pole dancing in there if that banquet the year before was anything to go by but Victor wanted to know what else, wanted to know everything and anything about him. During intricate step sequences, Yuuris hands and arms moved like liquid, flowing as gently as the music did. The jumps he performed were landed well, though he did step out of his quad salchow. His spins were flawless and Victor made a mental note to pull up the video of his spins later to go over with Yuri.

When he finished his skate the audience held their breath for only a second, his arms extending delicately up to the air and only shaking a little as he panted. His slicked back hair once again falling into his face then the applause broke out and Victor whistled along with it. He hoped upon hope that Yuuri was going to be performing something at the Gala that would be happening the following evening on the Sunday.

When Katsuki sat down to get his scores he was joined by his coach once again, this time holding his composure and smirking provocatively into the camera as he waited for his score. His coach was happily thumping him on the back and saying something that the audience couldn’t hear. When his score broke out at a whopping 199.46 there was deafening cheering from the crowed. Yuuri Katsuki, a male Omega had taken gold at the Rostelecom Cup in Russia. Victor cheered along with them and quickly ran down the steps, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Omega as he was led away by his guards. No such luck though as several other fans made it before him. Trying not to let the feeling get to him, Victor flashed his badge and slipped down to talk to Yakov and Yuri.

‘Congratulations on 3rd place,’ he grinned at Yuri who scoffed at him.

‘Don’t fucking make fun of me old man.’

‘I wasn’t,’ Victor laughed, not the least bit put out by the teenagers attitude. ‘You did much better than I did in my senior year and you’ve only just started. I know you’ll do better next time.’

‘That’s right I will,’ he clicked his tongue impatiently and stormed off.

‘I hope you don’t allow yourself to get distracted by that Omega Victor,’ Yakov warned, ‘remember you still have a jump to be working on.’

Victor rolled his eyes at his coaches ramblings and grinned when Chris finally showed his face.

‘Congratulations on the silver,’ Victor laughed and hugged his friend tightly. Chris grinned into the embrace.

‘Thanks, your Yuuri is hard to beat,’ he teased, thankfully he said it quietly enough that no one else seemed to pick up on it. Victor felt heat rise on his cheeks and he swatted Chris playfully. Next up was the pairs once again and Chris and Victor decided to duck out early before that happened.

‘I’ve decided not to perform a routine in the gala this year,’ Chris smiled and Victor frowned, that wasn’t like him at all. It wasn’t compulsory for all medal winners to perform in the gala, but it was rare that Chris ever turned down the opportunity to do it.

‘Why?’

‘I heard Yuuri is performing,’ Chris smiled at Victor, ‘I’d like to see what he can do without worrying about being upstaged, so I pulled out they’re going to replace my time slot with the pair skaters who came in fourth. They’ve got a routine they’re dying for the world to see,’ Chris rolled his eyes but Victor grinned at him.

‘Any chance you’ll text me tomorrow if you see Yuuri’s routine?’

‘I doubt it, apparently he’s practicing before the rink even opens to the rest of us, I saw the schedule and they had him pencilled in early.’

‘I don’t think many will like that…’

‘Yeah a few were calling off about unfair treatment, but it’s just the gala it wasn’t like he got extra practice time at the rink before the competitions or anything so I don’t see what they’re all squawking about.’ Chris rolled his shoulders as they made their way out for dinner to celebrate. A full bottle of wine between them didn’t last very long and the two were fairly cheery when finally joined by a handful of the other skaters they’d invited out. Though they’d extended the messages to everyone it seemed that Yuuri wasn’t going to be joining them.

Victor tried not to appear too involved in any one conversation that broke out regarding Yuuri but it was hard when a few of the other male skaters started bad mouthing him.

‘Do you think he’s off getting fucked  by Phitchit,’ Cao Bin chuckled.

Victor opened his mouth to retaliate but was startled when an angry tiger beat him to it.

‘Just because Katsuki has more class than you to keep it quiet and away from the mens locker rooms doesn’t give you the chance to degrade him.’ Yuri snapped, ‘even if he was it isn’t any of your business, just because he’s an Omega doesn’t make him a slut.’

The conversation at the table halted and Victor pursed his lips silently cheering Yuri and the group disbanded not long after that. Victor resisted the urge to kiss Yuri on the head on the way out for what he’d said about Japanese Yuuri. To do that would discourage the behaviour anyway so instead he just gave the tiny kitten a grin and bid him a goodnight as he took off walking back to his apartment with Chris. The two leaned heavily on each other, drunken ramblings ensuring.

‘What do you think you and Yuuri will call your kids?’ Chris asked, because conversations had taken _that_ turn.

‘I’d want them to have cute little Japanese names,’ Victor sighed pleasantly, ‘like Toshiro.’

‘T-that’s just because you’re a Bleach fan,’ Chris laughed and hiccupped loudly making them both double over.

‘Don’t you say anything, Toshiro is a beautiful man,’ Victor hummed.

‘I’m pretty sure he’s a dead guy,’ Chris laughed, ‘any other names?’

‘I liked Freya… tis a pretty name,’ Victor slurred.

‘You can’t have one… English name and one Japanese named kid you have to stick to a theme.’ Chris scolded him.

‘Naming children isn’t like figure skating Chris,’ Victor frowned at him, ‘I can name my imaginary kids what I want.’

‘Well, I’d name mine Celine for a girl and maybe… Cedric for a boy…’

‘Just because Celine is your queen Chris,’ he shoved the boy playfully, ‘and what, you can name your baby after a dead fictional character but I can’t?’

‘That hurts, it wasn’t Cedrics fault,’ Chris frowned at him and the banter continued like this all the way back to Victors apartment where they stumbled inside laughing. A note from Victors dog walker was sat at the side informing him that Makka had already been fed and the dog herself followed Victor to bed after a lovely treat and settled in for the night to cuddle. The wine that buzzed through his system brought sleep a lot quicker to him. Though his mind did curiously go over each possible detail of what Yuuri would do for his Gala performance the next day. Victor fell asleep giddy with excitement, hoping that it would be something a little exotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> A lot of the information for this Rostelecom Cup comes from this year, I watched it on TV and used their schedules on the ISU website as a guide. Though I did change the order for men, ladies, ice dancers and pairs myself to suit. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and if you have any questions about sources etc let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> Your comments keep me writing!


	3. If You Don't Stop, I'll Fuck You On The Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is Thirsty. Chris is a horrible friend. Yuuri is (once again) a far away tease.

The Gala was by far the only thing that hauled Victors hungover ass out of bed that morning. Promises and mental images of seeing Yuuri dance had haunted his dreams in the most stunning way possible. The Gala was the skaters chance to let loose and carry out a performance that was all their own, it was basically a party on ice with a few performing routines together or as individuals without having to worry about scoring or how many jumps they had in their performance.  Where most skaters would choose standard judge friendly non lyrical music to do their competition programs too, the Gala was where they could dance to whatever they wanted. As long as it didn’t involve stripping down on the ice… much to Chris’ detestation one year.

‘Chris, get up,’ Victor thumped on his friends door a smile tugging at his own lips as he heard the sleepy groan from within the room. ‘You have to be at the rink for the Gala practice.’

‘Mmmm but I’m not performing,’ his muffled moans came from inside the room. Victor clicked his tongue and opened the door before leaping onto his friends’ bed. A startled yelp was all he heard as Chris tried desperately to shove Victor off, but the reigning champion had him pinned.

‘You know you’re still going to be on the ice for the bows and all the other fun dancing stuff, get your ass up, I need you to text me any possible pictures of Yuuri.’

‘You know they’d probably let you in,’ Chris groaned and sat up. Thankfully he’d had the courtesy of sleeping in his boxers at least. Victor sat back and let Chris waken more fully, listening as his friend stretched and cracked out his back from the awkward sleeping positions he contorted himself into.

‘I know,’ Victor had thought about it, thought about using his status especially here in Russia to gain entry to the rink early and sit through all the boring chorography and practises. ‘But since Yuuri is basically practicing just now there’s not much point, plus,’ Victor pointed out, ‘I don’t want the world to assume why I am there. It’s bad enough Yakov already has his suspicions.’

‘Hmm, did he say something?’ Chris reached across to the side table and picked up his glasses to put them on. He rarely ever wore them except in company he was comfortable with, that included Victor. Victor smiled at his friend and tried not to grimace at the question.

‘Yeah you could say that, I don’t need sponsors finding out I’m hot for Yuuri.’

‘Oh honey the entire world is hot for Yuuri,’ Chris laughed but tossed back the covers and slipped out of bed. He went over to his suitcase and started pulling clothes out to wear that day. Victor stayed silent as Chris went about getting ready, he slipped out to use the bathroom and Victor stayed rooted on the bed. It scared him how little he actually knew about Yuuri. He knew that his parents owned a hot springs in Hasetsu, since it was all information that Yuuri had revealed to him while grinding on him at the banquet last year. Victor wished he hadn’t drunk as much as he did that night, wished he could remember with more clarity exactly how Yuuri felt pressed up against him. A groan of longing slipped his lips as he flopped back onto Chris’ bed and his friend came through and tossed a damp towel on his face.

‘Now who’s the one that needs to get ready? Come on Nikiforov, you’re driving me.’

With Chris dropped off at the rink early, Victor had just under 5 hours to blow off. The Victory Ceremony wasn’t due to be held until 2pm though he could likely meet Chris early for lunch since they would be in rehearsals for a few hours before getting two hours for lunch. Victor sat inside a local coffee house, his knee bobbing irritably when a notification flashed on his device. He stared down at it and quickly clicked it open. Glad he had brought headphones, the tiny video loaded up on his screen to reveal Tyler Oakley waving happily at the camera while trying to adjust his audio. The live chat was bouncing already and over a thousand people had signed on.

‘Hey everyone, my name is Tyler Oakley and today we’re having a live stream,’ he gave a soft laugh at the camera, ‘I thought I’d answer some questions ya’ll have been sending me in. You’ve all been going crazy over the fact that Yuuri Katsuki took gold at the Restelecom Cup in Russia. If you don’t know who that is, ya’ll been living under a rock.’

He continued to babble on but Victor already had his credit card out, no way was he missing this chance. The super chat icon had been clicked and he was inputting a generous $100 in to feature his comment for an hour. He quickly typed up his question as Tyler went on expressing how proud he was as a male Omega to be rooting for Yuuri in a sport he’d never considered watching before.

‘I’m so glad I did now though, because those men have fine asses,’ he laughed and then caught sight of Victors highlighted comment. ‘Oh on superchat, Mr Anonymous is asking us a question, thank you so much for the donation. He asks “Hey Tyler, I have recently found out someone I had a crush on is a male Omega, but I’m concerned that if I make a move now he’ll only think I’m doing it because I’m Alpha and he’s an Omega, any advice?”

‘Girl,’ he drawled, ‘that’s an amazing question, thanks for asking it. So…’ he blushed a little, ‘I’m just going to come right out and say it, I know that I can’t speak for every possible other male Omega on this planet, but the thought of having a dick in me just turns me on.’ He waved his hands clearly unashamed but otherwise still a little embarrassed at the revelation, ‘it’s part of why I’m gay, if this man you’re after is gay then personally I think you should go for it. You’ll know very early on if he’s interested or not. A huge part of the attraction for Omegas towards Alphas comes from scent. Scent is incredibly important but you likely won’t have thought much of it before if you’ve never been interested in an Omega. If a guy doesn’t have an appealing scent I won’t date him. I’m sorry, maybe that makes me petty I don’t know but I won’t.

‘It would be the equivalent of you lying in bed each night with the horrible smell of shit under your nose. Nothing turns someone off quite like that. Now us male Omegas, if we’re trying to attract a partner then you’ll know. Our scents get supper sweet, usually fruity or sugary or so I’ve been told.’ He laughed a little, ‘the point I’m trying to make here sweetheart is approach him, get close enough to smell him, if he smells sweet to you there’s a good chance you’ve got a scent that’s just as enticing to him. Make it clear you liked him _before_ he was revealed as an Omega and that might aid your chances a little but just go for it. His scent alone will tell you if he’s interested, if he’s flirting, if he’s due a heat… everything comes through smell. You’ll know what I mean when you smell him.’ He offered a wink at the camera and went on to answer some other super chat questions that popped up.  

So all Victor had to do was get close enough to smell him… so why didn’t he remember any smell at the banquet? Surely if he was presenting as an Omega his scent would have changed. Victor kept the live stream playing but jumped from it to google to check some facts. There was almost no information regarding the topic from male Omegas and he didn’t want to keep asking Tyler questions, instead he pulled up articles about female Omegas.

_When presenting for the first time female Omegas will go through a flush. Most have described it as feeling feverish with a shortness of breath and clammy sweat. It is caused when they pick up a scent of an Alpha they wish to attract. Though most cases the Alphas have been male there have been one or two examples that actually a female Omega can present with around a female Alpha that they find appealing too._

_During this process the body tries to do all it can to attract the Alpha. This includes adapting their scent through a secretion on their neck and wrists. Though patches and emergency suppressants do an outstanding job of eliminating the secretion through the use of enzyme inhibitors, the body still goes through the rest of the pre heat as normal. Within a week a full heat will hit the Omega, the first time often being scary and confusing and leaving the Omega with a longer recovery period than most Alphas require for a rut._

Victor stopped reading and frowned, that’s twice now he’d heard that Omegas presented when in the presence of an Alpha they wanted to attract. He’d gotten his answer regarding scent, it was likely that Yuuri had been given these emergency suppressants that were mentioned but now his mind wandered off. Who on earth was the Alpha?

He groaned and rubbed his head, if it was Chris he was going to be so upset. Not that Chris would leave his current partner for Yuuri, but the thought of Yuuri being attracted to his best friend wasn’t fair. Perhaps that’s why he’d been kept in a strict room backstage and away from Chris… but if that were the case then why didn’t Yuuri simply converse with the ISU to move himself to a competition away from Chris instead of getting preferential treatment? He read through the rest of the article briefly and flipped back to Tylers live stream. He was now answering a question that did spike Victors interest, even if it was a little inappropriate in a coffee house.

‘Yes, yes,’ he laughed, ‘we can take knots. Do you know how many times I’ve been asked that? I have a knotting dildo, not that I’m going to show you guys. I think if the other male Omegas are anything like me, we buy all our toys from the same section as the female Omegas.’

Victor tried his best. Tried his very very best not to picture that. He quickly gathered up his coffee and made it out to his car without anyone really noticing what was going on. His jeans were constricting him at the thought of Yuuri under him, begging him for his knot. He tried to focus completely on the video, but Tyler was going into more detail.

‘Size?’ he flushed, ‘well it’s not exactly like… we came about similarly to Alphas so… no the male Omegas who have contacted me since I openly admitted my secondary gender and I… have discussed we’re not exactly well endowed. That doesn’t mean,’ he shot a look at the camera, ‘I’m going to tell you my size so you can fuck right off, next question.’

Great. Victor felt his head hit the back of his headrest in his car. The car parking lot was pretty empty but wasn’t really the place to think of Yuuris cute little cock between his legs full and waiting to release. As if he needed any further information…

‘Yes we can have multiple orgasms, even outside of our heats. Inside our heats we can be pretty insatiable-’

Victor closed the video down. His cheeks were bright red and he took a few deep calming breaths. This was not the kind of distraction he needed just now, and he was in no place he could comfortably take care of himself. He groaned as he resisted the urge, looking around the car park for anything to try and distract him, while he forced very non sexy thoughts through his mind. A drive would maybe help, driving with a boner was a little uncomfortable but at least it would give his body something else to focus on. He turned on the radio and took to just randomly driving around the outskirts of the city while keeping an eye on the time.

Eventually he parked up outside the place that he was meeting Chris for lunch, it was just opposite the rink and he went in and got a table ten minutes early. He took to studying the menu in great detail as he waited for his friend, ordering himself a drink as he waited.

Eventually Chris came in, grinning ear to ear and bounded over to Victor in a way that had Victor slightly on edge.

‘Hello _mon cheri,_ ’ he drawled and Victor narrowed his eyes at him.

‘What happened?’ Victor asked as Chris pulled off his Swiss skating jacket and hung it over the back of his chair as he slipped down.

‘Oh nothing,’ he was still grinning as he slipped into his chair, ‘you’re going to _so_ wish you were there today.’ He eventually broke, cackling and Victor stuck his lower lip out.

‘Chris tell me what happened!’

‘Well,’ he seemed to draw it out and Victor waited impatiently as he ordered a drink first and chatted with the waiter casually about the menu. It was rare for Victor to lose his temper, but Chris was pushing it and every chance he got Victor threw him a callous glare across the table until he finally kicked his friend under it.

‘Oh well then- OUCH! Sorry, I’ll give you a shout when we’re ready to order,’ Chris finished up and turned with such a pleased look on his face, his torturous green eyes burning into Victor in a way that almost had the Alpha peeling back his own lips to growl at his friend.

‘You’re so tightly wound, when was the last time you got laid?’

‘Shut up and tell me,’ Victor snapped at him, earning another light chuckle.

‘So Yuuri came out of hiding, he is going to be placed close to Phichit on the ice for the celebratory laps. Hard to say for sure what he’s going to be doing but part of his outfit involves a hat. Phichit and him kept tossing it around and laughing.’

‘Did Phichit and him seem to be close?’ Victor asked, it was a question the whole skating world seemed to be asking right now. Why did the Thai boy get special treatment from the Omega? Was it simply because they were rink mates and shared the same coach or was it something more. Several interview questions had been fired at them but Yuuri still refused to acknowledge them, for Phichit he just laughed and waved them off.

‘Yes they seemed close but…’ Chris shook his head, ‘not in a flirty kind of way. But here look at this,’ Chris was grinning at something as he pulled up a picture on his phone and handed the small screen across the table to Victor. Taking the phone Victor glanced down and his whole body bubbled with jealousy.

‘You got a _picture_ with him?’ he snapped and Chris laughed.

‘Yes, asked him over for a selfie and he seemed keen. He’s a lot bolder than I thought actually I don’t think being hidden away from us all was by his choice.’

‘That’s so unfair,’ Victor huffed and slumped back on his chair deflated. In the picture Yuuri was wearing his black Japan jacket and grinning into the camera. Chris looked beyond happy as he stared into Victors soul from the screen. Yuuri had one hand on Chris’ shoulder as he peered over in the direction of the camera, from the angle it was clear that Chris was crouching down, given that Yuuri was a lot shorter than him.

‘Tough love Nikiforov, maybe you’ll get a picture with him at the banquet tonight?’ Chris asked it as a question, clearly unsure if Victor was even invited. He smirked back across the table at his Swiss friend. The banquet held after the gala for the opening round of the Grand Prix was nothing at all like the one at the end, still it was a small affair and only usually the skaters who had competed were allowed to go. As it stood though, Victor was Russias golden boy so getting an invite wasn’t that difficult at all.

‘Yes I will,’ he scoffed over his drink, fixing Chris with a glare as the waiter came to take their food order.

‘Oh, I meant to ask, when you got close to Yuuri did you smell anything?’ Victor tried to ask the question innocently but Chris stopped midway through taking a sip of his drink and fixed Victor with a questionable gaze.

‘Like scent wise?’ Chris clarified and Victor nodded. The Swiss sat back in his chair and was thoughtful. ‘No… I don’t think so.’

Victor let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

‘Why?’ he was obviously curious and the waitress put food down in front of them Victor tried his best to fill Chris in on the video he’d seen. He explained about how Tyler mentioned scent was important, how Yuuri must have presented because there was an alpha there he was hoping to attract and how Yuuri hadn’t smelt like anything to him at the Banquet.

‘I don’t remember a scent coming off him at the banquet either,’ Chris said thoughtfully. He was rubbing at the stubble on his chin, his mountain of food almost defeating him as their pace through their meal began to slow down.

‘It’s likely he got an emergency suppressant,’ Victor was proud of the knowledge he’d managed to retain, he was normally quite a forgetful person.

‘Hmm, well maybe you were the Alpha,’ Chris flashed him a wicked grin and Victor felt himself heating up at the thought. Of course it had crossed his mind, little fantasies here and there of Yuuri catching a whiff of his scent and spiralling out of control. It was almost as ridiculous as those power ranger dreams he’d had as a child.

‘I highly doubt that,’ Victor cleared his throat.

‘It would explain why he was practically grinding against you at the banquet,’ Chris smiled and Victor groaned.

‘One can only hope for a repeat of those events tonight.’ He sighed and let Chris take care of the bill since Victor had paid for the meal the night before. They left the restaurant and made their way to the rink, Victor decided to get in early and find a decent seat where he’d be close to where the skaters would enter and exit the rink. No one even asked him for ID as he walked in, taking one look at his face and his smile and letting him straight through to slot himself into the best seat. He was soon joined by Yakov and a few of the other coaches as they weren’t really needed for this part of the event.

The lights were dimmed so low it could fool anyone that it was actually day time outside and they were welcomed in both Russian and English as it came over the speakers above their heads. A light display started the event and then the ice dancers came out onto the ice to perform a routine to the Game of Thrones soundtrack.

Victor watched, his eyes casually flicking back to the entrance every now and again as he waited for a sight of someone he knew. He was getting strong déjà vu but the spell was broken when Yuri walked out getting ready to enter onto the rink. He was dressed in some punk like clothes, the makeup around his eyes so dark and heavy that even Victor scowled.

‘I thought he was going to get a professional to do it, not Mila,’ Victor grumbled as the young Russian was introduced out into the ice as the bronze medallist to terrific applause from his home country.

‘I tried to tell him not to let her, but he’s just as stubborn as you. He’ll never listen to me,’ Yakov scowled beside him and Victor pursed his lips. Sometimes he wished that Yuri didn’t take after him so closely, Yuri had a lot of talent but didn’t like people correcting his style, this right now being a fine example. While his routine sparked interest from the crowed and his music choice was good ‘welcome to the madness’ the overall look was so far removed from his other performances that Victor was left just as confused to the message he was trying to send as the rest of the audience. The Alpha put it down to the fact that this was Yuri trying his best to make himself stand out. Though he wasn’t really sure why the boy was peacocking.

The fourth place pair skaters that replaced Chris came out next and Chris walked out to the side lines to watch alongside the rest of the skaters. Victor grinned and leaned through the railings lightly blowing on his friends hair until he turned around and looked up. He grinned from ear to ear and then his face morphed into shock as the music started.

It took a beat before the two of them burst into laughter, the pair were doing a routine to Barbie girl and it was ridiculous because it was also Chris’ go to song for karaoke. Victor laughed heartily, leaning back in his chair and clutching his stomach as the pair took every part of their routine apart and made the audience feel silly and stupid along with them. To date it was one of Victors favourite Gala performances. Mila came out and skated her own performance as the womans gold medallist for the year to a song from the anime Sailor Moon. It didn’t surprise Victor at all. After all she was the one always recommending new anime for him to watch. The crowd cheered when she was done and she blew kisses out to her home country as she exited the rink. Another lot of ice dancers came on and Victor leaned back over to chat away with Chris from the side lines.

The next most interesting performance were the gold medal winners of the pair skate who did their own little soiree to a medley from La La Land.  Chris and Victor laughed and clapped along with everyone else as they went around the ice captivating the audience. So much so that Victor almost missed Yuuri walking out towards the ice. A quick pinch in the shin from Chris reminded him and he pulled his eyes away to glance down at where Yuuri was stood, only one of his body guards now with him. He held a hat in his hands and his friend Phichit was laughing at something he’d said. Phichits large brown eyes soon connected with Victors and quickly the champion tore his eyes away from them and back onto the rink. He desperately fought down the blush that threatened to spill out over his face at having been caught staring but from the corner of his eye he could clearly see Phichit nudge Yuuri and point up towards where he sat and Yuuris eyes follow his movement.

Victor hadn’t been paying attention at all to what was happening out on the ice, instead he was trying his best to appear as cool and collected as he could while under the scrutiny of the beautiful Omega. It was hard to miss the next announcement though as Yuuri stepped out onto the ice and quickly did a couple of stretches, the announcements welcomed the gold medallist for the mens event and Yuuri peeled off his jacket, taking a black fedora hat from Phichit as he skated out onto the rink to rigorous applause.

Victor tried to swallow around his tongue but wasn’t sure he remembered how. His eyes, just like everyone else’s in the arena were transfixed. Yuuri wore a plain white shirt, over it was a dark grey waistcoat, black tie and the fedora hat which he placed on his head with a fingerless gloved hand. His gloves, waistcoat and fedora all matched perfectly and his pose was beyond provocative. Then the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZaLpZue7us) started and Victor _died._

_He died._

The Omega swayed his hips in a way that was downright filthy and very clearly stuck his ass out as he skated backwards. His movements slow and lazy to match the tempo of the song and the fedora hat hung low enough to cover one eye.

_Count backwards, 5 4 3 2 1_

_Before you get too heated and turned on._

What Yuuri was evidently doing, was trying to kill every single Alpha within a twenty mile radius. Even the ones who couldn’t see this performance must have _felt_ it. Primal. That’s what it was, something deep and primal. Yuuri was calling on all the things that made him Omega, calling out to everything that made an Alpha an Alpha and he was twisting it in his tiny hands like such a physical feeling that it _hurt._ He moved his body more subtly than Chris normally would have but in that subtlety was something that made him exquisite, illustrious even.

As the music picked up, Yuuris hands came to falter with the buttons of his waistcoat, teasing them in a slow reveal that had the audience almost shouting at him to continue and all of a sudden Victor didn’t feel like he was in a rink anymore. He must have been in an Omega house club for sure, where sultry dancers took all of the Alphas hard earned money while laughing at how easy it was to gain. To strip them back and lay them bare because they _could._ Yet what he was doing was well within the regulations, all he’d done was remove a few buttons of his waistcoat so it flapped around loosely at his sides as he skated slow, lazy and sensually across the ice.

Then he dug a pick into the ice and allowed the waistcoat to slip off down his shoulders, catching it in his hands and letting it fall to the ice. His head threw back and a hand came up to ensure the fedora hat stayed in place. The shirt clung to him, the white almost see through in the light where it stuck to his slightly sweaty body underneath. The fedora tipped back as he moved to skate a little more and was tossed to the side in favour of a spin sequence. Chris muttered something about his boyfriend killing him and excused himself back into the skaters area, Victor would have laughed if he wasn’t so involved in the performance. A couple of triple jumps which looked so easy and effortless that Victor groaned and then Yuuri was entering into a new step sequence that once again looked like it had been choreographed by some higher being.

It was literally like watching a being so captivating that men would happily toss their lives aside for one night with such a creature. At the crescendo towards the final chorus Yuuri tossed back his head, a few beads of sweat following his hair, his skin glistening with sweat and his face contorted with such passion he’d have been as well fucking himself on the ice. When the song finished and he struck his final pause there was a moment and the crowd didn’t just clap, wolf whistles and cat calls were sounding out across the entire rink. The spell broken Victor blinked and realised he’d half risen off his seat as if he wanted nothing more than to fall out onto the rink to join him. Yakov clicked his tongue beside him and yanked Victor back down into his seat. It seemed Victor wasn’t the only Alpha at mercy from that performance though, glancing around at the audience there were a few angry women muttering to their male counterparts while they clapped a little too enthusiastically at the routine.

Yuuri took his bows and swept the ice, collecting his discarded clothing before heading towards the exit. As he reached the entrance, Chris came back out and took his place at the side lines in front of Victor same as before. Yuuri was beautiful, such a beautiful specimen of a human being and he grinned and laughed with one of the organisers as he stepped off the ice. Victor stood back up and leaned over the barrier, ignoring Yakovs calls for him to sit back down. He had to tell Yuuri how amazing that performance had been, wanted him to know.

Yuuri glanced up and made eye contact with Victor and for just a second his eyes went a little wide. Victor used the moment to push his silver hair from his face and grin down at him.

‘Yuuri, that was amazing,’ he called down over the noise of the presenter welcoming the final performance of the Gala to the ice. ‘Your sex appeal could give Chris a run for his money.’ He teased with a gentle glance down at his scandalized best friend. Chris huffed and Victor returned his gaze back to Yuuri who was smiling smugly up at him.

‘Maybe I could give yours a run for your money too,’ he said, his voice just over a purr and would have been lost entirely if the music and commentators hadn’t chosen that exact moment to be silent. Victor felt a noticeable shiver run down his spine and he swallowed thickly. Yuuri was still smirking up at him but Phichit stirred, leaned over and muttered something in his ear and then was roughly pulling Yuuri away and out of sight. Victor sighed and tried to squash the flare of jealousy that rose like bile in his stomach. His Alpha instincts that he had were urging him to chase Yuuri down, not let him leave with anyone else. He was being absurd and instead fell back into his chair with a slight huff. He’d be seeing Yuuri at the banquet that night anyway, it wasn’t like that was his last time seeing him.

‘You’ve got your work cut out for you this year Vitya,’ Yakov grumbled, using his choice name when he really wanted Victor to pay attention to him. Victor smiled at himself and watched the final Gala skate of the evening. After that, all the skaters took to the ice and proceeded to bow to tremendous applause to the audience. Victors eyes were mostly trained in on Yuuri the entire time, his lips peeling back over his teeth in a growl when other skaters approached him and asked for selfies on the ice. Large golden poppers went off, raining gold strands down from the ceiling and Chris circled the rink, grabbing some and promptly dropped them on Yuuris head. Yuuri laughed and batted Chris off who threw a glance in Victors direction, clearly aware of how jealous the Russian would be.

‘Vitya stop sulking, the cameras could be watching.’

It took all of Victors restraint to force a fake smile on his face as he watched Yuuri do a small lap around the rink with Mila, laughing at the way the golden strands flared out behind him. A few more selfies were exchanged between performers and Phichit called them all together with his selfie stick in hand, getting one giant group shot of all the skaters together, men, women, dancers and pairs. Victor knew that in a few short moments his phone would be buzzing to tell him that a new picture by the social media master would be uploaded. Victor went down to meet Chris as he came off the rink, again not having to flash his ID badge as the staff here knew him so well.

Yuuri and Phichit came off the ice together, Yuuri caught Victors gaze and held it, smug smirk in place as he sauntered passed. Victor tried to inhale deeply but he smelled nothing. Trying to quell the disappointment in his gut he turned as Chris got off the ice.

‘Do we really have to wait until the banquet to eat I’m starving,’ he laughed.

‘Maybe we can get drinks early, the hotel will likely have some nuts for us to snack on.’

‘ _Mon Cheri_ I would never cheat on my boyfriend,’ Chris gasped and Victor rolled his eyes but otherwise laughed. Really, it was a terrible joke.

The two of them left the rink together and babbled all the way back to Victors apartment. It was easier for them to stay at the hotel for one night while the banquet was on so they packed an overnight bag. Chris didn’t put up with a single of Victors protests as he shoved condoms and lube into Victors bag.

‘Rather be over prepared than not at all Victor,’ he sang as they left the apartment.

Victor had decided to go as appropriately dressed as he could. Tight fitting black suit jacket was worn over a slightly pale blue fitted shirt. Black tie and black trousers with a similar colour to his shirt belt buckle. Chris was wearing an open white shirt and black fitted pants which Victor wasn’t really sure why he’d bothered because surely it was only a matter of time before all of it came off anyway. They made their way into the hotel, dumping their things in separate rooms across the hall from each other and made their way down towards the bar.

The hotel was a little… gold for his liking. Not that Victor didn’t like gold, he very obviously did but around his neck not in his colour scheme. Even Chris seemed to be looking around like it was a bit much. White marble broke it up though as did the beautiful oak wood of the reception desk and the bar. Chris bought the first round of drinks and sat down on some of the more comfortable leather seats of a little side reception room. A TV in the corner was playing the local news and neither of them were surprised to see news coverage of Yuuri taking gold being covered on it. It seemed to be the only happy story on the channel. Eventually Chris turned to Victor and the two started babbling off about the Gala.

The wine ran out far too quickly and the nuts in their little bowl weren’t going much to quell their hunger.

‘What time is it?’ Chris asked and Victor checked his Omega Deville Silver Dial watch that was a lavish gift one of his sponsors had gifted him. The time was just after 7pm and the banquet wasn’t about to start until 7:30pm.

‘Will we do another round of drinks?’ Victor asked after he announced the time. Chris nodded and Victor stood up to take the wine glasses back through. He faltered for a moment when he saw one of the same Alpha body guards who had been tailgating Yuuri at the competition. He was stood against the wall, unmoving in his mass. His bald shiny head reflecting the light of the surrounding environment and his harsh blue eyes staring completely forward. Victor turned around and made his way to the bar, his eyes almost not leaving the other Alpha.

‘See Yuuri I told you we weren’t going to be the only ones this early,’ a voice giggled and Victor turned to meet the gaze of the overly excitable Thai skater. He was dressed in a white shirt with suit jacket loosely hanging off his shoulders but beside him was the stunning Omega. Yuuri was leaning back on his stool against the bar, his black shirt shimmering with the harsh bar lighting of the hotel. The material looked like silk, his legs were stretched out before him, crossed in the middle and the material Victor recognised straight away as something only Chris usually wore. They were called ‘Alpha pants’ but effectively they were just black leggings for men. The soft material was stretched out over his legs and all the way down to a pair of plain black boots. Victor was sure those boots had been bought from the female side of the store, but they had no heels on them so was difficult to say for sure. He let his eyes snap back to the Omegas, aware he’d effectively just been very obviously checking him out. Yuuri knew it too, his eyes were twinkling with mischief, his head cocked just a little to the side, revealing the long curve of his neck. His unmarked scent gland was proudly on display and made something in Victor stir.

Victor rarely lost control of the Alpha side of himself, but he felt like if he spent far too much time around this Omega that would soon happen. Judging by the slightly smug expression on Yuuris face, he was determined to rip that stoic self-control Victor was famous for, toss it to the ground and dance on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO SORRY! Despite me actually increasing the size of this chapter I still didn't include much Victor / Yuuri interactions. HOWEVER I am about to make up for it, the next chapter is very much interactions between the two and most chapters from here on out will be.  
> It's been a lot of build up but at least you've not had to wait too long between chapters right?
> 
> The music Yuuri danced too was 'red blooded woman' by Kylie Minogue.


	4. The Power of Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri proves how Alphas aren't the top of the pack.

Even though Victor had been caught very obviously staring, he tried to play it cool. He straightened up, squared his shoulders and walked towards the bar, placing down the two empty glasses to the smiling bar tender. He asked her for the most expensive glass of champagne and waited patiently as she went about getting it ready. Turning slightly he could see Yuuris eyes on him, a smile adorning his plush little lips.

‘You have elegant tastes Mr Nikiforov,’ Yuuri spoke and Victor felt like his entire chest was constricting his heart. His voice poured out smooth as chocolate and laced with a tone that he didn’t have last year, a tone that was undeniably Omega. It was close to a purr, almost as if it were teasing on the verge of one, but not quite. Making you want to work hard to try and draw one out.

‘I like to take the time to enjoy nice things in life,’ Victor replied. He hoped it was cool and in control and very Alpha like. Phichit bit his bottom lip and Yuuris smirk stretched wider, seemingly perhaps he was trying a little too hard. Victor realised he had stopped breathing and went about restoring air back into his lungs while trying not to make it obvious. The bar tender called his attention and he picked up the flutes of champagne.

‘Will I be seeing you at the party?’ Yuuri asked, his fingers extending across the bar as if they were going to try and touch Victors hand or wrist but instead stopping to drum lightly against the hard wood.

‘Yes,’ Victor breathed, his eyes snapping from the Omegas tiny fingers back to his face. ‘Save me a dance,’ he tossed one of his own smirks and saw the Omega stutter for a moment before he turned and walked away.

He was so proud of himself. He had played it _so_ cool. Now he was going to go and ruin the entire moment by gushing like a useless teenager to Chris.

‘Chris,’ he yipped, speeding up a little more as he walked into the area where the Swiss skater was waiting. Chris turned away from the television and glanced up to Victor, his eyes lighting up when he saw the flutes of expensive champagne. ‘Guess what?’

‘Judging by that look on your face I’d say you just saw our favourite Omega at the bar,’ he chuckled and Victor opened his mouth to admit it and explain what happened, but Chris continued. ‘And maybe you kept your cool and flirted appropriately in the way I always taught you?’

Victor frowned. Was he really that easy to read?

‘I know you too well Victor,’ he chuckled standing up when Victor did not offer him his glass and removed it from Victors grip. ‘Now sit down and enlighten me as to what happened.’

Victor gushed like a girl but he didn’t care. At the end he could see the look of amusement crossing Chris’ face but the other Alpha was secretly pleased for him.

‘Perhaps this banquet might not be as boring as I originally thought,’ he chuckled as he sat back. He’d been very pleased with the champagne choice. Victor couldn’t stand cheap champagne so he knew any that Victor bought would have to cost at least $300 a bottle.

‘Why did you change from wine to champagne?’ he asked after a moment.

‘Oh well,’ Victor felt a small blush climbing up his cheeks. ‘I didn’t want Yuuri to think I was cheap…’

‘What you mean to say is you want Yuuri to know you have money to spend…’ Chris chuckled, ‘like to look after a cute little Omega partner?’

Victor opened his mouth to deny it but really that’s a little bit of what happened. A huge Alpha part of him wanted to show the Omega that he was a good choice of partner because he could not only protect him but also look after him as well, dote on him and spend money on him.

‘Victor,’ Chris drawled, a slight shake to his head and his lips pursed. ‘I have a feeling that Yuuri might not be your typical Omega that we’ve seen on Romantic Comedies or read about in books, just from how he is on the ice and what I know of him so far. Just be careful, I’d hate to see someone take advantage of you.’

‘You think he’d take advantage of me?’ Victor asked a little confused. A huge part of himself wanted to be taken advantage of. That thought should have scared him more than it did. Chris looked thoughtful as he swirled his flute a little in his hand.

‘Hmmm… no… I don’t think he’d take advantage of your money, perhaps just your affection.’

Victor knew Chris could speak English so why did it sound like his friend was using another language? When he opened his mouth to further clarify what the Swiss meant, the hotel doors opened and more of the skaters stepped inside. Victor glanced at his watch and saw that the banquet would begin in a few moments. He’d have to try and find out what Chris meant later if he didn’t get too drunk and forget.

They hastily finished off their flutes of champagne and left them down on the now empty bar. Heading towards the lifts they were joined by Yuri P and Yakov. It looked like someone had wrestled Yuri into a small suit and he stood glaring ahead of him, not speaking. Victor pursed his lips, knowing he’d get shit for it but he couldn’t help himself. He opened his mouth ready to tease the younger skater-

‘Don’t,’ Yakov hissed at him, ‘he’s already in a sour mood don’t make it worse before he speaks to his sponsors.’

Victor closed his mouth with a chuckle and Chris grinned at him. Yakov was a grumpy old man to most but on occasion Victor did listen to him. He was like a father figure of the whole Russian skating team, Victor and Yuri in particular given that neither of them had parents of their own. Yakov had sort of taken the two of them under his wing and as a result Victor started to think of Yuri more and more like his little brother.

‘Looking forward to getting some good sponsors then Yuri?’ Victor changed direction and Yuri scoffed but he did look a little pleased.

‘I heard that American sports company Nike were looking for skaters to sponsor,’ Chris added leaning forward. Yuri seemed pleased but ultimately he frowned.

‘I bet they’ll speak to Victor instead of me,’ he huffed.

‘I doubt that,’ Chris chuckled, ‘Victor and I are too old, I heard they were looking for younger skaters, so it will likely be yourself and one of the females,’ he smiled at him and Yuri brightened up a little at this.

Victor didn’t.

‘I’m not old,’ he huffed under his breath as the elevator doors opened and they made their way to the giant doors that were open at the end of the hall. Expensive and ancient looking extravagant red floral rugs lead the way to the main room. The hall had expensive harlequin flooring, large windows around the hall let in the limited light from outside but also led out onto several balconies. The drapes were an off gold and hung around each and every window and doorway. Two expensive and ancient looking chandeliers hung from a handmade wood beam ceiling overhead. The tables were lined with an off gold cloth to match the surrounding hotel décor and around the hall were several expensive looking vases and other artefacts placed on small tables.

Victor couldn’t help but think what a terrible idea it was to have such expensive looking objects in a room where it was the habitants plans to get inebriated that evening. He decided to keep his judgement to himself though as he spotted Yuuri sitting down at the far end of the hall. Before he could dash over and grab the last chair at his table though, Yakov had grabbed Victor to sit down at a table with some of the major sponsors. He sighed and sat down, not yet ready to pay much attention to the chat, he was happy he was at least sat facing Yuuri so he could openly stare without pulling something in his neck.

The meal was boring, one after one plates came out and were placed in front of them. To start things off was a light bowel of borscht soup, one of Russias famous dishes. He ate it happily since it was one of his favourite meals, he glanced around the hall pleased to see that all the other people who had come were eating and enjoying it as well. A glance over at Yuuri and he saw the Japanese man eat a few spoonful’s before checking his phone and hastily chatting with Phichit. He didn’t touch the dish again and Victor frowned. Maybe he didn’t like it?

Victor made light conversation with the sponsors and other skaters at his table, counting down the moments mentally until the next course came out. Next out came a light salad with mayonnaise that could be applied at the persons own pleasure. Victor was watching Yuuri from across the hall as the boy sniffed the mayonnaise before handing it over to Phichit who took it happily. The salad seemed like a good choice though as Yuuri ate all of it.

Next up was a smoked salmon dish served with small pancakes, unusual combination to most but common in Russia. Yuuri ate some of the salmon but let Phichit take the pancakes happily from his plate then the final course was coming out. Medovik was probably one of Victors favourite deserts, it was basically a honeycake and it was both sweet and savoury and delicious. He noticed that actually Yuuri didn’t even touch his slice, instead panning it off to one of the other Alpha’s at the table. Victor frowned, Yuuri had only eaten the salad in its entirety, he’d only had a few spoonfuls of the borscht and about half the salmon.

 _‘Victor,’_ Yakov hissed in his ear making him jump.

‘What?’

‘If you don’t stop staring at that poor boy I will haul your ass back to your room and put an electric collar on you I swear.’

‘Can Yuuri have the remote and leash?’

Victor rarely saw Yakov look as angry as he did in that moment. Victor pursed his lips and decided not to push it anymore that night. Instead he turned around as people were finishing up their deserts and talked Yuri up to the Nike representative at the table. He commented highly on the boys skating ability and how he was able to do quad jumps before even coming into the seniors level. He knew the Nike sponsor didn’t know a lot about the sport from the questions she asked and the way she looked at him but Victor did his best to fill her in. At the end she looked roughly impressed and Yuri’s ears were an adorable shade of red.

As soon as it was polite, they started to rise from the tables and move around. Half the room was a table free zone so a lot of people left their stuff at the tables and went to the table at the end that housed the free alcohol. Mingling and drinking started to happen and Victor quickly jumped to his feet. The atmosphere was changing with the alcohol consumed throughout the meal and now music started to play. Not wanting to seem too needy and desperate he went to the alcohol table first and bumped shoulders with Chris.

‘Twenty one minutes,’ Chris muttered at him.

‘What?’ Victor looked at his friend a little confused. Chris’ cheeks had turned a beautiful red colour with the alcohol he’d been consuming and the flushed man had opened another button on his shirt.

‘Twenty one minutes, that’s how long you spent looking at Yuuri during that meal, I was using a timer on my phone. Cao Bin and I had a bet going, I’m pleased to say I won ₽3000 so thanks for that.’

‘You’re not serious?’ Victor groaned, he could tell by the amused twinkle in his friends eye that he was. Chris’ held up the ₽3000 to prove to him he was. Victor reached forward and grabbed ₽1000 right from Chris’ fingers.

‘Since I helped you get it.’ Victor sneered at him.

‘I didn’t think the great Victor Nikiforov would resort to stealing money.’ The voice made Victors insides squirm and Chris burst out laughing, scurrying away with a mutter of ‘worth it!’ under his breath. Victor turned to the smooth as silk voice to see two large brown eyes twinkling with amusement up at him. Yuuri had a smile playing at the edges of his lips as he gazed into Victors very soul, his tiny hands clasped delicately around a flute of champagne. His hair which had been slicked back like he normally wore in competitions was glistening slightly in the light, a small blush dusting his cheeks from the alcohol. He looked gorgeous.

‘I-’ Victor swallowed before turning so his body was facing the little Omega more. ‘I helped Chris win a bet, so technically some of the winnings are mine.’

‘What was the bet?’ Yuuri asked casually, clearly interested in making conversation. His body language was open and inviting. However it should be illegal for someones voice to sound so softly spoken and yet so sexy at the same time.

‘It’s… not important,’ Victor hastily pocketed the money and went for a change in topic. ‘Where are your Alpha bodyguards?’ he asked glancing around the hall and not seeing them. When his eyes came back to the Omega he looked a little amused.

‘I think the Alphas are safe right now, there are plenty of them around.’

‘What?’ Victor was confused, he wasn’t quite sure if Yuuri had understood his question. Yuuri was smiling behind his glass of champagne though. Victor wasn’t sure if he was being teased or not. ‘I don’t understand?’

‘My bodyguards aren’t to stop unwanted behaviour from Alphas towards me,’ he chuckled casually, ‘they’re also to protect the other Alphas from my… _Omegarian_ influences.’

‘Oh,’ Victor blinked at Yuuri, this whole time he’d assumed that the guards were there for Yuuris own protection, ‘so they’re not there to protect you at all?’ Victor clarified as Yuuri took a small sip of his alcohol.

‘Oh they would of course,’ Yuuri cocked his head to the side and smiled, ‘but male Omegas are a little more dominating than females. If I wanted too, I could release enough pheromones in this hall to set every Alpha into an early rut.’

‘Really?’ Victor asked curiously.

‘Well,’ Yuuri made a face, ‘not right now.’ He reached up and grabbed his collar pulling it down to reveal two skin coloured patches covering over his scent glands on his neck. Victor stared at them curiously, he’d heard of them of course but never used them himself.

‘Why are you wearing those?’ Victor asked casually, enjoying the fact he was having an honest to god conversation with the Omega and learning a thing or two in the process as well.

‘They were a suitable replacement according to my coach for my guard tonight,’ he chuckled as he raised his glass and took another sip. Victor did the same with his own flute of champagne he realised he’d been ignoring in favour of talking to the beautiful creature in front of him.

‘So you won’t woo me with your pheromones?’ Victor flirted back at him. Yuuri smiled and pursed his lips, glancing up and down Victor for a few moments.

‘No, I think I’ll try and do that the old fashioned way,’ he placed his half empty glass of alcohol down on a nearby table and Victor subconsciously mimicked the movements, knowing something was about to happen. Yuuri reached down, his tiny hand slotting into Victors and he stepped forward, into Victors personal space. The Alphas heart was exploding in his chest, he was now close enough to count every eyelash on the Omega and he held his breath. The Omega simply took a small breath in, smirked and pulled away, tugging on Victors hand in the direction of the makeshift dance floor. ‘Come dance with me.’

Not even a nuclear bomb could have stopped Victor from going with the Omega. Yuuri didn’t even need to look back to know that Victor was well and truly putty in his tiny hands. Victors eyes travelled down the line of Yuuris back and he almost groaned. Those Alpha pants that the Omega wore hugged his ass and left very little to the imagination. Where most skater asses were well toned and also round, the Omegas was pert and a little bigger than the average skaters ass. Yuuri let go of his hand, his arms raising above his head as they weaved in and out some of the drunken bodies who had already made their way onto the dance floor. Even in these small movements, he looked totally elegant, completely in charge and so alluring that couples were parting to allow him space on the dance floor. At a safe distance in, he turned and faced Victor, his body moving with the music. Victor was so captivated he was barely paying attention to his own movements, probably coming across as a stumbling ungraceful mass in front of everyone. It wasn’t like last year at all. Last year Yuuri had been shy at first, his entire features painted with red stating he’d consumed too much alcohol. Here he was very controlled, in charge and completely different, he way his eyes were glued onto Victors, the sultry little bite to his lower lip as he moved in perfect harmony with the low beats of the bass. He was an entirely different person and too far out of Victors reach and he knew it. Everyone around them knew it too, they were eying Yuuri with thirsty eyes, eyeing Victor with Jealous eyes and Victor didn’t mind the envy they held. Normally he’d be modest, when he won his gold medals he would never want others envy, he’d never feed off it, but here in this moment? He drank it like a liquid drug.

‘You’re a little stiff,’ Yuuri purred, moving closer to him as the music slowed a little. Victor choked on his own tongue, cheeks blushing furiously at the very obvious innuendo. Yuuri allowed a small smirk to play at his lips before he ran his hands up Victors arms and around his neck. Playing with the small wispy hairs at the back of his neck, Victor melted into his touch easily. He was pliant beneath the Omegas fingers. Yuuris hands were clammy with a cold sweat, reminding Victor of womens hands and he loved it. His fingers teased those tiny hairs as Victor wrapped his own arms around the Omegas waist and pulled him that little bit closer to him. Yuuri sighed, tilting back his head and smiling, the long expanse of his throat now revealed and Victor once again caught sight of those scent patches.

Soon Yuuris head snapped back up, his cheeks flushed a little more and he reached back up, his fingers threading through Victors hair at the back and pulling his face closer to Yuuris. Victor went willingly, his entire body pressing up against Yuuris on the dance floor, the silk of his shirt moving beautifully and pressing against his back like liquid.

‘Your scent is driving me crazy,’ he sighed in Victors ear and Victor wanted so desperately to close the remaining distance between them and press his lips against the Omegas. They were sharing the same air now, drinking in each other’s breaths. Victor was drowning in it, there was a hint of something there that was so uniquely Yuuri but also the taste of alcohol danced in the air between them as well. Victor realised he was obviously excreting every kind of hormone under the sun into the space between them because Yuuris face was becoming more flushed and more and more people were staring. Having Yuuri pressed so close against him was causing all kinds of biological functions to take place including a very obvious tightening in his pants. He could feel himself pressed up against Yuuri, the Omega even slid a leg between Victors own to better help with friction.

‘You two should get a room,’ a voice chuckled and Yuuri instantly pulled back away from Victor. Though he was breathing hard and his eyes were blown. Victor huffed, turning in the direction of the distraction, seeing Chris grinning at him. ‘Dry humping on the middle of the dance floor was frowned upon last year I don’t think it will be much better this year.’

‘I should probably go,’ Yuuri said bringing a hand up to touch his own forehead.

‘What’s wrong?’ Victor ignored Chris and instantly turned towards him. Yuuri smiled a little.

‘I’m just feeling a little light headed,’ he muttered.

‘Victor take him to sit down I’ll go get him some water,’ Chris was off in a flash and Victor was helping the Omega through the crowed and towards the banquet tables. He wasn’t sure whose table was the closest but that was the one he selected to seat Yuuri down at.

‘It’s probably because you didn’t have much to eat,’ Victor commented and Yuuri eyed him.

‘You were watching me eat?’ he asked and Victor mentally cursed himself. He could feel colour invading his cheeks and he busied himself with turning another chair around to face Yuuri.

‘I was curious to see what you thought of the Russian food,’ it was the best excuse he could come up with. Why did he have to open his big mouth? Yuuri seemed to fix him with an appraising look for a moment before he let out a small sigh.

‘I am not allowed to eat meals.’

Victor blinked up at him, figuring that the skater was pulling his leg, but Yuuris eyes were set and he realised that the boy was deadly serious. Victor frowned, there went his idea of asking Yuuri out on a dinner date.

‘Why?’

‘Do you know how easy it is for an Omega to put weight on?’ he challenged, ‘I don’t eat meals but instead I can eat a small thing, around 100 calories every hour for twelve hours a day.’

Suddenly it made sense, the reason why he’d only eaten a few spoonful’s of borscht, eaten the entire salad but skipped the mayonnaise and missed out on desert completely. Yuuri smiled a little, obviously letting Victor take in the information.

‘So that’s why you didn’t eat a lot?’ Victor breathed out, he already knew the answer of course it was a hypothetical question.

‘I shouldn’t even be drinking champagne,’ he chuckled, ‘it’s nearly 95 calories in a single flute of it. The salmon I ate was around 60 calories, the borscht was probably around 30 and the salad… well I can eat mostly salads whenever I want because most don’t have a lot of calories at all.’

Victor hadn’t really thought about all these issues that the Omega would face, on top of already bad stereotypes, being forced not to eat a meal… ever for the sake of competition, for doing what you loved. It had to be tough. Victor was about to voice this when Chris materialised out of nowhere.

‘Here Yuuri,’ he said handing over a cool glass of water, condensation dripping down the side. Yuuri took it with a soft breathy thanks and started to sip away. Soon they were joined by Phichit who was instantly scowling at Victor.

‘It’s your fault,’ he snapped and Victor quickly stood up, a little affronted.

‘W-what did I do?’

‘You and the other Alphas, why the hell don’t you take suppressants?’ Phichit who was tiny was now squaring up against Victor while tossing the occasional glare at Chris as well. 

‘W-wha-I-’ Victor spluttered but the truth was he didn’t really have a clue what the hell he was saying.

‘If you can’t control your stupid pheromones then you should be doing something to block them so you don’t cripple Omegas around you. It’s not cool.’

‘Phichit, it’s okay,’ Yuuri reached over and touched the boys arm with his own fingers delicately and the boy instantly started to deflate.

‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered but he didn’t really sound sorry in the slightest, he turned around and leaned down into Yuuri’s space, pushing the hair that had fallen back out of Yuuris face. Yuuri seemed to relax at the touch under the Betas fingers and then Phichit pressed the back of his fingers against Yuuris flushed cheek. ‘You’re burning up.’

‘M fine,’ Yuuri muttered and Victor felt guilty. He hadn’t thought… he hadn’t meant.

‘Yuuri I’m really sorry, I didn’t know… I don’t spend a lot of time around Omegas, I’m so sorry.’ Victor hoped the honesty in his voice would come through. Sure enough he could see a soft smile grace Yuuris lips.

‘Honestly, relax Victor it’s fine. This happens a lot.’

‘I know but you’re kind enough to wear patches and take suppressants for us, it isn’t fair we don’t return the courtesy.’

‘Patches?’ Chris asked, looking a little confused. Yuuri took a sip of the water and put it down on the table, reaching up to tug the collar of his shirt down to show the Swiss skater the ugly skin coloured patches covering his beautiful unmarked scent glands.

‘Oh,’ he breathed, leaning down for a better look. It took every fibre in Victor not to growl at his friend for the movement. Chris was obvious just as curious as Victor had been and the more educated they all well the easier this would be. ‘I can’t imagine they’re very comfortable.’ Chris pulled a chair around and sat down, clearly knowing he was going to stay for a while and after glancing at Phichit, Victor sat back down too.

‘They’re not,’ Yuuri hummed, hugging his glass of water, ‘they’re actually really itchy.’

‘So why do you wear them?’ Chris asked. Yuuri smiled and pursed his lips again.

‘Because you’d all be in trouble if I took them off, especially right now.’ He muttered into his glass of water. Phichit chuckled and Chris looked curious.

‘Are you trying to tell me, you think you can entice me with scent alone?’ he chuckled, ‘I’m a happily bonded man,’ he stated.

‘You wouldn’t be for very long if he took those off, trust me. I’m a Beta and even _I_ go mental when exposed to his scent.’ Phichit advised, Victor was beyond curious. He wanted to know what Yuuri smelled like, but he thought it rude to ask and he didn’t want to do anything that would put Yuuri in danger. It seemed Chris didn’t have Victors sense and he leaned forward, his eyes glittering with mischief.

‘You’ve peaked my curiosity, just take the corner down slightly, I want to know for myself.’

‘You’ll regret it,’ Yuuri warned, but he was smirking, obviously ready to accept the challenge. Suddenly Victor was feeling possessive, he didn’t really want any other Alphas to smell Yuuri. He wanted that privilege all to himself.

‘I love a challenge mon cheri,’ he chuckled back at him. Yuuri smirked at Phichit and reached up to his neck, the side closest to Chris. Victor couldn’t really see what he was doing but he knew he was peeling back the sticky covering. Phichit had already taken a deep breath and clamped his hand across his mouth and nose.

The smell hit him like a cat running full speed into a clean window. It was thick, rich, sweet and went straight for Victors groin. Before the Alpha could contain himself he was practically moaning. It was like warm mulled wine and cinnamon, sweet but the pheromones in it were setting every fibre in Victors body on fire. The urge to fall at Yuuris feet, become his slave and do anything and everything that the Omega wanted was overwhelming. He’d do everything for the Omega, anything that he’d ask just so he could press his nose into that beautiful scent gland on his neck and inhale. Somewhere in the middle of all of this swirling arousal, Victor must have practically passed out. It couldn’t have been any more than a few short seconds but when he was coming back to reality he found himself half slumped across the table, nearly falling out of his chair trying to get as close to the Omega as he could. Chris had leapt back and fallen into the table behind him in a bid to get as far away as he could. As Victor looked at him, he was practically on his back, face flushed and breathing rugged with a very obvious bulge in his tight trousers.

‘Jesus Yuuri,’ Phichit coughed but it was clear even the Beta wasn’t fully unaffected by the scent. ‘That shits gotten stronger man.’

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri chuckled innocently as Victor and Chris both tried to collect whatever dignity they had left up off the floor and correct themselves. Yuuri turned to throw a glance at Victor over his shoulder and looked like he was about to say something when someone called out to him.

‘Yuuri, what did I tell you?’ It was his coach Celestino, ‘I thought you said you wouldn’t take them off. That was the deal remember?’ the coach looked a little exasperated and the thought crossed Victors mind that Yuuri might be a bit of a handful at times. Yuuri hunched down a little and lowered his head, looking up at his coach with massive puppy eyes.

‘I’m sorry coach,’ he sounded so small and pathetic that Victor instantly felt his heart break in his chest. Even Celestino who must have been used to all of Yuuris techniques melted a little under the intense Omega gaze he was receiving.

‘It’s okay, lets just head back to our rooms. I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay much later now.’ He nodded to Phichit who stood up and dashed off to get their things. Yuuri took his time standing up and quickly finished the water.

‘Thank you again Chris,’ he smiled up at the Swiss skater who had managed to peel himself off the floor and was now stood looking beyond flustered and standing quite the distance away from Yuuri.

‘You’re welcome,’ he said, his voice a few octaves deeper than it had been a few minutes prior. It only served to put a sinister smirk on Yuuris face though before he turned towards Victor. ‘Give me your phone.’

Without even asking why Victor had already unlocked it and handed it across to the Omega. His tiny fingers closed around the device and he hastily went about tapping away on buttons.

‘Why is Chris called “Chris SB?’” he questioned looking up at Victor.

‘Well originally he put himself in my phone as “Mr Sexy Butt” so I figured that was a fair compromise when I told him I was changing it.’ Victor chuckled as he told the story. It was one of his fondest memories of making friends with Chris once the other Alpha had made it into the senior division.

‘Alright,’ Yuuri chuckled and handed him his phone back, ‘I’ve put my number in there. Text me so I can get yours.’ Phichit returned with Yuuri’s bag and the Omega got ready to leave. Victor took his phone back and cradled it against his chest like it was a gift from the Lord himself.

‘Have a goodnight Yuuri,’ Chris chuckled as the Omega and the two Betas turned to leave.

‘Goodnight Chris, goodnight Victor,’ Yuuri threw over his shoulder tossing Victor a lasting glance.

‘Goodnight Yuuri…’ Victor breathed his name like a prayer, clutching the phone that was still warm from Yuuris touch against his chest. He was so screwed… he was so fucking screwed and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys your comments keep me writing so please please please drop me one.   
> Victor was a little distracted to bring up the banquet just now but it will be coming I promise. 
> 
> Also that's me back at work and doing an awkward shift so updates will swap to once a week :)


	5. Time for some Suppressants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor learns quickly that using some suppressants might not be a bad idea.

The scent lingered on his tongue as he fell asleep that night. He tried his best to analyse it as he drifted off. Remembering what Tyler Oakley had said, Victor had forced himself to look for a sugary tang to the scent. However it was incredibly difficult to distinguish if it was there at all, perhaps that meant that Yuuri wasn’t attracted to Chris? Did that mean he was attracted to Victor at all then since Victor had just been dancing with him beforehand? There were far too many questions playing in his mind as he drifted off.

Thus it hadn’t been the best night’s sleep, not because provocative thoughts kept him awake but because the overwhelming sense of possible rejection was clinging to his skin. Just because Yuuri had given Victor his number did not mean he’d text back. It didn’t mean anything, after all Victor had written his number down on Yuuris arm almost a year ago and the Omega had never once been in touch. So why would this time be any different? Victor fell asleep full of doubt and woke far too early. He hadn’t consumed as much alcohol as he normally did when he and Chris were alone so the hangover was virtually non-existent.  

He finally gave up trying to sleep again sometime just after 5:30am and decided to get up and go for a shower. He’d already text Yuuri last night just a standard text so that the boy would have his number… _again_. However he’d not replied, which only added fuel to Victors niggling doubts. When he came out the shower he decided he’d at least try and ask Yuuri for a meal, maybe he couldn’t invite the boy to dinner but there had to be some breakfast food he could have that wouldn’t amount to too many calories right?

After googling calorie count for well over half an hour and checking the menu he decided to drop Yuuri another text.

**A plate of scrambled eggs is around 110 calories. Can I interest you in breakfast? [6:23am]**

Victor stared at the text, he didn’t want to seem too eager and figured it was a little too much to add kisses or winky faces. He didn’t want the Omega to feel completely uncomfortable. To stop himself mauling over the responses he could receive (or not) he turned on the television and went around putting some of his clothing back into his overnight bag. He’d have to check out before 10:30am and he didn’t want to have a last minute rush around. The news was on the TV and it was boring and doing nothing to ease his nerves. He kept checking his phone every few seconds to see if a response had come in when his phone chimed loudly and made Victor jump.

He reached across the bed and hastily picked it up glancing at the screen.

**[Yuuri <3 6:34am] What the heck are you doing up at this time? :P Sure breakfast sounds awesome. **

Victor grinned to himself. Yuuri had put his name in Victors phone under the name ‘Katsuki, Yuuri’ and Victor had promptly changed it the moment he saw it. How dare Yuuri be so formal with himself?

**I’m always an early riser! Will I meet you downstairs at 7am? [6:35am]**

Victor smiled to himself and put his phone down on the desk then he frowned, realising what he’d said maybe could have been taken the wrong way. As quickly as he could he took his phone back up and plugged his password in incorrectly three times in his haste before swearing at the diminutive device and successfully logging in a fourth time only to see he was too late.

**[Yuuri <3 6:37am] An early riser huh? :P Yeah 7am sounds fine! **

Victor felt his face heat up and he slapped his forehead against the palm of his hand mortified. It was good to see that Yuuri was flirting, but that seemed to just be the Omegas nature and he was very clearly teasing Victor about his mistake. He didn’t want Yuuri to think that he… he’d… Victor quickly typed out a reply, groaning at the response.

**I didn’t mean it like that! I meant waking up early! Honestly. [6:37am]**

**[Yuuri <3 6:38am] Sure :P see you soon. **

Victor sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed. Maybe no one would find him if he suffocated himself? With a groan he flopped down and made himself content with watching Friends on TV before it was time to head down for breakfast.

Just as Victor was about to leave his room, ensuring he had everything he felt a small bubble of butterflies stirring in his gut. It had been a very long time since he’d felt something like that. Not even going out onto the ice during competitions had this much of an impact anymore. He still got a little nervous yes, a little excited but mostly it was all second nature to him now. This was different, this was a fear of not wanting to screw up in a different kind of environment. On the ice he knew what he was doing, he knew what he could do. In the world of dating and male Omegas he was totally uncomfortable.

He’d dated before sure, it wasn’t like he’d been single all his life and he wasn’t a virgin obviously but it was all still new. There had been no one before he’d wanted to impress this much, wanted them to like him this much and that thought scared him. Victor took a deep breath as he waited just at the doors to the canteen where they were serving breakfast in the restaurant. Then he heard a familiar voice; _that_ voice. Smooth as honey and just as sweet. He turned and saw Yuuri walking towards him, hips swaying drawing attention easily from those around him as they made their way inside for breakfast. As soon as his large brown eyes met Victors, Victor felt his heart thud in his chest. Yuuris lips peeled back in an almost predatory like smirk. Victor swallowed and tried his best to compose himself.

Yuuri called out his name again and Victors heart almost melted, the way his accent curled around his name was lovely. His voice was laced with a slight American twang but mostly the Japanese was still very present and together they made a sound that was uniquely Yuuri.

‘Good morning,’ Yuuri continued to smile, pausing in front of Victors scrutinizing gaze and gently biting on his lower lip.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor wished his voice didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt. He straightened up a little and blushed. The Omega was wearing a plain white shirt, his hair falling down towards his eyes in soft fluffy strands. It was the first time Victor had seen his hair like this mostly it was always pushed back away from his face, shining with whatever product he used to keep it in place. But this way made his chocolate eyes look even bigger, warmer and there seemed to be all kinds of emotions in there… one was amusement and Victor realised he’d been standing very openly staring at him.

‘Do you- ah, want to get a seat?’ Victor asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

‘I don’t like to eat standing up so I think that’s a very good idea,’ Yuuri chuckled, his voice very amused as he slinked past Victor and into the restaurant. Watching Yuuri move through a crowed was fascinating. They just seemed to envelop him as if he were made of water. Finding tiny cracks in the breaks between people and gliding through with such grace it shouldn’t have been able to exist. Like osmosis.

Victor on the other hand had to apologise to every other person stating, ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ as he tried his best to follow the beautiful Omega. Finally Yuuri slid into a seat at a table towards the end of the restaurant and Victor watched a few heads instantly turn his way. His gaze met Victors and he smirked again as the Alpha dropped himself unceremoniously into a chair opposite him.

‘So I should have clarified last night,’ Yuuri smiled, bringing a hand up and leaning his elbow on the table, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he angled his body towards Victor.

‘W-what?’ Victor asked, aware he had only actually half paid attention to what the Omega said and scolding himself to do better in his head. He ripped his eyes away from where the table pressed against the Omegas torso and forced the semi see through white shirt to cling to it.

‘Last night,’ Yuuri smiled, amusement in his voice, ‘I mentioned about the 100 calorie limit,’ he sat back in his chair again and reached down to a small bag that Victor hadn’t noticed he’d brought with him. He pulled out an apple and a few sticks of celery. ‘Technically I can eat as much fruit and vegetables as I want, and lean meats too. Eggs are fine as well as long as they’re not fried in oil,’ the Omega glanced around the canteen and a small scowl appeared on his face for a moment. ‘Though they likely drench them in milk.’

‘So you can eat as much scrambled eggs as you want?’ Victor smiled, hoping he’d be able to turn this into a proper date. Assuming it was a date. Did Yuuri know it was a date? Shit he should have made that clearer. His heart continued to hammer in his chest as Yuuri rolled his eyes with a smile.

‘Depending how they cook them, if they cook them the way that Phichit does probably not.’ He hummed with amusement and Victor smiled.

‘I can go and ask for you if you want?’ Victor offered but Yuuri frowned at him.

‘I’m quite capable of doing it myself,’ he said, his voice suddenly taking a cold edge to it. Victor hastily tried to backtrack.

‘Ah sorry I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean you couldn’t I was just… trying to be polite?’ Victor glanced down at the cutlery on his table, straightening the fork so it sat fully parallel with the knife and avoiding the Omegas gaze.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to snap, I just get annoyed when people treat me like a six year old girl,’ he sighed and he sounded tired. ‘I know you didn’t mean anything by it, but just for the record I can look after myself.’ His voice had grown softer and warmer again and Victor chanced a glance back up at him, meeting his softened gaze with a small smile.

‘Don’t worry, I know you can, I’ll admit I am trying to impress you – I just wanted to be nice,’ something in Victors tone caused the Omega to relax and as he did so, Victor caught sight of the familiar patches hidden just below the Omegas collar. He was wearing his patches again.

‘Let’s get some food?’ Yuuri suggested and Victor agreed. They got up to help themselves to plates and walked around examining the food. Victor decided he didn’t want anything too greasy either and settled on a toasted bagel with scrambled eggs and one slice of bacon. He glanced over to see Yuuri leaning across into the personal space of a very flustered looking Beta. Yuuri had his black tie in his hands and was running it through his fingers, blinking his thick lashes at him. In an instant the Beta scurried off through the back and Victor felt a wave of jealousy crash over him. He swallowed thickly and made his way towards Yuuri. Before he even got beside him, Yuuri looked up and pursed his lips.

‘Sorry about that,’ he chuckled as if he knew instantly what Victor was about to say, ‘Damien is going to make me poached eggs instead, they use far too much milk in their scrambled eggs for me to be allowed it.’

‘I… it wasn’t like I was jealous or anything,’ Victor added in his defence and Yuuri bit his lower lip to stop him smiling. Victor let out a huff and sulked away, hearing a small tinkle of a laugh behind him from the Omega. The sound would have been fascinating at any other point but Victor was far too embarrassed to turn back. He sat down and started to eat, scrolling through social media on his phone as he waited. It only took a couple of minutes before Yuuri was sitting down at the table. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling under his fringe.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,’ Yuuri spoke softly as he took a sip of orange juice.

‘I,’ Victor had been about to deny it but he gave a reserved sigh. ‘How did you know?’

‘Your scent betrays you,’ Yuuri smiled sheepishly, ‘I am very good at picking up scents and yours I can smell a mile off. It had turned a little sour with distain and I assumed it was because I was flirting? I only wanted some poached eggs.’

‘You could have just asked him nicely,’ Victor huffed a little, more annoyed at the fact he was so easy for the little Omega to read than anything else now.

‘I know, I probably could,’ Yuuri hummed tilting his head a little to the side.

‘So why didn’t you?’ Victor asked, Yuuri just smiled and ducked his head down to continue eating. What did that even mean? Did it mean that he’d wanted to flirt with the Beta? Why? Victor glanced back over at where the Beta was standing staring at Yuuri and Victor tossed him a glare. The moment the Betas eyes met his he hastily ducked back to doing his work. Victor heard a small chuckle from the other side of the table and glanced over to see Yuuri looking at his phone. Was he boring the Omega so much he had to resort to social media to entertain himself?

‘When does your flight leave?’ Victor asked, hoping to distract him.

‘In a couple of hours,’ Yuuri smiled up at him, locking his phone and putting it to the side.

‘Do your body guards follow you on the plane?’ Victor asked with a smile as he continued to eat away at his bagel.

‘No,’ Yuuri chuckled finishing off his eggs and leaning back in his chair. He grinned at Victor clearly amused at the comment. ‘Besides I only have one left now.’

‘Only one?’ Victor asked, raising his eye brows a little. Yuuri nodded.

‘Claymore is a cool guy, family man. However Torquil was…’ he made a face, ‘a little flirty.’

‘Oh,’ Victor frowned, ‘what on earth did you expect, you saw the way your pheromones floored us? They’re only human,’ Victor said it in good humour and Yuuri chuckled.

 ‘I have never had that issue with Clay,’ Yuuri said casually munching away on a stick of celery. ‘If you speak to him and can comprehend what he’s saying he’ll tell you all about his baby girl who was just born. He’s smitten. It’s a shame he has to follow me around everywhere.’

‘Is it because he’s bonded he doesn’t give you any trouble?’ Victor asked genuinely curious.

‘I think that and also he’s on suppressants as well, Tor never was, which didn’t help.’ Yuuri paused in his munching as Victor finished up, reaching for his juice to finish it off.

‘Don’t their pheromones affect you?’ Victor asked once the last of his apple juice had disappeared.

‘Well no,’ Yuuri said, taking a large bite of celery and Victor spotted his ears turning a little red.

‘I suppose if Clay is on suppressants he won’t have a scent?’ Victor asked.

‘Not always the case,’ Yuuri said, swallowing his mouthful and finishing the stick. ‘Most suppressants are just to delay heats and ruts, you can get some that also cover scents too but they’re harsher ones to take. Which is why most Alphas probably don’t bother.’

‘Is that why I can smell you even though you’re on them?’ Victor enquired and Yuuri nodded.

‘Mine are literally only to delay my heats.’ He said as he picked up his apple raising it to his plush little lips and biting down. Victor had to choke back a groan as a bit of juice escaped and ran down the side of his mouth only to be lapped at by his tongue. Thinking of Yuuri in heat wasn’t a thought for a public space and though Victor really wanted to ask more questions it was considered impolite to speak to someone about their heats and ruts so he just swallowed thickly and sat very still. Something in his scent must have betrayed him though because Yuuri was smirking knowingly at him across the top of his apple.

‘Does the thought of me being in heat turn you on?’ he asked, his voice turning low and seductive. Victor groaned and tried to control himself. Chris would be so disappointed.

‘Yes,’ he sighed and Yuuri chuckled.

‘I didn’t expect you to admit it out loud,’ he laughed and gods as lovely as the sound was Victor wished the Omega would keep his voice down. Other customers were glancing curiously in their direction. It didn’t help that a few of them clearly recognised Yuuri and Victor and were nudging their neighbours with an elbow and pointing in their direction. Yuuri continued to laugh though and Victor felt his face heat up. As soon as he got home he was enquiring about suppressants and patches for sure. This was just downright horrifying, he hated that the Omega (and likely everyone else) could scent when he was embarrassed, turned on or feeling jealous.

‘No point in trying to hide it,’ he huffed a little, keeping his tone quiet, ‘not when you’ve got a nose of a bloody blood hound.’

‘True,’ Yuuri hummed and put his unfinished apple down on his plate, clearly finished.

Victor followed his small hand just so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. He was trying to work up the courage to ask a question that had really been bugging him. Why didn’t Yuuri text or call him after the banquet? Was Yuuri repulsed the next day and decided he didn’t want anything to do with Victor after quite literally sweeping him off his feet? Victor felt a small flush of rejection pass through him and decided he wasn’t quite ready to hear the answer yet. He also didn’t want to come across as more pathetic and needy than he already had that morning.

‘Are you finished?’ he asked and Yuuri nodded, the two stood up and deposited their plates on a stacking trolly at the end of the room before heading out together. It would be a long time before Victor would get to see the Omega again and the thought upset him more than it should.

‘I look forward to seeing your routines in Skate Canada,’ Yuuri hummed as they made their way towards the elevators. ‘I’m interested in seeing how they play into your theme this year.’

It was an unusual theme choice, after giving it a lot of thought he’d decided to run with ‘pretences’ which Yakov hadn’t been too happy with. He’d been questioned on it over and over again by fans and media during interviews but he’d not spoken openly about what the theme meant for his performance. As the world champion he wasn’t forced to compete in smaller events to gain entry to the Grand Prix so his first time publically performing his short and free programmes would be when he performed at Skate Canada the following week.

‘Thank you,’ was all Victor said, he wasn’t about to let slip anything about his routine. He wanted it to be a surprise and Yuuri seemed to slump his shoulders a little. Victor wondered if the Omega brought up the topic because he had perhaps hoped to get a little information on it.

‘I guess I’ll see you around?’ Yuuri seemed a little less sure of himself now and Victor smiled gently at him. It was true the atmosphere wasn’t fantastic, given that Victor had embarrassed himself a number of times over a short meal but he hoped next time to do better.

‘Yes, I guess you will, you have my number. Text anytime you want,’ Victor walked into the elevator with the little bit of dignity he had left, keeping the smile on his face until the doors closed, shutting off his view of the beautiful Omega. Then he let out a frustrated sigh, he pulled his phone out and saw that Chris had text him. With another sigh, Victor opened the text to see three large images of himself and Yuuri sitting at breakfast together. He grimaced when he realised they’d been screenshotted from a fans Instagram account.

**[Chris S.B 7:42am] Where was my invite?**

**[Chris S.B 7:42am] We could have made it a threesome :(**

Despite himself, Victor gave a soft laugh at Chris’ last text. He knew the Swiss wasn’t being serious, as the man was very taken with his boyfriend and also he had a much earlier flight. However it was still fun to have his flirty friend making light of the situation, it did a lot to ease Victors mind.

**No Chris (** **눈_** **눈) that’s not how being a bonded man is meant to work. [7:44am]**

**[Chris S.B 7:45am] How did it go?**

**Terrible, he totally knows I’m infatuated and it’s infuriating because he can smell everything from me.**

**I think I might just DIE Chris, he’s so bloody perfect. (** **ಥД** **ಥ)** **ﾉ** **︵** **┻━┻  [7:46am]**

Victor accepted the incoming call to a laughing Chris and proceeded to walk towards his hotel room. Chris was already on his way to the airport and started chatting about the possibility of getting scent blockers himself or even suppressants. The truth was, Yuuri had now brought to the forefront something all the Alphas in the competition had been ignoring. They’d been imposing their scents everywhere just like Phichit had said.

_‘It’s not really fair,’_ Chris stated _, ‘if we want this sport to be more fair and attract more Omegas to it, then maybe we need to take some of that responsibility. If you do it Victor every young Alpha in the competition is bound to follow.’_

It was actually a solid point, Victor had to admit. It seemed no matter what he did there were younger skaters who looked up to him who would copy him. Everything from his Makkachin inspired tissue holder to his designer sunglasses.

Having made a pact with Chris, Victor walked to his room and picked up his bag. He made his way back down to the main lobby and out towards his car. The first place he was going to visit was the pharmacy around the corner from his place in Moscow. He’d decided to stay in Moscow until after Skate Canada. Makkachin would be flown to his place in St Petersberg and he’d train there when he returned home.

The drug store was just as welcoming as always, but instead of heading towards the desk to get any usual staples (mostly for his heyfever) he went to the dynamics section. There was everything an Alpha or Omega could need located there; soaps, shampoos, lotions and deodorants. He glanced around at it all and must have looked a little lost because eventually one of the store clerks came over to him.

‘Hello Victor,’ she smiled and Victor relaxed when he saw it was Elena. He was used to dealing with her.

‘Hey Elena… listen I’m thinking… of supressing myself as an Alpha to attract less attention to myself,’ he spoke openly and honestly, then launched into the idea Chris and he had. As an Omega her eyes lit up and she nodded along with him.

‘I think that’s a really cool idea Victor, you’ll be one of the first to do it as well, come with me.’ She ushered him towards a section at the end. ‘These are basic suppressers, they’re common for any Alpha who wishes to go undetected. They stop the oil production in scent glands but you need to take them twice a day. Or you can take them once a day and combine them with soaps and shampoos. They’re non hormonal, so they won’t affect your ruts.’ At the mention of his ruts she went a little pink and cleared her throat.

Victor pretended not to notice and instead bent down to examine the selection. They weren’t too expensive and came in boxes of 64 tablets. He nodded to himself and picked up two boxes. If they were good he’d continue to get the same ones.

‘All other… hormonal balancing suppressants you’ll have to have a meeting with the pharmacist before you purchase them as there are several different kinds and we need to understand how you’ll react.’ She seemed to have gotten herself together a little more and Victor tossed her a kind smile.

‘Thank you Elena, see if I come back in a day or two will you sniff me and tell me if you can smell anything on me?’

She almost passed out.

Victor left with a discount.

It was a good purchase.

He drove back to his apartment and was tackled by Makkachin who he cooed at for a good thirty minutes before gathering up her leash and taking her on a walk. He kept checking his phone and worrying his bottom lip. Wondering if Yuuri would text him first or if he should text Yuuri considering the Omega was the one who was getting on a flight. As Makkachin bounded after some birds, Victor decided to text the Omega first.

**I hope you have a safe flight! [10:34am]**

He locked his phone and slipped it inside a pocket, choosing to ignore all social media for a while as he enjoyed the time he had with his poodle. It was a successful walk, he only got stopped twice by fans who recognised him. One of them wanted a picture with both him and Makkachin it in it.

A successful walk accomplished, Victor gave himself the rest of the day off. Knowing he’d have to go back to the rink early the next day to begin training. He was getting ready for Skate Canada and this would probably be one of his most important skates. His theme really meant something to him this year, unlike all those years where he’d pick something and roll with it because it sounded cool or fun. This year, he was going to send the world a very specific message.

_Pretenses._

His theme this year and Yakov had hated both his music choices. But how could someone keep surprising the audience when they were constantly expecting the same kind of music from you? Victor shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. He knew that Yakov wasn’t happy, perhaps that’s why Victor found that his coach was spending less time with him. That and of course Yakov had other skaters to coach, Victor was less of a concern. Though he could be lazy from time to time he really didn’t ever want to lose and he knew his years were limited now. He was fast approaching 28 years old and in skating world that was beyond ancient.

He wanted to win another season or two of pure gold before he stepped down and gave someone else a shot of the lime light. He also knew there were a few who really wanted the chance to compete against him, he’d been tagged in so many social media posts over the last few months it wasn’t funny.

However he looked at things, the world was looking to him to lead the way. He glanced across the table and pulled the suppressants towards him. He’d start by taking one and seeing how he felt, he didn’t want to do anything to his body that would risk his competition.

* * *

 

His practices that week had went well and Victor was feeling almost smug about Skate Canada, his only real competition was Otabek now that JJ had been taken out of season due to injury. As good as the Kazakhstan skater was, he’d never come close to any of Victors scores before so there really wasn’t anything to worry about. On top of that, the suppressants seemed to work just fine on him. By the time he saw Elena back in the store and asked her to take a sniff at his scent glands his scent was completely gone. That was of course after Victor had to practically peel the Omega off the floor at the thought of getting that close to his neck.

It had felt weird to bare himself to someone who wasn’t his mate or even a sexual partner but he had to know for sure if what he was doing was enough to hide his scent. With that knowledge in mind, he and Yakov flew to Regina in time for the competition. Yakov had booked himself a different room because Victor needed his space to mentally get prepared. Though the technical elements of a routine were no longer an issue for him, there was a specific mind set he required for the overall routine. So that’s how Victor found himself cross legged on his hotel chair, eyes closed and trying to clear his mind before bed.

Getting rid of all thoughts was a hard thing to do, but necessary to learn to control your mind. It usually took a few minutes for the chatter of his mind to quiet down enough before he could bring to the forefront all the thoughts he’d require before stepping out onto that ice. He knew Yuuri would be watching; the world would. Chris would be watching as would all the other skaters due to compete in the Grand Prix to see what the legendary Alpha was going to do and what scores he was going to produce. As it stood Victor still held all three world records, short programme score, free skate and combined total. He was also listed forever in history as the first skater to ever land a quad flip, a jump that had since become his signature move.

What does the world see when they look at Victor Nikiforov? A record holder, a champion, a gold medallist, an Olympian, an Alpha. How much of that was a pretence? Who really cared at all for the person who lay underneath it all. The warm, bubbly and somewhat romantic Vitya. He opened his eyes to the loneliness of his hotel room and the presence of nothing weighed heavily against him. He glanced over at the empty bed and sighed. Only Chris really understood how lonely Victor actually was. Sometimes Victor wouldn’t even admit it out loud to himself. He made his way over to his cold empty bed and attempted to settle down for the night to sleep.

Victor tried not to imagine how much fuller his life would be if there was someone else in the bed with him, someone for him to nuzzle into and dote on.

His pre skate meditation for this routine was really working, it was exactly these emotions he needed at the front of his mind. He tried to settle his thoughts down by reminding himself of that. It didn’t work. He tossed and turned a couple of times until his phone chimed. Ready to give up he reached over and picked the device up.

**[Yuuri <3 22:55] Good luck tomorrow Victor, I’m excited to see your skate. I know you’ll be amazing. You always are. **

A hard lump formed in Victors throat and he re-read the text message several times before sending back a thank you. He swallowed around the lump and tried his best to keep back his tears, he wasn’t even sure why he was feeling emotional. The thought of Yuuri watching him tomorrow, his eyes on the Alpha was a much more pleasant thought to fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Another week another chapter, how are you all doing? I hope you enjoyed it, please remember and leave me a comment! Your comments keep me writing =D and I love to hear your thoughts on what's happened and what's coming!


	6. Pretences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor puts across all his pretences in his performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For music... you can click on the word 'music' and it will lead you to a youtube video where you can hear the songs Victor does his routines too.

Victor had debated not even letting Yakov listen to his music, he’d also debated pretending he was doing his short programme to different music and hoping his coach didn’t catch on. As it stood, it wasn’t a brilliant idea and Victor was pleased he’d gone with the option of arguing it out with his coach so he could get his much needed input into his routine and theme which for the most part had been kept pretty secret.

Despite Victor having several rink mates and they all used the same coach, Victor was proud of himself for keeping the majority of this routine hidden away from the world until this very day. He marched towards the rink, the entire arena was buzzing. The entire place was pretty packed. Sponsors and photographers, competitors and fans were settling down getting ready to watch the second round of the skates. The first six to perform already had set the basic bench mark and Victor had no concern at all that he’d be walking away with gold. He walked out from behind the Kazakhstan skater Otabek and the entire crowed roared as they started to skate onto the rink. Victor unzipped his red and white Olympic Russian jacket to hand to Yakov, revealing his outfit. He knew the audience would think it plain. It was a pair of tight black pants, comfortable to move in and a plain dark red shirt. He’d worn a plain black top under it so even though the red shirt had a few buttons undone barely any skin was visible or on display.

Red was a harsh colour, it stood out stark and bold against Victors skin and the Russian knew it clashed horribly with his eye colour. However, it was the colour of Alphas. Much the same as male and female were ‘unofficially’ assigned colours; blue for boys and pink for girls, it was the same across the dynamics. Red was seen as an aggressive and dominating colour, thus it was ‘unofficially’ assigned to the Alphas of the world. The Alphas who loved war, spreading blood, fighting and dominating for a chance to win and impress a mate. Betas were offered a tempered green, dark like the forests and almost neutral. They’d somewhat adopted it themselves and the colouring choice fitted them. Then there were Omegas who had white, white because it’s what they’d be clothed in for marriage from a young age historically when they presented. Then they’d be sent off to live with Kings or for female Omegas potentially sold to the highest bidder. The colour stereotype had mostly broken down, just the same way as male and female colour assignment had, but it was still there… present and often still seen. So that’s why Victor had chosen this colour.

He skated out into the middle of the rink in a line with the other skaters as the commentators started from the opposite side and introduced them one by one. Victor waited patiently and when he was announced he gave the audience a small wave, almost no smile on his face, despite the noise they were making. Instead he almost glared at them all. After all… this was his pretence was it not? The pretence of what it meant to be an Alpha.

The warm up skate started and the six men moved around the rink aware of each other enough not to bump into each other. Victor only did two jumps during the practice, a flip and a salchow and landed both perfectly. He wasn’t going to push and practice his triple axel, he didn’t need too. When they were called off the ice, Victor went backstage with Yakov where he waited for the others to skate.

The room where the skaters waited was wide and open, allowing for them to continue stretching until their performance. While most focused on this task Victor was a little distracted, which didn’t go unnoticed by his coach.

‘Give me your phone,’ he hissed and Victor almost made a scene in front of the other skaters until Yakov eventually confiscated it. Victor huffed as he sat down, he’d only been checking it to see if Yuuri was going to text him good luck.

‘Really Vitya,’ he scowled at him, hissing under his voice so no one else could hear. ‘The entire world already has their eyes on the two of you and there’s already so many rumours for me to try and squash, stop adding to my workload.’

Victor tried his best to ignore the hissed lecture under Yakovs breath except his coach had confiscated his one device that would allow him to do so. Instead he tried his best not to look too surly as he waited his turn to skate.

The skaters ticked by one at a time. The third skater - a boy by the name of Seung-gil lee from South Korea – had fallen on a few of his jumps and looked livid as he came off the ice. It meant even less of a contest for Victor and he wasn’t worried at all when he looked at the current standings. So far the highest score was 86.23 and Otabek was up next. Victor watched on the screen through the back as the skater took up his starting position on the ice. It was easy to drone out all the useless babbling around him and focus entirely on Otabeks performance. His jumps were incredible and he had three quads in his programme he could land. It still did not concern Victor who could do five quads because… _well_ he was a living legend after all.

Otabek cleared up a season best at 104.38 which caused a smile to appear on Victors face, it was always much more satisfying to win gold when you had at least some worthy competition there. Otabek was providing that for him and Victor placed his skate guards in Yakovs hands as he contemplated the base score for his short programme. Originally Victor had wanted to put all of the quads he knew how to do into his short programme, it would then have easily beaten his world record but he decided not to do that. Mostly so it would provide more to the story of his free skate.

Victor skated out into the centre of the rink, the audience cheering as he did so, though he was in another country the people who were here were massive figure skating fans and thus, they all knew who Victor was. Victor stopped and took up a starting position, it was simple. He stood with his legs a little apart, staring forward, arms crossed across his chest as if he was angry at every living thing in the area. His tone was so completely opposite Yuuri’s that for a moment he almost broke his façade to smile.

Then the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Go-kBfDcNg) started and he could almost hear the audience gasp over the sound of the now familiar tune. He knew it would not be popular with the judges and he could practically hear the ISU groan but he was Victor fucking Nikiforov and he was going to keep surprising people if it was the last thing he did. He stomped his skate into the ice and turned to glare at the audience behind him in much the same fashion, his body language closed off and aggressive as got ready for the drop in his music.

_‘A day may come where we lose…_

_But it’s not today…_

_Today we fight!’_

At the drop Victor threw his arms out and properly started skating, delivering a difficult entry into a quad loop triple toe loop combination. This was simple, he was the Alpha. That’s exactly what he was, he was aggressive, he was a winner, he was up himself and he was perfect. That’s exactly what the world expected of him, expected of Alphas.

It was beyond an Alpha to love. They didn’t love, they lusted. They didn’t cuddle, they fucked then left you, if you didn’t want to make love they’d rob you and leave you. It was these images of an Alpha that Victor was laying bare on the ice. The usual grace from a lot of his movements gone, replaced by big bold and boisterous.

He’d also have flooded out his pheromones if he wasn’t on suppressants. Just to add to the theatre of the performance. When the music dropped into the chorus at just shy of the minute mark of the song, Victor launched into a quad flip, again another difficult entry for higher marks and landed it flawlessly. He set himself up for some spins, keeping his form perfect and the spins as fast as he could manage, changing legs seamlessly during it for additional points.

It was great being an Alpha, everything came easy for you. You didn’t have to work for anything. He was practically screaming this during his performance.

‘ _Oh Victor only wins because he’s an Alpha.’_

_‘Victor doesn’t have to work that hard, he’s an Alpha.’_

_‘He doesn’t have to work as hard as Betas do.’_

He’d heard it all and he was retaliating, this was his message back to them. At around one minute thirty seconds into the song the tone changed, the lyrics changing to ‘too hot’ and as it did Victor put on a provocative display. Different to the way an Omega would normally tempt, presenting themselves and bending over, Victor played out the Alpha role. Though he did bare his neck, showing the long curve of it as he arched back, most of his movements were small provocative rolls of his hips in a way that was very well meant to express sexuality and domination in the bedroom. It didn’t last for long before the chorus dropped again and he was launching himself into a quad Salchow, triple lutz combination.

Not as young as he once was he was starting to grow wary and decided to forgo a difficult entry to his triple axel in a bid to make it easier. Landing it perfectly he carried on with his routine until the sweat was trickling down the side of his face and he could feel the red shirt start to cling to him, striking up his finishing pose as he came out of a set of spins. The gunshot in the music aiming for his heart and he fell to his knees just as the song ended. There was a beats silence then the applause rained down all around him. He grinned, façade now broken and rose back up onto his feet to wave and beam at the audience who were throwing him plushie poodles down onto the ice. He took his time bowing in turn to each side of the audience before skating backwards towards the exit of the rink, he quickly scooped up a plushie that looked too much like Makkachin to be left on the ice. Reaching over he accepted the skate guards from Yakov before making his way towards the kiss and cry. Yakov wasn’t exactly an affectionate man, so there would be no celebratory hug.

The fact his coach was quiet told Victor he’d done very well and the only real criticism Yakov muttered to him was his forgoing of the difficult entry to his triple axel. Victor did his best not to roll his eyes as he took a drink of his water, aware cameras would catch it and it may be played back to him on the big screen. They waited for the few short moments, Victor beaming and waving at the audience as they waited before the announcement came over the speaker. He cleared 112.68 points and grinned broadly towards the camera. It was a good starting place and already placed him above Otabek in the competition. He knew the free skate wouldn’t be a challenge and that the gold was going to be his.

Despite him thinking that, he could feel the groan of his bones as he rose from the kiss and cry, the announcer wrapping up the end of the mens short event and getting ready for the pair skating to come next.

‘Yakov can I get my phone?’ Victor asked quickly and Yakov scowled. He really didn’t have that much of an excuse to keep it from him but Victor knew the old man wouldn’t hand it over without a fight.

‘After the interviews,’ he muttered, clicking his tongue to show his distain as Victor was cornered by the first of many reporters.

_‘Victor what was going through your head as you performed?’_

_‘We’re still a little unsure of the meaning of pretences can you explain it to us?’_

_‘Do you mean you’re pretending to be an Alpha?’_

_‘Is it true you’ve started supressing?’_

Victor sighed and turned away from Yakov who looked a little smug at being able to hold his phone hostage a little longer. He would just have to get through all this then he could get his phone back. He composed himself and slipped his usual fake media smile on his face as he turned towards them all.

‘No I’m not pretending to be an Alpha, last time I checked I could knot someone just fine and I’m sure only Alphas can do that.’

Victor heard the sound of his coach mentally beating his head against the wall.

‘Yes I’ve started to supress,’ Victor replied to the questions he wanted to answer. He would happily divert attention away from his programme theme if he could considering it was a sensitive topic.

‘Why are you supressing?’

‘Well because we have Betas and Omegas in this competition and I don’t wish to impose on them. It actually seems like the most professional route to take and I encourage all Alphas to start, how can we say we want other dynamics to take up sports if we ourselves are part of the reason they’re at a disadvantage. I know if I go up against an Omega I want to win gold because my skill is great, not because they were floored with my pheromones, I hope my sport can pave the future for others to follow.’

He was pleased with how it had come out. He’d rehearsed it a little in his room knowing he’d get the question eventually. Yakov stepped up at that moment and asked them for no more questions, his hand firmly on Victors shoulder and leading him away. Always leave them wanting more is what Yakov taught him.

In the changing rooms, Victor changed into a fresh pair of clothes but decided not to shower until he was back in his hotel room. Yakov waited until they were literally back in the hotel before he handed over Victors phone. The mens short finished at 7:30m in the evening which meant by the time Victor got back to the safety of his room, it was well passed 8:30pm. Starving, he ordered room service then checked his phone.

His heart leapt when he saw several missed calls, the ones from Chris were to be expected even if it was 3:30am in Switzerland, however there were also a couple of missed calls from Yuuri.

Victor swallowed the lump in his throat, the temptation to call the Omega first was overwhelming but Chris would be waiting up, so his friend took priority. This was practice of his self-restraint and Victor dialled Chris before he had a chance to back out.

 _‘Congratulations! Not that I’m surprised of course…’_ Chris answered the phone with. Victor laughed heartily and flopped down on his bed, getting comfortable for the call.

‘Thanks Chris!’

‘ _So are you going to explain the theme to me?’_ Chris had asked him a couple of times and Victor bit his lower lip. Chris was his best friend in the whole world, other than Makka his baby of course. However Victor really wanted people to take from his performances what they wanted so he decided a facilitators approach would work best.

‘How about you watch tomorrows performance and decide for yourself?’ he chuckled, ‘it might not make much sense just now but after tomorrow I think it will.’

‘ _Ah Mon Cheri, you’re a tease,_ ’ he sighed and then went quiet for a moment as Victor heard someone speaking in the background. ‘ _I’m being summoned to bed,_ ’ Chris chuckled.

‘That’s alright, I have a couple of missed calls from Yuuri anyway I plan to return, you need your rest.’

‘ _What?! Okay when I wake up I expect at least a full voicemail telling me exactly what happened on that call!_ ’ Chris gushed down the phone with a laugh. Victor acted a little embarrassed as he promised and hung up but the truth was he was pleased with his friends reaction, it was exactly how he was feeling inside. Once Chris finally got off the phone, Victor took a moment to compose himself and calm down before dialling the Omega back.

Yuuri didn’t pick up on the first or second ring and Victor grew more anxious. On the sixth he picked up and Victor could tell straight away, that he was very drunk by the way he slurred his name as he answered.

‘ _Victorrr!_ ’ he laughed and there was laughter in the background as well. The way Yuuri slurred his name was adorable and reminded Victor vividly of the banquet where he’d been at the mans’ mercy.

‘Hey Yuuri,’ Victor tried to calm himself down as his heart was beating erratically in his chest.

‘ _You were amazing Victorrrr,_ ’ Yuuri laughed again and there were a few cheers from the background behind him. Victor felt his heart leap in his chest at the Omegas praise, which was odd. He didn’t have a praise kink that he knew of anyway…

‘Thank you!’ Victor tried to act cool and collected and was about to ask who else was there when Yuuri interrupted him.

‘ _That red shirt looked really good on you,_ ’ from the shuffling on the other end of the line it sounded like the Omega was heading somewhere away from the noise of other people. Victor swallowed thickly at the praise… maybe he was developing a praise kink. Or maybe it was just because it was Yuuri and Yuuri _did_ things to him.

‘Thank you,’ Victor replied a little more breathless than before and heard the sound of a door shutting on the other end of the line and background noise being cut off.

‘ _That whole performance,_ ’ Yuuri slurred, ‘ _was very…_ ’ he paused and Victor waited.

‘Very what?’ he asked, trying to prompt the other man.

‘ _Alpha_ ,’ Yuuri breathed out and his voice sounded breathy. The noise went straight to Victors groin and he felt himself shiver.

‘Is that a good thing?’ Victor asked.

‘ _Mmmm,_ ’ Yuuri muttered, it sounded like a positive response but it also sounded borderline like a moan and Victor wasn’t exactly sure he trusted his body to respond appropriately so he kept quiet for a moment waiting to see if the Omega would continue. _‘I never really cared before… about the whole dynamics thing. I thought it was stupid… but there’s something to it isn’t there? Something primal…’_

Victor was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on taking in what the Omega was saying, forming a coherent thought and replying appropriately while all the blood in his body seemed to be moving away from the head he required to actually do that.

‘I-I guess, I mean, I sort of thought that after your Eros performance.’ Victor offered up. He hadn’t really intended to admit how that performance had made him feel. It was obvious at the banquet when they danced together just what Victor thought of Yuuri and his dancing, surely there wasn’t a need for it in actual words?

‘ _Oh_?’ Yuuris tone sounded pleased. Feral. Like a cat who had gotten all the milk. ‘ _Did it turn you on_?’

Victor almost choked on his tongue. This was stepping beyond just standard flirting on the phone surely? He almost didn’t know what to say back to that. It was very clear that Yuuri was by far more experienced in this area than even Victor was. Or maybe it was just Yuuri cared less about the outcome? He probably got the chance to do this with every Alpha he met.

‘ _Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable_?’ Yuuri laughed down the line and Victor felt shy and embarrassed in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a child.

‘Not uncomfortable,’ Victor replied, trying to get his voice back a little. ‘I just wasn’t prepared for that.’

‘Sorry,’ Yuuri said, but he didn’t sound sorry at all. From the background, Victor could hear someone pounding on the door. Then a distant voice that sounded like Phichit asking if Yuuri was wanking. There was a breathy laugh on the other end of the phone then the door was opened again. Followed by a few unintelligible noises Victor couldn’t understand.

‘ _No_ ,’ Yuuri chuckled, ‘ _you ruined the mood._ ’

It was clear he wasn’t talking to Victor as Phichit laughed and started making kissy noises. There was a clattering noise, followed by a yelp then something that sounded loud and wet.

‘Yuuri?’ Victor asked tentatively but with a smile on his face. He was a little charmed by the childish antics of the Omega and his friend.

‘ _Pretend you never heard any of this,_ ’ Yuuri laughed down the line. His voice had changed, it had lost that sexy, flirty edge and had become something full and rich and filled with joy. ‘ _If they ask you where I hid the body, just lie and tell them I was outside when you called._ ’

‘Alright,’ Victor grinned, the Omegas good mood was literally infectious. Like it was seeping through the phone and into Victors own soul. ‘I’ll happily lie, but we need a good cover up story.’

‘ _Yuuri! Get off!’_ the voice called, it sounded pained and then there was a painful gasp followed immediately by giggles. The noise output from the phone changed and Victor figured he’d been put on loud speaker instead. _‘No, no no, Yuuri stop please I’m sorry! Stop it!_ ’ Phichit laughed and Yuuri laughed with him.

‘Is he tickling you Phichit?’ Victor chuckled down the phone.

 _‘Yes!’_ he gasped, _‘make him stop please!’_

‘Sorry Phichit, I have no control over Yuuri, he’s a loose cannon. That’s his dynamic. Not an Omega, a loose cannon.’ Victor laughed as he heard the sound of Phichit squeal, Yuuri was being merciless and eventually Phichit had to resort to petty offerings to get him to stop.

‘ _Please, I’ll take you to see Thor!_ ’ Phichit gasped and the noise stopped. All that could be heard was the sound of the Thai boy panting.

_‘You will?’_

_‘Yes, just please stop!’_

_‘Alright,’_ Yuuri sounded amused then there was movement and the next time Yuuri spoke, Victor realised he’d been taken off speaker. ‘ _Thanks Phichit!’_

‘That was cruel Yuuri,’ Victor chuckled. He had been a little jealous, wishing he could have been there. Wishing that it was him tickling Yuuri because he’d just die to have his hands on any part of the Omega. Was that creepy? Maybe a little creepy…

‘ _Not cruel,’_ he chuckled and the playful edge of his voice was falling away. Back to that same seductive tone he usually used for the cameras, for interviews and for Victor, ‘ _it was necessary.’_

‘Was it?’ Victor smiled, he’d at least managed to hear a little bit of how Yuuri sounded when he was with his friends. It was with a slight lump in his throat that Victor started to realise he wanted to hear everything from Yuuri. Wanted to hear what he sounded like when he first woke up, voice thick and husky, how he’d sound when he squealed with delight, how he sounded when he moaned, when he yawned, if he muttered in his sleep… snored… spoke?

 _‘Victor?_ ’

‘Hmm? What! Oh sorry…’ Victor realised he’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts he’d missed exactly what Yuuri had just said. ‘I was… I thought someone knocked at the door.’

It was a pathetic excuse but it seemed to work.

 _‘Alright,_ ’ Yuuri said amusement thick on his voice, the tickling attack on Phichit seemed to have sobered him up. ‘ _I was asking if you were going to explain your theme to me tomorrow?’_

‘If I skate the way I intent,’ Victor said his voice full of confidence now, ‘then you won’t need me too.’

 _‘Alright,’_ Yuuri sounded a little breathy then laughed a little awkwardly down the phone before bidding Victor a good night.

Overall it had been a very good call, Victor thought it went well anyway. It did serve one purpose though and that was it made Victor realise he was now entering dangerous territory with the Omega. If Victor kept going like this… with these thoughts… kept going down this path, he’d find himself incomprehensibly and undeniably in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * *

 

 

The mens free skate was later in the evening once again and Victor found himself approaching the rink side with a confidence and calmness that was almost tranquil. It was true he didn’t get nervous anymore, but there was new reason to be. Not Otabek, or any of the other competition but because there was someone sitting at home watching he desperately wanted to impress.

As the skaters in the second half took to the ice ready for the small warm up session, Victor kept his Russian jacket on to hide his outfit this time. He handed his skate guards over to Yakov and then gracefully slid out onto the centre of the ice as the commentators went down the row introducing them. Otabek was next to Victor and waved politely as his name was called, then the spotlight was on Victor who gave a small wave and smile. This routine, though serious did not require the demeanour of the Alpha persona he was playing yesterday. Actually quite the opposite. Todays performance required more of himself than he had shared with the skating world before.

Then each skater started to skate lazy circles around each other on the ice, warming up and preparing for the competition ahead. Victor didn’t practice any jumps, instead he spotted them as he ran through a small section of his routine. It was an inconspicuous section, not a big part that would give anything away. It seemed like they’d only been skating for a moment or two before they were being called off the ice. Victor was one of the first off, the final skater was the first to perform in the second half of the mens event. He was a young boy from Japan who went by the name of Yukio and Victor gave him a smile and gentle wave of his hand. Perhaps it was because he was from Yuuris country, maybe it was because his name also started with a ‘y’ but Victor casually called good luck over to him. His large emerald eyes went wide and he seemed to visibly gulp at the attention from the champion before skating out into the centre of the rink. Victor went back stage to watch everything unfold.

Overall the blond boy did well, he’d scored a season best and he and his coach looked pleased with his performance. It moved him into first place and the next skater was called out to the rink. Victor turned from the television and walked towards the changing rooms. He’d be going out soon and had a final piece of his costume to add. He pulled the custom made makeup transfer from his bag and walked into the bathroom to apply it in the mirror. He pressed it smoothly against the corner of his eye where his hair was shortest and went about wetting the other side before pulling the paper away.

The result was perfect, with him only just having to touch down the edges and keeping his face straight until it dried, he gazed at the little cogs until he heard the announcers welcome Otabek to the rink. He quickly finished up and hobbled quickly in his skates back to the entrance of the rink where Yakov was waiting for him and gazed out in the direction of the Kazakhstan skater.

Otabek looked calm as he took to the centre of the ice. His outfit reminiscent of his country and his hair pushed back away from his face. It was hard to tell if he was calm or just very composed, he wasn’t exactly known for showing a lot of emotions. Victor leaned against the wall and watched as the opening notes of his music strung out and the skater started his routine. His first jump was a quad salchow and he nailed it, but touched down on the quad toe loop. Victor tried his best to mentally calculate the scores as the other male skated, it was difficult for him though. Maths had never really been his strongest point and yet it was incredibly useful to know while skating. As the routine came to an end Victor clapped loudly with the rest of the audience and walked over to Yakov in his skates getting ready to take to the ice.

‘Are you ready?’ Yakov grunted at him. It was a hypothetical question of course, one Victor only ever answered with a confident smile. Otabek was in the kiss and cry awaiting his scores with his coach as Victor stepped out into the ice. He handed his skate guards over as well as his white and red Russian Olympic jacket. He knew he wouldn’t appear on screen until Otabek had received his scores. Thus Yuuri and Chris and everyone else watching wouldn’t see his outfit until that moment but the audience around him gasped and a few cheered as he skated out onto the ice, doing a small lap. Then Otabeks scores were announced, 181.19 giving him a combined total of 285.57. It was a very good score and moved him up into first place but it wouldn’t be enough for this champion. Victor smiled, he could almost feel when the cameras cut onto him. The tangible air around him became stiff with anticipation. His outfit was black trousers, adorned over his black skates, white tunic shirt which would have looked so normal had it not been for the cogs. Like clockwork his shirt was decorated with small golden cogs that glittered in the light. Stopping in the centre of the rink Victor took up his starting pose. His arms were out in front of him and he positioned himself to look almost like a doll, like plastic.

The [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wsysh9VWEv0) started with wind up noises to a music box, as it happened Victor made small movements with his arms, jerking his body a little as if it were himself being wound up. Then when the actual music started he began to move more. His expression stoic and barely blinking, he kept his movements as tense as he could. He’d had a professional teach him to move like this, it had taken him months to get the movements just right and now he felt they came more easily to him and less forced. To the audience they were meant to look clunky and anything but graceful. When the womens voice began to sing that’s when he pushed off, skating only just a little. Still his movements were forced, made to replicate the way society had pegged him into this plastic embodiment of something marketable, something inhuman.

_Tired mechanical heart_ _  
Beats til the song disappears_

Victor empathised so much with these lyrics. By being placed on a pedestal his whole life and treated as an object to be glorified it was like the world assumed he wasn’t human. To Victor he felt like his heart had actually become mechanical and tired, useless in its non-use. With no parents or family to love and only his dog, his heart had almost become a barely existent empty weight in his chest. The music started to pick up, getting ready for the chorus and with it Victors movements grew more fluid.

 _Somebody shine a light_  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

It seemed his entire being was progressing, moving towards the chorus with the audience with a message to state that one time he’d become so afraid by his own loneliness. It had suffocated him for far too long, he’d never really understood exactly what it was he’d needed in his life. Until Yuuri…

The chorus exploded with a massive bass drop and with it came a quad toe loop into a triple axel with difficult entry. His movements as sure and as solid as the ice he now danced on. Baring a part of himself that he’d never let the world see before, a part of himself that had been reserved for late night conversations between him and Chris.

Shatter him indeed, that’s exactly what Yuuri had done, he’d come into his life like a firework display. Shattering down these walls he hadn’t even realised he’d built to protect the world from seeing his loneliness then ripped it down with a couple of drunken dance routines that night at the banquet. Victors skating was more sure now, solid and sturdy before the song slipped back out of the chorus.

His movements became more robotic once again with the music, bringing his left leg up against his head and still skating in a lazy slow circle on one leg. The audience clapping their approval as he bent down onto a knee and glazed over the ice as if a lost soul seeking out his partner to marry. The song then built up to the chorus again which was followed by a hefty amount of jumps including a quad-triple-triple combination with difficult entry. Landing them all perfectly he pulled himself into a spin sequence and out in time for the next set of choreographed lyrics.

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray

For so long this had been how he’d felt. Doing the same thing every day, until the colour from everything he was doing had faded until there became less meaning in it all except the daily motions of routine. The passion had gone and Victor desperately wanted someone to break the glass of his music box container and set him free. Yuuri had already started the process and Victor was afraid, afraid of falling, afraid of his life when he retired, afraid of being forgotten. It was all overshadowed by his fear of being alone.

The chorus dropped again and Victor launched into his quad flip, followed by another spin sequence as the song came to its epic conclusion. He wasn’t as afraid anymore, he was ready to take the plunge, sick of the pretences he put on to please others he wanted the world to see him for what he really was… wanted Yuuri to see him for what he really was. Victor took up his final pose to a thunderous applause from the audience. The routine had been one of the hardest he’d ever worked on and he found himself panting heavily, hands coming down to his knees for a moment as he relaxed. The sweat was practically dripping onto the ice but he was pleased and he knew it would be one of his highest ever scores.

He skated towards the exit, stopping only to pick up a blue rose that had been tossed onto the ice and saw a pleased looking Yakov waiting for him. The gold was definitely in the bag, not that it mattered much anymore to Victor, he was just going through the motions. He really wanted to know now what the world thought of his routine and his theme.

Sitting in the kiss and cry Victor was still trying to get his breathing back to normal. He knew people would speculate it was because he was getting older, he just hoped his routine would be enough to stop that kind of speculation. If he got a high score, then he could put it down to the fact he’d worked so hard on both a very technical and presentation heavy performance. His score was met to a massive applause; 223.20 he’d broken his previous world record. Victor grinned and flashed the camera a charming smile and a wink as Yakov laughed heartily beside him. He clapped Victor heavily on the back and then another announcement notified them and the audience that not only had he beaten his free skate world record, he’d also beaten his previously held combined score record. His combined total coming in at 335.88.

If anyone had any thoughts of him retiring or losing his game they would have been put to rest now. Victor smiled at the camera and happily leapt up from his seat. It wasn’t like he didn’t read news articles or what people said about him on twitter. He did and the entire skating world was assuming he was washing out, despite his gold medals and it was true his routines had not contained the same heart and soul he’d managed to find for this years’ performances.

‘Can I get my phone now?’

Of course the answer was no. Not until the interviews were over. Thankfully they didn’t take up a lot of time and Victor managed to sweet talk Yakov into giving his phone back in the changing room this time. He had a missed call from Chris but nothing from Yuuri.

Victors smile faltered…

**Did you see the performance? [8:21pm]**

**[Yuuri <3 8:21pm] Yes I did **

Victors smile slid off his face. He watched the tiny little ellipsis wobble across whatsapp as he waited for Yuuri to finish typing. It was agonizing, the dots would appear then disappear again, appear then disappear again. With each passing moment Victors confidence fell. He tried to replay back what he’d just done, what he had just achieved. Yuuri had wanted to know his theme, had seemed so happy yesterday. Had the Omega worked out that Yuuri was the reason Victor was being shattered from his old boring routine and insecurities? Did he want nothing to do with Victor? Was it too much pressure? Too clingy and needy? Victor felt his heart hammering in his chest and he pushed his silver bangs out of his eyes as he stared down at the tiny screen.

**[Yuuri <3 8:25pm] I’ll speak to you later**

Victor felt his heart crumble in his chest. He was staring down at the message, willing there to be more, anything more but Yuuri went offline from whatsapp and the tiny little ‘ _last seen today…’_ felt like a sharp stab through his chest. Victor hastily blinked back the tears and he quickly pulled on his shoes, keeping his phone beside him on the bench. He didn’t even know what to reply back to that, it seemed like the best response was nothing. If Yuuri felt too suffocated, if he’d worked too much out then it was surely best to give him space and try and prove Victor wasn’t as clingy as the Omega thought?

What had that last text even meant? Would Yuuri call him? Would Victor have to wait? Victor felt his breathing speed up and fought down the wave of hurt. That loneliness threatened to spill over again and he had to hold it. Had to hold it together because outside were fans and reporters and it was so much easier to hold together than it was to break apart and mend. He could break when he was in his hotel room alone. He turned off his phone and shoved it deep into his pockets, meeting Yakov who gazed curiously at him before pressing on outside.

He forced that smile onto his face, the one to keep up his pretence and it would firmly be there until he broke apart in his hotel room later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading so far!!!   
> I know a week between updates is a bit to wait but stick with me, I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon. Next few chapters are ones I've been excited to write. 
> 
> As always your comments keep me motivated and inspired so please let me know your thoughts and feelings below. If you're looking for another ABO to enjoy I recommend my 1 shot fic called 'Undead Desires' which features a makeup artist Yuuri and Victor being made-over to look like a zombie... because face touching and close proximity is fun to write.


	7. Magic Lamps & Rom Com Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally heads to Skate America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, this chapter hasn't been fully Beta'd either so if you spot any mistakes let me know!

Victor woke up curled into a ball with five missed calls from Chris and two from Yakov. It took him a moment to realise why he had been woken, when there was the persistent pounding on his hotel door.

‘Vitya!’ Yakovs voice called, he sounded more annoyed than concerned and Victor sighed. He pulled himself out of his cramped position and regretted sleeping that way when his arms and legs groaned with how they’d been folded. For a bliss second as he stretched he forgot all about what had landed him in that position to begin with. Then the memories of the day before came rushing back and he checked his phone again.

Still no other texts from Yuuri.

Victor felt his chest tightening and swallowed the lump in his throat. It was very clear the Omega wasn’t interested. That was fine. Victor would move on. Even if the wave of loneliness and hysteria was threatening to crash down on him again.

‘I’ll be out in a minute,’ he called across the hotel room to the door, he heard Yakov use a few of his choice Russian words as he slipped out of bed and headed for a shower. Looking at himself in the mirror he didn’t look as fresh as he normally did. There were pillow marks pressed into his cheek and around his eye, smudging the transfer which seems to have possibly wiped off. His eyes looked red and puffy and there were tear stains over his cheeks.

He loaded himself into the shower feeling incredibly sorry for himself. The hot water trailed down his body, the heat did little to dispel the weight in his chest but he did feel a little more human once he was finally washed. Finishing off the good work he’d started Victor stood in front of his bathroom mirror and started brushing his teeth when his phone rang.

He picked it up so quickly that it slipped from his fingers and smashed to the floor. He cursed as he picked the device up only to see a crack along the screen. His heart was thudding in his chest, his toothbrush stuck out of his mouth, held in place by his teeth biting down harshly on the bristles and he felt a little sad to see it was only Chris calling. Immediately feeling guilty for not contacting his friend the night before, he answered the face time call and placed the phone where Chris could see him. He propped it up with the use of a shampoo bottle as the call connected and went about finishing his teeth.

A wolf whistle sounded around the bathroom and Victor smiled a little to himself. Trust Chris to cheer him up without really trying.

 _‘Hello there darling, I was beginning to think that maybe you’d forgotten about me,_ ’ he purred down the phone at him. Victor made a show of holding up his toothbrush and Chris hummed, understanding that Victor couldn’t speak right away.

‘ _Your free skate was stunning, that outfit was beautiful and I must say it’s probably the most personal you’ve ever been out on the ice.’_ Victor listened to his friend intently as he continued to brush. Chris went on breaking down the free skate and what his thoughts were. As his best friend it was almost a given that Chris had understood everything Victor had been trying to say.

‘ _You looked so lovely but also incredibly lonely.’_ Chris gave a small breathy laugh that was so in tune with his personality. ‘ _I almost wanted to fly over there just to hug you. What did Yuuri think?’_

Victor look a moment rinsing his mouth out. Something in his movements or perhaps the lack of a smile or response had Chris already leaping to conclusions.

‘ _What happened? Did he not see it? Did he not text you?_ ’ Chris’ tone had changed now. There was a protective edge to it as he asked and Victor swallowed thickly bracing himself to face the reality of what had happened.

‘I don’t know,’ Victor said truthfully now that his mouth was minty fresh. He reached over and picked up his phone walking through to his hotel room and not caring much about being topless when it was only Chris on the line. ‘I’ll send you the transcript of texts.’ He said and he quickly went about sending them to Chris.

When they arrived, Victor watched Chris’ face look confused then he clicked his tongue.

‘ _I almost… how dare he_?’ Chris sounded exasperated. ‘ _It doesn’t make any sense,_ ’ he sighed and Victor hummed in agreement.

‘I don’t know what else I can do to try and impress him?’

‘ _You shouldn’t need to do anything,_ ’ Chris bit out, _‘being you should be enough and if he can’t see that then he’s not worth your time_.’ Chris looked more seriously into the camera and gave Victor a stern look. ‘ _Maybe it’s time to think about moving on Victor. At first I was all for this, but if Yuuri is just going to jerk you around like that_ ,’ he gave a nod to his own phone in his hand, ‘ _then you need to seriously think about getting someone better._ ’ He waved a hand, ‘ _because that? That is not okay_.’ He was shaking his head and Victor felt that weight in his chest crush around his lungs making it difficult to breathe.

There was a lot of logic to Chris’ words but actually living up to them would be difficult, how did you move on from someone who was literally so perfect for you? Well… if Yuuri was treating him like this did that make the Omega perfect? Probably not… but everyone was human right?

‘I’ll give him a chance to explain himself or come forward with an explanation.’ Victor concluded, ‘I’ll give him a week.’

Chris clicked his tongue like he didn’t fully agree with this but when his eyes bore into Victors down the phone he slumped his shoulders before even trying to argue the point back.

‘Fine then, give him a week.’

 

A week came and went… Victor had heard nothing from Yuuri at all. At first the feeling hung in the air around his practices like a thick white fog, clouding his vision and making it difficult to breathe. Now it seemed to have settled into a distant drumming behind his ears and a deep dull pain in his chest.

Victor went through the motions, everyday he’d get up. Text Chris, update his social media accounts on Twitter and Instagram about how beautiful the weather was or how well his practice was going. Then he’d hit the ice hard in a bid to take his mind off every single emotion that threatened to spill. The days would end with a meal that turned to rubber in his mouth, now only consuming food for the fuel and not for the actual joy that eating a meal could bring. Then he’d turn in for the night before waking up to do it all over again.

He woke up early on the morning of the Cup of China and watched the event while on facetime with Chris. The two of them talking about lack of competition at that particular event this year. The person who took gold managed to do so with such a low score that it didn’t do much to take Victors mind off the fact Yuuri hadn’t called or text at all. Chris was now firmly under the impression that Victor was trying his best to get over the Omega but late at night Victor couldn’t help himself. He’d snuggle into his pillows, hold them close and pretend they were another warm body, more specifically he’d imagine them to be Yuuri’s warm body.

It didn’t help that he had no idea what the Omega liked in bed. His obsessive internet based research taught him that usually most Omegas _loved_ being snuggled. It was one of those silly stereotypes again the same way that Alphas were expected to be the protectors. However there was a lot of biology there to state that the facts weren’t completely far away from the truth. Omegas enjoyed being snuggled and hugged because they liked to be kept _warm_. Omegas hated being cold and the biological reasoning for that was that slick had to be at a warmer temperature to be produced. For female Omegas the bodily fluid they also excreted needed to be at an optimal temperature. A cold Omega was likely to produce little or none at all. It was also likely then that Alphas enjoyed grooming and hugging their mates in close so that the Omegas could produce the fluids required for sex.

At least that was biology and studies, what that said about a person and their own personal preference didn’t matter. Yuuri was his own person and Victor had no idea if the Omega enjoyed cuddling or being close or being warm. In his imagination the Omega loved it, snuggling close and purring. It was a sound only Omegas could produce, only they could produce the necessary repetitive neural oscillator from the brain to cause purring. Alphas could growl, most of the time it was to signify dominance or to ward others of danger before they attacked. It was very rare for an Alpha to growl now, only when they felt threatened or their mates were threatened was it ever really heard. The movies showed it happening a lot more frequently than it actually did.

There was also a rumbling sound an Alpha could produce called a ‘Yorokobi’ growl’. It was discovered and named by the Japanese, which just made Victor think of Yuuri all over again, but it was a responding growl that an Alpha gives off to a purring mate. It could only be achieved when both were happy, content and completely at ease in each others presence. Late at night when Chris assumed Victor was sleeping and getting over Yuuri, Victor sat and growled into his pillows. Imagining what it would be like to be holding a purring Yuuri in his arms while responding with his own yorokobi growl.

Chris didn’t need to know the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

The second week of no contact from Yuuri isn’t any easier. Victor had still completely deluded himself into the fact that it is only temporary and his pining was being returned. It was making him miserable but that misery dispersed into something uncomfortable and unpleasant as the NHK trophy approached. Victor asked Yakov if he could go to support Yuri but Yakov saw through that straight away. He banned Victor from going to Japan where Yuri was set to take on Yuuri in their final competition before the Grand Prix Final. Victor still had one more skate and that was skate America of course where Yuuri’s friend Phichit would be performing and so would Chris. Victor tried his best to hold onto hope that maybe Yuuri would be there with Phichit since the competition was taking place in America and maybe he’d get a chance to finally find out what happened to the Omega.

All those thoughts of what if what if what if were circling around his head as he sat down to watch the competition at the NHK trophy on his television. Chris’ face on his laptop screen as the two Skyped each other.

‘At least this has to be more entertaining than the cup of China…’ Chris sighed into his glass of wine on screen. His glasses were perched on his nose and Victor could see the lights from the TV reflected back in them. From that alone he could work out that Chris’ feed a split second behind his own.

‘Yes well of course, Yuri will win for Russia.’ Victor stated firmly. He wasn’t really sure who he wanted to win more, he just hoped that Chris wasn’t observant enough over Skype to work out that Victors feelings for Yuuri were still very much present.

‘I don’t know, Japanese Yuuri is probably his biggest competition, this is also only his second competition in the seniors so I think Japanese Yuuri might have him.’ Chris grinned down through the skype camera at him and Victor pursed his lips. He agreed with Chris of course, but he couldn’t vocally say so without leading Chris to the conclusion that he hadn’t gotten over the Omega.

‘My Yuuri will win,’ he scoffed instead. He wasn’t technically lying to his friend but Chris would assume he just meant Russian Yuri. Sure enough the other Alpha smiled and turned his attention back towards the TV where the first group of men were warming up.

It took a bit of time before the competition really got underway and Yuri was performing in third place behind Georgi. When it was his turn to take to the ice, Yuri produced a better score than he had in his first senior event short programme. Victor clapped loudly as the results flashed on screen; 97.64 which was ten points above his performance at the Rostelecom Cup.

Georgi did not do enough to beat him, in fact Georgi had a terrible time out on the ice. He fell on the only two quads he had in his short programme and even stuffed up his triple axel. Chris and Victor both groaned as his score of 89.33 came in. It wasn’t as poor as it could have been given how many deductions he had as well as poor grades of executions but it was enough to see one of his worst scores of the season.

‘Hopefully Yuuri can keep this competition interesting otherwise it will be too easy for your Yuri,’ Chris said as he sipped at his wine. Victor kept his eyes on the screen. He hadn’t forgotten Yuuri’s short programme. Who could forget? The Omega looked gorgeous as he skated around the rink getting into position. Victor had rewatched the Rostelecom Cup footage over and over again, he now knew the entire performance off by heart. Yes. He had practiced it alone himself in the rink when no one was watching.

Something looked a little off though as Yuuri struck up his starting pose. Victor frowned and leaned in to look at the screen. His eyes darting all over the Omegas body as he quirked his hip and settled his arms down at his sides.

‘Somethings wrong,’ Victor muttered briefly before the music started and Yuuri took off, moving his arms in such a feminine way that half the female skaters would have been jealous. He could feel Chris’ gaze on his face as he studied Yuuri’s form. He’d been right. The Omegas first quad was downgraded to a triple and even the commentators started picking up on it.

‘You don’t think it’s going to be a repeat of his Grand Prix skate is it?’ Chris breathed, very clearly worried for the Omega.

‘God I hope not,’ Victor had his fists clenched on the tops of his legs. Nails digging into his skin, trying to mentally send Yuuri all his strength through some kind of telepathic communication. It seemed the Universe wasn’t listening to Victor at all as the Omega fell on his other quad. Chris groaned and Victor closed his eyes for a second as the Omega quickly got to his feet. The usual teasing look on his face was now gone, replaced fully by a gaze of morbid concentration.

It was nothing at all like the performance that he put on in Russia and Victor was just glad that the Omega made it through without a serious injury. He relaxed once Yuuri struck his final pose but the Omega muttered under his breath as he turned to take his bows. It didn’t matter that he’d done so poorly though, Victor and Chris were left laughing hysterically at just HOW MANY fans the Omega had in his home country.

Yuuri looked mortified in the middle of the rink as plushie after plushie and other merchandise rained down onto the ice from all around him. There was so much, that the stream was delayed by a couple of minutes while they tried to clear the ice and Yuuri couldn’t leave the rink until one of the service skaters came on with a brush to sweep him a pathway to the exit. Even the commentators were laughing.

‘It seems this beautiful Omega has attracted a much larger audience to the sport this year,’ one of them said and Victor hummed in agreement.

‘I can’t believe that, what on earth will he do with it all?’ Chris laughed. Victor smiled, if Yuuri was anything like him then they’d likely be donated to a childrens charity.

Victor always got an obsessive amount of plushies and merchandise in Russia when he performed and he always donated it to a childrens hospital or charity to give gifts to children living in poverty. It seemed the right thing to do, thought he always tried to keep at least one gift from every event he performed in.

‘The news just came in that apparently Yuuri Katsuki had to change blades just before the competition,’ one of the commentators announced.

‘Oh thank goodness,’ Victor sighed out in relief, ‘that explains a lot.’

‘What did you think it was?’ Chris asked curiously.

‘Well,’ Victor bit his lip, ‘I guess I was worried about what you said… maybe he was going into heat or something? That’s gotta throw an Omega off their game right?’ he asked.

‘I guess, I’ve gone into an early rutt before a contest and that wasn’t fun,’ Chris chuckled and Victor relaxed a little. The competition was hard enough as it was without hormones adding to the mix. That being said Victor was just pleased it wasn’t a heat nor an injury that maybe the Omega hadn’t announced. Which was another serious concern Victor had had when the Omega had struck that first opening pose.  

As the scores came in, Yuri was in first place by quite a margin. Victor breathed out a sigh, he knew that new blades could really throw a skater off as it had happened to himself several times. He only hoped that Yuuri could get more practice on them before the free skate the next day.

Chris stayed around a little longer until Victor announced his insistence to return to the ice and practice. He wished Chris a happy day off and jogged his way to the rink. It would be a long and boring day waiting for the rest of the competition the following morning so getting out on the ice seemed the best way to get rid of the hours.

He ran through his own programmes twice each but didn’t feel fully satisfied. He then took up a space in the centre of the empty rink and did a run through of Yuuri’s own short programme. It had felt unnatural to him at first, trying to move in such a feminine way. He knew he couldn’t pull off the movements quite the same as the little lithe Omega could, but he had been classically trained in dance as well so did it to the best of his ability. He then tried to think of Yuuri doing his own short programme skate, the Alpha one and it made him smile as he followed through the routine that had become as close to him as one of his own.

At the end he felt more accomplished and left the ice feeling a little closer to Yuuri despite the ache in his heart trying to remind him that the Omega wanted nothing to do with him.

At least he slept a little better that night.

Victor woke up early again to watch the mens free skate with Chris again the next day. Chris kept talking about how Yuuri was going to have to work really hard to pull off his free skate which was already incredibly complex with the added task of adjusting to the new blades. Victor watched as Yuuri took up his starting position on the ice. Though he’d watched the Omegas short programme on repeat a lot more than his free, he still knew the free well enough to spot that the Omega was still uncomfortable in how he held himself. A feeling that was confirmed when Yuuri touched down on his first jump.

Victor and Chris groaned at the same time as soon as it happened.

‘If he can land the others he’ll still place on the podium but if this continues…’ Chris trailed off and Victor gritted his teeth. If Yuuri did any worse than fourth he’d likely not make it into the Grand Prix final at all, which meant it would be a year before Victor could see him again. Yuuri had that look of raw determination on his face again and his next triple combination he landed only just managing to keep his free leg off on the landing. Chris whistled out in relief and Victor swallowed thickly watching with rapt attention.

His next jump went from a quad to a double.

Victor had pulled a pillow off his couch and was crushing it against his chest. Trying so hard to distil the crushing feeling happening inside him. Chris was babbling away and Victor had basically tuned him out as he focused entirely on the Omega on his TV.

Whatever stress was filtering through the Omegas head he seemed to let go by the second half of his routine. His footing became more sure and the audience roared with applause as jump after jump was landed with seemingly no flaws. Victors breath was still coming out in a panicked stutter as he watched and only relaxed his hold on the pillow once Yuuri struck his final pose in the centre of the ice. Chris was clapping along with the television and Victor sighed a deep sigh of relief.

‘You seem very pleased,’ Chris teased down at him and Victor pursed his lips.

‘I only want the best to compete against in the Grand Prix final this year, that includes Yuuri. Plus I think it would be great for our sport for an Omega to do well,’ Victor said casually. Chris hummed but Victor glanced at him and his friend held an expression like he wasn’t fully convinced. Victor was glad of the distraction when Yuri’s name was announced.

Overall Yuuri didn’t win in his home country but he took second place and Yuri won his first gold medal of the season in the senior division. Victor was incredibly proud of him even if he knew that it would go to the blonds head.

‘He’s going to be a nightmare when he comes home,’ Victor laughed. It felt easy to have a joke and a laugh now that he knew that he’d be seeing the Omega in a couple of weeks guaranteed at the Grand Prix final.

‘Isn’t he always?’ Chris laughed back and Victor smiled because it was true.

 

* * *

 

 

Training helped the week to fly by and soon Victor was flying out to America with a promise to meet Chris for some shopping pretty much as soon as they landed. He rolled his eyes as he gazed down at the device in his hand with Chris’ message on the screen.

 **[Chris S.B 10:37am]** Dude, Leo de la Iglesia is having a fancy dress party at his parents manor immediately after the free skate! We have to go and get costumes as soon as you land here. No questions!!

Victor had chosen not to mention this to Yakov who was under the impression as soon as they landed that Victor would be taking things easy. Yuri was tagging along, mostly because Yakov didn’t trust him being left alone in Russia. With no immediate family except for his Grandfather who was away for business Yakov would often help look after him as a substitute guardian. Also the tiny Russian seemed pretty excited about the prospect of going and Victor wasn’t entirely sure why. He’d made it out that America was the leopard print capital of the worlds fashion icons but he wasn’t sure how much of that was actually true or perhaps a cover up for something else?

It’s why Victor now sat on the plane with headphones in, comfortably ignoring the bickering between the other two Russians as he swirled a glass of champagne. He was happy to listen to music while playing a couple of downloaded games on his phone as he waited the plane ride out.

The champagne helped to settle his mind a little. He’d been relying more and more on the alcohol to help him get to sleep at night. There was only so much distant fantasies could do to keep you company. Chris had started to notice Victors growing loneliness as well. It seemed everyday his friend was calling him now, asking how his practice and his days were going. Victor appreciated the sentiment but he also didn’t like feeling this weak to it. It was like he needed some kind of contact with another human being just to get through his days now and despite being miles away Chris was doing his best to provide it for him. Victor hadn’t asked but he was worried it was putting a strain on Chris’ own relationship. It mustn’t be easy to see your mate constantly message and call a guy he had previously had sexual encounters with despite the fact they were friends.

Victor lifted up the hood of his jacket and tilted his seat back before trying to take a nap. They’d gotten up ridiculously early to be at the airport on time so getting a chance to snooze now would mean he’d be able to spend more waking time with Chris when he landed. He didn’t want to have to rely on Chris for any kind of comfort but just now he was so grateful to him for it.

After listening to his music on repeat he finally drifted off to sleep and woke a couple of hours later midway through the flight. They had lunch and Yakov chatted to Victor about the latest sponsorship deal he’d managed to secure. It was with Armani and Victor was incredibly happy, it meant he’d been sent a lot of free products to use including a new suit range they were currently pushing. The suit itself was worth the same as a standard car would cost but fit him like a God. Yakov had pushed for them to send it in time for the banquet at Skate America, especially since a lot of Armani buying customers would potentially be there. It also came with quite the pay check as well, these big companies weren’t scared to throw their money around.

After lunch Victor settled down to watch a couple of movies, he brought up the menu on the TV and had a look at the options. He was pleased to see that they had the lasts Avenger movie he’d yet to see as well as one of his all time favourite movies called ‘Loves Dynamics’. It was sappy but he didn’t care, it was a romance movie about love between the dynamics, set in a way similar to Love Actually where each of the story lines of different characters eventually intertwined in some way. His favourite couples in it were a Beta girl and a Beta male who were doing their best to help their friends through the woes of their secondary genders while finding love themselves. The Beta girl was the sister to an Omega male (that was actually acted by a Beta male in real life). He was interested in this Alpha teacher who Victor thought looked and acted a lot like himself. Thus the story had always stuck as one of his favourites and he sat and giddily watched as the timid male Omega worked up the courage to finally ask the older teacher out on a date.

The only real interaction he had with Yuri was when Yuri looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, pinching one of Victors headphones and scoffing when he realised it was a romance movie. Despite the scoffing and looking away though Yuri’s eyes kept drifting back to the screen and he didn’t remove the headphone from his ear. Not even when the climatic kiss happened between the two males and Victor swooned as the sight. It made Victor wonder if maybe Yuri was actually starting to grow up.

The time difference really threw them off, as Victor left the plane he groaned internally as he adjusted the time on his phone. They’d been on the flight for over 12 hours but landing in America the time was only 2pm in the afternoon. Victor was under tight orders from Chris to drop his suitcases off in his hotel room and text him asap. So that’s exactly what he did, he dumped them and brought out his phone before sending his friend a text to let him know he’d arrived. Victor was going to need to work hard to keep himself awake before going to bed at a reasonable time. Skaters coming from further away usually gave themselves a day or two to adjust before the competition, so Victor knew he had the rest of the day and the next to get used to the new time zone.

‘You look like shit,’ Chris greeted laughing as Victor scowled at him.

‘I’ve been on a plane for 12 hours and you didn’t even give me a chance to shower before dragging me out shopping,’ Victor scolded him and Chris just grinned.

‘I know, you’re welcome,’ he laughed before grabbing Victors arm and dragging him out the hotel. ‘Did you hear the good news?’

‘What news?’ Victor was thinking modern events he’d seen on the televisions as he passed through the airport.

‘That two of the other alphas in Skate America are using scent blockers same as us,’ Chris grinned and Victor smiled back at him. It was actually really nice to hear, a great step forward for their sport and Victor brightened up at the news.

As they moved in and out of shops they discussed what that actually meant for their sport. One of the Alphas was female and the other was a male in the competition, they’d both made a public announcement about doing it on the back of Victors speech and stating they’d like more Omegas and Betas to take part. Victor and Chris tried a couple of different shops not having much luck until Chris pulled up google maps and found an actual fancy dress shop fifteen minutes away from where they currently were. They walked along the side of the road chatting away about the competition as they made their way to the three floor store located to the East of the city centre.

‘Jesus this place is huge,’ Chris laughed as they stepped inside. Costumes of almost every kind lined the walls. Everything from simple onesies and Omega Pajamas through to full sets of fake armour. There were whole sections specifically for LARPing and individual sections for incomplete costumes that included a whole wall dedicated to wigs and fake elvish ears. Victor toyed around with the idea of some kind of elf look which Chris had pointed out he was too tall to pull off.

They wandered in and out the shelves and tried a couple of things on, but no matter what he tried on nothing seemed to be sticking. He’d started off with silly things meant more for amusing Chris than something he seriously considered wearing. That included a full Dumbledore robe set including the fake beard and half-moon spectacles. He then moved onto a big yellow bird costume that reminded him too much of a creature from Final Fantasy. Chris had tried on a Tarzan loin cloth and asked Victor to snap pictures for him to send to his mate. Victor wasn’t uncomfortable by his friends nakedness he just wondered how the hell the Swiss skater could do it in front of the shop staff.

One girl in particular Victor was sure was taking pictures when they weren’t looking, but Chris didn’t exactly seem the kind of person to care about displaying his nakedness to the world. Next up came a cake outfit with actual edible sweets that they were told off for attempting to steal off the costume to eat. Victor had to stop Chris buying a half Aladin outfit with the magic lamp attached where the words ‘rub me’ were etched just above his crotch.

‘Seriously Chris, I don’t think your mate would forgive me if I let you walk around with that on,’ Victor was still trying to quell his embarrassed blush for his friend when he’d realised that the spout of the magic lamp would rise as Chris did.

‘You’re no fun Victor,’ Chris laughed back at him. They walked around a corner together and Chris bumped shoulders with a shorter male. Instantly Victor was alert as Phichit laughed it off apologising to Chris for not watching where he was going as well. Beside Phichit was a figure that Victor knew far too well, he could feel his heart rate pick up as he locked eyes with the Omega. Yuuri looked different but no less gorgeous. His hair wasn’t slicked back but instead was soft and fell down close to his eyes. It looked so wispy and feather light that Victor wanted to reach out and touch the dark strands. His eyes were gazing up at Victor through thick blue rimmed glasses and Chris commented before Victor could finish committing the beautiful Omegas new look into his memory forever.

‘Yuuri! It’s so good to see you, are you two shopping for an outfit for the fancy dress party? Chris asked happily.

‘We are,’ Phichit laughed and hid a bag further behind his back, ‘but we’re not giving you any insight into what we picked.’ The upbeat Thai skater chuckled as Chris pretended to wrestle the bag from his hands. The whole time Yuuri’s eyes never left Victors face and eventually the Alpha started to feel almost a little uncomfortable. They hadn’t spoken at all since those texts had been exchanged, and he searched Yuuris gaze. He didn’t look angry and certainly his gaze wasn’t a glare. Victor was left feeling a little dazed by it, unsure as to what the gaze actually meant.

‘I guess we’ll see you at the competition then,’ Chris said standing beside Victor and gazing between him and Yuuri curiously.

‘Yeah you will,’ Phichit said, putting a hand on Yuuris shoulder and pushing him forward. 

‘G-good luck,’ Victor managed to say the moment Yuuri was forced to break eye contact with them. He fixed his eyes onto Phichit, ‘good luck in the competition Phichit. If I don’t get the chance to speak to you during we’ll catch up at the party yeah?’ it was all the things he wanted to say to Yuuri despite the fact Yuuri wasn’t competing but Phichits eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly before shoving Yuuri from the store.

‘What the hell was all that about? Yuuri looked like he wanted to either kiss you or hit you, I couldn’t decide which.’ Chris muttered and Victor stood up a little straighter. If Yuuri was going to be at this fancy dress party then it meant no simple costume would do. It was time for something super sexy.

‘I have to look outstanding at this party.’ He begged turning to Chris who sighed and gazed at him.

‘I thought you were meant to be trying to get over him?’

‘I can do that while still looking sexy right?’ Victor asked innocently and Chris smiled a little before shaking his head.

‘Alright, I don’t think this store is what we’re going to be looking for then. Did you bring a suit with you? Maybe you can go as James Bond.’

Victor smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling.

‘I’ve just the one!’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took a while you guys. I've been doing so much work lately for my full time job and also for youtube. So I've not had enough time to write as I'd have liked! However I will do my best with my once a week update whenever I can I promise! 
> 
> As always your comments help keep me going so please let me know your thoughts and also what you think is going to happen at this party? =D


	8. Yuuri A'hoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Chris take on the last competition before the Grand Prix and attend a very interesting party...

Victors thoughts of Yuuri finally got pushed to the side as he focused on the competition. Chris was still a real contender but also appearing in this competition was the Kazakhstan skater Otabek and rumour had it that he now had another quad under his belt. Victor wasn’t normally one for getting nervous before competitions but the fact was that somewhere out in the audience Yuuri would be watching him and if he messed up then Yuuri would bear witness to that as well.

 Victor was stretching his body backstage, his eyes fixed on the screen where Chris was currently performing his short programme on the ice. The Alpha knew that behind him was the Beta skater Phichit but that Yuuri was off sitting somewhere else out in the audience. Chris nailed his performance and scored a season best, Victor made sure to high five him as he stepped up towards the ice himself. His red shirt was pulled tight over his black t shirt under it and the thin red fabric did little to keep out the cool rink air. However Victor wiped all thoughts from his mind the moment the music started and he began to skate. He tried his best not to let himself grow distracted by the audience, it didn’t end well to try and look for familiar faces when you were meant to be focusing on a routine especially one as elementally heavy as this piece. So Victor shoved all thoughts of Yuuri aside and focused entirely on his routine, if Yuuri could seduce the entire audience with his routine then just maybe Victor could do it back to him?

Victor pushed himself but he knew as soon as he struck his final pose in the centre of the rink down on his knees that the performance had not been as good as his last. He stood tall and offered his bows around the stadium, waving happily to the crowed. Now that he’d stopped and could actually focus on the audience he spotted Yuuri over by the doors to the skaters corner and sitting beside some of the sponsors. He was flagged by his coach and one of his security guards and Victor smiled a little to himself. At least the Alphas around Yuuri were safe. After all that’s what the security guard was there for right?

He skated towards the exit to the rink and collected his skate guards from Yakov before stepping off to receive his scores. Sitting in the kiss and cry, he drank his water greedily as he tried his best to ignore everything Yakov was saying to him. They both glanced to the screen as the announcer came over the audio system. His score was 104.36, not one of his bests but still a very good score for a short programme. It put him overall in second place right behind Chris who had a current score of 106.55, not that Victor was at all worried. His free skate had more quads than Chris’ and he knew because of that it had a much higher base score value.

Standing up he politely waved to the cameras and audience as he made his way through to the changing rooms. Chris was there to greet him and so was Phichit who waved at him shyly from the side of the room near the showers.

‘Well done today Phichit,’ Victor smiled over to the Thai skater who preened under the praise.

‘I’m currently in fourth,’ he chuckled and Victor shook his head.

‘Doesn’t matter you still did really well and doesn’t mean you can’t get on the podium tomorrow, I plan on kicking this one out of first place tomorrow,’ he pointed directly into Chris’ face who glared at him.

‘I’ll break that finger Victor,’ Chris snarled and Victor laughed. He knew there was nothing that annoyed Chris more than people sticking something other than a cock directly in front of his face.

‘I guess we’ll see tomorrow,’ Phichit chuckled, he didn’t seem that bothered about being behind Victor, Chris and Otabek.

‘What are you doing tonight then?’ Victor asked him curiously, he could feel Chris’ eyes on him and he knew that the other Alpha knew the motivation behind asking such a question.

‘Probably celebrating making it this far with my friends,’ he chuckled and stood up as his coach joined him. It seemed that Celestino had obviously left to sit with Yuuri after Phichit performed, probably due to the sheer power of Yuuris overwhelming sexuality. At least that was the case in Victors mind.

‘Ready to go kid?’ he asked and Phichit left with him, Victor tried not to feel too disappointed at lack of an invite.

‘Next time,’ Chris chuckled as if reading his mind. Victor tried not to pout but shouldered his bag with his skates and followed his friend out of the rink and back towards the hotel.

For the most part the night was uneventful. Chris and he had dinner at a restaurant close to the hotel, both staying away from anything too heavy and any meat. They couldn’t risk any kind of food poisoning this close to a competition. They did however indulge in a glass of wine each when they took a bottle back to the hotel with them. They ended up in Victors room, sipping away at the delicious life choice and chatting amicably about the competition. At least that’s what Victor thought before the conversation started to change.

‘So, heard anything from Yuuri?’ Chris asked innocently.

‘No why? What have you heard?’ Victor lowered his glass after taking a generous sip and fixed his eyes on his best friend. Chris laughed and held up his hands as if to defend himself.

‘Look I didn’t hear anything, I was just wondering.’ His face softened, ‘you know I love you Victor, I worry about you. I want you to be happy. Do you really believe Yuuri can do that?’

‘I don’t know,’ it was a very loaded question and he knew he had been expecting something of the sort from his best friend. Chris had not missed how lonely Victor had become and how needy he was being, so it was only fair that he had the right to ask and push Victor for an answer. He opened his mouth to reply when he heard angry shouting in the hallway.

Smiling at the sound of Yuri’s voice, he stood up and walked towards the door. Chris hot on his tail, he threw it open and stuck his head out glancing down the hall and laughing at the sight that greeted him. It seemed Yuri had obviously been trying to sneak alcohol into his room when he was very much underage.

‘Nice try Yuri,’ Chris chuckled, ‘but this is the good stuff.’ He held up his glass with a wink and Yakov scolded Yuri again in angry Russian. The party broke up as a few bodies came out of the elevator at the end.

‘Yuuri!’ someone called and Victor watched as a very tipsy Yuuri made his way eagerly down the hallway towards them. Phichit running after him and Otabek taking his time shuffling down after.

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed and the top two buttons of his dark blue shirt were unbuttoned revealing a smooth expanse of milky white skin. His left hand came up to his neck and he clawed uselessly at one of his scent patches, his eyes unfocused. He looked completely hammered. Phichit caught up to him and wrapped a hand around his arm as if to pull him away.

‘Yuuri we need to-‘

‘Victor!’ Yuuri called and Victor started a little. Yuuri was looking at him with massive bright eyes, they were not hidden behind his frames as his glasses were nowhere to be seen and his hair – which had been slicked back – was coming undone and falling gently into his face. ‘You did so well today,’ he slurred.

‘Uh,’ Victor didn’t really know how to reply. This was the most Yuuri had spoken to him in weeks. His eyes slid from Yuuris to Phichits who looked a little concerned and tried to tug Yuuri back. ‘Thanks?’

‘And Yuri,’ he slurred, his other arm that wasn’t being tugged on by Phichit coming up to claw at the scent patch on the other side of his neck. He had a little more success with this one and clawed the ugly patch off before letting it fall to the floor. ‘Congratulations in Japan! You did so well,’ he yanked Phichit along with him as he threw himself onto Yuri.

The young Russian boy went ridged in his arms, clearly overwhelmed by the whole ordeal but also the scent that was now pouring out of Yuuri. It was unlike anything Victor had ever smelled, even more potent than that time in at the banquet where he’d taken the patch down a fraction and floored him and Chris. Everyone in the hall had gone ridged at the scent that was now flooding the hallway. It was thick and rich and heavy, it wasn’t a scent calling out for a sexual mate but actually had notes of vulnerability to it this time that made it ten times stronger. Like Yuuri was crying out for an Alpha to help and protect him rather than to just mate with.

Everything happened so quickly that Victors mind took far too long to catch up. One moment Yuuri was hugging Yuri tight the next the two had been ripped apart. Yakov was bundling Yuri up away from the scene and Phichit and Otabek were both pulling Yuuri back… something was wrong. A strong scent was now overpowering Yuuri’s own and that was saying something. It was an eager Alpha scent, determined to claim and protect and mark the unbounded Omega, the tones mixing in the air together and causing Yuuri to whimper. For a split second Victor thought it was his own then he realised…

Yuri was presenting. The younger male looked wild and dishevelled and Yakov was cursing under his breath, trying to push Yuri back into his room. Victor quickly stepped up beside him and Yuris lips peeled back in a growl, his eyes glaring towards Victor who was very obviously much too close to the Omega that had started this whole ordeal.

‘Yuri,’ Victors heart sunk. A first presentation was daunting and usually came with it several bodily changes that would – without a doubt – put Yuri out of season for this year. Behind Victor he could hear a whimpering and he turned in time to see Yuuri. He looked a lot more sober now, his eyes wide with realisation at what he’d caused.

‘Yuri!’ He called, his voice having lost all traces of his usual seductive tone and sounding high and panicked. ‘Yuri I’m _so sorry!’_ the Japanese skater continued to call it out as he was pulled back down the hallway and in the direction of one of the rooms. Victor didn’t know what to do with himself, a huge part of him wanted to go after the Omega. That scent had been horrifying to smell, it was so full of loneliness and need that it was practically begging for an Alpha but in a way that seemed so out of tune from Yuuri’s character and persona.

‘Victor, we should warn the hotel staff,’ Chris was by his side in an instant.

‘Right,’ Victor turned his head around and gazed at Chris who had put his glass of wine down and was tugging on his light jacket. It was clear the message he was sending, they’d need emergency supplies from a shop too, a first presentation was never a good experience but letting out some of the pent up frustration certainly helped.

‘I will guard the hallway in case any other Omegas try to come by,’ Otabek said as he stepped up close to Yuri. The smaller Russian skater let out a low throaty growl as Yakov tried to drag him back towards his room. Feeling better with a Beta around, Victor and Chris took off in the direction of the stairs to make their way back down towards reception.

Chris started speaking the moment they made it to the reception and one of the flustered looking staff members went away to get their supervisor. The woman who returned was older, in her forties with a tight bun of grey hair but a kind looking face. Her eyes flashed with concern as they explained the situation.

‘Oh dear,’ she muttered, ‘well it hasn’t been the first time it’s happened and it certainly won’t be the last.’ She sprang into action like a well trained trapeze artist and started ordering her staff to take scent neutralizing air fresheners to the floor and call the rooms to inquire about services they could provide.

Victor turned with Chris and they made their way out into the brisk evening air, pulling their jackets tighter around themselves. There was a convenience store where they’d bought their wine from earlier that day that was open until 1am. Unfortunately it was too late for a pharmacy to try and get a prescription and Chris agreed with Victor that judging by the quick onset it would likely be too late for any drugs to really take effect. It was very rare for an Alpha to present in the presence of an Omega but there was something completely overwhelming about Yuuri’s scent it was no wonder it flicked a switch on in Yuri.

‘Do you think there’s a reason why he smells so bad?’ Chris asked light heartedly, his hands full of lube and tissue boxes as he accepted strange looks from the clerk who worked in the shop.

‘I don’t know, maybe? Not sure if there’s a biological reason or if it’s just because he’s Yuuri,’ Victor sighed and buried his chin down into his jacket as he contemplated. It was odd, Victor had scented Omegas before and while – yes their scents could floor an Alpha he’d never scented anything quite as potent as Yuuris scent before.

‘I’ve just never smelled anything so strongly before,’ Chris shrugged and Victor sighed. Yuuri was an enigma that was for sure. ‘He certainly seems to warm up to you with a drink in him though, maybe he’ll be friendlier towards you tomorrow.’ He tried to smile but Victor could tell Chris wasn’t totally okay with the situation. It was true Yuuri hadn’t been treating him well lately and if Victor had been anyone else giving advice as an outsider looking in, he’d tell the person to move on too… he just couldn’t help how he felt. He’d literally fallen for Yuuri the moment he saw those thighs wrapped around that pole.

Suddenly Victor started and whipped out his phone. Chris looked down it as he pulled up a text and hastily sent it to Yuuri.

Hey Yuuri, are you still going to the party tomorrow night? [11:49pm]

‘You’ve got it bad man,’ Chris said shaking his head as he stepped up to drop the contents down in front of the clerk. Victor swiped his card to pay for everything and the two of them left the shop and hastily made their way back to the hotel. Victor had put his phone on full volume waiting to hear if Yuuri was going to text back. What Chris had said suddenly made him worried that maybe Yuuri wouldn’t bother going to the party after all of this.

It took an agonizingly long time before the Omega text him back. They’d dropped the care package off in Yurios room that was being guarded by Yakov before making their way back to Victors room to finish their wine. Despite the drama that had happened Chris was adamant that he get his 1 glass of wine he was allowed.

It was when they were settled back down sipping away that Yuuri replied.

[Yuuri <3 12:36am] Phichit has talked me into it, I’m probably not going to be drinking though and risk removing my scent blockers again.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief and grinned stupidly down at his phone. Chris who was sitting on the floor stood up and joined him on the bed to gaze over his shoulder at the text just as another came through.

[Yuuri <3 12:37am] How is Yuri doing?

Yuri is fine, don’t blame yourself honestly he must have been so close to presenting anyway he’s 15. I presented when I was 14! [12:37am]

Victor quickly typed the reply as Chris finished off his glass of wine.

[Yuuri <3 12:38am] :) I’ll see you tomorrow Victor.

Victor swooned, clutching his phone against his chest and flopping down hard on the bed. Chris turned his scrutinizing gaze on him and leaned over Victors body, fixing him with a very serious look.

‘If he hurts you again… I don’t care that he’s a rare male Omega, I’ll kill him,’ Chris frowned. He looked torn between wanting to be happy for Victor but at the same time wanting to protect him. Victor wasn’t sure why he wanted Yuuri so badly, why the Omega had such a hold on him that a simple text could leave his heart elated as if he’d just been kissed. Especially given all the previous experiences of hurt the Omega had put him through. It was like a moth being attracted to a flame, over and over again getting burned.

‘I don’t really want to thank you for that service,’ Victor grinned up at his friend and Chris’ face softened into a smile.

‘You don’t have too it comes free with the title of best friend,’ he looked a little happy at the comeback and Victor laughed, shaking his head.

‘That’s not what I meant.’

He finished his wine, chatting amicably about the contest and how many of Yuri’s fanbase would be thrilled once he went public with his dynamic, if he even did. After all a lot of people often kept their secondary gender private.

 

* * *

 

 

The contest the next day seemed to fly by. Victor was second last to perform, just before Chris but the Swiss skater knew as soon as he saw the calm and happy look on Victors face that he wasn’t winning the gold medal. There was something about the fact that Yuuri had specifically said in that text that he’d see Victor that made Victor feel light as a feather on the ice that day. Wiping the competition clean with seemingly very little effort, his entire performance with a broad smile on his face despite the loneliness that he was meant to be portraying in his performance.

When Victor sat down to get his scores with Yakov he wasn’t surprised to see his own name launch straight into 1st place. He did feel a little sorry for Chris who always complained about being stuck in Victors shadow but Chris took the silver medal happily and met him on the podium with a proud smile on his face for his friend.

They’d spoken about getting ready and heading to the party together, Yakov had not been happy when Victor had informed him he would be wearing the Armani suit early. The banquet was held after the gala skate which would be the next day, though Victor was seriously concerned about how many skaters would actually be able to skate during it given the amount of alcohol that Leo had ordered for everyone to drink.

Chris and Victor had yet to perform solo at the gala because they were actually planning a piece together. Really it had been Chris’ idea and had taken several skype calls and sending of videos to nail. Essentially they weren’t planning on skater together as such… more against each other for the humorous benefit of the audience.

They also knew they had a big fanbase that shipped them and they’d be damned if they didn’t play into that role just a little… just a tiny bit. Victor grinned as he got ready in the room that night. His gold medal staring at him from the desk. Gold was a novelty for him now, everyone expected him to win it, even he did but he wasn’t sure how he’d fair in a skate with Yuuri.

Yakov had been up all night helping Yuri who had started to recover. A first presentation rut for an Alpha could last anywhere from 12 hours to 24 hours, after that they then usually only lasted the standard 5 – 12 hours. The recovery time needed for a rut or heat was a lot longer though, most people usually took the week off work or off of training because sometimes the body had moments of slipping back into it again just for an hour or so here or there. The body took a while to purge the scent so it was standard by law that everyone be given a week a year required for a heat or rut.

Mated pairs would often fall into theirs together, they would naturally sync up. Months of scenting each other tuned their bodies to syncing up together for the best reproductive chances. Chris had told Victor several tales of when he was travelling for competitions and fell out of sync with his mate.

A knock at the door pulled Victor from his random thoughts and he answered it in time to see Chris standing there looking sharper than a tooth pick.

‘What do you think?’ he had decided to dress as a Kingsman more specifically the red and black suit that Eggsy had worn in the second movie. Victor had to laugh, letting the door open for Chris to saunter his way in. It was obviously a fitting choice given the red’s correlation to Alphas.

‘I think you look sharp,’ Victor complimented as he held out his wrists for Chris to help him fix his cufflinks. Chris’ fingers made short work and he whistled as Victor threw the final pieces of the suit on. The best thing about this Armani suit was that it was white. Though it had come with white fitted trousers, Victor had traded them out for a standard pair of black trousers. Chris helped him fit the final touches, the red rose pinned to the top left of his suit and a black bowtie.

It was the look of Spectre and Victor and Chris chuckled as they stood side by side in the mirror taking more time than necessary to snap a perfect selfie which highlighted the two outfits. Tagging their characters and uploading them to instagram before heading out to jump in a taxi.

Leo’s manor was massive. It was everything that Victor had heard and seen pictures of. The taxi pulled up outside the giant white building and even before Victor opened the door to get out he could hear the pounding bass. The lights were out in the large window and instead disco lights could be seen flashing, with a medley of bodies congregated in one of the rooms. Victor and Chris presented their ID to the bouncers at the door, likely hired to stop paparazzi from sneaking their way inside and walked across the threshold.

Victor had resisted texting Yuuri asking to meet him on Chris’ orders. He was trying to do his best not to come across as a clingy and needy Alpha. It was likely the Omega had the attention of every single Alpha around, he could pick anyone and so it was important not to turn him off with clinginess. They stepped into the main entry hallway that had a couple of people lounging about, escaping the blaring music of main room. One couple seemed to be doing something a little inconspicuous behind a bookcase. They turned into one of the darkened rooms that ended up being a large lounge area. The furniture all pushed up against the wall to make way for a makeshift dance floor. The room itself must have run the entire length of the manor as Victor could see windows down the far side leading out towards a dusky looking garden. There were bodies dancing on the floor, the DJ booth being operated by a body they both instantly recognised.

‘Otabek?’ Chris laughed as he shoved Victor forward. Otabek was decked out in a black leather jacket, his hair styled and swept back from his face and a large pair of headphones curled around his neck.

‘What’s up?’ he replied so quietly that Victor almost missed it over the bass he was pumping out into the room.

‘I didn’t know you could DJ,’ Chris grinned and leaned across towards him. Victor resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Chris was always a major flirt. However whatever charm he had didn’t seem to phase the Beta who pressed a few buttons on his laptop and flicked a switch on a synth before turning his attention back towards them.

‘Only in my spare time,’ he didn’t offer any further explanation, a man of few words and Victor suddenly had to speak to overcome any possible awkwardness that may arise. Victor didn’t like silences when he didn’t know the person well enough, so he always over compensated.

‘Thanks for helping with Yuri yesterday,’ he said quickly.

‘It’s alright,’ he replied, ‘Yuri is a good kid,’ he glanced down at his setup. ‘Did you guys want a song played?’

‘Ohhh do you have anything by Chris Crocker?’ Chris asked leaning forward and Victor shook his head sharply.

‘Save it for tomorrow,’ he hissed back at him. Otabek raised his eyebrows in a silent question before Victor quickly covered up.

‘Nothing just now, where is the alcohol?’ Victor asked. Otabek directed them down the room in the direction of an actual bar at the back. They thanked him and Victor dragged Chris away before he could get hung up in asking Otabek who he was dressed as. It was very clear that the Beta had dressed as Dean Winchester from Supernatural but Victor couldn’t be bothered educating Chris tonight.

Thanks to Chris’ amazing sense of smell they found the bar just fine, it looked like Leo himself had hopped behind it and was pouring out a couple of drinks for the pair skaters. The dark rich mahogany wood reflected the bouncing disco lights and they had to shout their hellos over it to Leo who had dressed in a weird tiger costume.

‘What are you meant to be?’ Victor laughed once Leo had handed them a glass of wine each.

‘I’m Mungojerrie,’ he replied with a large grin.

‘Gesundheit,’ Chris said quickly.

‘No,’ he frowned at Chris, ‘you’ve seriously never seen Cats?’ he leapt over the bar in a graceful move and Victor laughed with Chris. The skin tight outfit left _very_ little to the imagination.

‘I love cats,’ Chris laughed and he outright pointed at Leo’s junk before saying something that Victor refused to hear. Overcome with his friends complete lack of human decency Victor briskly walked away, leaving the Swiss to fend for himself. All the skaters were aware of Chris’ less than subtle approaches to his own sexuality but sometimes he became too much for even Victor to handle. Instead Victor made his way towards a few small tables and chairs. He placed his drink down on the white cloth that had been thrown over one of them then glanced around at the other party goers. He was looking out for someone very particular of course but it was hard to see who was who when most peoples costumes hid their faces. A few of the female skaters had come dressed in masquerade masks, one or two of the men seemed to be wearing them as well. Perhaps it was an ice dancer thing? Victor shrugged and pulled out his phone ready to text the Omega and ask if he was here. At least Victor knew he was visible and easily spotted, most of the people in the room seemed to be dressed in darker colours or an odd white shirt here or there but not quite the whole white suit jacket he had going on. He’d probably have to rely on the Omega spotting him first since he had no idea at all what Yuuri would be wearing.

As he pulled his phone out of his pocket, it caught on the unusual inside stitching and tumbled to the floor before he had a chance to grab it. With a dramatic sigh, Victor pulled out one of the chairs and dropped to his hands and knees and reached under the table where he’d seen it disappear. It was times like this he wished he had chosen the white phone instead of the black model.

His fingers curled around the device and he pulled it out just as a thud sounded to his left. He glanced up and saw a brown boot resting on the chair he’d pulled out. His eyes travelled up the leg and he turned around slowly, realising his face was inches from the small bulge in the Omegas tight Alpha pants. Yuuri was leaning a slender arm on his leg which was up on the chair and was leaning down into Victors personal space, a smirk playing at his lips. His hair was slicked back, his glasses were gone and Victors cock was stirring in interest when he took in Yuuri’s entire appearance.

He was dressed as a Pirate.

His brown boots had no heels but a couple of buckles and turned down at the top. He’d forgone the loose fitting pants in favour of his skin tight Alpha pants that left nothing to the imagination but he did wear a loose white tunic and a light body vest that had straps pulled over it, keeping the outfit in place. The entire outfit was reminiscent of William Turner in the second Pirates movie, except he also had a red scarf like material hanging down from his brown belt around his waist.

Being down on his knees Victors face was literally a few inches away from the Omega and it took everything in Victors power to keep his eyes locked on Yuuris and not slip down to the Omegas cock that was directly in front of him.

On his neck there may have been the usual scent patches but with his legs spread as they were and Victors current position he could smell the Omega so very clearly. There were three primary points of scent glands on the body, the two on the neck being the most active and dominant, two on the wrists which were used to scent mark and finally another two on the top inside of the thighs close to the groin.

It was these ones that Victor could smell and he wasn’t sure if Yuuri was doing it on purpose. Judging by that seductive smirk and twinkle in his eye he knew exactly what he was _doing_ to Victor.

‘You know,’ Yuuri drawled, that low seductive tone back in his voice, ‘you’re exactly where I’ve always wanted you to be.’

And just like that Victor was gone. With nothing but a few words from the Omegas mouth, a well placed stance and tight pants, Victor was completely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... a cliff hanger in the most sweetest of ways ;) but what will happen next? What do you think? Let me know in the comments because you guys know how much I adore comments! 
> 
> As for the choice of Yuuri's outfit, I got obsessed by an ABO pirate fic called 'Into the Deep' by Ars_Matron!  
> It's amazing, it's over 140,000 words and 25 chapters strong just now and I've loved every fluffy moment of it. I highly recommend you all go and check it out and let them know I sent yah =D you won't be disappointed haha.


	9. Knotty Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Tag changes...  
> ;)

Victor didn’t want to move or change his position for a few reasons. The main reason being that he was exactly where _he_ wanted to be. He stared up into the dark chocolate eyes of the Omega, the scent falling off of him was enticing and sweet, not as saturated as the scent that usually came from his neck but enough to have Victor lose all train of thought.

With a sideways smile, Yuuri leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, it looked a lot softer than Victor thought it might. As the Omega did this though he closed his eyes and Victor took the chance to glance down at the small bulge in his tight Alpha pants. It was well known that Beta’s weren’t as well-endowed as Alphas. The average size for an Alpha was around 8 inches, this was also due to the ‘knot’ which was a fleshy base at the bottom of an Alpha penis that would fill with blood during climax. It could be controlled, however scientists connected this with the natural average size of an Alpha’s dick. When it came to Betas they were an average of around 5 – 6 inches, looking at Yuuri’s bulge right now it was hard to tell for sure but Victor thought the Omega might be either a little smaller than that or around 5 inches. It was probably because Yuuri was Japanese and they too naturally had slightly smaller average sizes.

It was far too long to be trying to analyse the size of Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri had noticed.

_Shit._

Victor looked back up into the smirking face of the Omega who pulled back and offered Victor a hand to help himself up. With heat rapidly creeping up his neck at having been caught, Victor reached up and grasped the outstretched hand. He relished in how beautifully soft the Omegas fingers were and wondered if that was a natural thing for him or because he moisturized. His fingers and palm were soft and plump, barely a blemish on them at all.

‘Thanks,’ Victor muttered as he stood up, towering over Yuuri. The Omega didn’t look intimidated at all at their height difference, instead he kept Victors hand firmly in his own and proceeded to tug Victor towards the dance floor. Completely at the Omegas mercy, Victor followed obediently behind him. Once again Victor found himself in the middle of a dance floor with the Omega in his arms. This was happening far too often and never ended well for Victor. A huge part of him was screaming at him to run, reminding him how the Omega had treated him, another part of him was clouded in the scent that the Omega had been releasing, when he’d been between his legs. He could feel it, thick at the back of his throat and sat heavy on his tongue making it difficult to breathe.

It was for that very reason that the Alpha allowed the Omega to press up and grind against him. Ass to his cock and Victor was drowning all over again, his moth very much burning by the flame. If Chris was nearby he didn’t step in to try and prise the two apart. It seemed everyone on the dance floor was giving them space, the pheromones that were being released obviously causing them to back off. Victor had taken his scent blockers, but they were a cheap brand bought off a shelf. It was likely they weren’t strong enough to block the waves of possessive smells rolling around his body right now. Yuuri leaned back against him, a hand coming up to cup the back of Victors neck. He could feel a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, his chest vibrating with the noise and Yuuri let out a content little sigh that had Victor clinging him even closer.

For some reason the Omega seemed completely pliable under his fingers, willing to be moulded against Victors body, back pressed against his chest as they swayed to the music and their hips together in a dirty grind. Victor didn’t have the brain functionality to analyse why that was the case right now. Perhaps it was the pheromones he was letting off were super strong? Perhaps it was that the Omega was looking for a quick fix and knowing he could have anyone he decided he wanted Victor? For some bizarre reason? Whatever the reason, Victor decided he’d happily comply… he’d deal with any repercussions the next day.

As the songs passed by on the dance floor it was very clear the two wouldn’t be separated. Chris spotted them at one point and started to make his way through the crowed towards them but before he could reach them Victor had already pulled back his lips in a fierce snarl. His friend paused and his shoulders slumped in defeat, Victor knew what he was doing was stupid and crazy but damn it if he was only going to get one night with the Omega he wasn’t about to give it up for anything. Chris knew him well enough to back off and didn’t bother to approach them again. The second person to try and separate them was Phichit, who wrinkled his nose as he came closer. Victor resisted the urge to snarl at him too, but the Beta was a little less of a threat than another Alpha even if Chris was Victors best friend.

Phichit tried to encourage Yuuri to leave Victors side and get a drink but Yuuri was the one who snapped at him and asked to leave him alone. It was odd, Phichits shoulders seemed to slump in the same way Chris’ had. After the encounter Victor pulled Yuuri back against him, reaching down to nuzzle his nose into his neck to try and calm him down. Yuuri hummed at the gesture even if his scent gland was covered on his neck.

It wasn’t long before Victor grew bolder, his hands running up and down the Omegas body, exploring it and mapping out what it looked like under his clothes. The display didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri who made a preening noise and bared his neck further and oh how Victor wished they weren’t in a crowded dance floor with the Omegas neck covered.

Eventually Yuuri twisted away from him and Victor couldn’t contain the growl of dissatisfaction as he did so, but the Omega was flushed and breathless despite the fact they hadn’t been doing very much dancing.

‘Want to get out of here?’ his hand slid down Victors arm and tugged at it gently in the direction of the exit.

‘Yes,’ Victors feet were already moving, following the Omega before he’d even finished saying the word. Yuuri had a beautifully seductive grin spreading on his face as he literally swept Victor out the front door and down towards the manor entrance. Barely a word was spoken, instead an electric current flowed between them passing all the information they needed. Thankfully they were able to steal someone elses taxi, Victor slipped into the waiting vehicle and handed the driver quite a bit of money to pretend a technical fault had occurred. The driver took the cash but didn’t seem the best bit pleased about the pheromones stinking out his taxi, nor the way the two were wrapped around each other in the back.

Yuuri had sat in the middle and stretched his seatbelt to the limits so he could be half positioned in Victors lap. The Alpha had his nose pressed down into the Omegas neck, his cock hard and pressing against the Omegas ass which Yuuri casually ground against every few moments, driving Victor insane. When the taxi finally pulled up outside the hotel, Victor tossed the driver extra money, now only partially aware he’d definitely spent far too much money on the taxi before stumbling out it with Yuuri. He wasn’t drunk but he felt like he was, whatever pheromones Yuuri was letting off were intoxicating and they weren’t even coming from his neck glands.

Victor didn’t really remember the journey to his hotel room, he just remembered struggling to keep his arms wrapped as far around Yuuri as much as he could while they moved through the corridors and a girl who refused to get into their elevator likely because of the glare he sent her way. Once the door to his hotel room was unlocked, Yuuri twisted to face him, his dark eyes blown wide and grabbed Victor by his collar into the room. The door swung closed behind them and they were finally completely alone. As soon as that thought resonated with them, Victor was on Yuuri in a heartbeat. His lips hungrily crashing down on the Omegas. Yuuri opened wide pretty much straight away and his breath invaded Victors mouth consequently killing any thoughts of aborting this current conquest. Somewhere in the back of Victors mind, something was still screaming at him that he would have his heart broken once again but an even bigger part of Victor didn’t care. The same part of him that was currently pumping blood down to his dick. Yuuri’s tongue swiped along Victors bottom lip before pulling it into his own mouth and sucking harshly on it. Victor groaned and tugged at the fake belts keeping the Omegas outfit in place. He felt the red scarf slip out and fall to the floor somewhere, his own suit jacket following it.

For someone with such plump little soft fingers, Yuuri made quick work of all of Victors clothing. His shirt came undone before Victor really knew what was going on. The Alpha was too busy relishing in the feeling of the Omegas lips. They were plush and swollen quickly from the heated kisses they’d exchanged and his tongue… Victor groaned into the kiss as the Omega pulled away, clearly trying to get a better view of Victors belt. Yuuri’s tongue should be it’s own line of cocaine because that shit was addictive, it was cool and seemed smaller than Victors own but when it elected to do something it did it with precision and Victor wanted to know what it would feel like if Yuuri took him in his mouth. Without a mouth to kiss Victor decided to nail the next best thing; Yuuri’s neck.

With his scent patches on it made things awkward, the scent patches were about the size of an average square plaster and they sat at the junction between the throat and the collar bones, directly over the scent glands. Victor wanted to claw them away, what did it matter if Yuuri’s scent floored him? Victor was far too gone now anyway and that was just off the pheromones coming from the other glands on Yuuri. It wasn’t at all like Yuuri was doing any of this against his will anyway, Victor had been up for this for a very long time and so in his head it was very consensual. However it still surprised him when he pulled back from the section of Yuuri’s throat he _could_ reach to see that the Omega had managed to get Victor on his back on the bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on.

‘When-?’ Victor gasped down at himself. He heard the Omega let out a throaty chuckle, slipping down the bed to nestle between Victors legs, his brown eyes eagerly focused on the bulge in Victors tight black boxers. Yuuri’s tunic shirt was slipping over one shoulder and Victor was pleased to see that Yuuri looked just as much a mess as himself. His breathing was rugged and his chest and cheeks were flushed. The Alpha was pleased to see a reddish mark appearing on the Omegas neck that would likely bruise. To top it all off his skin sparkled a little with sweat and there was a sweet scent pouring off him.

Trying to describe someones scent was hard, but in this moment it was definitely sweet, like some sort of sugary syrup dressing. Yuuri looked like a man deranged and he reached across to gently stroke at Victor through the softness of his boxers. Victor felt his hips give an involuntary jerk at the feeling and gasped.

‘Don’t you think you’re wearing too much clothing?’ Victor panted out, trying to reach up for the Omegas shirt. Victor wasn’t self-conscious in the slightest. He knew he had a fairly beautiful dick and was pretty proud of his body, minus the large yellowing and healing bruises scattered around his hips from various bumps and falls. He didn’t care about those though, it was likely Yuuri had them as well and certainly that wasn’t where the Omega’s attention was directed at the moment.

‘Hmmm,’ Yuuri hummed and gently stroked Victor again through his underwear causing another gasp to flow from Victors mouth.

Seriously was the Omega drawing this out for a purpose? Because the tiny little jolts of pleasure that he was sending up Victors body was going to cause a rut if the Alpha didn’t get some kind of action soon.

Yuuri stood up and made a show of removing the last of the belt on his tunic before reaching down and pulling it up over his head. Victor swallowed, there was a noticeable difference to this body than the one he remembered and had pictures of at the banquet. Yuuri looked a little leaner, his hips jutted out a little more where last year there was a slightly healthier covering of fat.

It made Victor appreciate how easy he had it being an Alpha and doing what he was doing. Yuuri had obviously had a very difficult year but despite all of that and the yellowing bruises he too carried around his hips, the Omega looked stunning. His skin was flawless and looked just as soft to the touch as his hands and lips had felt. Unfortunately he was too far away from Victor for Victor to explore that fact for sure but he knew it to be true.

The Omega nestled back down between Victors thighs once again without removing his own Alpha pants. He reached up and grasped the rim of Victors tight boxers, glancing up at Victor for a moment to check it was okay. The Alpha sent him a small smile of encouragement before the Omega started to remove them. There was a tiny bit of dramatic reveal as Victors hard length was caught in the boxers and bounced back against his stomach as the material was removed.

Victor watched Yuuri’s face eagerly, drinking in his reaction. The Omega paused for a moment, swallowing thickly before he continued to remove the boxers down. Victor lifted his hips up so that he could completely remove them and toss them somewhere on the floor, the entire time his eyes still trained in on Victors dick.

Then Yuuri was touching him with those soft pudgy little fingers of his and Victor bit his lip to stop himself from mewling pathetically. The Omegas fingers tentatively stroked him and Victor watched the inquisitive look on the Omegas face.

‘Is this your knot?’ he asked, his voice wavering with wonder and it suddenly dawned on Victor this could be the Omegas first time with an Alpha? Surely he wouldn’t have asked such a question if he’d been with an Alpha before? Victor watched the Omega gently prod at the slightly loose looking skin around the base and he groaned.

‘Yes,’ he gasped which seemed to stir the Omega on. Yuuris fingers came back up his shaft gently stroking him but the Omega’s mind seemed to be far away. The pumps were lazy, thoughtful almost and they were _killing_ Victor.

‘Y-Yuuri please,’ Victor gasped, his head falling back onto the bed. He heard Yuuri chuckle a little under his breath then his hand was removed completely and Victor groaned. This Omega was going to be the death of him.

_Victor Nikiforov, legendary ice skating Olympic champion, killed by a hand job._

Victor squeezed his eyes shut wishing that Yuuri would get him off or better yet, take off the rest of his clothes and join him on the bed. Without a rut to spur him on though he was completely boneless and at the Omegas mercy.

Said Omega decided to take some mercy however as Victor felt a soft wet touch at the base of his cock travelling up. He glanced down and what he saw made his cock twitch in earnest. Yuuri was licking a thin strip all the way up his length, smiling as Victors cock bounced a little at the feeling. He wasn’t even ashamed as the Omega smirked up at him at the reaction he’d managed to induce in the Alpha.

‘Fuck,’ Victor whispered watching as that tiny plump tongue darted between his lips to wet them before the Omega dove down and took Victors head into his mouth. The wet heat encasing him wasn’t a new feeling for Victor of course but the fact he knew exactly whose mouth it was made it all the harder to stop a moan from escaping his lips. Once again Victors head fell back against the bed and he even felt his leg twitch in response. His whole body was now focused entirely on that feeling of those plush lips closed around him, creating a tight ring as the Omega began to move up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. His teeth occasionally grazing the head of his dick as he came back up and Victor groaned. The feeling wasn’t painful or uncomfortable, just tethering on the edge of being dangerous which brought with it a new wave of pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for the scent of the room to become saturated with the Omega’s sweet scent and whatever fucking pheromones that Victor was now letting off. He moaned as the Omega picked up his pace and glanced down to see two large eyes watching him from under a mop of slicked back black hair. The couple of strands that had escaped framing his face and making him look like some sort of exotic god sent to torture humans into early submission. Yuuris eyes were watching Victor curiously and only occasionally glanced back at his work from time to time, the Omega didn’t dare take him too deep into his throat, but instead used his hand to pump the base, gently massaging the skin around his inflated knot in the most delicious way possible. Once or twice Victor gave up trying to stay still and silent and let an array of moans escape his mouth as well as occasionally bucking up a little into the warm wet heat of the Omegas mouth. Yuuri seemed pleased the more and more he got a response from the Alpha the more and more of that sweet scent pumped into the air around them, practically suffocating Victor.

Alpha’s were meant to have good stamina when it came to lasting before an orgasm but Yuuri was too good and Victor had just waited too long. After what could only have been around 7 or 8 minutes Victor could feel himself getting ready to lose control.

‘ _Ah, fuck- Y-Yuuri, I’m g-gonna_ ,’ he gasped to try and warn the Omega. Yuuri stopped instantly and leaned back, Victor glanced down at him and Yuuri looked completely ruined.

‘I want you to knot,’ he demanded. His voice was low and husky from the work his throat and mouth had been trying to accomplish and Victor almost came there and then.

‘What?’ Victor asked, it was an odd request normally someone would only ask for a knot if they were in heat and the dick was inside them. Victor had never popped a knot in those conditions before with someone. He’d done it alone while masturbating but that was incredibly unfulfilling and was hardly worth it.

‘I want to see it,’ Yuuri rasped and quickly went back to work swallowing any retort Victor had. The Alpha part of him lost all sense of rationale and he felt himself climbing very quickly once again back towards climax. Yuuri swallowed around his dick at one point and Victor gasped, causing the Omega to do it again and before Victor could properly prepare him or warn him again he was coming and calling Yuuris name on his lips as he did so.

He was only semi consciously aware of the fact that his knot was inflating, Yuuri’s hand wrapped around it adding sparks of pleasure to his already amazing orgasm and causing his toes to curl further. He felt his dick give a final twitch, another small splattering of cum being caught by the Omegas tongue.

‘God,’ he heard the Omega gasp and completely self-conscious for a moment glanced down to see his dick still semi hard and the Omega eagerly watching his knot, applying pressure to it.

‘What?’ Victor asked, now wondering if the Omega thought it looked weird. It wasn’t like it ballooned out or anything, it only inflated by about half an inch all around. However the Omega was looking at it like he’d just been handed a miracle. Yuuri looked even more dazed and disorientated, his chest flushed beautifully and his hair coming even more undone but his eyes never leaving their primary target. Victor opened his mouth to ask a further clarifying question when the Omega leaned down and attached his lips around Victors knot.

At once the Alphas mouth fell open.

This was new, this was very _very_ new. He gasped at the feeling of the Omegas mouth latched at the sensitive area, inflated like it was, it was about as sensitive as the head of his dick. He groaned and his head fell back against his pillow, letting the waves of bliss roll up and down his body. Yuuri let out a muffled groan of his own and the feeling vibrated around Victors cock causing a small trickle of cum to leak from the tip. Yuuri’s soft hand soon wrapped around his flushed head and stroked, encouraging more of the liquid to ooze and Victor arched his back up off the bed.

Victor had knotted someone before, knew what it felt like but for some reason this felt so much better. It was odd, he wasn’t even inside the Omega but there was something about it being Yuuris plump lips, Yuuris tongue and Yuuris teeth scraping against every available inch of his knot that drove Victor wild.

With barely enough strength Victor lifted his head up off the mattress to stare down at the beautiful mess before him, Yuuri had sucked harshly at one side of his knot and had now twisted his head the other way to try and reach a new surface area. There was something wild and completely animalistic about the noises he was now making that had Victor panting harder.

Victor could feel a wave of arousal threaten to crash over him, a dominant kind of arousal that wanted to flip them, pin Yuuri to the bed and fuck him until the Omega was screaming his name. It all happened so fast, one moment Yuuri was sucking happily at Victor, eyes rolling into his head like he was beyond reach and the next the Omega had leapt up and back from him. Startled for a moment, the insane pleasure evaporated with lack of stimulation and Yuuris drying saliva causing the cool room air to hit his now frigid skin.

Victor managed enough strength to push his top half up off the bed using his elbows and gazed up at the Omega. Yuuri was breathing hard, his hands coming up and running through his hair pushing back the strands that had fallen loosely down during their activities. Victor gave him a few seconds to compose himself, his eyes glancing down to the flushed Omegas chest which was breathing heavy, skin pulled back over layers of taunt muscle and rather visible ribs.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Victor asked eventually, wanting to break whatever tension had started to build between them. Yuuri had his eyes closed, his fingers digging into his scalp as he tried to compose himself. His nostrils were flaring and his entire body was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

‘No,’ he gasped, it sounded almost painful in his throat like a man wheezing after not being able to breathe for so long, ‘give me a moment.’ His voice was gentler this time but still he did not open his eyes and his fingers still seemed to be digging into his scalp. Victor did as he was told and said nothing, giving Yuuri the time he needed all the while watching his face. This was it, at any moment the Omega would likely leave him and this could be the only interaction of the kind the two could ever have. Victor wanted to commit this to memory, how the Omega looked and had felt and had sounded.

After a lifetime Yuuri opened his eyes, his hands finally coming away from his beautiful black hair and he took another step away from Victor.

‘I have to go,’ Victor had been prepared for the words but that didn’t mean they didn’t hurt any less.

‘Really?’ Victor asked, his voice not sounding quite as calm as it perhaps should, ‘really? You have to go?’ Victor couldn’t understand where his anger was coming from and sure enough the Omega winced a little at his tone.

‘I don’t get it Yuuri, what did I do? What have I done to possibly deserve to be treated so cruelly by you?’ Victor sat up in the bed, his knot was now deflating as the heartbreak that threatened to tear through him once more drew the blood away from the necessary areas.

‘Victor,’ Yuuri looked taken aback but then he swallowed and stood a little taller, ‘I’m sorry I’m not leaving because I want to believe me.’

‘Then why leave at all?’ Victor asked, he knew he was coming across as needy and pathetic but he had to know. He deserved to know!

Yuuri pursed his lips then before he knew it the Omega was grinning and Victor frowned at him. Did he think this was funny for some reason?

‘I’m sorry if my anger amuses you,’ he knew it was a little childish thing to say but it came out anyway and there was no way to take it back. Victor reached down to grab at a pair of jeans which had been left discarded on the floor while he’d been looking for the perfect pair of boxers from his suitcase. Not even worrying enough to find boxers to put on, Victor just wanted something to cover his nakedness even if it meant no underwear first. He pulled the blue pair of jeans on just as Yuuri let out a small cluster of chuckles.

‘Victor I’m sorry, I laugh when I’m nervous. I can’t stay because if I stay I’ll go into heat.’ Yuuri clarified and Victor paused looking back over at the Omega. Even as Yuuri was stood there it was clear he was still breathing hard, his flush had not left him and the bulge in his trousers was still very present.

‘Oh,’ Victor said, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

‘And by the smell of you, you’re about to go into a rut so staying wouldn’t be good for either of us. We’ve not certified it and we’d both miss out on the Grand Prix final next week.’ Yuuri sighed as he glanced around the room and picked up his shirt. Certifying a heat was something that needed to be in advance of the actual event, where an Omega and their partner filled out an online form to say that whatever happened was consensual. It stopped Omegas taking advantage of Alphas and the other way around. As Yuuri bent over to grab his shirt, Victor spotted a large wet patch that started at the top of Yuuris ass and went all the way down to around the back of his knees, because the material was black he was only now spotting it because of the way it caught the light as he bent over. Suddenly Victor now understood where that sweet scent had been coming from… Yuuri was producing slick and by the look of things, a lot of it.

Victor wouldn’t mind missing a Grand Prix final to help Yuuri through a heat, heck he’d miss the next Olympics if Yuuri asked him too. Somewhere behind it all it was like the Omega read his mind because soon he was giving Victor a small smile.

‘You might be able to afford to miss out on a Grand Prix final, but I can’t, not another one,’ he sighed and Victor scowled at himself. He had almost forgotten about last year. Of course Yuuri wouldn’t want a repeat and whatever sponsor deals he had was likely because he could produce an amazing comeback story as an Omega male in the sporting limelight. No, Yuuri couldn’t afford to miss the Grand Prix final next week.

‘What about your suppressants?’ Victor asked glancing up at him as the Omega continued to walk about trying to get ready.

‘They can only do so much, it’s like a flood gate. Most Omegas have three heats a year, same as an Alpha rut but because I’m an athlete I’m supressing to one a year. Eventually the dam wall will break if we keep knocking at it,’ he let out another chuckle and Victor took a tentative step forward. Yuuri quickly stood back and shook his head.

‘Like I said Victor, I’m not leaving because I want too, that was…’ he glanced around the room trying to find the right words and his eyes settled back on Victors groin. The jeans had only been half-heartedly zipped up but the buttons were still undone. ‘Amazing,’ Yuuri said finally, licking his lips with that little devilish tongue of his, his eyes not leaving Victors groin for a moment before he shook himself. ‘I have to go.’

 

‘Wait, I can’t let you walk around the hotel like that,’ Victor gestured to him and Yuuri glanced down at himself. He was half dressed but the slick was very obvious.

‘Ah,’ Yuuri muttered, the scent alone would attract every Alpha for this floor, the one above and the one below. Not to mention Yuri was probably still in some kind of post rut hormone induced frenzy. Tempting Alphas like that was actually illegal by law just the same way that a rutting Alpha was not allowed to tempt Omegas with their scent. Victor licked his lips and glanced around his room.

‘Maybe if you had a quick shower here and borrowed something of mine just to wear down the hall? Victor offered, there were bags that were supplied by hotels as standard that clothing with a particularly harsh scent could be sealed away in. They could be found in every hotels drawers, meaning an Alpha or Omega who had a particular dream or took part in particular activities could lock their scent soaked clothes away without fear of others scenting them. Yuuri could use one of them to carry his things back to his room.

‘I can’t stay that long and showering in your shower,’ the Omega gave a shiver and licked his lips and Victor felt his body shiver in response. There was an Alpha part of him banging at the doors threatening to spill over. Yuuri was right, they needed to get away from each other.

Victor didn’t want Yuuri to miss this Grand Prix final, but now he didn’t want to miss it either and risk not seeing Yuuri again until the following year.

‘Okay then, just take something from my wardrobe to wear back to your room,’ Victor said pulling out the bags from the hotel drawer he tossed them onto the bed. Yuuri glanced down at them and nodded quickly. At least wearing Victors clothing would mute the scent enough for Yuuri to get back to his room.

‘I’m going for a shower, give me a shout if you need me,’ Victor quickly made his way into his own bathroom. Without even any suppressants to stop a rut he was relying entirely on his own control, he gripped the edges of the sink harsh and splashed cold water on his face but it wasn’t enough. Eventually he pulled the jeans off again and jumped into the shower turning the water to cold and letting it shock his system and take his mind far away from any state of arousal. He doused himself in the cold water until he could hear his own teeth chittering and then turned it off and stepped out.

As soon as he exited the bathroom he could see that Yuuri was gone, instead on the bedside table was a note written on the hotels stationary beside the phone that read:

_‘I had fun ;)_

_Let’s do it again sometime. – Y xx’_

Victor smiled to himself and stood up straight. At least all traces of rut had been washed from his system now and he’d get to see Yuuri for sure again at the Grand Prix final. He only had to wait a week, it wouldn’t be too bad. Would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late guys I hoped to have it up just before christmas but family and life got in the way! Here it is before the new year now though! Thanks for all the hits and kudos and everything you guys rock! 
> 
> As always you know how much I love a comment, so tell me what do you think will happen at the Grand Prix Final? =D Thanks for reading!


	10. In My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome back! This chapter was very briefly beta'd so let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Chris and Victors gala performance went down a treat. The whole event went well despite half the skaters being too drunk to properly move across the ice… any jumps or throws were replaced instead with wonky footwork and bouts of giggling. The coaches were less than impressed but at least the semi sober skaters were having a ball.

Victor had stepped out onto the ice wearing a buttoned down white shirt, glitter glinting off his chest and Chris having done the same thing except with a blinding pink shirt. They proceeded to dance on the ice together a routine they’d only practice a handful of times. It started with Chris showing off, flamboyant and very Alpha then Victor coming along and pushing him out the way to show off… effectively the entire routine was a dance battle of sorts, but as it went on became more and more provocative. Victor skated a couple of steps choreographed by Chris himself and the two tried to stop devolving into giggles on the ice that would ruin the melodramatic routine.

The judges had not appreciated the [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l7ozPbEboGg).

Yuuri had though, his eyes sparked as they exited the rink and the way they were focused solely on Victor had the Alphas heart racing.

 

* * *

 

Waiting a week shouldn’t have been as torturous as it was. The morning after the gala he was back on a flight home with a very grumpy Yuri and an even grumpier Yakov. Victors own bubbly good mood driving the two of them up the wall until Yuri shouted at him to stop humming and poured his drink in Victors lap.

Victor felt a little guilty that Yuri had scented his activities with Yuuri almost straight away. After all Yuuri had left Victor a gift in his room when he’d parted. The red fabric that had been hanging down his leg from his belt hoop was now hidden safely in Victors suitcase but that hadn’t stopped Yuri from working out what had happened. That and of course the pictures and tweets that had been sent out that night at the party. Yakov was not the best bit pleased, now concerned about Victors public image.

‘My public image is fine,’ Victor frowned at his coach, ‘unless they see me in these pants,’ he frowned down at his soaking wet jeans. Fortunately the staff of the flight had seen what had happened and had brought him a towel to try and help dry up the mess Yuri had left in his lap. It took all of Victors self control not to make a retort that the mess was similar to one Yuuri had left him in, but he wasn’t that cruel. Despite Yuri being a little dick, he didn’t deserve to have that shoved in his face.

It was very clear the little teenager had been a little taken with Yuuri despite the age difference the little Alpha had obviously had a crush and now a broken heart and Victor had to be the bigger person about all this and not shove it in his face.

It had drastically altered their relationship however, Yuri was icier than usual but Victor figured it could also just be because he wasn’t able to attend the Grand Prix final the following week. It had been an awkward flight back home.

Once back though the Russian team was in full swing training out on the ice. Yuri struggled and refused to accept help from anyone, especially Victor. There were a few times where Yakov had shouted Yuri off the ice for fear of injury and Victor had seen the blond angrily swipe at his eyes. It was a horrible time for an Alpha for as soon as you presented you started to fill out and grow and the awkwardly long limbs made it hard to keep up with your bodies abilities. Yuri spent more of his time in the dance studio and on long distance skype calls to Otabek. Victor was happy that the boy at least had a friend he could speak about all this with, even if it wasn’t someone local. Otabek had seemed like a good kid and he was certainly an amazing skater.

Still it didn’t help Victor feel any better about the whole situation and he wondered how he could make it up to Yuri. Stealing the potential mate of a newly presented Alpha was not usually something one could buy their way out of but if Yuri and Otabek continued to be friends maybe Victor could surprise Yuri with a trip to visit the skater in his hometown?

Miniscule thoughts like these, training and occasionally texting with Yuuri were all that kept him going for the next week. He’d not heard much from Chris beyond a scolding after his behaviour from the party and Yuuri seemed just as busy. A result of every athlete preparing themselves ruthlessly for the Grand Prix Final. The event was being held in Japan this time, which put more strain on Yuuri considering it was his home town and he’d failed to win gold during the NHK Trophy already, so Victor tried not to be too upset at lack of contact from the stunning Omega.

Chris however.

‘ _He could have at least called you once_ ,’ he grumbled on the phone the night before Victor had to fly out for the competition. Chris had gone early, so was already in Japan and currently sampling the hotel wine prior to Victor getting there.

‘He’s obviously under a lot of pressure, it’s in his home country after all,’ Victor sighed as he thumbed through his suitcase a final time. Despite turning his apartment upside down he’d not managed to find his red and white Russian Olympic jacket anywhere and he was now scared he’d left it in America.

‘ _Just one call though_ ,’ Chris didn’t seem convinced, he’d been pleased when he heard the details of what had happened though and agreed that a potential heat was actually a very good excuse for leaving like he did. However it had been 5 nights since the _rendezvous_ and Yuuri hadn’t called.

‘Maybe my knot creeped him out,’ it was Victors way of trying to lighten the conversation, he didn’t actually think it was true.

‘ _Maybe_ ,’ Chris mumbled.

‘You’re not meant to agree with that,’ Victor laughed as he sat down on his couch and Makkachin wormed her way onto his lap as if he were nothing more than a human cushion for her needs. Victor smiled fondly down at her and scratched behind her ears.

‘ _Well you said he asked for it and it looked like he’d never seen one before right? I find it hard to believe he could probably have any Alpha he wanted smelling the way he did.’_

 

‘He’s probably not had the time to stop and appreciate any of it given he only presented a year ago and he mentioned briefly he can’t really afford to miss out on the Grand Prix Final this year.’ It went unspoken but Victor knew how much it cost to be in the business and all the sponsors Yuuri now had because he was an Omega he would not be able to keep if he messed up another year in a row. Victor scowled, sometimes he hated this side of the sporting world.

‘ _Yeah you’re probably right,_ ’ Chris hummed down the phone and then started chatting about the bottles of wine they had at the hotel. Pleased for a change of topic, Victor relaxed.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris met him at the hotel as soon as he checked in, catching him up on all the latest gossip. Cao Bin fell during practice and broke his foot, so he was now out of the competition which meant a last minute substitute in was Phichit. Victor smiled at the news, the Thai skater would be thrilled and he could only imagine how pleased Yuuri would be that his friend would be here with him. Now with Cao and Yuri out of the running the contestants were himself, Chris, Yuuri, Phichit, Otabek and Michele.

Victor didn’t want to assume it would be an easy competition but it kind of seemed that way, he’d been really looking forward to a challenge from JJ or Yuri, now his major focus was the Omega everyone was out in throws to support.

Speaking of which.

Victor and Chris walked through a crowd being ushered out of the lobby by security on their way to the hotel bar. Every single person seemed to be Japanese and held everything from stuffed plushies to flowers and one even seemed to be crying at being asked to leave.

‘He’s got some insane fans here,’ Chris muttered as Victor walked past them. They stopped when they spotted Yuuri, he was standing between Phichit and his security guard, but bent down to a young girl who was shyly holding out a pair of white ice skates. Unable to hear anything over the call of the security guards to leave, Victor stalked forward, Chris following obediently behind him.

Victor was disappointed when he couldn’t understand a lick of the conversation as it happened in Japanese. The little girl couldn’t have been any older than 8 or 9 and her mother stood behind her looking close to tears. She said something very heartfelt to Yuuri and the Omega smiled at the two of them before hugging the little girl. As they left Victor caught sight of the girls signed skates.

‘Yuuri,’ Chris called in his usually seductive voice.

‘Oh hey Chris,’ Yuuri smiled standing up, he had his glasses perched on the tip of his nose and his hair falling softly down around his face. His clothes looked rumpled and comfortable, loose fitting jeans with a plain light blue t-shirt. It wasn’t at all his usual style of glamor but something about it made him appear softer around the edges. It was clear they’d just gotten off the plane and made it into the hotel.

‘Hi Yuuri,’ Victor said giving him a rather shy smile. Every single time he saw the Omega now his stomach felt it was flipping and dancing in his body.

‘Hello Victor,’ his voice was low seductive and he glanced up at Victor shyly through a blanket of thick black lashes. Victor basically swooned but before he could say or do anything else Yuuris security guard stepped forward.

‘Lets get yeh tae yer room Yuuri,’ his voice surprised Victor. It was broad and thickly accented but gruff and Victor couldn’t place it straight away. He was a massive Alpha, an inch or two taller than Chris and was broad shouldered.

‘Alright Clay,’ Yuuri turned to glance at the man and gave Victor a shy wave before heading towards a set of doors at the back of the hotel.

‘Why are they going to the basement?’ Chris whispered curiously in Victors ear as he leaned forward.

‘That’s where their scent blocking rooms are right?’ Victor questioned, in Asia it was common for them to be kept below the levels but in most European countries they had specific section of a hotel that was usually kept separate, mostly on ground level. Victor had to book himself into one of those rooms from time to time when he’d felt an impromptu rut coming on, but those were mostly in his earlier days as a horny teenager. Now he had much better control… unless it came to Yuuri. Because who the fuck could control themselves around Yuuri?

‘What a scary looking body guard,’ Chris shivered as they moved away and continued their walk towards the bar. ‘You should invite Yuuri out to dinner with us later.’

‘Yeah,’ Victor knew that Yuuri had mentioned not to worry about Claymore from their conversation over breakfast in Russia. That still didn’t stop the pang of jealousy though. ‘What accent was that anyway?’

‘Dude that was the most Scottish accent I’ve ever heard, how didn’t you notice?’ Chris laughed at him and Victor felt his face heating up. It was true Victor wasn’t the most astute person in the world, he was just glad he hadn’t been asked to guess otherwise he’d have likely guessed somewhere like Africa which was a totally different continent.

Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone preparing to text Yuuri and invite him to dinner when he paused and glanced at Chris.

‘Why do you want me to invite Yuuri to dinner?’ he asked, now moderately suspicious.

‘Because I want to see how he behaves around you myself, see if I can’t place what’s going on.’ Chris said it and folded his arms but Victor couldn’t help but think it sounded a bit forced. Like he’d been practicing that as a reply to the possible question. However Victor wasn’t going to miss out on a chance to see Yuuri so he sent the text anyway.

Chris managed to bleed away the couple of hours prior to dinner with useless banter which Victor was grateful for. He felt like a teenager going on a first date all over again, a nervous wreck.

Soon they were heading out towards one of the local cafes where all the skaters were meeting and Victor was surprised to see Yuri there early sitting across from Otabek with a genuine smile on his face. Victor paused and Chris glanced in the window.

‘When did that happen?’ the Swiss Alpha asked.

‘I don’t know…’ Victor narrowed his eyes, Otabek looked like he was smiling too which was something Victor had never seen much of and Yuri was talking animatedly, waving his hands around a little as he discussed something.

‘Should we interrupt…’ Victor half whispered to Chris but they were interrupted by two rather loud women who pretty much shrieked from behind them. Jumping about a foot in the air, Chris and Victor turned to see two small Japanese women crying and pointing at them.

‘Oh my gosh, Chris you’re even more beautiful in real life,’ one of them said in very heavily accented broken English.

‘And Victor…’ the other one said, her accent wasn’t as pronounced and her English seemed slightly better, ‘you’re even more stunning in real life.’

‘That’s enough you two,’ a familiar voice said from behind them just as Victor was trying to figure out the right way to respond. He’d dealt with obsessive fans before but he’d been caught far too off guard that time. Victor turned and saw Yuuri standing behind them with Phichit who looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor grinned, happy to see that the little Omega had made it. He was still wearing his glasses and his hair was not slicked back like it was when he performed, he gave a small smile to Victor and the Alpha couldn’t help but notice that he seemed a little shyer this time around.

Yuuri didn’t respond instead he said something in Japanese to the other two women. The way Yuuri spoke Japanese made it sound even more romantic than the French language, of course Victor would never ever say that to Chris.

‘Are we ready for food then?’ Phichit prompted, drawing Victors attention away from Yuuri finally as Chris stepped forward to open the door.

‘Come on lover boy,’ Chris said in French under his breath as Victor passed in front of him. Victor felt his cheeks heat up and he prayed to god none of the rest of them could speak a lick of French.

Yuri didn’t look pleased to be interrupted as the group made their way in to sit down, he did however look pleased when Otabek moved to sit beside him rather than opposite him as they moved the tables together to create a table big enough for them all. Mila, Sara and Michele joined them along with one or two of the pair dancers who seemed pretty cool though Victor didn’t know their names. Yuuri was sitting beside the two Japanese women but directly to Victors left as Victor sat at the head of the table beside Chris.

They learned that the two women were there to support Yuuri, one was his Beta big sister Mari, her English wasn’t as good as Yuuris and sometimes she needed Yuuri to translate or Minako who was Yuuri’s ballet instructor and somewhat guardian. She too was an Omega and had travelled the world as a famous dancer which was why she could speak English fluently. Victor asked them lots of questions because he felt like any questions directed to Yuuri would make him come across as a clingy Alpha, but the women seemed more than happy to divulge information to him. All he had to do was bat his eyes and smile at them and they were caught in his charms.  

‘Yuuri was always a huge fan of yours Victor, he had posters all over his room,’ Minako translated from Mari for his benefit and Victor grinned. Yuuri had given up trying to shush them and now sat with his face in his hands hiding his blush. The scent drifting from the muted glands on his wrists was reeking of embarrassment in a way that Victor decided made up for all the heart break he’d caused.

‘Really? How many posters?’ he asked and Mari was able to answer that herself.

‘Over 23 if cereal boxes counted?’ her accent was thick but Victor understood her all the same.

‘Kill me now,’ Yuuri groaned into his hands.

‘Come now Yuuri it isn’t the most embarrassing thing you’ve done,’ it was Chris who laughed now and that caught the Omegas attention. Yuuri looked up from his hands and stared at Chris confused, Phichit too looked confused as did the women.

‘What are you talking about Chris?’ Victor asked turning to see his best friend smiling over a glass of red wine.

‘Last years banquet,’ Chris confirmed.

‘Well I wouldn’t say Yuuri embarrassed himself,’ Victor frowned remembering the night fondly.

‘Of course it was embarrassing, it was a disgusting display,’ Yuri spat across the table. Less bite to his words with Otabeks calming scent washing over the easily riled newly presented Alpha.

‘It wasn’t that disgusting, he worked that pole quite well. Was it you Minako who taught him how to pole dance?’ Chris asked and Victor watched as everyone started at the table.

‘Pole danced?’ Mari asked, clearly confused she didn’t understand what was going on. Phichit looked like a journalist who was finding out the scoop of the century. If Victor didn’t know any better he could swear he saw a flash of light against a phone screen like the boy was ready to record the conversation.

‘I… what?’ Yuuri squeaked and Victor turned to him. The Omega looked confused, his large brown eyes opened wide and staring at Chris intently. ‘What are you on about?’

‘You, pole dancing and grinding up against Victor at the banquet of course,’ Chris clarified, ‘here I have pictures and videos,’ he pulled out his phone and the entire restaurant was deafened by the scrape of three chairs as their residents eagerly evaporated to appear behind Chris.

As Chris played a video to Minako, Mari and Phichit, Victor watched as horror dawned on Yuuri’s face.

‘You don’t remember?’ Victor asked the Omega, his heart sinking.

‘I drank a lot…’ Yuuri said, his eyes looking far away as if he were trying to focus on something just out of reach, ‘I drank so much I just remember drinking and being too scared to talk to you and feeling… ill… hot,’ he sighed, a small flush appearing on his cheeks.

‘Yuuri that’s so dirty,’ Phichit gasped.

‘Where did you learn to bend like _that?’_ Minako asked and Mari had to physically leave and sit back down beside Yuuri clearly uncomfortable with just how much of her little brother she’d seen on that tiny screen.

‘I am sorry about the presentation Yuuri,’ Victor finally managed to say while the others were discussing what Chris was showing on his screen. Only Yuuri and Mari could hear him now and Victor was sure Mari’s English wouldn’t be good enough to catch what he was saying.

‘It came at such a terrible time,’ Victor frowned, he meant it and Yuuri smiled sheepishly at him.

‘So if you don’t remember was that why you didn’t text or call Victor Yuuri?’ Chris asked, his phone was now in Phichits hands as he and Minako scrolled through the footage. Yuri was making gagging noises beside them.

‘I-what?’ he frowned at Chris.

‘Victor gave you his number, wrote it on your arm,’ Chris pointed at Yuuris arms as Minako and Phichit finally returned back to their original seats, looking incredibly smug about something.

‘Chris,’ Victor hissed, it was his turn to feel embarrassed now, ‘that’s enough.’

‘Wait…’ Yuuri was frowning, ‘that black smudge on my arm in the morning that was your number?’ Yuuri looked stricken as he turned to gaze up at Victor through his thick black lashes again. Seriously this Omega was going to be the death of him.

‘I’ll have you know I wrote it perfectly well, I even wiped the sweat off your arm first so it wouldn’t smudge,’ Victor huffed as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms. He could feel everyones eyes on him now, even the pair skaters who had been having their own conversation with Otabek, Mila and the twins.

‘He was so smitten,’ Chris laughed and Victor kicked him hard under the table, causing the entire table to jostle and some drinks to spill their contents from the tops of their glasses.

‘ _Chris_ ,’ Victor hissed in warning now, he could feel his own embarrassment written all over his face.

‘HA!’ Phichit called out after a second of silence that seemed like an eternity, ‘see Yuuri I told you so!’

Yuuri threw a look at Phichit that silenced his friend from saying anything else and Victor only wished he had that same kind of power over Chris.

‘Why did you give me your number?’ Victor finally turned to face the Omega again and cleared his throat, taking comfort in the fact that Yuuri looked just as embarrassed as he did.

‘You were grinding up against him, telling him to be your coach, come back to Japan and train you.’ Chris filled in. ‘It wasn’t long after that you dragged him onto the dance floor and whisked him off his feet. I’ve never seen Victor look so happy before.’ Chris sounded far too pleased with himself, like he knew this would all happen. Like the only reason he’d invited Yuuri was to watch all this unfold. Wait… Victor shot Chris a look. Was that seriously why he invited Yuuri?

‘You knew,’ Victor scolded in French, ‘you knew he didn’t remember didn’t you? That’s why you invited him tonight.’ Victor said it all in French hoping no one else could understand. Judging by the confused looks he was right.

‘No,’ Chris smirked obviously meaning the opposite of what he just said, ‘I invited him because all the skaters were invited. Any other obligation is purely coincidental.’

Victor wanted to snarl at his friend, he’d schemed behind his back and completely embarrassed him. At least though Victor now had an answer as to why Yuuri had never called or text him.

‘I told Yuuri that your interest had nothing to do with him being an Omega,’ Phichit said and Yuuri glared down the table at him.

‘No, Victor was obsessed before we even knew,’ Chris rolled his eyes and faked a very bad Russian accent, “’Do you think Yuuri likes me? Did I scare him off? Why hasn’t he texted or called me yet?’” Chris laughed and Victor finally groaned and slumped his face into his own hands mortified.

‘Really?’ Yuuris usual sensual tone was gone replaced with something much softer but Victor refused to look up from his hands. Thankfully Otabek came to his rescue, changing the topic of conversation towards Cao Bin and the competition, congratulating Phichit for getting into the event.

Victor was pleased for the distraction and hastily gulped his wine glaring at Chris from over his glass. Chris looked far too smug, his eyes glancing between Victor and Yuuri and back again as if telling Victor silently to look at the Omega. It’s true Victor could feel the Omegas gaze on him but he refused to turn around and look at him. Instead he focused entirely on the conversation until their meals arrived and finally relaxed enough to start asking Minako about where she’d danced.

The meal passed in a blur, groups of skaters breaking off to converse with each other about different things, Yuuri and Mari seemed to be having their own conversation in Japanese and Minako was complimenting Chris and Victor over their Gala routine from Skate America.

‘Yeah we thought the judges would ban us from the Grand Prix final because of the music choice,’ Victor chuckled, ‘we had to do it all behind Yakovs back he wasn’t impressed.’

As the atmosphere relaxed and the skaters finally stopped drinking, the reality of the looming competition settled over them. The next day they’d take to the ice to compete for gold and Victor wasn’t about to let it up for anything.

‘We should head back,’ Otabek said glancing at his watch. The voice of reason he hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol, neither had Yuuri or Phichit. As they each paid their part and rose from the table to leave Yuuri fell in line with Victor.

‘Hey Phichit, can you show me how to use that filter on snapchat?’ Chris asked promptly walking off. Victor frowned, his best friend had obviously been looking for an excuse to duck out given that he was the social media queen.

Victor and Yuuri walked side by side for a while, their steps naturally slowing so they were out of earshot of the rest of the group. Victor hated the silence, he wanted to end it but didn’t even know where to start or what to say. Thankfully it was Yuuri who spoke up.

‘I didn’t know,’ his voice was a whisper and Victor almost missed it as it slipped by in the breeze.

‘What?’ the Alpha turned to gaze down at the Omega curiously.

‘I had no idea,’ Yuuris face was obscured by a mask but his eyes looked far away, ‘I didn’t remember at all. I thought that smudge on my arm was Phichit playing a prank but I realise now I always go for a shower when I’m drunk, I probably didn’t even realise I’d partly washed it off…’

‘It’s okay,’ Victor tried to laugh it off. Yes it had hurt waiting for Yuuri to call but it was good to finally have an answer to that question. ‘I just thought you weren’t interested.’ Victor tried to laugh again awkwardly. Yuuri looked back up at him through those thick black lashes like he had grown three heads.

Yuuri frowned and contemplated. Then he eventually sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. ‘I just thought you only wanted me because I was an Omega.’

‘Oh,’ Victor frowned, ‘that was a rude assumption don’t you think? I mean… I can see why you thought that way but I promise it wasn’t that. It was never about that.’

‘Yes I know that now,’ Yuuri said and turned away the two going quiet again.

The silence stretched until it became uncomfortable. Victor wanted to speak up, wanted to ask questions, clarify. Did Yuuri like him? So far he hadn’t specifically said anything though it was clear there was some kind of attraction there. They wouldn’t have slept together if there wasn’t right? Then there was the message he’d left for Victor getting out the shower, saying they should do it again some time. Could that be tonight? Victor should ask, ask him to spend the night. The fear was holding him back though, the fear of rejection. Yuuri was the confident one, surely he should be the one to ask? Right now the Omega seemed to be distant and far away… Victor glanced down at him as they walked and the Omega had his face buried in his mask his brows furrowed and his eyes glazed over. He didn’t even glance at Victor despite the fact he must have felt the Alpha staring.

It were times like these when Victor thought he’d trade his soul for a super power. Right now the ability to read minds would be fantastic.

As they drew closer to the hotel though, Yuuri sped up towards the group and away from Victor. Victor understood immediately, outside was were a couple of photographers and news reporters including a few fans as well. The group also seemed to notice this as they instantly fell back in line, all of them returning towards the hotel together, even Yuri and Otabek distanced themselves a little. The last thing anyone wanted was some sort of scandal happening.

Though victor understood he still wished he’d just invited the Omega to his room, he’d chickened out and before he knew it they were ushered into the hotel quickly by the hotel security.

Even in the lobby there were a few eyes floating around and so Victor finally admitted defeat. It would seem that was all the conversing they were going to be doing that night. Yuuri turned though and gave Victor a small smile, Victor gave him a quick nod as Chris broke off and wandered back towards him. Normally Chris always came back to Victors room with him anyway so to anyone else watching this would all look normal. They parted ways with small farewells and Victor and Chris made their way silently back to Victors room.

Once the door was closed.

‘What happened?’ Chris asked, literally a second after the door clicked shut.  

‘Nothing,’ Victor sighed walking towards the cupboard and pulling out extra pillows, since he liked to sleep hugging one. ‘We didn’t really speak much, he just seemed like he was digesting everything.’

‘Damn, I thought maybe you two would talk,’ Chris sighed and when his friends guard was down Victor pulled one of the spare pillows out the cupboard and turned around lobbing it directly at his best friends face. It hit him and Chris then caught it, frowning up at Victor.

‘What was that for?’

‘For keeping me in the dark over your little plan,’ Victor said, but there was no malice in his voice, it was thanks to Chris he at least understood why he’d never been called.

‘Look,’ Chris smirked at him, ‘something wasn’t adding up. I didn’t know the plan fully myself when I went there, just everything you’ve been saying I felt like we were missing something so I wanted to see it for myself. When I saw the way he was looking at you, how he took the seat beside you I knew there was more to this than we thought. It clicked about thirty minutes in, that’s why I struck up the conversation and I was right.’ Chris smirked even wider leaning across the bed towards him and gazing up at him seductively, ‘face it Nikiforov you owe me.’

‘I-‘ there was a sharp knock at his door and Victor frowned. He wasn’t expecting any company. He glanced over to Chris who was frowning at the door then turned to Victor with a small shrug of his shoulders. Victor quickly walked around the bed and towards the door. It was probably Yakov coming to yell at him over something.

When he opened the door though he started in surprise. There standing in the hallway was Yuuri, and he was carrying a bag, glancing up and down the corridor. Victor quickly stepped aside without really being able to physically speak and the Omega quickly walked inside.  

‘Oh shit,’ Chris’ eyebrows shot up and he glanced between Yuuri and Victor and back again, ‘well I didn’t expect this.’

‘Hello Chris,’ Yuuri was all seductive Omega once more and he flashed the Alpha a smirk of his own. ‘I just wanted to chat with Victor.’

‘And that’s why you brought an overnight bag?’ Chris laughed glancing at the bag the Omega had dumped on his floor. Not missing a beat Yuuri shrugged and smirked wider. Victors heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t sure what the hell was going on.

‘We have a lot to talk about.’ Yuuri said.

‘Uhuh,’ Chris laughed standing up, ‘well I’ll take my leave. Do us a favour though you two don’t miss tomorrow. This competition will be so boring without you both.’ With that he bid them a good night and walked past them towards the door.

The door swung shut behind him slowly and then they were alone. Yuuri stood sheepishly against the wall, his back pressed against it, his plain black t-shirt he had on clinging to him. He was looking up through those thick lashes at Victor once again. Victor licked his lips unsure quite where to start. He had a million and one questions floating in his head. His eyes slid to the overnight bag Yuuri had dumped on the floor and back up to Yuuris face questioningly.

‘Was there something in particular you wanted to speak about?’ Victor managed to ask, which was good because it meant that his tongue was working.

Without saying anything Yuuri shoved off from against the wall, his demeanour totally changing in an instant. He went from shy and reserved to some kind of preparatory cat on the hunt. He slid across to where Victor stood rooted to the spot and pressed up against him. Victors mouth parted in a small gasp of surprise when Yuuris hands slid easily around his neck, up and locked into Victors hair then his face was being dragged down for a kiss. It was searing hot and _filthy_. Wiping Victors mind clean like bleach on black parchment. The only thing the Alpha was fully aware of was how much he could feel Yuuri through the fabric of their clothing, every ripple and every curve of his delicate body. The way his small hands were tugging gently at his hair, massaging his scalp as he abused Victors mouth with his tongue, invading it and fucking it like a sign of things to come. Victor made some kind of noise at the back of his throat and he pulled back away, gasping for air. He could smell the scent of the room changing, going from a slightly anxious and confused scent to something much sweeter screaming; ‘FUCK ME!’

To pull back took literally all of Victors self control, it then took Yuuri a moment to realise what was happening as he attempted to latch onto Victors neck but was blocked. His dark brown eyes raised curiously up toward Victors. The Alpha licked his lips.

‘We can’t, you’ll go into heat,’ he reminded. It was some kind of miracle that some part of him was being semi coherent. It was like an even larger part of Victor knew what was best for the two of them, despite his dick trying to take control of the situation.

‘Right now I really don’t care,’ Yuuri purred and Victor felt a rapid shiver shooting down his spine from the tone. Pleased with his work and looking a little smug Yuuri attempted once more to drag Victor back in for a ravage make out session. Victor felt himself being pulled over towards the bed. Could feel the way the Omega was pressing against him in all the right places, his hard member grazing Victors thigh as they moved across the room. Suddenly a much more dominating side snapped. No, he was the Alpha here and he wouldn’t be controlled like this. Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing, he wasn’t in his right mind for whatever reason, this Grand Prix final… if he missed it he could kiss his figure skating career goodbye. No way would he be able to afford to continue if he pulled out another competition like last time, his sponsors would ditch him.

Before Victor knew what he was doing he shoved Yuuri back onto the bed and pinned him there, a dominating and possessive growl rippling through his throat. Yuuri gazed up at him dumbstruck as Victor pinned his hands above his heads.

‘No Yuuri,’ he growled, his voice hoarse due to his own arousal. ‘We’re not doing this, we can do this after the Grand Prix final but not before it.’

Something in Yuuri in that moment became completely pliant, completely _Omega_. His eyes went wide and his legs slid open, he tilted his head back baring his neck in a recessive display of dominance and he melted into the bed.

It was pathetic how much that sight turned Victor on. The Alpha scrambled up and away from the bed rubbing at his face and running a hand down passed his own scent glands where he could feel a light dampness on his skin.

‘Fuck Yuuri I’m sorry,’ Victor clamped a hand over his scent glands on his neck, he should have worn patches like Yuuri had. Victor glanced over at the bed where Yuuri was panting and breathing heavy. The Omega wasn’t looking at him but instead was staring up at the ceiling trying to collect himself. The scented oily musk on his neck was slicking up his fingers so Victor quickly ducked into the bathroom and used a wet rag to clean the area with scent masking soap provided by the hotel. When he stepped back out Yuuri looked a little calmer, he was sitting up in the bed and his breathing had returned to normal.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ Victor asked, he tried to make his voice sound light and curious, not at all demanding like that slight Alpha part of himself had shown just moments before.

‘I… I wanted to do something to make up for, what happened last year.’ Yuuri sighed, ‘I thought maybe if we continued where we’d left off from last week that would be a good way to make it up to you,’ he ran a hand down his face looking a little tired. ‘I guess hormones had a big part to play in it too.’ After admitting that a delicate blush dusted his cheeks and he glanced quickly to Victor and then away again.

Victor chuckled feeling the mood lighten and walked over towards the bed sitting down beside him.

‘Hormones? If you want I can wear scent patches if it makes things easier?’ Victor asked.

‘No, it’s not you believe me,’ Yuuri sighed and rubbed at his head, ‘I’m due a heat after the Gran Prix final, so I guess it’s my fault.’

‘That’s not your fault Yuuri,’ Victor said reaching out and gently turning Yuuris chin with a finger so he could look into his eyes. Yuuri looked a little embarrassed still.

‘Biology is never your fault, but if you wanted to make it up to me you could have asked,’ Victors eyes light up for a second.

‘Alright,’ Yuuri chuckled, ‘how can I make it up to you Victor?’

Victor put his finger to his lips as he contemplated, he could feel the Omegas eyes on him. He didn’t want to ask for anything out of order from the Omega, that wouldn’t be fair. Settling on something to lighten the mood further he broke into a wicked grin.

‘I want you to tell me one thing about you, one thing that no one else knows.’ Victor held up his finger with a wink before moving around the room to put the TV on and open the window. He gave Yuuri space to digest the question, not expecting an answer right away. The cool Japanese air blew into their small hotel room and Victor hoped it would help clear up any lingering scents.

He set out the things he’d need for the competition tomorrow, knowing he’d have to wake up really early for the practice skate. The men were performing their short programme first, followed by the ladies then the ice dancers then the pairs to wrap the evening up. He placed his blue and white standard Russian jacket over his chair and sighed. He missed his white and red Olympic jacket, he’d called the hotel but they said there was no sight of it in his room.

Likely someone had sold it on for money.

When he turned back he was surprised to see Yuuri blushing harder than he had before. The colour was licking at his skin across his cheekbones and down his neck. It surprised Victor for a moment, but of course the Omega was human, whatever he was thinking about was obviously deeply embarrassing and Victor was now intrigued…

‘What are you thinking?’ the Alpha asked crossing over to his bed and sat back down close to him but far enough away that the Omega wouldn’t feel too crowded.

‘God,’ Yuuri groaned and put his head in his hands scrubbing at his face. ‘I don’t have many things that Phichit doesn’t know, he knows everything about me.’

‘Except?’ Victor was grinning smugly now, knowing there was something otherwise the Omega wouldn’t be acting the way he was.

‘No way,’ Yuuri shook his head and grasped the hem of his shirt to lift it up to cover his blushing face. Really he was so adorable, the sexy façade was dropped and this Yuuri was softer around the edges less rough and more vulnerable but in a way that still radiated a kind of sensual confidence bubbling below the surface. In this moment this was all for Victor to see, the Omegas walls crumbling quickly and Victor liked to think that he’d never have to rebuild them again.

‘You know,’ Victor sighed heavily flopping pathetically over the bed, ‘first you never text me or called me after we danced all night together. Then you flirted with me and with other people while I was around. Messing me about, not even calling or texting much. Sometimes ignoring me completely, then you give me the best damn blowjob of my life and leave almost as suddenly as you came and again you don’t even call me.’ Victor was now lying across the bed on his back gazing upside down at Yuuri who looked horrified by the sudden guilt being thrust at him.

‘I open my heart up to you at that banquet last year and you just threw it back in my face and now you won’t even tell me one tiny little secret?’ Victor pouted and turned away. He really was a bit of an asshole.

‘That’s cruel,’ Yuuri groaned but there was no real bite to his words. He raised a hand to his face and scrubbed at it again. As if hoping this action could somehow scrub his embarrassment away. ‘Fine but you can’t tell _anyone_! EVER! Especially not Phichit.’

‘Not a soul,’ Victor brightened up, quickly turning around so he was sitting crossed legged on the bed facing Yuuri normally again. Yuuri sighed and picked up the pillow that Victor had thrown at Chris. It looked like he was going to hug into it for comfort but last second made an awkward readjustment and sat it in his lap, playing at the edges.

‘So, when I first presented as an Omega, Phichit didn’t really know how to react. None of us did, however it only lasted for a few months. Now we tease each other constantly,’ Yuuri rolled his eyes, a fond smile spreading on his perfect face. ‘I call him plain and boring and he… well… this year for my birthday he got me a few things I actually wanted but he also got me a few things just for Omegas.’ Yuuri flushed a little, ‘he got me a pair of Omega pajamas for a laugh.’

So far Victor wasn’t really sure what the big secret was, everything up until this point seemed to be something that Phichit obviously knew about as well.

‘Phichit knows how much I hate the Omega stereotype how much I’m always trying to fight back against it. So him getting me those Pajames was a big dig at my ego, a brilliant prank. As far as he knows they’re in the bin but…’ Yuuris face was going red again and he brought a hand up to shield it from Victors gaze, refusing to make eye contact.

‘You like them?’ Victor asked. Okay it was less of a question and more of a coo, the returning groan that escaped the Omega had Victor laughing with joy.

‘Don’t laugh it’s not funny,’ Yuuri groaned. He now buried his face completely into the pillow, trying to hide from Victors gaze.

‘So you like a pair of pajamas big deal,’ Victor tried to act cool, but his Alpha side was preening at the adorable image of the Omega in snug little Omega pajamas. Effectively they were like onesies except they actually had inbuilt slipper like boots and some even had little mittens. Some even came with slots for heating pads to slip into since most Omegas hated the cold and could get cold easily.

‘Yes but it’s the principle Victor,’ Yuuri groaned through the pillow, muffling the noises of his embarrassment.

‘Principle shminciple,’ Victor reached over and tugged gently at the pillow, trying to draw the Omega out. ‘Look what does it matter what you wear? As long as you’re happy and comfortable.’ Yuuri didn’t relinquish the pillow with ease and once he did he still refused to meet Victors gaze.

‘Yeah I guess,’ the Omega didn’t seem convinced.

‘Did you bring them tonight?’ Victor asked, trying to keep any kind of coo from his voice and pursing his lips to stop himself smiling stupidly at the idea of the Omega curled up in the Omega Pajamas sleeping by his side.

‘What no!’ Yuuri looked horrified, ‘I don’t wear them in front of Phichit do you think I’d wear them in front of you?’ Yuuri shook his head, ‘no way.’

‘Come now,’ Victor frowned and pointed to himself, ‘broken heart here remember.’

‘Yes well,’ Yuuri huffed, and opened his mouth as if he were about to say more but promptly shut it again and shook his head. He stayed silent for a little while and Victor watched as the Omega took his lower lip into his own mouth and worried it between his teeth. Sensing a different atmosphere was about to take over Victor hastily tried to rectify the evening. After all the Omega was here, in his room and that was something to celebrate, even if they couldn’t do it the way they really wanted to.

‘How about a movie instead?’ Victor asked, grinning and nodding to the television. Thankfully he brought his hard drive and the TV here would allow him to plug it into the back to watch the content he had brought with him.

Yuuri glanced towards the screen, his body relaxing and his shoulders slumping down. A small smile played at the edges of his mouth and he glanced back at Victor through those thick lashes before nodding.

‘Sure a movie sounds good, I’ll just use the bathroom first.’ He slipped into the bathroom and Victor grinned, this was so disgustingly domestic that he couldn’t wait. He turned around and frowned at his suitcase which still hadn’t been unpacked. What on earth was he meant to wear? He always just wore his boxers to bed… would Yuuri think he was trying to suggest something if he did that? He glanced back at the bathroom door where he could hear the toilet flushing and grabbed his hard drive. He plugged it in and as the TV was starting up, he slipped out of his clothes. Making a last second decision he decided to leave a t shirt on, but removed everything else except his boxers which were a designer brand so he didn’t mind being spotted in them. He then slipped under the covers and waited on the Omega, flicking through the input options on the TV until he got his hard drive working properly.

The door to the bathroom clicked open once Victor had extinguished the lights in the room using the remote, all except a small bedside lamp that cast the room into beautiful dusky shadows. Yuuri crept across the room towards the bed and Victor tossed aside the covers indicating that Yuuri was free to join him.

When Victor looked at him, the Omega was standing in a pair of very nice tight white boxer briefs and it took all of Victors self-control not to look away from his eyes. Yuuri looked a little dubious at the space between Victor and the edge of the bed where he’d likely have to cuddle up to Victor to avoid falling off. It wasn’t the biggest of beds unfortunately, it could barely even be called a double. Something that Victor was immensely grateful for right now.

‘I don’t,’ Yuuri started and Victor moved himself further back. ‘I’m not a cuddly kind of Omega,’ he glanced away briefly as he said it, his eyes quickly glancing back to Victor as he stood sheepishly in the middle of the room. Victor was a little disappointed but tried not to show it.

‘Humour me, it’s not exactly a big bed,’ he chuckled and with a sigh the Omega climbed in. The minute that his skin came into contact with Victors the Alpha almost gasped. Yuuri was on fire, his skin was super hot. Yuuri seemed fine, relaxed even as he leaned in and accepted Victors arm around his shoulders, casually leaning his head back against Victors shoulder. The Alpha didn’t want to make a big deal out of it if Yuuri was comfortable but surely this level of heat wasn’t normal? He wanted to ask the Omega about it but chose not to. Instead his brain searched frantically for a topic while he tried his best to ignore the fact that Yuuri – despite what he’d just said – was snuggling into Victor and tangling their legs together. Victor swallowed in a desperate bid to regain his composure as he focused on the TV screen in front of them.

‘What are we watching?’ Yuuri asked as he squinted at the screen.

‘Can you see alright?’ Victor asked watching the Omega squint.

‘Not really, can I wear my glasses?’ he sighed and Victor smiled.

‘Of course, why would you even ask?’ he chuckled as Yuuri stood up and walked over to his bag. He bent over and Victor quickly turned away. That was _not_ a sight he needed burned into his brain while the Omega was going to by lying beside him tonight. Before he looked away though, he’d noticed the underwear looked a little different, as Yuuri came back to bed with his blue framed glasses perched on his nose, Victor decided to ask.

‘Those are nice boxers,’ he chuckled and Yuuri smirked up at him.

‘You were watching me bend over?’

‘It was right in my face, forgive me for being human.’ Victor cleared his throat, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks. ‘What brand are they?’

‘Ah,’ now it was Yuuri’s turn to blush, he quickly looked back towards the television. ‘Well they’re specially made by a sponsor of mine, they’re designing underwear for Omega males.’

Victor had opened his mouth to ask more questions about what exactly that meant when Yuuri read the title of the movie off the screen instead of asking Victor again for the title.

‘Loves Dynamics?’

‘Yes,’ Victor brightened, ‘have you heard of it?’

‘Isn’t it a romance movie?’ Yuuri looked back up at Victor who grinned.

‘Yes, it’s my favourite movie. Have you never seen it?’

‘No, Phichit and I tend to watch “The King and The Skater” over and over again,’ he smiled fondly and then shook his head, ‘but I would have taken you as an action guy.’ He glanced up curiously though his glasses which magnified his eyes slightly in a way that made him look ten times more adorable.

‘Nope, I’m a romance man through and through,’ Victor laughed and then shook his head, he turned back towards the TV and hit play. He’d seen this movie so many times he could easily recite all the actors lines off by heart. The movie opened and slowly one by one they were introduced to all the characters. Yuuri stirred a little when the male Omega came on scene and was called so by the children in the school. However Victors favourite character, a man by the name of Dean who looked just like him stepped in. It was clear the Omega male was taken by the senior Alpha teacher and Victor turned to catch Yuuri’s reaction to their interaction as the scene changed to some of the other couples.

‘What do you think so far?’ Victor asked.

‘I like that Dean character,’ he said, ‘and I like Cameron, he’s actually portrayed like a normal person rather than just a sex object which most movies do with male Omegas.’

There was a note of bitterness to his tone and Victor frowned a little, he hadn’t really noticed that before. Clearly he’d not been paying much attention to other movies where male Omegas were present. He made a mental note to start doing that now and to avoid those movies if he could.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it.’ Victor snuggled him further into his chest and Yuuri tensed for a moment before melting into the embrace. Victor smiled into the Omegas hair and tried not to make it too obvious that he was taking a deep breath in, drinking in the scent of the Omegas shampoo. Something rich in coconut with some kind of perfumed undertones.

The movie continued and the climatic kiss scene had Victor cooing, Yuuri chuckled beside him and stifled a yawn behind his hand as the story lines each drew to their conclusions. The movie ended with the two Betas (who were clearly portrayed to be the most likeable characters in the movie) and them getting together. Victor also loved that pairing and when almost everyone had their happy endings the credits started rolling. Victor was feeling warm all over and not just from having the beautiful heated Omega in his arms.

‘What did you-’ Victor stopped half way through asking when he glanced down to find the Omega asleep in his arms. Yuuri was breathing deeply, his eyes fluttering in his sleep and his mouth parted. Victor swallowed thickly and gently plucked his glasses from his nose. He folded them with one hand against the bed and then gently leaned over to place them on the bedside table.

The lamp had a little toggle switch halfway down its cable which was close to the bed so Victor managed to turn it off from that before pulling the Omega back a little further against him. Yuuri didn’t even stir, clearly a heavy sleeper but his mouth did open a little wider. The TV swapped back to regular channels and Victor turned the volume down. It was just after 9pm, not exactly late but they would all be up early for practice and the competition the next day. He flicked lazily through the channels when next door turned their tv on. It was a low rumbling that Victor could hear even above the TV in his own room. He frowned and glanced at the wall, hoping that it wouldn’t get any louder and disturb the sleeping Omega in his arms.

The noise grew progressively as Victor tried to watch an episode of A Place in the Sun. He muted his own TV to try and strain his ears to catch a lick of conversation. He could hardly go through and ask them to turn it down or off if they were a fellow competitor. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself at the moment and he didn’t really want to move with Yuuri snuggled into his arms in a way Victor had only ever dreamed about before.  

 When he muted his tv however he blinked in surprise. The noise was like a low rumble and it was coming from his room. He glanced around trying to find the source and his moving disturbed Yuuri who twisted into him, almost lying on top of him. Victor lay back and let the Omega, smiling fondly as the Omegas nose somehow ended up right above his scent gland. Then he felt it, the rumbling wasn’t coming from a device, it was coming from Yuuri.

In shock Victor went rigid, his whole body reacting to vibrations coming from Yuuri. The purring grew a little louder as Yuuri settled back down to sleep again. The Alpha part of him was freaking out, wanted to wrap him up and never leave the room. Snarl and growl at everyone and everything that would come by and encourage them to move. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, taking in the moment, existing in the now because who the hell knew when he’d ever get to experience something like this ever again?

Yuuri shifted once more, his mouth clearly lolling open as the purring noise grew louder. In that moment Victor couldn’t really control his urges, he reached out and rolled the Omega completely on top of him, shuffling a little and wrapping his arms around the Omegas body. He closed his eyes and breathed in the calm scent washing off the Omega. This was exactly where he wanted to be and Victor tried so hard to keep himself awake, to live and breathe this night through to completion and not fall asleep. Unfortunately biology wasn’t on his side and despite his attempts at keeping himself awake eventually somewhere in between Yuuris beautiful rumbling purrs and his own steady breathing, Victor drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little longer than usual (about double my usual length). My next few chapters will be the same, longer but will take me much longer to write! (Sorry about this!) 
> 
> So please subscribe and leave a kudos! 
> 
> Also let me know in the comments what you think is going through Yuuris head in this chapter. I know we didn't get a lot of answers from Yuuri here, he was holding back, but I promise we will get our answers soon ;)


	11. It Must Be Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling of unease creeps over Victor as the competition continues and Yuuri's heat approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I was originally planning a lot more interaction between Yuuri and Victor than actually happened in this chapter, however I really felt that in order for future chapters to make sense, Victor had to experience something. 
> 
> So please enjoy!

Victor had been falling in and out of weird dreams, like his mind hadn’t fully shut down on him and was going over silly details trying to pull him from the warmth of his sleeping cocoon.  His mind was revisiting details of his programme over and over again, silly things, like making him think his shirt should or shouldn’t be tucked into his trousers during his routine and that the judges would for sure take marks off for it.

When his alarm started sounding, he was glad he’d selected the option for a steady increase in volume rather than an outright blaring alarm. He shifted and so did the body lying on top of him.

Body on top of him… there was a body on top of him?

In a split second of panic, Victors eyes flew open as his brain hastily supplied the information from the evening before. Everything returned to him at an alarming rate and his arms tightened back around the sleeping Omega. Quickly Victor reached over and pressed the button on the alarm, Yuuri shifted so his face was as far away from the sound as possible, chasing the other side of Victors neck and breathing out a content sigh when his nose came into contact with Victors other scent gland. The Alpha shivered a little at the feeling.

Now he had a dilemma, because Yuuri didn’t seem like he was even fully conscious and the purring had returned, a deep rumbling in his chest that was satisfying some primal side of Victor. It was now up to the Alpha to find the strength to fight against his own biology and wake the Omega so they could both get ready for practice that morning.

He allowed himself an extra few minutes, casually breathing in the scent of content Omega and relishing in the sound of the purring but he knew it would only be a matter of time before Yakov came and demanded him down to breakfast… or worse… sent Yuri to do it. Victor sighed and began rubbing the sleeping Omegas back, dragging his hands up and down the heated skin. At first Yuuri groaned, the purring increasing as if he thought he was getting some kind of massage, or maybe he really was part kitten? Then the Omega jerked back, sitting up, his legs straddling Victors hips and his eyes going wide.

The covers fell over his back and Victor hissed as the cold room air now invaded the space between them, he was thankful he’d put a t-shirt on going to bed but the warm parts of his arms had now been exposed. Yuuri made a choking sound at the back of his throat as if trying to forcibly stop himself from purring, which Victor wasn’t even sure was possible or not. Then a bright blush invaded Yuuris cheeks, climbing down his neck and across his chest, licking at his skin and probably making it even hotter than it had been (if that was at all possible).

‘Good morning,’ Victor grinned up at him and Yuuri scrambled up from the bed.

‘Victor! Fuck I’m so sorry,’ Yuuris foot caught on the bedding and he nearly took a tumble from the bed if Victor hadn’t been so quick to react. His arms slid around Yuuri stopping him before he fully left and pulled him back up into the bed. He was still purring but it was distant and barely audible now. The Omega covered his face with his hands.

‘What are you sorry for?’ Victor asked, he wasn’t exactly sure why the Omega was acting the way he had.

‘I didn’t mean, the purring, I- _oh god_ ,’ he groaned and tried to turn away from Victor.

‘Hey,’ Victor scolded him, ‘I loved the purring, it helped me get to sleep.’ Victor stretched out feeling something satisfying in his body crack. He’d not moved position all night, too scared of disturbing Yuuri in his sleep.

‘That’s really embarrassing,’ Yuuri said, refusing to look Victor in the eye as he wrapped one of the hotel sheets around himself and got out of bed more carefully this time.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor smiled now aware of what was driving the Omegas behaviour. Of course, Yuuri had said just the evening before he hated the Omega stereotypes so of course he’d be embarrassed by his purring. It was something only Omegas did after all. ‘You shouldn’t ever be embarrassed by biology,’ Victor was saying this, half to make the Omega feel better and half to explain his serious case of morning wood.

‘I’ll be right back,’ Yuuri quickly grabbed his bag and shuffled into the bathroom in his sheet. Victor sighed, but was pleased that his bed would now completely smell like Yuuri. That was something to look forward too later at least… was that sad? Maybe that was a little pathetic…

Victor slipped out of his bed and decided not to take a shower when Yuuri was done in the bathroom, he had limited time now and part of him just really wanted to smell like the Omega for the day. Though Yuuri hadn’t exactly scented him, being wrapped up with him all night like that had crossed their scents in a way only lovers did. Victor would wear it on his skin with pride.

He pulled a fresh t shirt out his suitcase and threw it on, changing his boxers and pulling on a fresh pair of track pants too. He grabbed his bag for the rink and his blue, white and red Russian jacket just as the door to the bathroom clicked open. Yuuri stepped out still looking embarrassed and sheepish, his eyes glancing to the unmade bed and back to Victor.

‘Are you going to make that?’ Yuuri asked pointing to the bed.

It had not been what Victor had expected the Omega to say at all. He was caught so off guard that the Alpha tripped over his words. Yuuri sighed and stepped over to the bed and hastily began making it.

‘Sorry, my family own an onsen back home, it’s like an inn with a hot springs. So making beds was always something drilled into me.’

‘Oh I know,’ Victor said casually eyeing the shirt and jeans that Yuuri had on. Perhaps the Omega was going back to his room to collect his things before heading to the rink, that would make more sense than carrying it all to Victors room the night before. ‘I mean, you told me at the banquet last year.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri quickly looked away from him and towards the door. Victor didn’t want him to leave without saying something… anything.

‘Yuuri I really enjoyed last night,’ he said, ‘it was…’ he sighed, ‘I get you’re not a very affectionate person, but I am.’ Victor shrugged and glanced away, feeling embarrassed for the first time in a long time. Scared to say too much in case he chased the Omega away.

‘I just really enjoyed being close to you. You know for me it isn’t even about sex and I’m sorry that I denied that last night, believe me if it had been any other night I don’t think I’d have said no.’ He tried to grin and lighten the mood, it worked a little as Yuuri smiled sheepishly back at him. Victor realised that the Omega had a little bit of hair sticking up at the side where he’d been pressed in at Victors chest and the sight just made him want to melt into the floor. He almost forgot his next words. ‘I just didn’t want you to miss another Grand Prix, I want to go up against you Yuuri.’

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri brought a hand up to rub at the back of his head in a way that was so common to the Japanese. ‘Well I’m glad you had the coherency to do the right thing because I didn’t, it’s only going to get worse for me over the next few days too. I’m looking forward to kicking your ass today,’ he sassed and grinned at Victor who grinned back.

They were okay, they were going to be fine. With that Yuuri bid Victor a good practice session and left down the hall to find his room. Victor closed his door behind him and sent Yakov a text message that he was heading down to breakfast a little earlier. That way it would stop his coach coming for him. When he made it into the restaurant he spotted Chris sitting at a table to the back with his phone in front of him. He had a plate of half eaten toast and eggs and was munching on a strand of bacon when Victor approached.

‘Bacon? Really Chris?’ Victor grinned and Chris smirked up at him.

‘Just because you got some meat last night doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be denied.’ He grinned and Victor flushed as he dropped into the chair across from his best friend. ‘So what happened?’

Victor groaned in embarrassment and dropped his face into his hands. How was he meant to tell his best friend that once again he hadn’t actually gotten laid?

‘That good huh?’ Chris smirked at him as Victor glanced back up and in retribution Victor stole the last slice of bread from his friends plate and began to munch on it.

‘We didn’t,’ Victor started and Chris’ mouth fell open.

‘Oh Victor sweetie you’ve got to be kidding me,’ he laughed, ‘you expect me to believe that? You reek of him. You’re clearly wearing _Eau de Yuuri,_ ’ he took another tentative sip at his tea, ‘you expect me to believe nothing happened?’

‘Something happened,’ Victor said, ‘just not… you know… _that.’_

‘Victor when was the last time you had sex? You’re now referring to it like a 12 year old girl again,’ Chris rolled his eyes and Victor barely resisted throwing the final piece of his crust at his friends head.

‘He came onto me, I said no, I didn’t want to risk him going into heat.’ Victor shrugged, ‘he’s close to his heat anyway he said.’ Victor knew he could trust Chris with this information. The other Alpha wasn’t actually one for gossip despite what other people may say about him. Chris looked a little surprised.

‘Did he just offer you up that information?’ he asked curiously and Victor nodded.

‘It explains some of what he did last night, he was a little reckless. He clearly wasn’t thinking straight.’ Victor said and Chris nodded, thoughtfully blowing on his tea.

‘It makes sense, after the Grand Prix is the longest break we see in competitions it would make sense for him to time it then. That’s usually when I try to have a rut.’

‘Me too,’ Victor sighed, Alphas had it a lot easier. After the first initial presentation rut, most others were a little easier to manage. They didn’t need as much time to recover as an Omega after a heat. It was also down to the individual as well, some Alphas were completely lucid the entire time and others were lost to their own hormones.

‘So we just curled up and watched a movie then fell asleep together.’

‘Well that explains the smell,’ Chris wrinkled his nose with a fond smile, ‘you didn’t want to shower?’

‘Not really,’ Victor felt heat creeping up his neck and over his cheeks as Chris shook his head.

‘You’ve got it bad,’ he chuckled and nodded back towards his phone, ‘your fans will have a field day with this.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Nearly the entire figure skating world is now shipping the two of you. They’re calling you _Victuuri_ , like Victory which is downright adorable. However there are a few who don’t want to see Yuuri get with an Alpha. They don’t want to see him fall into one of the typical Omega tropes.’

‘Oh,’ Victors eyes went wide, he hadn’t seen any of the articles or read any of the fan forms or pages for a long time. He pulled his phone out his pocket as he stood up. ‘I’ll go and get some food and be right back.’

Victor made his way slowly over to where they were serving food, because the competitors had to be at the rink sharp the hotel allowed them in for breakfast early, there was no one else sitting around except for one or two important business officials. The food was fresh and Victor was tapping his foot waiting for an article to load while a girl brought out some fresh scrambled eggs for him. He offered her a kind smile as she scooped some onto his plate. As soon as the article loaded Victor paused in the middle of the restaurant to read it.

 

**_Born to Ship Victuuri?_ **

_The entire world has turned their eyes on the amazing story of Yuuri Katsuki. A figure skater from Japan, at only 23 years old he’s the first male Omega competing in a competitive sport and he’s going for gold. The story of Katsuki has taken the world by storm, with many famous actors, musicians and internet stars coming out in support for the male Omega. Though it was never his choice to announce to the world his secondary gender for many young Omegas it’s given inspiration that competitive sport is something they can achieve if they work hard._

_So what’s the latest controversy? Katsuki has openly spoken about his dislike for the dynamic stereotypes. Including speaking out about the over sexualisation of Omegas and how they’re treated in movies and especially in porn. Now Katsuki risks coming under fire from his fans for choosing to date and potentially mate with an Alpha and competitive figure skating champion Victor Nikiforov._

_Sources close to Katsuki are saying there is nothing more than friendly rivalry and a friendship blossoming between the two but other sources would suggest otherwise. The two have been seen together at parties unable to let go of each other and many complaints that the scents released from the two during these encounters are far from your child friendly scents to smell._

_Dr J. Watson who specialises in Omega biology has voiced his concern over the need for a security guard (which Katsuki always has present) and his continual use of neck patches as scent blockers. Apparently for most Omegas (male and female) this isn’t considered normal._

_‘The only time other Omegas feel the need to wear patches is when they’re close to heat. Otherwise their blockers should be enough. As for the security guard, Katsuki shouldn’t need one unless he feels a threat from someone around him or feels he himself is a threat to others. The conclusion can only be that Katsuki may be going through a Sociosexual Heat. These heats often happen when an Omega is currently bonded but wishes to find a new partner, they release a constant stream of pheromones until they attract a new mate._

_‘It is likely though that Katsuki could just be a special case, but his relationship with Victor could be getting monitored hence the requirement for a security guard.’_

_Those are the words directly from Dr J. Watson, after the announcement there was backlash on twitter but we’d love to know your thoughts. Do you think it’s just biology that has them getting close? Do you think they’d be best kept separate? Let us know in the comments below._

_@KatsukiGirl – I think Yuuri is an adult and can make his own decisions. If he wants to be with Victor let him, it really isn’t anyone else business._

_@Niki &Yuu4Eva – I love these two! I was born to ship Victuuri!_

_@AlphasAreBest – Personally Nikiforov could do so much better, I still ship him with Chris tbh Omegas are disgusting. Especially males… Slick? Ewww no thanks._

_@MyNamesJodi – Dear @AlphasAreBest go die in a hole. Prick._

_@AndyFarton – Has no one else thought that maybe Yuuri is trying to imprint?_

_@PrickLick69 - @AndyFarton are you serious? Katsuki is 23 not 12 hahaha!_

_@StaceysMom – Personally it’s none of our business._

 

Victor was so engrossed in his phone he almost missed his scrambled eggs falling off his plate and an angry Russian shouting tore him from his reprieve.

‘OI! OLD MAN! You’re going to make a mess, are you fucking thick?’ Yuri scowled and Victor almost dropped his phone as he started. He glared across at the angry Russian boy and hastily made his way back towards Chris who had watched the whole thing unfold with a smirk on his face.

Just as Victor wove in and out the tables Phichit and Yuuri walked into the restaurant. The Omega was also flagged with his security guard and Victor paused for a second to observe, the information from the article flashing through his mind. Yuuri was once again wearing the neck patches but he was close to his heat now so it’d make sense to wear them now right? Yuuri and Phichit seemed to be in the middle of a conversation and the Omegas face looked a little sullen, like he’d received some bad news.

‘You’re not okay,’ Phichit said to him, ‘you always glance away when you lie.’

Yuuri scowled at him and Victor quickly turned away from them and sat down beside Chris.

‘Don’t suppose his burly security guard would let us invite him over?’ Chris said, glancing across at the group as they were joined by their coach.

‘Probably not,’ Victor frowned, ‘do you think Yuuri lied when he told us the reason for his security guard?’

‘Hmm,’ Chris hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head, ‘no, but I don’t think he told us the whole truth. Look I better go, my coach will skin me if I’m late.’ He bid Victor farewell and hastily swept away to collect his things. Victor ate a few mouthfuls of his breakfast and glanced up as the Russian team took up residence around him. Yuuri met his eye and smiled sheepishly and Victor gave him a broad grin back, it was fleeting and seemed to go unnoticed by most in the area.

‘Yura just because you cannot skate does not mean you blame the eggs. Eat them properly.’ Yakovs scolding caused Victor to glance up at the sour teenager who was stabbing moodily at the eggs on his plate.

‘Actually Yuri, I got you a gift,’ Victor smiled and Yuri glared up at him, instantly suspicious.

‘What?’

‘Think of it as an early Christmas Gift,’ Victor shoved his phone under the teenagers nose.

‘What’s this?’

‘Flight bookings, you’re going back with Otabek for a week after the competition. It’s all been arranged.’ Victor smiled, he’d managed to arrange it all on his week before the Grand Prix. It was just his way of trying to get on Yuri’s good side again.

Despite his icy demeanour the young Alpha brightened as he glanced up at Yakov.

‘Victor has already arranged it with myself, you’ll still be expected to skate as will Otabek but a few days off to see some of the world would probably do you some good.’ Yakov nodded, ‘plus you’re an Alpha so you shouldn’t have any issues anywhere in the world.’

Kazakhstan was still one of those places where Omegas had to cover up and mask their scent entirely. Though Victor was sure Otabek would have been able to look after him, it was probably best he presented as an Alpha. Generally speaking Alphas had it a lot easier in a lot more countries compared with Omegas. Thinking about that drew Victors mind back to the article with Yakov scowled at him from across the table.

‘You couldn’t have showered first?’ his coach hissed, obviously now scenting Yuuri all over him. If anyone else had noticed they hadn’t said anything and Yuri had jumped up from the table like an excitable kitten and scurried over to Otabek the moment the Beta walked in.

‘Nope,’ Victor tried not to look too smug.

‘You’re showing as soon as we get to the rink, we don’t have time now.’ Yakov finished eating and stood up from the table, calling Yuri back as he did so. Mila was chatting away to Sara, both women looked ready to go. Victor sighed, he didn’t want to shower he’d actually started to hope he could maybe perform with Yuuris scent on him. As they made their way out towards the taxi he voiced this to Yakov.

‘Don’t be absurd Vitya, the media will have a field day if they catch a wiff of you, you’ve already got that boy under enough scrutiny as it is. He doesn’t need anymore stress.’

Victor was silent after that, had he been causing Yuuri stress? Surely the Omega would have said something if he had…

Victor was silent all the way to the rink and showered obediently before too many others arrived. This time however was different, instead of being kept separate from the skaters Yuuri walked in with Phichit. His security guard was still with him and was eyeing everyone in the room with a steely gaze but Yuuri brightened the moment his eyes lay on Victor.

Victor blinked stupidly as the Omega walked briskly toward him and grinned.

‘Yuuri?’ Victor glanced around at all the other Alpha and Omegas in the changing area. ‘Shouldn’t you be kept separate?’

‘Not anymore,’ the Omegas eyes were alight and he was grinning down at Victor who sat on one of the benches ready to put his skates on. ‘Thanks to you and Chris all the Alphas seem to be taking scent blockers, even though they’re standard and I can still smell them a little it doesn’t affect me nearly as much.’

‘Hey Yuuri,’ Chris slid up beside them and Victor smiled brightly.

‘That’s excellent news!’ he grinned.

‘Hi Chris,’ Yuuri chuckled his eyes sliding back to the other Alpha for a second before dancing back to Victor.

‘Yuuri do you want a good luck hug from Victor?’ Chris asked leaning forward and wriggling his eyebrows.

‘Ah,’ Yuuri chuckled and sheepishly glanced away, ‘no thanks, anyway’ he met Victors gaze, ‘I just wanted to wish you good luck.’ He straightened and nodded to them before turning off to get ready over beside Phichit.

Victor stared after him.

‘Jesus, you might have showered but Yuuri didn’t,’ he chuckled, ‘he reeks of you.’

‘He does?’ Victor hadn’t noticed, but then Chris had been standing closer, in a way that made Victor take notice.

‘Yeah, maybe it’s to help with his sexy Eros performance,’ Chris rolled his eyes and Victor grinned.

‘This is going to be an interesting final.’

 

* * *

 

 

Despite being in the same area Victor didn’t get to speak to Yuuri much but he did take notice of him during practice. Watching him closely, there was an overwhelming urge for Victor to go and wrap the Omega up and he wasn’t really sure where it was coming from. Chris had been right, Yuuri hadn’t showered and Victors scent still clung to him as he skated around the rink, a few of the other skaters were casually tossing glances between them in curiosity.

It seemed the Omega didn’t really care too much about what the news articles and others said.

Victor wished that Yakov hadn’t forced him to take a shower now.

The first person to compete was Phichit and the skaters stood back stage, some stretching and watching the television screens showing the event. Yuuri was rink side ready to watch his friend and Victor and Chris were watching the screen as the Thai skater took to the rink and did his home country proud. The cheers were loud and though his score was not a threat Victor couldn’t help but be proud of what Phichit had managed to accomplish. He grinned to the screens as he scooped his best ever score with a routine that had no quads.

Next up was Michele who actually failed to land a few of his jumps, followed by Otabek who stepped out of two of his landings but on a whole was currently sitting in first place. Chris stepped up next and Victor wished his friend good luck. From here on the contest took a deviant turn, with Chris’ sensual display followed by Yuuris Eros and Victors Alpha pretence the competition was going to be interesting to watch. Who had the highest sex appeal?

Chris downgraded one jump because of a difficult entry and one of his spins looked like it lacked in speed but for the most part his performance was flawless, enough to leave him panting in a way that made Victor embarrassed for his friend. The Alpha stepped off the rink and grabbed a score that launched him into first place with only Victor and Yuuri to perform.

Yuuri was next up and Victor took a deep breath, preparing himself for exactly what the Omega could bring to the rink.

His performance was sexual, as Victor had expected it to be. Despite him flubbing a couple of his landings and one he fell on completely, the way he moved and dragged his hands across his body was downright filthy and the hushed whispers from some of the coaches was that Yuuri only scored so highly because most of the judges were Alphas.

He ended up with a score of 107.96 which was very good but not his best. The Omega still looked pleased though as he got his scores, his flushed cheeks brightening into a full blown grin as they came through, his coach whispered something in his ear and patted him lightly on the back. Victor made a small noise at the back of his throat but instantly turned it into a cough as a few others turned to look at him. Really… it was his coach not his lover, Victor had no right to be jealous.

Victor handed his skate guards over to Yakov and was called out into the rink as he raised his arms in greeting to his fans and others who had come out in support. His eyes caught sight of a beautiful fan banner in the crowd that had him and Yuuri cuddling together with a title reading; ‘born to ship Victurri,’ the Alpha chuckled and tried to focus on that. This was his Alpha performance and though it was meant to be about pretences there were now aspects of his Alpha side he understood more, the dominant, possessive sides. Yuuri had come to the rink today wearing _his_ scent. The Omega had put on a provocative display on this very sheet of ice just moments ago and Victor was the first to be on it since the Omega. He’d be the first to move through the very air where the Omega had been thinking… goodness only _knows_ what in order to achieve that level of Eros. As the music started, that was what Victor focused on… the possessive side of him, the needy and dominant side that wanted to have Yuuri. Have him all to himself. He spun and twisted and glared out into the audience, alluring all confidence that the Omega was his, his and no one elses.

It seemed like no time at all when the music came to stop and the entire arena roared to life, Victor took his bows and was surprised by the amount of gifts being thrown onto the ice for him. He blinked around the arena, true Yuuri still had more because this was his home country and he was the famous Omega taking the world by storm, however Victor was still humbled. People had clearly done their research too, mini stuffed poodles showered down onto the rink as well as blue roses wrapped in gift wrap. Victor grinned up at the audience and spotted a small white dog plushie with glasses on and a blue jumper with the letter ‘Y’ on it. It somehow resembled Yuuri and Victor took a detour to pick it up off the ice as the other younger skaters came on to help clean up.

Yakov handed him his skate guards looking a little pleased as they headed towards the kiss and cry. Victor took a sound drink of water as they waited. Yakov mentioning something about a free leg being sloppy when his scores came in.

111.56.

Victor was in first place. He grinned and waved out to the audience as they stood up and made their way out of the rink. Victor was floating on a high and quickly went to shower back in the changing rooms. Everyone else was congratulating him and even Phichit was waiting for him with a huge grin on his face.

‘Congratulations Victor,’ he said brightly, his freshly washed hair falling down around his dark skin.

‘Thanks Phichit, you too, your performance was probably the best I’ve ever seen from you,’ Victor watched the younger boy visibly preen at the praise. ‘Where’s Yuuri?’

‘Oh, he has to shower separate, they let him use the female Omega shower rooms, since the females are out on the ice for their warm up.’

‘Oh right,’ Victor smiled, he wasn’t sure if eventually places would make space for male Omegas or if the rules would just allow them to use female facilities more often. Victor hadn’t really thought that much about it.

‘Anyway, we’re going out for dinner and since we’re not competing tomorrow, we’re allowed a drink, are you going to join us?’

‘Yes,’ Victor brightened, ‘are the other skaters coming?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ Phichit nodded as Yakov stepped up to ask Victor if he was ready to head. Victor was sorry he hadn’t managed to see Yuuri before leaving but it seemed he’d be seeing him later that night anyway.

As soon as Victor left the rink though the media bombarded him and Yakov.

‘Victor is it true you and Yuuri are in a secret relationship?’

‘Did you sleep together last night?’

‘What is the reason for Yuuri smelling like you?’

‘Are you going to be sharing his heat?’

Yakov put a hand on Victors shoulder and they pushed through. Victor had been about to answer but decided against it. The hand on his shoulder was Yakovs way of telling him that no words were best to be spoken. They finally made it into a taxi and as it pulled away Yuri used his few best choice words to explain exactly how he felt about the journalists.

‘Now, now Yura,’ Yakov scolded calmly but Victor could tell the mans heart wasn’t really in it. Yuri had every right, the media had come down hard on him for presenting as an Alpha as it had done for Victor. When Victor had long hair everyone was wishing and hoping he’d present as a male Omega, some saying he already had and it was under wraps. Victor had wanted to present as a Beta because then he could easily flex between any kind of role he wanted to play.

It didn’t matter who you were, if you were famous then you were always under scrutiny. Victor was now happy with himself and he knew Yuri was too.

‘They’re just a bunch of fucking twat wanks,’ Yuri scowled and folded his arms across his chest after yanking his hood up. The taxi driver gave them a weird look in the mirror and Victor smirked behind his hand. The hotel was only a short distance away, they took the taxi mostly to avoid the crowds and so Yakov could ensure they got back safely. As soon as they were through the doors, he took back off to the rink, getting ready to be beside Mila who was second last to perform next to Sara.

‘He didn’t have to come back with us, we’re adults,’ Yuri scowled. It was some of the first proper words he’d spoken with Victor recently.

‘True, but it’s his way of looking out for us considering all the press coverage we’ve had recently.’ It was left unsaid but Victor was actually a little grateful. He could be flaky and he knew it, Yakov was very good at understanding when was right to speak and when you were better saying nothing at all, he had years of experience about public relations behind him after all. Yuri didn’t reply but when Victor glanced at him the surly teenager had a thoughtful expression on his face.  

The two decided to watch the womens skating and the pairs from Chris’ hotel room as they waited time for dinner. They each gave their own commentary and the ladies ended with Sara in first place and Mila just behind.

‘She’s snapping at her heels,’ Victor smiled thoughtfully, ‘but Saras programme was more technical, she’ll get her in the Free Skate though, I’m sure of it.’

‘Michele must be _very_ proud of her.’ Chris snorted into his wine, he’d started early.

‘Don’t you drink too much?’ Yuri bit at him and Chris leaned back and sighed heavily.

‘They say if you have one bottle of red wine every single night for your whole life you’ll still never be able to taste every kind of red wine that exists. Isn’t that depressing? So I’m trying my best,’ he held up his glass with a wink and Yuri just scowled at him. Victor pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

You’d think Victor was going out on a first date… with how much his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He kept checking and rechecking himself in the mirror. Time seemed to have slowed down and he wished he hadn’t left Chris’ room so early to get ready. Now he was standing in his hotel room, refusing to sit in case he rumpled his white shirt and was nervously checking the time on his phone every few seconds.

In a bid to try and get a grip, he turned the TV on and went about tidying up his hotel room. In the bathroom there was a large towel from his quick shower at the hotel when he first arrived but for the life of him he couldn’t work out where the smaller towel he’d used for his hair had gone. He finally gave up assuming it had been another hotel he’d maybe used it at and he was getting confused. He’d been sure he’d left it sitting on the bathroom floor.

Finally it was time to leave and he met Chris downstairs, they waiting for the other skaters to gather and Yuuri and Phichit were the last two to show up. They apologised and quickly ushered them out the door, throwing glances back over their shoulders.

‘Sneaking out?’ Chris assumed as they made their way towards a local restaurant for food.

‘Ah, yeah something like that,’ Yuuri chuckled. He looked far too cute, in a delicate navy blue sweatshirt and black jeans. His hair was soft around his face and he had his blue framed glasses perched on his nose. His eyes kept glancing toward Victor and it made the Alpha part of him incredibly satisfied.

The restaurant was chosen by Yuuri who knew the area and could (of course) speak the language. He also translated the menu for everyone and placed their orders in Japanese when it was obvious the waitress could barely understand English let alone understand it in several different accents. Listening to Yuuri rattle off the orders in Japanese was a delight and Victor felt a little possessive thrill spill down his spine, he felt himself gravitate towards the Omega, knew he was leaning across the table a little. Yuuri had chosen not to sit directly beside Victor but he had opted for the seat opposite him, which was good enough for Victor. As if sensing what he was doing Yuuri threw him a smirk across the table and Victor felt his chest tightening. He didn’t really understand where they were… what they were doing but they were more than just friends surely?

It was a thought that plagued him through the meal. Others must have noticed his distinct lack of exuberant energy because Chris kept shooting him glances and he could even feel Yuri’s eyes on his despite the younger Alpha being caught up in conversation with Otabek.

Something was wrong, Victor could feel it. He felt wrong… odd… it wasn’t like he felt ill. But there was something just under his skin, a restlessness he’d never felt before. Victor tugged at his collar and ate a small bit of his meal. His eyes kept flashing toward Yuuri but other than that he didn’t make much eye contact with anyone else. The Omega was having a hilarious conversation with one of the female pair skaters, she was an Omega too and it seemed they just bonded by nature. Yuuri was trying to teach her some Japanese using the menu as a guide, he was grinning broadly at the way her Belgian accent sounded. Phichit had engaged some of the females in conversation and seemed to be doing his best at flirting, or so Victor thought.

‘Not hungry?’ Chris asked him casually behind his glass of wine. Thankfully he’d sat to Victors left and kept his voice low for only Victor to hear.  

‘Not really,’ he glanced down at his food. He knew it was rude to leave food uneaten in Japan but he was feeling strange.

‘What’s wrong?’ Chris asked, again doing his best to keep his voice low and the conversation between them.

‘Honestly? I’m not sure,’ Victor sighed and brought a hand up to rub at his forehead. Chris was called after that and not wanting to draw any attention toward Victor he quickly engaged with the others. He did however move a little closer to Victor as if his presence alone could add a comforting weight to ground him. It worked a little, Victor could feel the way that Chris’ leg was now gently brushing against his as they sat side by side in the booth.

The rest of dinner passed and eventually some of the table moved onto desert but the feeling in Victor never went away, in fact it was getting steadily worse. His thoughts didn’t feel like his own as they circulated around in his mind, he felt detached from them, like an outsider looking in. It was bugging him that the Omega hadn’t given any real indication, any notion that they were dating, that they were maybe exclusive or at least not seeing other people. Yuuri hadn’t given him any indication at all. They’d kissed? Sure… and Yuuri had given him one of the best damn blowjobs of his life but other than that… there was no verbal communication… and it was grating on him. There was part of him, a possessive part that was feeling restless, unsure. Like the primal side of his brain was somehow thinking Yuuri was trying to abandon him. Victor quickly scrubbed a hand down his face. It was likely because he was due a rut, but either way sitting here and ruining everyone elses evenings wasn’t his goal.

Eventually he excused himself, stating he wasn’t feeling well which worried a few of the other skaters around the table, Yuuri included. The Omega gazed up at him with wide eyes, asking if he wanted someone to walk him back. Victor shook his head and stated he would get a taxi.

Once outside in the cool air however, he decided to walk back. It wasn’t far and the fresh air felt good against that prickly, slightly suffocating feeling that had been plaguing him in the restaurant. He dug his hands into his pockets and slowed down once the hotel was in view. He pulled out his phone to a worried text from Chris and hastily replied letting him know he was okay and he got to the hotel safe.

He went straight to his room and turned on the TV. Now he wasn’t really sure what to do with himself once he was back. It was just after 9pm in the evening, he threw open his hotel window to try and flush some fresh air into the room. Then he found himself pacing restlessly around unable to shake the feeling of restlessness.

‘God what’s wrong with me?’ he groaned and he did what any human would do and took to google. Trying to self-diagnose on the internet was never a good idea. One article suggested he was going through Dynamic reversal, which was when you became too old and your body went through a sort of reverse presentation of your secondary gender.

Another article suggested he was pregnant, another that he had brain cancer and another that he had foot-and-mouth disease.

Eventually Victor sighed and shut off his phone deciding to try and go to bed. Maybe if he settled down and tried to sleep, his body would recognise it was time to settle. So he stripped off to his boxers and got into the bed, leaving the window open and turned everything in the room off.

He tossed, tried his best to focus his mind before turning over and trying again. He realised very early that he was fighting a losing battle. The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes… well he lost count. Eventually he started to get annoyed at himself, with the feeling of unease spreading and the need to move his body like Willis-Ekborn disease. Eventually Victor pulled himself up and slipped back out the covers, tossing clothes on in a daze like being half awake. He wasn’t getting any sleep and staying in his room was making things worse. On some subconscious level he decided to take a walk, slipping out the room to the quiet of the hotel and allowed his legs to carry him.

It felt like something in his mind was off, like even his thoughts were as hectic and chaotic as his body felt. He struggled to maintain a single track of thought and before he really knew where his body was taking him he’d stepped out an elevator to a rugged voice calling out to him.

‘Victor?’ he looked up and blinked in surprise to see Claymore, Yuuris bodyguard watching him carefully from his position outside a metal door. ‘Whit are yeh doin’ ‘ere?’

‘I um,’ Victor glanced around him, suddenly unsure why he was where he was but something in his body felt a little more at ease here. As if seeing Claymore was suddenly reassuring to him. The Alpha rubbed his face and hunched his shoulders.

‘I actually don’t know,’ he sighed.

Claymore eyed him, the entire size of the other Alpha was a little daunting, if ever there were some kind of conflict between them, Victor would not stand a chance except to outrun him. He was bulky and massive and looked incredibly intimidating. His entire focus solely on Victor.

After what felt like a lifetime the other Alpha seemed to relax, he dropped his shoulders and straightened up a little before nodding.

‘Can’t sleep?’ he asked.

‘No,’ Victor sighed and blinked in surprise when the other Alpha ushered him forward. His legs were moving toward the door and the other male before the thought to move even fully entered his mind. It was actually rather startling.  

‘Yuuri will likely be in bed,’ Claymore said, his accent was still thick but he seemed to be doing his best to slow his speech enough for Victor to properly understand. As soon as Victor drew close to the door he felt a sense of ease wash over him. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the wall just outside the door and he let out a long breath.

‘Wow,’ Claymore chuckled, his laughter deep. ‘You’ve got it bad.’

‘What is “it?”’ Victor asked, glancing to the older Alpha wondering if he’d ever felt this way before.

‘I knew yeh loved ‘im, in some kinda way, but I didnae ken it was as bad as this,’ he shook his head and there seemed to be a sympathetic smile gracing his lips. Up close he actually looked a little younger and Victor could see that he shaved his hair off as some ginger stubble could be seen growing from his head. It matched the stubbly ginger facial hair which he rubbed as he regarded Victor.

‘I,’ Victor sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. He kept his knees up and folded his arms on top of them, ‘I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.’

‘Yer young,’ Claymore said after a moment. He pulled a phone from his pocket and swiped through something. ‘An schools dinnae teach yeh how yer brain works. If they did ye’d be too clever. Everyone would be makin’ the big bucks, but by no’ teachin’ yeh how her brain works, it leaves yeh vulnerable tae it. Whatever thought yeh feed it, manifests, it creates neurological pathwa’s tha’ create a habitual way eh thinkin’ fir th’ rest eh yer life unless ye’ change it.’ He stopped and smirked down at Victor, ‘if we let oor brain rule us we’re nae free.’

‘I don’t… understand,’ Victor said, frowning up at the larger Alpha.

‘Well, yer biology is trying tae tell yeh that Yuuri is yer Omega. If yeh continue to let it tellin’ yeh tha’ without confirmation fae Yuuri himsel’ then it leads tae feelin’ useless and irritable like yer feelin’ richt now.’

‘I’ve been reminding myself that Yuuri isn’t mine though,’ Victor frowned.

‘Aye tha’s a gid place tae start but how many other times in yer life have yeh been denied somethin’ yeh wanted? A gold medal? A sports deal? I dinnae ken yeh Victor but I’m assuming there arenae many times ye’ve came up against no gettin’ somethin’ yeh really wanted.’

He was right. Victor frowned and looked ahead of him, everything he’d wanted he’d pushed himself for. That gold medal, that sports scholarship, that sponsorship, the best coach in Russia. Victor was rarely told no because he always pushed himself to be the best, always pushed himself to get what he wanted because the things he wanted he could attain by being the best in the sport or buying with money. However Yuuri was not a thing to be owned and unlike Yakov, he wasn’t someone who could be paid. He was singular person with thoughts and feelings who had the right and freedom to do and act as he pleased. Victor felt a tight squeezing in his chest as he realised finally what the feeling was… what he was feeling… an emotion he’d never really felt before.

‘I feel helpless,’ he sighed finally. As if acknowledging the feeling his entire body seemed to relax further.

‘Aye, an’ am sure ye’ve never felt it much before, so cut yersel’ a break. It’s a horrible feelin’ an’ we all have tae deal wi’ it one way or another.’ He bent down and Victor turned to see his phone screen staring at him. There on the picture was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and dark hazel hair. Long and flowing over her shoulder as she grinned into the phone, in her arms was a chubby little baby, her brown eyes bright with wonder as she reached out towards the camera. Her other hand in her mouth and a smile on her lips.

‘Aww,’ Victor smiled, he felt his heart clench a little at the photo, ‘is that your family?’

‘Aye tha’s mah wee lamb Freya an’ mah Mrs; Siobain.’ He pulled the phone back and smiled down at it. ‘Bein’ away fae them gives meh th’ same feelin’ an’ it always gets worse when ah know she’s due a heat.’

‘How do you stand it?’ Victor asked, he knew he was opening himself up to Claymore a little but there was something about him. Yuuri had been right, he came across as such a family man and now that Victor had a chance to see it he felt so much better that Claymore was around to guard Yuuri. He ran a hand over his head and Victor heard the rough skin of his hand scrape over the stubble there.

‘Ah’m nae gonnae lie tae yeh Victor, it was tough th’ first time.’ He sighed heavily and put his phone away, glancing down. ‘It’s tough bein’ awa’ fae mah wee lamb as well. Bu’ after this event ah get tae go hame an’ see them both.’ He was thoughtful for a bit as he contemplated Victors question, ‘there’s ways tae make it bearable. Fir you though it mus’ be difficul’ because yer pickin’ up that Yuuri will be goin’ intae heat soon.’

Victor quickly glanced up at him.

‘He told meh you knew,’ Claymore grinned, ‘ah dinnae go around sharin’ tha’ information wi’ anywan,’ he chuckled, ‘bu’ it doesnae help yeh any.’

‘What do I do?’ Victor glanced at the door, ‘is that why I feel better being outside here?’

‘Yeh can help me guard him if yeh want, it may make yeh feel better, as long as Yuuri’s okay with it,’ Claymore shrugged, ‘door can only be opened fae th’ inside anyway, Manager has a spare key fir emergencies bu’ aint nae one staff member getting’ by meh or Celestino.’

Victor smiled, it was a touching notion. Of course Yuuri’s coach would want to take up guarding duties, it wasn’t much different from how Yakov often acted with Yuri and the other skaters. When you became a coach you effectively became a security guard offhand. The two sat in companionable silence for a while until Victor sighed and asked for the time.

‘It’s jus’ after midnight,’ he confirmed and nodded to him, ‘you need tae get sleep. Ah’v got somethin’ tha’ may help. Wait here.’ He moved away down the hall towards a door at the bottom. Victor glanced up at the metal door of Yuuris room and imagined what he must look like. The Omega all curled up in his covers… would it be too soon for him to be nesting? Once that thought entered his head, Victor couldn’t get rid of it. A mental image of the Omega curled up underneath two duvets, surrounded by pillows in his Omega pajamas. The image alone brought a swell of emotion over Victor and he found himself shuffling closer to the door, glancing around uneasily as if at any moment a swarm of Alphas were going to come and try and tear it down. The apprehensive feeling lasted just long enough for Victor to start when the door down the hall was opened and Claymore made his way back down.

‘Jesus son, ah thought yeh were oan scent blockers, someone wi’ anosmia could smell yeh a mile awa’ jesus.’ He wrinkled his nose and Victor blinked up in confusion, only really understanding a little of what he’d actually said. The Alpha held up a strip of pills and apprehensively Victor reached out and took them. He glanced at the label of the tablets and recognised them immediately. They were Alphrazolam, an anxiety relief medication for anxious Alphas. They were usually only prescribed by pharmacists but they were very common pills. Used to try and relax Alphas during periods of high stress, some Alphas were prescribed them for ruts if their ruts were significantly aggressive. Victor had never thought he’d ever be in a position of needing them. Not that needing them was bad… just Victor had never thought he’d be here.

‘Ah’ve nae poisoned them,’ he chuckled as he took his position standing in front of Yuuris door once again. Victor stood up and glanced up to the guard.

‘Thank you Claymore, thank you for everything and…’ he shook the packet, ‘and for these.’

Claymore regarded him for a while. Victor noticed he actually had dark eyes, just like his little daughter Freya. The more Victor watched him, the more he could actually see parts of him in his daughter. Then the guard smiled with a nod of his head.

‘Yer a good lad Victor, Yuuri is lucky tae have yeh lookin’ oot fir him, you an’ Phichit tae.’ He nodded down to the pills, ‘ah take them tae help me sleep, they should knock yeh oot but they take aboot ten minutes tae kick in.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Victor pocketed them and glanced down the hall. He knew now was the time to leave. The conversation had come to a natural conclusion and Claymore had indirectly wished him a goodnight, even given him pills to get him away. Yet Victor found himself struggling to leave. The internal conflict of leaving a sleeping (possibly _nesting)_ Yuuri was just far too difficult.

‘Findin’ it hard tae leave?’ Claymore asked, there was a small bit of amusement in his voice but when Victor turned to look at him there was nothing but a kind understanding in his gaze.

‘Yeah,’ Victor sighed.

‘Wid it help if yeh scented th’ door?’ he asked.

At first Victor thought it was a joke but there was no humour in Claymores gaze or voice as he said it. Victor glanced at the door and back to Clay again then nodded.

The other Alpha smirked and stepped away, ‘Ah’ll gie yeh two some privacy then,’ he chuckled now and turned his back and Victor felt himself flush. He knew this was shameful, but leaving a bit of himself behind was probably the only way he could actually bring himself to leave. So he huffed out a sigh and stepped up towards the metal door. Raising his wrists which had already began to excrete the scented oil he needed he rubbed his wrists against the cool door. It wasn’t an instant relief, but for some reason it did do something to help calm him. The metal felt good against his skin and the more of his scent he could smell on the door the more it calmed some  primal side of him. No Alpha walking passed here would dare go near this door, except Claymore.

‘Feel better?’ Claymore asked as he turned back, wrinkling his nose a little at the scent which Victor was not sorry for. He knew he was stinking like dominating and protective Alpha and there would be regrets in the morning.

‘So much better,’ he sighed and Claymore chuckled waving him off. After that it was so much easier for Victor to walk away. He marched up the hall and back to his room.

Of the various windows he passed there was a light patter of rain and once he stepped inside his own room he shivered at the wide open window. There was a glow from the bedside lamp that licked the walls in a dull orange glow, magnified by the lights from the open window. Walking across the room Victor leaned out to shut it but paused, listening to the rain and trying to let it calm him. He pulled the pills from his pocket and poured himself a glass of water to quickly swallow one. The chill from the open window was causing him to shiver but it wasn’t unpleasant, in fact it helped to direct his thoughts off the raging battle happening inside his mind.

This must have been what it felt like to have a panic attack. It was not a nice feeling. Everything felt heightened and like he was super aware, it was a feeling he’d not felt not since his junior days of performing on the ice. He gazed out across the streets below, the distant sounds of sirens helping to sooth him and eventually he felt grounded enough to close the window over. Choosing not to fully shut it he walked over to the bed and pulled off his clothing, chittering as he did so. He dove into the covers and grabbed his phone by habit before turning over and trying to settle down. The rain was lashing against the window now and the sound was peaceful.

There was a text from Yuuri sitting on his phone.

It was odd how a single name on a phone screen could send your pulse racing once again, undoing all your hard work of deep calming breaths as easily as a knife through flesh. Victor felt a bit of bile rise and he quickly sat up in bed, the covers falling down around his waist and exposing his chest to the cool crisp air of the hotel room. He hissed as he quickly clicked the message open.

[Yuuri <3 11:32pm] Hey Victor! I hope you’re okay, you seemed off at dinner. I hope you’re feeling better, I was thinking if you’re feeling okay tomorrow maybe we could hang out?

Victor felt his heart rate pick up. It was common for the Grand Prix to have a day between the first round and second round of competition. Though Victor would still be expected to go to the rink early for a quick practice, one Yakov made very clear was mandatory, after that he was free to do as he wished. Normally he spent the day with Chris, talking about anything and everything, going for a light jog, catching up on pre-competition gossip… the lot. However this was completely new… was Yuuri effectively asking him out on a date?

Was Victor reading too much into this? He stared down at his phone and hastily typed a reply.

Hey Yuuri! Thank you for the offer, I’d love to hang out tomorrow. I’m feeling a little better now. [12:57am]

Victor sighed and locked his phone placing it beside him and trying to calm down his heart beat again. There had been no reason for it to explode the way it had, surely this wasn’t healthy? The truth was… Victor hadn’t wanted something this much in such a long time. It wasn’t just biology… it was more than that. After all if it had just been biology then Victor would have fucked him by now. He’d had plenty of opportunities. What Victor wanted was something so much more… true there were aspects of it that were related to biology but not all of it. Yuuri was warm and there were layers there that Victor wanted to peel back.

Victor started in the bed when his phone went off, he frowned and leaned across the white cotton covers to pick it up.

[Yuuri <3 01:01am] Good! I’m glad you’re feeling better :) I was worried.

Victor stared down at the text for a while, his mouth hanging open in a way he was sure was ugly. The covers were still lying off his body but the room air seemed to suddenly not bother him. As if Yuuris text was warming him from the inside out. He felt stupid for sending the reply but his fingers typed it out and hit send before he really knew what was happening.

You were?? [01:02am]

[Yuuri <3 01:04am] Yes of course I was, haha. It’s been my dream to compete against you.

 

Victor felt a swell in his chest. True Yuuri was basically just saying that he hoped Victor was in skating shape so he could try and kick his ass and take his gold medal but at least the Omega cared in some form or another. Maybe even more than that given that he’d invited Victor to spend the entire next day together?

That’s so sweet. I won’t be that easy to beat =P I look forward to skating against you too. The whirlwind that’s taken the world by storm. [01:06am]

[Yuuri <3 01:07am] That’s cheesy Nikiforov, but I like it haha. We’d best get some sleep, I’ll see you after practice tomorrow? :) xx

 

Those were kisses! Those were definitely kisses! He was sending kisses in a text! What was Victors life? With a stupid grin on his face, Victor quickly texted out his reply. Deleting the flirty lines several times as he was worried they may have been too much at first before hitting the send button finally. He rolled over and hugged his phone into his chest. There was a warmth radiating out, something that he’d never really felt in his life. He felt like he could cry because of it, the overwhelming relief and hope. In this minute it was purely innocent, it was still unknown but… Victor opened his eyes and stared at the rain lashing against the window, reflecting the lights outside. Soon he’d have to talk to Yuuri, tell him about his feelings and risk possible rejection. It may hurt and may end in disaster but at least then Victor would have closure. Either that or maybe Victor could confirm where they were, what they were doing.

Tomorrow. He’d do it tomorrow. He nodded to himself, kept his phone close to his chest as he rolled over and finally settled down to sleep. The texts and the pills both relieving his body of the prickly uneasy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a throw away comment made in this chapter that's actually SUPER important to the plot... something that's going to shape the next chapter and explain Yuuri's behaviour.   
> But can you guess what part it was? =P   
> Let me know in the comments! As always your comments keep me writing, so let me know your thoughts!


	12. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter everyone has been waiting for... the boys sit down together and... TALK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't have a tumblr so if anyone notices any art being made for this fic or anything being posted at all relating to it I'd like to see it (even if it's just people advertising it) can you link me in the comments if you come across anything?

Imprinting

The biological impulse that occurs when someone reaches sexual maturity. First presentation of a secondary gender is often revealed by the revelation of a sexual partner, this more common in Omegas than in Alphas. Assuming the Omega to be ‘pure’ that is – no prior sexual experience and no Omestrus (sharing a heat with a sexual partner) has occurred then the Omega in question may ‘imprint.’ Imprinting can happen by an Omega towards an Alpha, Beta and in one rare occurrence in Norway (in 1962) to another Omega. An Alpha may also experience this, though it is much rarer and also assuming the Alpha has had no previous sexual relations including during a rut.

Imprinting is considered one of the strongest bonds found in mammals, with it becoming rarer and rarer in humans. Before, couples who would imprint would immediately be married and would never be allowed a divorce. Typically now with teenagers having sex at a younger and younger age, many are having their first sexual experience with a partner before they even present with a secondary gender. Thus the term ‘imprinting’ is a dying tale, a fable often reserved for fan fiction and for those of us who waited too long to ‘pop our cherry.’

\- Unknown Author

 

* * *

 

 

It took Victor a moment to remember everything when he woke up. The first thing he felt was how cold his hotel room was. His nose was numb despite himself being buried down into a layer of covers. He rolled over and hissed as the covers slipped off his body, gazing up at the semi open window. He could have cried inside at the thought of leaving his warm bed to go and close it, but that’s what he did. He pulled the covers with him, trying to retain some of the warmth as he reached over to close the window, something thumped onto the floor. He glanced down to see his phone and quickly swiped it up as he made his way back to his bed.

He’d woken up approximately 20 minutes before his alarm and so he pulled the covers over his head to warm up his nose and checked his phone for news and twitter updates. The memories from the night before came back to him and now that he was free of the horrible feeling of unease, he felt a little embarrassed at the fact he’d actually scented Yuuris door in a bid to make himself feel better. He groaned and hoped that Claymore would maybe have done something to rid the door of the scent before Yuuri woke up.

He’d be mortified otherwise.

Thankfully he was saved from his thoughts by a text from Chris inviting him down for an early breakfast before practice. Victor quickly turned his alarm off before it had the chance to sound and slipped out of his bed, he decided to grab clothes and quickly change in the bathroom, which was unsurprisingly much warmer than his bedroom.  

Once again the restaurant was empty except for a few of the skaters who’d woken up early for practice. Sara, Mila and Chris were sitting at a table together and Victor smiled as he made his way over to them.

‘I grabbed you a plate,’ Chris grinned pushing a plate of toast and eggs towards him, ‘so we can finish practice early and start drinking sooner.’

‘Ah,’ Victor instantly felt a little guilty, in his pocket he gripped his phone tighter as he sat down in his seat. ‘About that…’

‘About what? Mon Cheri, please do not say you’re abandoning me,’ Chris gasped but it was rather melodramatic. ‘Am I being abandoned for a cute Omega?’

‘Ohhh, is it Yuuri?’ Mila leaned across the table, huge grin in place on her face. It was not really a massive secret to the Russian team how Victor felt about the Omega. After all this time it was incredibly obvious to anyone close to Victor how he felt about Yuuri, but that didn’t stop him flushing with embarrassment every time it was brought up.

‘Oh, did you finally ask him out?’ Sara asked, leaning in a little closer so no one else outside their little bubble of friends could find out what they were talking about.

‘Ah, he actually asked me to hang out today,’ Victor said, almost a little defensively. Why did everyone assume that it was only Victor doing the chasing here? He was good looking… right? The magazines said so.

‘Congratulations,’ Chris said with a nod to him, there was a small smile playing at his lips but his eyes were saying everything he didn’t want to say in front of others; be careful, don’t get hurt.

‘Thank you, but yes I would like to get done with practice early,’ Victor said as he hastily began to eat. The others finished a little ahead of him and they broke away to gather up their things and make their way to the rink. Chris fell in line with Victor as they left the hotel, waiting until they were sure they were free of any potential paparazzi before bombarding him with questions.

‘How did he ask you? Was it at dinner?’

‘No,’ Victor glanced around quickly again and lowered his voice, ‘he sent me a text last night.’

Chris held out his hand for Victors phone and the Alpha reluctantly gave it over. It was proof how often Chris had done this, considering he got Victors passcode easily and despite the phone being in Russian managed to navigate just fine to the texts from Yuuri.

‘It still concerns me that you know my password.’ Victor huffed.

‘You’re too romantic, you should change it away from the old school numbers for _love,_ 5683 is just too easy for me to guess.’

Victor wasn’t sure if he was just that easy to read or if Chris was secretly a hacker. He’d raised this point before about Chris’ mate potentially working for the Military Intelligence unit of his government and teaching Chris the basics. A theory which was waved off by Chris and yet Victor had still never seen Chris’ mate in a normal day to day setting… Chris said he worked in the music industry… but that was likely a cover up.

He was a secret agent for sure.

Chris’ eyes flew across the transcript of texts and then he handed the phone back to Victor with a nod of his head.

‘I do not appreciate being ditched however, I will allow you this pass as long as you get some fine Asian ass.’

‘ _Chris,_ ’ Victor hissed at him, mortified his friend had just said something that could be described as a little racist and sexist.

Chris waved him off with a smile and then changed the topic as they arrived to the rink. The casual banter flowed through warm up and Victor started to think Yuuri wouldn’t be turning up for practice at all. When the Omega did arrive though, it was with his coach, Phichit and Claymore and he looked a little ragged and disorientated, like he’d just woken up.

Chris skated by and blocked Victors path to the Omega giving him constructive feedback on a jump and glancing his eyes quickly to the side. Victor followed his friends gaze and spotted several camera men setting up, ready to take pictures, one or two of them had paused to glance curiously over at Yuuri.

Appreciating Chris’ warning, Victor nodded and began to discuss technique of the jumps, taking the bait of Chris’ topic. The familiar uneasy itching sensation was starting just under his skin again though and he wanted nothing more than to go to Yuuri and make sure the Omega was alright. When it came to the world of skating though, the skaters watched out for each other, understanding how difficult the lime light was. A camera man raised his camera to get a snap of Yuuri and Otabek changed course jumping directly in front of the shot as the picture was taken. Yakov and Yuri shouted at the camera men that this was practice and if they wanted to take pictures they should take pictures of skaters on the rink, not those setting up.

Yakov worded this feedback more admirably than Yuri did.

Victor tried not to let his frustration at the cameramen show and he tried to keep himself in check. It was proving difficult though, he knew his scent blockers could only do so much if he lost total control and went to rage at them. He stopped beside the edge of the rink, guzzling his water, his eyes glaring across at the stupid Beta prick who had tried to take a picture of Yuuri. It made Victor feel a little better that Otabek had made his way over to speak with Yuuri and Phichit. The Thai skater had made his way onto the rink now, but didn’t seem to be drifting very far.

Otabek then did a quick circuit of the rink, but during that time must have caught Chris because the other Alpha came over to Victor soon.

‘Otabek said Yuuri had a rough night, didn’t get much sleep,’ Chris kept his voice low, casual as there were other staff members around. He stopped to gently wipe away some of the ice shavings from his skates and Victor glanced down the rink at the Omega. He’d laced his skates but there was tension in his shoulders and his coach seemed a bit on edge as well.

‘Thanks,’ Victor said, he wasn’t really sure if the news made him feel any better at all or not. He wanted to go to Yuuri himself but he couldn’t do that without drawing the attention of almost everyone in the arena, as Yakov often reminded him, Yuuri was under enough scrutiny as it was already. He probably didn’t need Victor marching over wafting the scent of protective Alpha all over the place.

‘Are you due your rut?’ Chris asked as he stood up, ‘your scent blockers aren’t doing much to dispel how on edge you are.’

‘Yeah I am,’ Victor sighed and rubbed at his brow with a frown.

‘Victor,’ Yakov called, Victor turned to him and he waved him off. ‘We should go, perhaps the reason Yuuri doesn’t want to skate just now is because he’s worried about being photographed with you. He caused a stir enough already strutting around with your scent hanging off him.’ Yakov scowled and Victor reluctantly sighed.

Yakov had opted to taking Victors phone off him during practice so he could better concentrate, but it was very obvious just now that concentration was the furthest thing from Victors mind. The Alpha was anxiously glancing over towards Yuuri who was still sitting in his seat, his coach leaning down and talking to him.

The final straw for Yakov was when Victor started to growl a little at just how close Yuuri’s coach was getting to him.

‘That’s it Vitya, off the ice.’ Victor felt his coach grab him by the back of his t-shirt and yank him. With a startled yelp Victor followed, Chris skated off to stop any more attention being drawn to them. ‘Can’t bloody take you anywhere,’ Yakov scolded him under his breath as Victor was practically shoved into the changing room.

Victor wasn’t really sure if it made him feel better or worse when Yuri announced that Yuuri had finally gotten on the ice for training the moment they left, he was staring down his own phone which Otabek had likely text him from. Victor tried not to feel jealous that the other skaters were now able to skate with Yuuri and Victor was being scolded in Yakovs hotel room like a child.

‘Really Victor, we’ve been over this so many times. I’ve not had to keep you in check half as much since you were a silly teenage boy.’

Yuri snorted and Yakov rounded on him.

‘Don’t you dare get me started on you Yura, your pining for Yuuri drove you to present and now you’re pining for Otabek is driving me to an early retirement.’

‘You’re 70 years old,’ Yuri scowled at him, ‘retirement age was a decade ago.’

That comment earned Yuri a clap to the back of the head which caused Victor to laugh, earning him one as well. While they both sat clutching their heads, Yakov decided to continue his rant on proper etiquette in Russian.

It didn’t become apparent that Victor might be late for his meeting with Yuuri until his phone started sounding in the side pocket of Yakovs bag. The older man glared at Victor, as if being interrupted was somehow Victors fault.

‘Ah, it’s Chris, we agreed to meet today,’ Victor lied smoothly. Yakov regarded him for a moment and then sighed.

‘Fine, go and see Chris, maybe he can knock some sense into that air filled head of yours Vitya,’ he rubbed his temples and Victor slipped by him to retrieve his phone. He didn’t feel guilty about lying to him, sometimes it was necessary. If he’d known that Victor was going to meet Yuuri there’s no way that the man would have ever let Victor leave the room. He did feel bad about using Chris’ name like that though, his friend deserved better but what was a best friend for if not to cover for you? He’d have to tell Chris later to make up some story, but it would be likely that Yakov would find out eventually.

Yuuri had text asking him to meet in the lobby. Victor hesitated, there’s a good chance that Yakov would make his way back down at some point to head out for Mila’s practice at the rink. He didn’t want to risk being seen, so instead he text Yuuri his room number, stating he’d explain when the Omega got there.

He bolted back to his room and tried his best to tidy it up. The room had warmed slightly thanks to the window now being closed and the heating in the hotel doing its natural thing. Victor was just shutting over the top part of his suitcase when there was a gentle knock on his door. He couldn’t help but grin, straightened up and tried his best to fix himself before walking towards the door and yanking it open.

Yuuri looked cute. Warm, round and fluffy, wearing a jumper that looked a little too big for him, it was tilting over his shoulder revealing a dark blue t shirt underneath. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nose, the thick blue frames framing his dark eyes beautifully and hair fell softly and newly washed into his eyes.

After a few seconds his smile curved upward into a playful smirk, his eyes lighting with humour.

‘Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to let me in?’ he asked, Victor stepped aside with a small chuckle. He could feel the heat creeping up over his face, realising he’d just been casually staring at the omega without saying anything.

‘Ah, it’s good to see you,’ Victor said as Yuuri walked into the room. The Omega stretched and even that small movement sent his scent in a flurry around the room. Victor tensed, it was like being slapped in the face with a sinful crack of a whip. The scent was rich, clotted with a sweet sugar and was far more tempting to Victor than a pizza after months of dieting.

‘Ah sorry,’ Yuuri lowered his hands and gently covered his wrists with the sleeves of his jumper, ‘I stopped taking my suppressants today. Probably a day too early,’ he shook his head and turned to glare at Victor. ‘It didn’t help that some Alpha scented my door last night.’

‘Ah,’ Victor cleared his throat, tugging at his own collar and feeling heat creep back up his face again. So Yuuri had noticed? Of course he would have… a possessive Alpha scent was horrifically dominating and thick, just like Yuuris scent was now. Screaming out for a partner, knowing that he was going to be going into heat soon made Victor wonder if this visit was even a good idea. With Yuuri smelling the way he was and Victor as weak as he was for the smell of him, it would likely end badly for the two of them.

‘Lets get something straight,’ Yuuri said, turning around to face Victor and pushing his glasses up his nose. ‘I don’t need an Alpha to protect me, the image of a weak Omega is not true for me.’ Victor watched as the confident demeanour shrunk away a little, the Omega playing with the edge of his sleeve. ‘That being said, I wanted to ask you something.’ He looked determined, his dark eyes gazing up towards Victor as the Alpha moved forward closing the distance between them.

‘What did you want to ask?’

‘I wanted to ask you, to spend my heat with me.’

There was that whip again, lashing across him, knocking the breath from his lungs. It was such a request… Omegas never ever opted to share their heats with just anyone. It was usually reserved for partners, people who they trusted. Even then partners who had been together for a few weeks or months rarely shared their heats, being in that vulnerable position was handing a lot of power to the other person. Yet here Yuuri was… casually asking in a way that was so off hand, he’d be as well as talking about the weather. The Omega gazed at Victor as the Alpha took a moment to recover.

‘I- you want… me to?’

‘Share my heat yes,’ Yuuri straightened up, ‘I know you desire me, I can smell it easily from you. I figured this would be a good way… a good way to get it out our system.’ He shrugged and sat down on the bed. Something about the casual movement of his shoulders, the way he seemed to act like this was no big deal bothered Victor. Suddenly he found himself getting angry, angrier than he had done in so long. He slammed a fist against the wall which startled Yuuri, the Omega sitting up straight and his eyes widening at Victor.

He took three deep breaths before he hissed out his response.

‘ _Desire_ you?’ Victor hissed, doing his best to try and keep calm but it was proving difficult, a very Alpha part of himself starting to take over. ‘You…’ he held a finger up accusingly and glared at the Omega. Yuuri blinked back in surprise, his mouth opening a little in shock at the display before him. ‘You… think _that’s_ what I want?’

Victor threw his hands into the air and let out a hysterical laugh, one that almost choked in his voce. ‘No, I will not bloody share your heat with you. Are you toying with me? Is that what you’re doing?’ Victor put a hand over his eyes, really he could feel them burning like they were going to tear up and that wouldn’t do. He didn’t want to display weakness right now.

‘You think that me not being able to sleep at night, wanting to be close to you, to protect you. That me acting like a love struck puppy is because I want to fuck you?’ He was growling, he could feel the rumbling in his chest but he couldn’t look at Yuuri right now. This had to be said, he had to make himself clear, needed to make Yuuri understand before his patience broke and he acted like the Alpha the Omega expected him to be. ‘I would have thought… after you’ve come to my room several times, flaunting your potent Omega scent that I’d made myself clear?’ Victor lowered his hand away from his face, glaring over towards the TV. ‘I don’t know how much clearer I can make myself Yuuri, I don’t want to fuck you, I want to be with you. I’ve wanted it since the moment you swept me off my feet at that banquet, how can you still not see it? Are you blind? Do I have to spell it out for you?’ he finally summoned enough courage to meet the Omegas startled gaze.

‘Well here it is Yuuri, I like you. A lot, but this,’ he waved a finger between them, ‘this won’t work. I’m clearly way more invested in this than you are and so Chris was right. I have to protect myself by denying your request, if I share a heat with you. Heck if I even just kiss you one more time I don’t think I’ll be able to suffer through the heartbreak at the other side of it.’ He shook his head and looked away again. Fuck he was going to cry, he was going to cry in front of Yuuri. ‘This won’t work, this will never work because we’re clearly in two different places. You want a casual Alpha to fuck? There are plenty out there I’m sure,’ Victor said it even though his heart was screaming at him to stop, ‘I am sure loads of them would be more than willing to fuck you. It’s not for me sorry, what I offer is much more and if you don’t want that then we’re not compatible.’

The silence between them after that stretched. Seconds easily coiled into minutes and a minute silence in this setting felt like an eternity. Victor expected Yuuri to shout, to storm from the room, to call him pathetic, to laugh. What he didn’t expect…

He heard a muffled sob and instantly glanced up to see the Omega hastily wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper. He hadn’t expected that. Victor blinked, his anger dissipating quickly at the scent of a scared and vulnerable Omega.

‘Y-Yuuri?’ he asked gently taking a step forward, ‘Yuuri are you alright?’

‘Gods,’ he gasped, ducking his head into his own arms so Victor couldn’t see his face. His glasses were on the bed beside him. ‘Phichit was right, I-I fucked up.’

‘What?’ Victor was beyond confused, what did Phichit have to do with anything?

‘He said, he said you liked me but I couldn’t…’ he shook his head and took a deep breath. Victor was torn, between his own anger and the want to reach out and help the Omega.

‘What has Phichit got to do with this?’ Victor tried again, he walked towards the edge of the bed and sat down at a respectable distance away from Yuuri. Victor decided to let Yuuri have a moment, he stayed silent as the Omega tried to compose himself, turning away from Victor slightly, he swiped at his eyes and tried to calm his breathing.

‘I, was trying to be an Omega that you’d want, I didn’t realise… that you already wanted me as more than just a heat partner.’ He eventually got out, he still wasn’t facing Victor. ‘Everyone else said you did, but I didn’t believe them. You could have anyone, anyone you wanted. Why me? If not just for a heat.’

‘Do you really think so little of me?’ Victor felt his heart tightening in his chest as Yuuri turned to stare at him. His eyes were red as was his nose, a feature Victor would have found adorable if not for the circumstances.

‘Not of you, of myself,’ he sighed, ‘Victor… I want to spend my heat with you, I want so much more from you but I was scared to let myself think… that I had any right… that you’d want me…’

‘Did I not make that clear?’ Victor scooted over in the bed towards him, reaching up to cup his face. The scent that he was letting out was calling on Victors Alpha to take care of him, it could be emotional blackmail if it didn’t seem so genuine.

‘Not clear enough,’ Yuuri chuckled, ‘not to someone like me.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t have a lot of self confidence,’ Yuuri mumbled, ‘There are parts to myself I’m ashamed of.’

‘What parts?’ Victor pried, he knew he was pushing a bit too far but he couldn’t help himself. This was the most open that Yuuri had ever been. Maybe Victor was a jerk for trying to take advantage but he couldn’t help himself, not after all he’d been through.

‘I- Victor… I want you to share my heat because…’ he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ‘because I’m imprinting on you.’

Victors thumb, which had been rubbing gently across Yuuris cheek stopped. Everything in Victors brain stopped working, it was like a computer with an error… shutting down and taking a few moments to reboot. Yuuri… was imprinting on him?

Suddenly, the hazy details began to make sense. Yuuri had presented for him, because they’d met last year for the first time at the competition… his body this entire time had been calling out to Victor in a way that wasn’t normal. Why didn’t he connect the dots sooner? Because for Yuuri to imprint… he’d have to be… he’d never had…

‘Wait,’ Victor whipped back and watched as Yuuri looked both startled and incredibly embarrassed, heat dancing across his cheeks and blending in with his red little nose. ‘You’re a virgin?’

‘Want to say that a little louder, I don’t believe America heard you,’ Yuuri muttered turning away from Victor. ‘So what?’

‘I just… I didn’t expect it… you’re so.’ Victor gestured to him as if that was meant to answer the question he’d just asked. Yuuri looked at him carefully, clearly very embarrassed.

‘You’re… just well,’ Victor wanted to say a million words, amazing, beautiful, stunning, sexy… so many different adjectives he couldn’t decide, ‘I just didn’t expect it. I thought for sure you’d have been with other guys before. Okay so… your scent, is that why it’s been so potent is it because of me?’ Victor couldn’t help the grin that was spilling across his face. His previous rage evaporating completely and being replaced with something much warmer and giddy.

Yuuri was imprinting! Imprinting on him!

‘Oh,’ Yuuri glanced away, ‘no.’

‘Really?’ Victor grinned and leaned in, ‘are you sure?’

‘Yes,’ Yuuris ears were turning red with his embarrassment now.

‘Because I remember hearing Phichit say you glance away when you lie.’

‘Oh my god,’ the Omegas head fell into his hands but he didn’t say a thing to save himself.

‘So… if you’re trying to imprint with me… that’d explain why your scent is always all over the place. Is that the reason you have to wear those patches? Because you’re trying to tempt me?’ Victor was now enjoying himself. Yuuri groaned into his hands, suddenly curling in on himself in his embarrassment.

‘But we both know what needs to happen for the imprinting to complete,’ Victor smirked to himself and leaned back.

‘You’re enjoying this too much,’ Yuuri groaned through his fingers.

‘I am you’re right. So that’s why you want me to share your heat? So you can fully imprint, why would you do that if you didn’t think there would be a way for us to properly be together? If you thought all I wanted from you was sex?’

‘I don’t know,’ Yuuri groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Lying on his back he turned his head away from Victor, clearly too embarrassed yet to look at him. Victor however decided to appreciate the view of the Omega in his overly large jumper lying sprawled across his bed like that.

‘Yes you do,’ Victor smiled, he brought his legs up onto the bed after kicking off his shoes, crossing his legs and leaning over the Omega. ‘Only you know what goes on inside your head Yuuri.’

‘Ugh,’ Yuuri was still facing away from him, refusing to look at him. The ugly scent patch on his neck stood out horribly against his skin. ‘It’s the Omega part of me, okay?’ he sounded annoyed at having to give an answer, but either way Victor knew he was entitled to it. ‘I guess, I just wanted to complete the imprinting, that’s part of the process isn’t it?’

Victor was trying to recall all he knew about imprinting. It was covered in school but mostly it was quite taboo now, dying with the older generations. Most female Omegas usually had sex before presenting, especially since the presentation of an Omega could really happen at any point. To complete the imprinting process though meant having sex with a partner. It was more intimate than bonding, even stronger than just falling in love. It was a full biological need, if Yuuri had did it... and Victor left him. The Alpha flinched, not really wanting to think about it.

‘God this probably sounds stupid, I guess in some dream I figured maybe you’d reverse imprint,’ he shrugged his shoulders.

Victor hadn’t been expecting that, reverse imprinting was even rarer than imprinting. Basic imprinting could easily happen between an Omega and another secondary gender who also had not had a sexual experience with anyone else and found the Omega as equally desirable. However reverse imprinting could happen only to an Alpha, where their Omega had imprinted but an Alpha with previous sexual experiences would – over time – imprint back.

Victor had seen a movie centred around it, funnily enough a movie called ‘Imprinted’ but that’s all it seemed good for in todays day and age. Reverse imprinting was a much rarer occurrence, though some scientists were still trying to prove its existence between two bonded mates who had been together for decades despite no initial imprint to begin with.

Victor stayed silent for a little moment after that, trying to digest everything. If he analysed his feelings, which was something he was doing now that it felt safe, now that Yuuri returned some of his own… it was very obvious that Victor was in love with Yuuri. It felt stupid to say, since they’d not had many interactions, not when you really thought about it. However it was true, there was a tightening to his heart like a physical pain inside his chest and it was more than just biology. It always had been more than just biology.

If Yuuri imprinted on him… Victor glanced at the Omega. His skin was smooth, darker than Victors own, with a delicate blush dusting his cheeks. His eyes looked off towards the wall where the headboard of the bed was, he looked like he was in thought, waiting. If he imprinted, then it would be likely that Victor and he would be together for the rest of their lives. It felt like such a final thing that Victor wondered how much of it was what Yuuri wanted? How much of it was purely biology?

‘Do you want to imprint on me?’ Victor asked, leaning over him a little more to try and read his face. Yuuri stirred and glanced over to him, finally turning his head around so he could see Victor a little more clearly.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, how much of it is just Biology? I don’t want you imprinting on me because its what the Omega part wants, I want you to want me… as a person.’

What he said sounded childish he knew, but he had to make sure Yuuri understood. The Omega regarded him for a moment before sitting up, pushing himself into a sitting position with his arms.

‘Victor… It’s more than biology believe me,’ he seemed embarrassed but held Victors gaze, ‘I’ve had a crush on you since I was old enough to understand what being in a relationship meant. Even before all the biological urges,’ he blushed a little as he said that.

‘So…’ Victor leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow on his knee. ‘Does that mean you used to jerk off to me?’

‘What? No!’ Yuuri quickly glanced away and Victor burst out laughing.

‘Yuuri I’m so flattered,’ he chuckled.

‘No! Don’t get the wrong- That was! Just one time!’ he sounded embarrassed all over again and Victor was loving it. The Omega flopped back down on the bed and groaned. ‘Victor!’

‘Okay I am sorry, I’ll stop embarrassing you,’ Victor smiled and shuffled a little closer on the bed, reaching out he took Yuuris hand in his. He marvelled at how smooth and soft the skin was, plump and fresh like new born skin. After a moment, Yuuris fingers closed around his so that their hands were laced together on the bed. The contact was so sweet that Victor closed his eyes and sighed, feeling lighter than he had done in weeks.

‘I scented your door because I’ve been falling more in love with you with every passing day.’ Yuuri started at the revelation, turning to glance at Victor in surprise. ‘It’s been more than biology, but the biology has driven me to be bolder. It’s hard to think in our own ways we’ve been crying out to each other all this time and like bats in the night, kept crossing paths. Never flying the same course.’

‘Victor…’ Yuuris voice was soft, sweet and Victor sighed, leaning down he planted his lips gently on the Omegas forehead. He made to pull back but Yuuri had slipped his other hand around the back of Victors neck, he gently guided Victors mouth to his own. The kiss was soft, tender and rather innocent. It sparked something hotter and deeper in Victor than any of their heated filthy kisses had. It was just a gentle brush of the lips, Victor didn’t want to do anything more in case it sparked a heat in Yuuri or a rut in Victor. So as Yuuri opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Victor pulled away.

‘I’d love to spend your heat with you Yuuri,’ he mumbled into the air between them, opening his eyes to stare down at the Omega. Yuuri looked younger, more innocent like this. Such a contrast to the sexy diva he appeared to be on the ice. This side had surely not been seen by anyone except Victor? This side was surely pure and reserved just for him.

‘Alright,’ Yuuri breathed out a sigh and Victor sat back. He wasn’t sure how many other words needed to be said. ‘We um, have to certify the heat.’ Yuuri quickly sat up and cleared his throat, ‘do you have your phone?’ he asked pulling his phone from his pocket.

‘Yeah,’ Victor reached across to the bedside table, scooping up his phone. The rest of the conversation was left hanging in the air. Yuuri all this time… his body had been calling out for Victor craving him… whenever they were close. It must have been easier for him (from a biological perspective) to distance himself when they weren’t near each other. It was part of the reason why Victor was worried his feelings were purely based on hormones. He’d take his word though, since it had seemed so sincere that there was more too this than just biology.

‘Do you know the website?’ Yuuri asked glancing over to see Victors screen. Victor moved across the bed so that he could sit with his back against the soft headboard and Yuuri slid up beside him.

‘No, why would I?’

‘You don’t have it saved into your favourites?’ Yuuri asked, gazing up at him.

‘I repeat my earlier statement,’ Victor raised an eyebrow curiously at him.

‘Y-you’ve never spent a heat with someone before?’ he seemed incredibly surprised with that revelation.

‘Why would that surprise you? I’ve spent ruts with partners before, but never an Omegas heat. Not from lack of an invitation mind you, my fans can be very… forward.’ He chuckled and instantly felt bad, it wasn’t the womens fault that they hadn’t done the appropriate amount of research to realise how incredibly gay he was.

‘I just… wow okay,’ Yuuri glanced back at his phone.

‘You do know I’m gay right?’

‘Oh, well,’ Yuuri was starting to blush again and it was adorable and did strange fluttery things to Victors heart. ‘I mean, I had hope- er suspicions.’  He fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve again and Victor realised it must have been a bit of a nervous habit. He’d seen him fidget before too.

‘Well your hope- sorry your suspicions would have been well placed,’ he chuckled and leaned back, ‘since its mostly female Omegas out there in the big world, I’ve never actually shared a heat with anyone. You’ll be my first.’

‘So you won’t have anything to compare it to? that makes me feel a little better.’ Yuuri groaned shuffling down into the covers.

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘Just that… well… it’s embarrassing, as much as I am looking forward to it and believe me I am.’ He glanced up to watch Victor. ‘You’ve got to understand there are certain biological functions outwith my control.’

‘Are you ashamed of being an Omega?’ Victor acted shocked, overly dramatically so, ‘no? the Omega who advocates for Omega rights?’

‘Shut up,’ Yuuri rolled his eyes but there was a soft smile on his face.

‘You’ve nothing to be ashamed of Yuuri, I’ll admit I don’t know a lot about heats, but I’d be lying to you if I said that I didn’t once picture you in heat,’ Victor cleared his throat, feeling heat creep up his cheeks again. Yuuri smiled shyly, a little of that eros of his returning to him.

‘You have? What were we doing in these day dreams of yours?’

‘Oh, well, I ah- shouldn’t we be certifying this? You’re only legal to certify three days before. If you stopped your suppressants surely you’re close?’ Victor quickly swapped topic and Yuuri chuckled.

‘Alright yes, I’ll text you the link.’

A few seconds later Victors phone sounded and he clicked on the link that the Omega had sent his way. The website loaded, W.H.O was displayed in big bold letters and they navigated to the certifying tab. During a rut an Alpha was a lot more lucid than an Omega in heat, ergo Alphas didn’t have to certify their ruts or their rut partners the same way an Omega did. Bonded mates didn’t need to certify either since there was likely no paperwork on the back of that. Certifying a heat was a standard procedure, meaning that both parties were consenting to what was going to take place. It had to be done before the pre heat began since in that state an Omega couldn’t fully consent and was very easily convinced or taken advantage of. There were many rules and regulations around it, an uncertified heat usually ended in a lawsuit against the other party (usually an Alpha) for taking advantage, it was considered rape even though it was worse as a heat could normally last anywhere from 12 hours to 24 hours.

The paperwork started out as standard, reading and agreeing to terms and conditions, including privacy rules which Victor did actually stop to read. It seemed they’d be in safe hands since celebrities more famous than them would also have to use this website, once Yuuri reminded him of that Victor relaxed and continued with the form. Name, date of birth, place of residency, the usual stuff. Then came the joint section of the application.

‘Please tick all you’re agreeing too,’ he glanced down the list and felt himself flush. ‘Yuuri…’

‘I know,’ the Omega took a deep breath and straightened up, ‘okay so, anal sex… anal fingering, I am assuming you’re okay with those?’

‘Y-yeah,’ Victor swallowed thickly. He wasn’t going to make it through this form. Of course it made sense to consent to things right now but still… reading the words, Victor was a very visual person, the picture it painted… did things to him.

Yuuri seemed to be having the same difficulties but he was better at pushing through it than Victor was.

‘Scenting?’ Yuuri asked curiously.

‘Yes,’ Victor breathed out, tapping the little check box next to the word on his forum. ‘Maybe it would be better to fill them out in silence?’

This was torture, hearing Yuuri say the words was like some kind of sick twisted ASMR. It was bad enough he had to even read them with Yuuri in mind, thinking about how real this scenario would be shortly.

‘They have to match or they’ll reject,’ Yuuri said, ‘C’mon we can do it. Okay…’ he glanced down at his phone at the next one and choked, ‘b-blow jobs?’

Yes, yes it’s all fucking good,’ Victor groaned. He could smell Yuuris arousal now, the scent was pouring from his wrists with each flick of his hand over his phone screen and it was all driving Victor mad.

‘ _Yuuri,_ ’ he groaned, this was like the worst kind of torture.

‘We’ll do it quick and you can go for a cold shower,’ Yuuri said, gathering whatever Omega like superpower strength he had and continuing, ‘bondage, restraints, and BDSM we can tick but I don’t have anything with me we can use.’

‘At least if it’s ticked we can be creative,’ Victor ticked his in his haste to move on, licking his lips as he looked down the list. ‘Maybe best just to say what we don’t want? This list is very extensive.’

‘G-good idea,’ Yuuri scrolled down his phone. ‘I’m not big into bodily fluids… you know other than the usual stuff.’

‘Does that involve come?’ Please let it involve come.

‘Ah, th-that I’m fine with.’ Yuuri squirmed on the bed and Victor couldn’t help make the Omega a little more uncomfortable.

‘In what form?’

 _‘Gah_ Victor any, on me, in me, it doesn’t matter can we please just move on?’ he hastily scrolled down and Victor choked on his tongue. He glanced back down at his own phone.

‘Okay I’m good with everything else,’ Victor quickly scrolled down to the next section.

‘Wait… r-rimming?’ Yuuri glanced over to him.

‘What about it?’

‘A-are you okay… I mean… male Omegas… we…’ Yuuri seemed to be struggling with something, his cheeks were flushed but it was from more than just arousal this time. He seemed genuinely embarrassed.

‘Yuuri… are you ashamed of your slick?’

‘N-no,’ Yuuri glanced back down at his phone and Victor started in surprise.

‘You’ve no reason to be, it’s completely natural isn’t it? Besides… it smells wonderful. I look forward too… well let’s just say I’m not against it. Let’s move on.’

‘Oh,’ Yuuri breathed out. After that the thick scent of arousal grew in the room between them until Victor had to raise his left leg closer to Yuuri to hide his erection. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he didn’t need to glance at Yuuri to know the Omega was the same.

‘Please don’t tell me it starts asking about positions,’ he groaned out.

‘No, ah, nothing else like that just… use of toys?’ Yuuri coughed.

‘Wait.. do you have toys, do you bring them with you?’ Victor turned to glance at him curiously. Of course Omegas owned toys, it wasn’t uncommon for females so why should it be for males?

‘Victor,’ Yuuri glanced around the room like he was worried someone else would overhear them, ‘you don’t just ask people things like that.’

‘You’re kidding right? We’re sitting here answering questions about whether or not my tongue is going up your ass and you’re embarrassed that I asked you if you own a bit of rubber?’ Victor did say it mostly for affect and it worked. Yuuri choked on his words and flushed beautifully, suddenly becoming a lot shyer than Victor had ever seen him.

‘Yes, yes I have toys. Just tick the damn box.’

Victor turned back to his phone with a triumphant grin, ticking the little box as instructed. If this was going to be embarrassing for him he was going to do his best to torture Yuuri as much as he could. It was only fair after all, Yuuri had kept a huge thing secret from him for so long. Granted it was his own personal business, that didn’t make Victor any happier about how long it had taken him to find out.

‘Nesting?’ Yuuri muttered to himself, ‘I’m assuming you’ll want to share my nest?’ he glanced over and Victor swallowed. It was now his turn to feel flustered. An Omegas nest was a very private and personal thing, something Victor had dreamed about sharing with Yuuri.

‘Y-yes, have you? Have you already started to nest?’ Victor whispered it like he was asking a big secret and Yuuri ducked his head in embarrassment.

‘Next question, is bathing together alright?’

‘Yuuri, have you started nesting?’ Victor pressed again.

‘What does it matter?’ Yuuri groaned, turning to stare at him, that delicate flush along his cheeks complimenting his eyes beautifully.

‘An Alpha likes to know these things… it makes my actions last night justified. I was protecting your nest.’ Victor huffed, he knew he was being silly but he couldn’t help it.

‘Honestly,’ Yuuris tone had turned scolding, ‘what you did to my room door wasn’t justified. I woke up this morning, left to get breakfast and that damn scent nearly put me directly into a heat. I don’t think Claymore realised what your scent does to me otherwise he wouldn’t have let you do it.’ Yuuri scowled.

‘Oh, ah, sorry Yuuri,’ Victor pursed his lips but a little thrill went down his spine at finding out just how Yuuri responded to his scent.

‘So you should be,’ he huffed and Victor chuckled.

‘Well you’ve nearly put me in a rut several times with your scent so I guess it makes us even.’

‘Speaking of which, are you due one?’ Yuuri asked turning to him.

‘A rut?’ Victor asked, Yuuri nodded and the Alpha slowly nodded back. ‘Yeah I am, I don’t know if you want it or not but it’s likely mine will spark the moment you’re due to go into heat. I don’t think I can stop it.’

‘That’s ah, alright,’ Yuuri turned back to his phone but his cheeks were flushed again.

Victor seized his opportunity for revenge, remembering a similar thing the Omega had said to him weeks ago.

‘Does the thought of me being a rut turn you on?’

‘You’re a dick Nikiforov,’ Yuuri groaned, clearly knowing exactly why Victor had said it. The Alpha grinned and turned back to his phone, filling out the rest of the form. They were fine with toys, bathing together and nesting together. Pretty much anything and everything.

‘Where will the food be supplied from? Why is that even a question?’ Victor frowned down at it.

‘Sometimes people will slip date rape drugs in and cart Omegas off, it’s important to know where the source of food is coming from.’ Yuuri said casually, it was clear the Omega had done his research or at least knew a lot more about the topic than Victor.

‘Oh, that’s horrible,’ Victor scowled, ‘what are we picking?’

‘The hotel will deliver meals, I have one of the rooms with a transfer chute.’

‘Wait you don’t have one with a transfer door?’ Victor raised his eyes and turned back towards him, ‘I thought the most expensive rooms had that at least?’

Victor knew that the main rooms for ruts and heats in this hotel were lavish and luxurious. He’d been looking them up on the brochure on his desk. Imagining Yuuri in one of the curved bed nests and with a marbled bathroom.

‘I can’t really afford anything like that I’ve not won anything yet and sponsors are only willing to pay for certain things,’ Yuuri grimaced, ‘besides it’s not like I care what the room looks like when I’m in a heat anyway. Did you think we’d have time to stop and examine décor?’

‘No, I just,’ Victor frowned at him. A tiny hotel room with a double bed, a tiny bath or maybe not even a bath at all? That was no good for his Omega, Yuuri deserved much better.

Before Yuuri could even register what was happening, Victor had reached over and picked up the hotel phone. He pressed the button for reception and Yuuri was frowning at him. Victor was pleased when someone answered the phone speaking first in Japanese then again in English.

‘Hello, yes I was wondering if I could book another room?’

‘Is there something wrong with your current room Mr Nikiforov?’

‘No, my current room is fine I will be keeping it, this one is for a friend. What is your top heat room bundle?’ he asked casually as Yuuri waved at him.

‘Victor- Victor you don’t have to do that!’ Yuuri said quickly but Victor held a finger to his lips so he could hear what the women said on the other side of the phone.

‘We have three available, they come with transfer doors for food carts and also include our luxury 6 foot by 13 foot marbled heated bath pool, which is self cleaning of course. It also houses a queen size slopping nest. Would you like me to list the other features?’

‘No that’s enough, I’ll take it.’

‘How long would you like to book it for?’

‘Best to be safe and say two weeks?’ Victor asked and Yuuri nodded a little from the side, still looking shocked. The price that was quoted to him made Yuuri flinch but was nothing for Victor and when he hung up the Omega sighed.

‘You really didn’t have to do that,’ he said playing with the sleeves of his jumper top again.

‘I know but let’s just say I did it so I could be comfortable too,’ Victor winked to him, ‘this is going to be my first heat, I want to enjoy it in comfort. Now, are we nearly done with this list?’

‘Ah, nearly, b-bonding?’

‘I think imprinting is a lot scarier than bonding so I am okay with that.’ Victor smiled at Yuuri and the Omega swallowed and nodded, touching the tick on his own screen.

‘Knotting?’ Victor asked glancing over to Yuuri, the Omega didn’t reply but ticked he was okay with this and Victor grinned and ticked his own to mirror. Once these were done, there came one of the final screens, in order to prove identity they had to press their thumbs against the screen of their phone for the website to scan their fingerprints. They did this for three fingers before it let them move on and click the final submit button.

‘You’ll have to tell Yakov,’ Yuuri said as he put his phone down on the bed, turning to glance at Victor.

‘Yeah,’ Victor scowled a little, ‘well at least its consensual, I am an adult he won’t stop me even if he doesn’t agree with it. What about your coach?’

‘He-ah, will probably expect me to have asked you. It was very obvious where my head has been these last few weeks.’

‘You’re still going to go for gold tomorrow though aren’t you?’ Victor asked, smiling pleasantly and Yuuri grinned up at him.

‘Of course I am, just because I’ve invited you to share my heat doesn’t mean I haven’t lost sight of what’s really important. Tomorrow I’m still going to kick your ass.’

Victor laughed, honestly he felt light and dreamy. It was such an odd feeling, going from being so emotionally rung out and emotionally strung to this… this feeling of bliss. It was hard to describe but Victor felt lighter than he had done in so long. He wasn’t even worried at how much Yakov was going to shout at him, he wasn’t worried at all about the competition, he wasn’t really worried about anything. For the first time in his life he felt happier and freer than he had in years.

 ‘What did you want to do today?’ Victor asked as he finally set his phone to the side.

‘Well ah, I’d like to move my stuff into the new room as soon as possible, uprooting a nest is never a comfortable experience so the sooner I do it the better.’

‘Ohh, so you are nesting?’ Victor smiled at him and Yuuri scowled at him.

‘I think you knew that.’

‘I did, sorry for making you uproot, I forgot how sensitive it can be for Omegas. Did you want any help?’ Victor went to the edge of his bed as if he were ready to get off it. His erection had now flagged and it made movement a lot easier.

‘Oh,’ Yuuri tugged at his sleeves again, ‘no, I should be okay,’ he glanced away and Victor narrowed his eyes.

‘Yuuri… if there’s something that I can do to help you have to tell me?’

‘Oh well um…’ he took a deep breath and straightened up. Something seemed to be changing in him, he was composing himself and in a second he turned to Victor full of confidence his voice taking on that sexy Omega edge that literally haunted Victors dreams. ‘Some donations for the nest would be appreciated,’ he leaned across the bed towards Victor and lightly touched his arm. Victors mouth fell open, the change had been so sudden, so surreal. Victor choked on his own tongue and Yuuri threw back his head and laughed.

‘W-what just happened?’

‘I couldn’t resist I am sorry, I just… Phichit calls it my Eros,’ Yuuri rolled his eyes, ‘when I was trying to come up with a routine for this year. We decided to play into the world of Omega. I didn’t really think I could emit the same alluring charm until Phichit took me to see the Ladyboys and introduced me to them. They were wonderful, they showed me a little bit of how they compose themselves before taking to the stage. So we had this great idea that I could have a side to me just like that, a side I could put on for the ice and the stage.’ He shrugged his shoulders, ‘then I found out how much everyone liked it, how much _you_ liked it.’

‘I like the normal you too though,’ Victor smiled and reached out to sweep a stray strand of hair away from Yuuris eyes. ‘Like this, you’re softer and you come across less scary.’

‘Are you saying my Eros is scary?’ Yuuri smiled up at him, and Victor chuckled.

‘Maybe intimidating is the better word? Don’t get me wrong, I love both parts. I just want you to know you can be yourself fully around me. I am not perfect, far from it but I’d like to think I can be myself around you too.’

Yuuri sighed and leaned into Victors hand which was now gently cupping his cheek. The Alpha rubbed his thumb gently across the cheekbone of the Omegas cheek, loving the way his skin was so smooth and also flushed with heat. Either from embarrassment, arousal or the simple fact he was due a heat Victor wasn’t sure.

‘I should go and start moving my things, its giving me a weird feeling just thinking about it.’

‘Ah sorry,’ Victor flinched and Yuuri shook his head.

‘No it’s fine, I appreciate what you did and I guess part of me just wants to make the room cosy before you come and join us.’

‘How… er how close are you? Do you think?’ Victor asked. Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment, turning his head to stare at one of the pictures, clearly trying to gauge his feeling and where in his heat cycle he was.

‘I think I’m about a day away from pre heat, which is a lot closer than I’d have liked. I should have kept on my suppressants for another day. It’s done now though, the pre heat should last a couple of days but it’s hard to say for sure.’

‘Alright, I’ll tell Yakov and cancel my flights.’ He stood up and stretched, pretending not to notice the way the Omegas eyes watched his top travel up his stomach at the movement.

‘Are you still going to provide me with donations though?’ Yuuri asked, and Victor glanced down to see the Omega looking up at him through those thick black lashes of his. Really, it should be illegal to look at anyone like that.

‘What.. what kind of donations are you looking for?’

‘Well,’ Yuuri pulled one of the pillows down from Victors side of the bed and pulled it up to his face, inhaling deeply. Really, it hadn’t been that big of a movement and the way it sent heat pooling in Victors abdomen was puerile. ‘Perhaps you could scent this a little more?’ Yuuri smiled standing up and holding the pillow back out to him.

Victor took it and greedily inhaled the little bit of Yuuris scent that now mixed with his own on the material. It was enough to send heat south once more and as he pulled back he brought one of his wrists up and delicately began to scent at it. The Omega made a preening noise at the back of his throat, his nostrils flaring as they caught Victors scent. He then glanced around the room.

‘Is it just the one pillow?’ Victor asked, not really understanding how all this worked. He knew that pillows were one of the biggest parts of a nest but covers were also often used.

‘Maybe one of the sheets too and that should be enough.’ Yuuri nodded and pulled one of the thin top sheets off the bed. Despite Victor having slept in the bed for the last two nights, the sheets still looked crisp and like they’d been newly ironed. Once the Alpha was done with the pillow he set it aside and pulled the cover up to give it the same treatment.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to help you move?’

‘No, I will do it.’ Yuuri shook his head, ‘I don’t have a lot of stuff anyway. I can meet you somewhere after if you want?’

‘You can come and drag my corpse from Yakovs room,’ Victor smiled at him, ‘then bury me somewhere outback.’

‘Why is he so strict with you?’ Yuuri frowned at him and Victor chuckled. Happy with his work of scenting the cover he folded it up, allowing it a last change of grazing his wrists as he did so and put it down beside the pillow he’d scented for Yuuri too.

‘He’s just protective, it’s part of his job I guess. He’s sort of like a father to myself and Yuri,’ Victor shrugged, ‘anyway, how about we get dinner together? You can come back here if you don’t want to deal with people?’

Yuuri seemed to relax at that, his shoulders dropping and a smile gracing his features.

‘Thank you Victor, I won’t be long.’ He picked up the gifts that Victor had left on the edge of the bed and looked a little too guilty about something as he ducked out of the room. It was going to be a difficult day the next day, the competition was fierce and they’d barely get to see each other. They’d both be around other people for most of the day and even now, right here in this moment as Victor stood alone in his room, it was difficult. Which was absurd, Yuuri was just nipping out to move his things into the other room so they could spend a heat together and already Victor was feeling restless at being separated from him.

He brought his hand up to scratch at his own scent glands on his neck. This was going to be an interesting competition, he’d never taken part in a GPF before where he was so invested in something other than getting a gold medal. With that thought in mind Victor turned on the TV looking for a distraction, until the Omega would once again be back beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget if you see any art etc of this fic to let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Also let me know what you thought of this chapter... next chapter will be the GPF... but who will win gold? What will happen next?


	13. Grand Prix Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the GPF?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this chapter took longer than normal i got hit bad with flu season :( hope no one else did! So I was out of commission for over a week. I tried to make up for it though by adding a thousand or so extra words =D So enjoy!

The chat with Yakov went a lot better than Victor had been expecting. He’d text Yuuri that he’d let him know when he was done and back in his room before the Omega was forced to stand outside his door waiting on him because Yakov had reprimanded him.

‘I can’t say I am surprised,’ he mumbled rubbing his head with a sigh. ‘You didn’t ask him?’

‘No, how rude do you think I am?’ Victor chuckled, he was in such a good mood despite his initial annoyance at the Omega.

‘Well, I just want to make sure you’re okay. I worry for you Vitya, I hope that boy treats you well. I hope he understands just how amazing you are.’ Yakov looked at him and Victor felt a swell in his chest and a lump in his throat. ‘Even if you are an idiot at times.’

Just like that he ruined it. Victor shrugged with a smile on his face, every now and again Yakov had a tender side that was nice to see. Really he was Victors only real family after all.

‘And you’re sure he returns your feelings?’ Yakov asked, putting on his coat and getting ready to head off to the rink again.

‘Yes, he does, he’s…’ Victor knew the secret would be safe with Yakov, between them, ‘he’s imprinting on me.’

Yakovs glove slipped from his hand and he stared at Victor shocked.

‘Y-you’re sure? He didn’t just say that?’

‘No,’ Victor tried not to get defensive but it was hard, he bristled a little, ‘think about it, it explains everything including why he’s always covering his scent glands, why he keeps gravitating toward me when we’re beside each other but distant when he’s gone.’ Victor counted down on his fingers.

‘Yes, it does explain a bit of his behaviour. Imprinting,’ Yakov sighed, ‘that’s a big commitment Victor, you’d be as well marrying the boy.’

‘I know… but Yakov I love him, I do,’ Victor declared and Yakov regarded him.

‘Well I know that, I think half the skating world does. Seems the only person who didn’t was Katsuki. Anyway Victor you have my blessing I hope this works out for you both and I’m not left picking up any pieces. Please don’t do anything stupid tonight either, I’d like to see you both competing tomorrow.’

‘We’ll be careful I promise,’ Victor nodded, pleased he had Yakovs blessing. ‘Yuuri can’t afford to miss another Grand Prix Final,’ he pointed out. Yakov nodded and bent down to fetch his glove, slipping it onto his hand he and Victor made their way to the door. Victor told Yakov to wish Mila good luck in her practice. Victor had choreographed her two skates for her under the supervision of Yakov. He knew that if she performed it just right, she could easily overtake Sara.  

As he made his way down the hall he text Yuuri to let him know he was done.

[Yuuri <3 16:34] I will be up soon. Having a nest emergency.

That doesn’t sound good, can I help? [16:34]

Victor frowned down at his phone aware he’d stopped in the middle of the hall to stare down at the tiny ellipsis moving, telling him that Yuuri was typing.

[Yuuri <3 16:35] The nest bed is so big Victor… my pillows aren’t enough.

Victor grinned down at his phone, that wasn’t too big an emergency was it? What else did Omegas make their nests with? Victor wasn’t sure at all but he decided he’d have to look up and do a lot of research into Omegas in heat. He wanted to make this special for Yuuri and he didn’t want to do anything wrong, so being prepared would help him. He quickly typed out his reply and looked up in time to see one of the cleaners exit a room with a trolley of cleaning supplies.

‘Excuse me,’ Victor put on his most charming smile and made his way over, ‘I have a friend in one of the heat rooms and he doesn’t seem to have enough pillows for his nest.’

‘Ah,’ her accent was thick but Victor could understand her enough, ‘there should be some in the bathroom cupboard if it is one of our Ogori suits.’

‘Thank you!’ Victor walked back towards his room and quickly sent Yuuri this information.

Spoke to a staff member, should be more in a cupboard in the bathroom? [16:42]

[Yuuri <3 16:45] !!!!!

[Yuuri <3 16:45] So many! Thanks Victor :)

Victor chuckled and sent a smiling face back, slipping into his own room and pulling out his hard drive. If they were staying in here away from the world it would be likely that a few movies would do well. He also had series on his hard drive too but wasn’t sure at all the kind of things that Yuuri liked watching. He had so much that he still had to find out about his little Omega.

Since he figured he’d be waiting a while he pulled out his phone and caught up on a lot of latest videos on youtube. A little bit of research into Omegas in heat was exactly what he wanted to do as well. Some videos were great, with a female Omega talking about exactly how she constructed her nest and what it was made out of. It surprised Victor that actually a lot more items than just pillows and covers could be used in a nest. She’s spoken about plushies given to her by her family, clothing and even a set of curtains. The nest could extend beyond the bed as well, with items from around the house being taken and used in the space. Jackets being hung up, dishes and cups used by other people… toothbrushes too! It was all incredibly fascinating.

Victor had never really done this much research into Omegas because… well… why should he? He was gay and not interested in women and before he’d never ever expected he’d meet a male Omega let alone one he’d want to spend his life with.

The research extended beyond just what a nest was made of and into the realm of the dos and donts of sharing a nest. The great thing was in three of the videos Victor watched, it was a female Omega and her Alpha partner both talking about their experiences. Across the three videos they had a lot of similar points, just a few things being different.

The similar points seemed to be the sort of dos and donts. Such as clothing containing the scents of anyone else… not even clothing but anything, containing the scent of someone else was not to be permitted anywhere near the nest. Usually before the nest was to be constructed the area or room would go through a deep cleaning. Often to stop this being necessary a lot of Omegas preferred their bedrooms to be private with no one really being allowed in them except their mates or family members. Other things that the Omegas all had in common was that they loved it when their Alphas brought them something new for their nest, but they weren’t allowed to add it, they’d have to give it to the Omega and the Omega would add it.

Victor was practically taking notes now, on his phone he had his notepad app open and was flicking between the videos and this app. He typed up the major points that seemed to be coming out of the research, so he could look back on it all later.

You never entered an Omegas nest without their permission or without them being present. Even if you were their mate, apparently if the nest wasn’t ready to be presented it could stress an Omega out. That fascinated Victor, he took note of it anyway wondering how much of this was relevant to Yuuri and male Omegas. Unfortunately there were currently no videos from male Omegas talking about these things.

What Victor learned from the Alphas though was that once the Omega had invited them into the nest and two had been nesting together for a while, just like the Omega the Alpha found it difficult to be away from the nest. Especially when their mate was still in the nest. One Alpha called Alfie had to work a job he couldn’t cancel on and had left his girlfriend in preheat in their nest together, he got so stressed onset of the job that he started convulsing and threw up and was instantly sent back home. An Omega could NOT sleep anywhere but their nest once the nest was made. In some cases, an Omega could get by as long as they were sleeping with their mate but there would be this feeling of unease often present and once the heat hit an Omega could not be away from their nest for any extended periods of time. 

Once Victor was satisfied with the dos and donts of nesting, he moved onto other things. A rut lasted half the time of a heat and would usually start at the same time. Most Alphas advice was to try and tire their mate out as quickly as possible, give them enough orgasms so that it would be less strenuous later. A lot of scientists speculated that the cause of this was so that one member would be more coherent and would remember the basic necessities of daily life, such as how drinking water was super important.

It was for this reason that the Alphas had also gained this reputation of being the one to look after the Omega. Once an Alphas rut wore off, there were overwhelming urges to care for the Omega in other ways. This often included helping them to bathe, helping them to eat and drink something and taking care of any soreness or stiffness of the muscles.

Despite being super caring towards their mates however, an Alpha in a nest with a heated mate was one of the most aggressive beings on the planet. In fact there had been a few instances where an Alpha had attacked or killed someone who had tried to come near their nest or their mate during that time. Most of these stories took place in other countries where adequate sheltering and locked doors weren’t a thing and the scent of an Omega in heat would attract another Alpha.

Victor started looking up articles now more featured around male Omegas. There was steadily more information that had come out over the years and he learned that in order to avoid early prostate cancer (since male Omegas were already largely at risk) it was best to try and take regular breaks from just anal sex during a male Omegas heat. Though it hadn’t technically been proven that the more anal sex a male Omega had increased his chances of prostate cancer anymore, the constant abuse to the gland for up to 24 hours (potentially) couldn’t be good for it. Victor made another note of this on his phone, he’d have to get creative. He turned his attention toward what he’d need, help articles stating the kind of thing to try and feed an Omega. Apparently male and females were easily annoyed at being expected to eat and drink while in the middle of their heat and would only accept being fed by their Alpha. That thought brought an unexpected smile to Victors mouth, mostly out of amusement. He lost track of things when Yuuri finally text that he was finished.

[Yuuri <3 18:44] That’s me finished. I’ll be up in a minute.

See you soon ;D [18:45]

Victor closed down all the apps on his phone and shoved his hard drive into the TV ready to set things up. It wasn’t long before there was a gentle knock at his door. Victor was grinning like an idiot in love as he went over and threw the door open. Yuuri shuffled a little under his gaze, his eyes large and it looked like he’d taken another shower? Probably to wash away all the awkward pheromones from earlier. Victor didn’t care, he looked fluffy and cute when his hair was freshly washed and falling into his glasses. He came inside with a small bag and put it on the floor as Victor closed his door.

‘I got tailed coming up the stairs,’ Yuuri said as Victor moved around the bed. The Omega flopped happily back down onto it and it made Victors heart swell.

‘By fans?’

‘No, by press, people think we’re dating.’ He chuckled and sat up. Victor frowned.

‘Ah, I’m sorry Yuuri we’ve not really spoken about all that yet. I don’t know about you but… I like my private life to be kept private.’ Victor said standing up straighter, Yuuri regarded him with a strangely vacant look and Victor hurried to correct, realising it could be misinterpreted.

‘Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind announcing we’re dating, we’re getting married and moving to India and adopting baby elephants,’ he waved his hands to lighten the mood and it did. Yuuris mouth turned up in a tick of amusement, the previous expression melting away. ‘I just would rather them not know we’re spending a heat and rut together, imprinting… you know that stuff? I feel like its private and just for us.’ He moved his hands between them.

‘I understand,’ Yuuri nodded and his eyes were soft, ‘this last year it feels like my entire life has been on display for the world to see. Things I’d have rather kept to myself, struggles I wish I hadn’t had in the public eye.’ He looked thoughtful and Victor felt his heart squeeze. He’d contemplated how difficult it must have been but as an Alpha he realistically had no clue. ‘I’m torn,’ he ducked his head in embarrassment and quickly glanced away from Victor, ‘I kind of want the world to know what we’re doing because I want everyone else to just **_back off_ ** you.’

Victor blinked dumbly at him, it was the most openly honest Yuuri had ever been, the most he’d said and offered without Victor being upset or forcing him. It was nice, it was like those giant ice walls were finally melting down.

‘I, feel the same,’ Victor laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly, ‘I didn’t want to say anything in case you thought it was me just being a possessive Alpha again like when I scented your door. Again, very sorry for that, but I just want to make sure that the world knows you’re mine.’

Yuuri smiled up at him, sitting on the bed and drawing his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, leaning his chin on his knees.

‘Well we can talk about telling them after the heat or maybe they’ll work it out. It’s likely that you’ll be a walking hickey, I like biting things when I’m in heat.’

Oh.

_Oh._

Victor could have done without that detail. It was embarrassing how quickly that information went straight to Victors groin.

‘Ah,’ Victor stuttered, ‘um, t-thanks for the warning?’ he was doing his damn best not to picture the Omega latched onto his neck, sucking possessively at every available inch of skin he could find in a lust filled heat. Yuuri looked up at him innocently through his thick black lashes again but that smirk on his face stated he knew exactly where Victors thoughts had just gone.

Looking for a distraction, Victor moved around the bed to the other side, he picked up a menu and glanced through it.

‘Maybe it’s time we put our order in?’ he offered and Yuuri chuckled and nodded. He already knew what he wanted and it was some dish called ‘katsudon’ which was something Victor had never tried in his life. He’d never even heard of it, but watching Yuuri animated as he tried his best to explain it while simultaneously salivating had Victor sold. He ordered them it and Yuuri groaned about not being allowed it because it had too many calories.

‘Yuuri, I know we’re skating tomorrow, one dish isn’t going to kill us besides, you have to think about conserving some fat for your heat.’ Victor frowned at him. The Russian had now settled himself on the bed beside the Omega, his legs crossed and leaning back with his hands on the bed behind him regarding Yuuri.

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri looked at the TV which was displaying the options for video input, ‘I guess you’re right.’

‘I am little worried about this heat of yours, given how little calories you’ve been allowed to eat up until now. So a bit of extra fatty food between now and it starting will be fine.’

‘I don’t know,’ Yuuri scowled, ‘you don’t realise how easy it is for me to put weight on.’

‘True, you’re right I don’t,’ Victor leaned towards him with a grin on his face, ‘but I can promise to help you work it off.’

There was a beats silence before Yuuri laughed and tossed a pillow at his face. Victor grabbed it, ready to go at war with the Omega when room service knocked on their door with their order. Victor could smell it before he even opened the door and breathed in deeply as soon as the door was closed.

‘Yuuri this smells amazing,’ he lifted the cloche on the Katsudon and they served it between them, given the bowl was large. Victor left Yuuri to do it, admiring just how impressively fast he was with the chopsticks.

It was clear that Victor was not as graceful, after several failed attempts at eating rice with two tiny little wooden sticks, Victor stole the small spoon that was left in the room for Westerners to enjoy tea and used that to help him eat the Katsudon.

It turned out the dish was delightful, very indulgent and exactly what Victor had been craving recently. He knew his own body was saving up calories, aware a rut was due to come very soon. Yuuri looked a little guilty after having eaten it, explaining he only really ate it after competitions.

With food in their bellies though the two settled down to watch some indulgent content. Yuuri was impressed to find that Victor had downloaded the first few seasons of Pokemon and insisted they watch a few episodes of it. Turns out it was exactly the distraction they needed. Yuuris glasses were perched on his nose as he leaned back into Victors arms. The Alpha was only barely watching the TV instead he was focusing on what he could smell from Yuuri. His scent was changing, it was moulding from something sugary and rich into something sweet… like the difference between syrup and grapes. He knew that scents changed when Omegas were due heats and Alphas were due ruts but he couldn’t help this obsessive need to analyse everything he could from the Omega. He wanted to know Yuuri inside out, in a way he’d never learned of another before. Lying on top of the covers tangled together Yuuri soon started to complain he was too cold, so they made their way under the covers where the Omega seemed more content. Victor was getting far too warm though, next to Yuuri radiating heat and the covers and his clothes he eventually had to pull away to peel layers off.

It started with his t shirt, then his jeans and socks and then Yuuri followed suit. He chose to keep a modest pair of Alpha pants on though and Victor guessed it was to spare him from the scent that would likely be pouring from the more private scent glands on his body. They watched episode after episode of Team Rocket trying to foil Ashes plans and steal his Pikachu. During that time Yuuri started nodding off in Victors arms. The Alpha wrapped him, pressing his flushed, heated skin against his own and subtly scenting him by running his hands across his chest.

Something about the waves of subtle scent wafting off of him had Victor lulling into a sleep as well and through his haze he could feel the soft rumblings of the Omega curled against him.

 

* * *

 

Victor had always envisioned waking up with Yuuri slowly, cuddling in and refusing to get out of bed. The image had been one he’d held close for a while now, helping him get to sleep at night. However he was completely unprepared for the reality.

This reality…

Victor was woken suddenly and painfully by the Omega shaking him violently calling his name. As he came too he looked into the blurred eyes of a frantic looking Yuuri.

‘Victor! For goodness sake, the Grand Prix Final!’ he laughed hysterically and Victor felt his entire stomach flip as he looked towards the clock and realised they were late to the rink. There was also someone pounding on his door.

‘VITYA!’ Yakovs voice was shouting through the wood, ‘I’m going to get the staff to open this door before I break it down!’

He sounded angry and Victor quickly scrambled from his bed, pulling a half dressed Yuuri with him.

‘Be out in five minutes!’ he called through the door hearing the older man grumble back.

The Omega seemed to think this entire ordeal was hilarious and something in his laughter confused Victor. However the Alpha was more than happy to accept the tiny kisses that the Omega was dishing out as they danced around each other to get ready. Victor grinned stupidly after the first, when he pulled the Omega from the bed and met his lips softly before ducking in to use the bathroom. Yuuri had hurriedly gotten changed in the bedroom and ran into the bathroom as Victor was rinsing out his mouth, pausing only to give Yuuri a quick wet kiss that had them both laughing before he ducked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get ready.

Yuuri closed the door to the bathroom as Victor got ready and the Alpha quickly threw some of his clothes on he’d left out the night before. Now very happy that he’d done most of the work before Yuuri had even come round, the door to the bathroom opened and Yuuri stumbled out with a large smile on his face. He reached for Victors shirt and dragged the Alpha in for another kiss, this one just as quick but minty fresh as they both broke away with a laugh.

‘I have to get my stuff from my room,’ Yuuri chuckled as he quickly grabbed up the small bag he’d brought with him. Victor put a hand on the Omegas lower back and led him to the door as he opened it to see a furious Yakov.

‘Ohayo Gozaimasu,’ Yuuri quickly greeted him. Yakov seemed to deflate a little in the presence of the charming Omega but he still fired a glare at Victor.

‘I don’t want to know what you were doing, but the media will likely guess considering you’ve both not showered,’ he reached up to scrub a hand down his face in exasperation.

‘That’s okay Mr Feltsmen, having Victors scent on me helps with my _performance_ ,’ Yuuri practically purred, he turned around and leaned into Victor kissing him in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see them. He pulled away after too quick a moment, lapping at his bottom lip in a way that made Victor want to dive in for more. Yuuris eyes were hooded as he gazed up at Victor before sauntering down the hall, leaving a seething and embarrassed Yakov and Victor behind.

‘He- did- what?’

‘I know,’ Victor sighed happily and touched the spot of his lips where they were still moist from the kiss, relishing the feeling. Victor knew he was staring shamelessly at the swish of the Omegas hips as he made his way down the hall and through the door to the staircase at the bottom before Yakov actually tugged him by the arm.

‘We don’t have time for breakfast now Vitya, we’re already late. Here,’ he shoved a bar at him and together they made their way down to the lobby.

Getting to the rink was uneventful but the rink itself was packed, many of the reporters instantly scenting Yuuri on Victor and swamping him with questions. Thankfully Yakov flanked him and together they ignored them and pushed on into the building. His coach stayed by his side right until they made it safely to the locker rooms.

‘What took you so long- _Jesus_ ,’ Chris who had been making his way over recoiled and almost fell if he hadn’t thrown out a hand to steady himself on the nearest locker, ‘Victor you could have at least showered!’ Chris actually took a step back, a slight flush beginning to paint its way onto his cheeks at his own embarrassment and his eyes wide as he stared at Victor in disbelief.

‘I didn’t have time,’ he laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, ‘we woke up late, slept through our alarms.’

‘Yeah I’ll bet,’ Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head, ‘so how did the date go? I’m guessing well?’

Victor glanced around and pulled Chris away from the earshot of anyone else, he wanted nothing more than to gush about everything to his best friend.

‘We spoke,’ Victor said quickly, ‘a lot,’ he lifted a hand up to his own scent gland in a hope of trying to cover it a little so that Chris wouldn’t have to stand with his nostrils flaring while they spoke.

‘A lot?’ Chris asked, leaning in happily now that Victor seemed to be covering an important part of his discomfort.

‘Yeah, he’s been imprinting on me,’ Victor tried not to sound too smug as he said it and watched as Chris mouthed the word silently before his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide.

‘Y-you… can’t be serious?’ he didn’t say it in a way that had Victor bristling when Yakov had, instead it was just in unbelievable awe. ‘That means, he’s not been with anyone before? Really? But that Eros performance?’ Chris ran a hand through his blond hair still looking shocked.

‘I know,’ Victor couldn’t help the smug look on his face but Chris didn’t look as enthralled as Victor was.

‘Imprinting,’ he whispered, swapping to French because there were less people here who spoke it, ‘that’s a big commitment.’

‘You sound like Yakov,’ Victor frowned at him, ‘I don’t care if he imprints on me.’

‘I know how you feel about him Victor but an imprinting Omega… that’s like… a new level of commitment.’ Chris rolled his shoulders, ‘so are you two going to talk before you seal the deal?’

‘Well,’ Victor hesitated then smiled a little, ‘he’s asked me to share his heat. He’ll be going into heat probably within the next week. Maybe sooner, he’s already stopped his suppressants.’

‘Vic- Victor,’ Chris looked torn between being abashed and amused, ‘when I said get some Asian ass, I didn’t expect you to be dining out through an entire heat,’ he laughed.

‘Chris you’re shameless,’ Victor laughed and removed his hand from his scent gland on his neck. If his friend was going to be that kind of tease then Victor was going to put the source of his discomfort back in place. The effect was immediate, the other Alpha took a tentative step back, his nostrils flaring once more.

‘Fuck, Yuuri could bottle that stuff and make a living off that alone.’

‘Hah,’ Victor scoffed, ‘I’m the only one allowed to wear it.’

‘Yeah well he’s leaking it all out for you isn’t he? Thought that was the point of imprinting.’

‘Yeah that’s true,’ Victor smirked and glanced up as an ISU official walked through calling out groups for the warm up skate. Chris and he made their way over and Victor glanced around, brow knitted together and now worried that Yuuri hadn’t made it in time. When they got out towards the rink front though he saw Yuuri coming out of one of the side rooms, he looked like he’d just been scolded by his coach. Instead of looking like an Omega in trouble though he threw Victor a salacious smirk through the crowd.

Victor knew that the butterflies in his stomach had nothing to do with taking to the ice and yet he felt a little shaky on his legs as he skated out. Even Chris seemed to side eye him and Victor decided it was best not to do any jumps at the moment. His entire body was screaming out for Yuuri, the Omega had been surrounded by so many Betas and Alphas, Alphas that weren’t him and it sort of bothered him. Other than the prickly itchy sensation just under his skin he felt lighter than he had done in so long. Yuuri joined them out on the ice and even Victor was aware they were being incredibly obvious as they gravitated toward each other.

‘Better pick up that sloppy left foot Victor if you want to beat me,’ Yuuri whipped past him with a smirk on his face launching himself into a perfect quad toe loop. Victors skate almost caught the ice awkwardly as he lowered his foot and spluttered out a response, he laughed loudly drawing the attention of Otabek and Phichit who both looked a little concerned at the display.

‘Vitya, get your head in the game,’ his coach snarled at him as he skated back to collect his skate guards after a very unfulfilling warm up. Victor did what he always did best and ignored his coach. He took a drink of his water and watched as Phichit took his starting position on the ice. Yuuri was staying out to watch and support his friend, being handed a Thai flag by his coach which he waved over his shoulders. Victor smiled at the cute display and was cuffed around the back of the head by Yakov.

‘Yakov it’s probably not good for my skating if you hit me,’ Victor grumbled in Russian as they snaked their way back through to the changing rooms for Victor to apply the remaining parts of his costume.

‘Don’t give me your shit Vitya, at this rate you’re going to lose to that boy.’

‘I wouldn’t mind being under him on the podium,’ Victor grinned and Yakov spluttered. Chris laughed as he made his way over.

‘Are you giving your coach a hard time Victor? Yakov you look lovely today-’

‘Drop it Chris,’ Victor laughed at his best friend as his coach threw his hands up in the air and stalked off. The skaters turned their attention to the TV and watched as Phichit delivered a beautiful performance without a single quad and Yuuri waved the Thai flag around for him.

Michele was next out onto the ice and fell on a couple of his jumps, despite that they all clapped loudly for him when he came through to the changing rooms and Otabek was next to take up his position on the ice. Victor watched as Otabek waved to Yuri in the audience who seemed to have shouted good luck at his friend. Victor was starting to wonder if there was a little more than just friendship blossoming between the two of them, Victor had never seen Yuri with a smile on his face. It was such a rare sight and yet whenever Otabek seemed to be around the blond had nothing but smiles for him. It was cute, but Victor figured he’d be best keeping that information to himself rather than saying it out loud. He didn’t want to see the kittens claws.

Otabek did very well, he stepped out of one of his jumps and points were deducted for double footing a section of his routine as well. Other than that the Kazakhstan skater did incredible. Victor wished Chris good luck and went to stand at the rink to watch his friend skate.

Chris’ performance radiated sexuality in a way that was very different to Yuuri’s performances. The Alpha was a lot more open, a lot more suggestive than Yuuris whose sensuality lay in the subtlety. Victor watched as Chris did some incredibly erotic things out on the ice and almost jumped out his skin when he felt a hand gloss over the top of his hip from behind. Victor went ridged and Yuuri stepped out from behind him, his small hand slipping from Victors waist around his back and down, glossing over his ass as he removed it and Victor felt his entire face heat up.

The Alpha turned and glanced down at the small Omega who was eyeing up Chris on the ice with a look of fierce determination.

‘Don’t take your eyes off me,’ Yuuri breathed beside him, just loud enough for only him to hear. However Victor could already hear the squeals and gasps behind him from Yuuris fans in the stands and didn’t need to speak the language of Japanese to know that they likely had their phones out recording the moment.

‘Not for a second,’ Victor breathed back. Chris took his place in the centre of the rink bowing and waving to the entire audience as flowers rained down onto the rink. The Alpha made his way back to the side but his path to Victor seemed to be blocked by Yuuri who was getting ready to make his own way out onto the ice.

Victor couldn’t hear anything from the two but whatever Yuuri said caused a shocked look to cross Chris’ face before the Omega stepped onto the ice. Victor glanced at Chris curiously as the Alpha made his way over.

‘Your Omega just growled at me,’ Chris said with a soft chuckle, ‘any idea why?’

‘Sees you as a threat,’ Victor grinned, trying not to let it show how proud of Yuuri he was. Omegas couldn’t growl, not like an Alpha could but they’d often attempt something similar to an Alpha sound when trying to protect something they saw as theirs, such as a nest… a child or a mate. ‘You’re just too sexy Chris, try to leave the ice dry for the rest of us next time please.’ Victor laughed and Chris laughed with him.

‘You know the entire world is talking about you two now,’ he breathed to Victor as they watched Yuuri take position in the middle of the rink.

‘Good,’ Victor felt a very possessive part of him stir in satisfaction, ‘let the world know he’s off limits.’

Victor could feel Chris’ eyes on him but it didn’t last long before the music started and Yuuri started to move. This performance was less sultry than his sexy Eros performance, but proved all the grace he held in his body. As Victor watched it more closely this time around he got this sense of loneliness from the performance, something he hadn’t noticed the other times he’d watched it. Yuuris face seemed to be down cast to the ice more than it was lifted and there was a slight crease to his brow as he concentrated, Victor wasn’t really sure why. Yuuri and he had never really spoken of past lovers, all he knew was that Yuuri was a virgin. Had Yuuri had any lovers? Had he maybe been in love before? Victor found his own thumb pressed against his lips, something he only did when he was deep in thought.

‘It seems, almost sad,’ Chris commented too and yet both Alphas and everyone else was entranced. Then coming into the second half of the performance something changed, Yuuri picked up a bit of speed, his frown turned slowly into a smile and his movements looked almost like he had a dancing partner. One that was just invisible to them on the rink. Victor watched captivated as Yuuri landed all of his quads, skated cleanly through his routine despite being off suppressants that was likely driving him nuts. If the scents in the arena were bothering him he didn’t look like he was focusing on them as he set himself up for his last jump. It was meant to be a quad toe loop but Yuuri was approaching it with an inside edge rather than an outside edge.

‘What is he-?’ Chris started as the Omega launched himself into the air without digging in his toe pick and the entire arena gasped as he landed on the opposite foot but stumbled and fell.

‘A quad flip!’ the commentator announced and Victor felt his mouth go slack, his eyes wide as Chris banged him on the back. That was Victors signature move and the Omega stopped in the centre of the rink panting hard his hands outstretched towards where Victor stood.

‘A signature move of Victor Nikiforov,’ the commentator shouted above the roar of the crowed, the gifts were raining down onto the ice and Victor couldn’t hear anything beyond the rush of blood against his ears. Yuuri took his bows out on the ice and then quickly skated towards the rink entrance. Victor found himself there first with no real insight into when he’d told his legs to move and the Omega held his arms up, beaming brightly. His hair falling down into his eyes from his slicked back style and a flush high on his cheekbones from both exertion and something more…

‘Victor!’ he called with a bright grin splitting his face, ‘I did great right?’ his laughed was promptly cut off as Victor threw himself at the Omega. The kiss was brief, only a delicate brush of the lips as they both tumbled backwards and Victor instantly braced them both for impact on the ice, cradling Yuuris head and breaking the kiss so they didn’t break a tooth.

There was a split second of silence in the arena before it erupted once again. Cheers or boos Victor didn’t care, he was just so focused on Yuuri. Yuuri whose scent was now encompassing him, suffocating him and wrapping them up in their own little world. ‘You’re mine,’ it seemed to scream.

It was a beautiful world. One Victor didn’t want to leave. One where Yuuri was all his and he belonged to Yuuri.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ Victor said pulling back only to notice that there was moisture on Yuuris face, his eyes sparkling with it as he gazed up at Victor through those thick black lashes he’d grown so accustomed to seeing. ‘Today you did all of Japan proud,’ he muttered as he pushed himself up pulling Yuuri with him.

‘Thank you,’ Yuuri breathed, his breath seemed to catch in his throat with the weight of emotion as Victors name was called. Yuuri quickly moved away, his hand and fingers laced with Victors for as long as he could before they separated. The Omega moved to the kiss and cry to get his score and Victor took off his skate guards and stepped out onto the ice. He did a few warm up laps watching on the screens as Yuuri was given a season best score. The applause and screams and noise were deafening and he could hear the audience calling something but it was in Japanese and was a little hard to understand as he took up his starting position in the middle of the rink.

 He felt dazed as the music started and he realised his performance no longer made sense. The story of pretences didn’t matter anymore to him, the beginning of his routine felt clunky, the robotic movements now not coming naturally to him. He wasn’t a robot anymore, he’d shattered free of a lot of his own personal issues holding him back. The loneliness and the isolation, being placed on a pedestal were no longer an issue for him because through it all there was now something he cared about far more. His first jump ended with a sharp pain to his waist as he crashed down on the ice, gasps filling the arena, it was the first time in two years since he’d failed to land a jump in competition. Most competitors let it shake them, let it throw them off but Victor couldn’t help the large grin that broke his face.

It was odd, skating at his worst when he felt so free. The first half of the performances theme no longer fit with his life, the second half however he changed. Started to improvise a little more, he deviated from his usual performance and he knew that Yakov was going to give him an earful for it but for the first time on the ice again he was having fun.

For so long it had been a chore, for so long it had been something only to fill the empty void that he’d kept hidden from the world, for so long the joy of skating had been sucked dry. Until that sweet, powerful and stunning Omega had entered his life. His Yuuri, with his large brown eyes and thick black lashes, with his hair pushed away from his face and a blush high on his cheekbones. With a scent that had been screaming out to Victor, wanting him, needing him. Victor was completely at his mercy and for the first time he wasn’t skating for just himself. He flashed the judges a large grin as he skated by the judging panel and launched into a quad flip which he did land, thankfully.

He hadn’t given much thought into what would happen for him and Yuuri beyond the heat, imprinting was a big commitment and thus separation would likely end poorly for the two of them. Yakov would want Victor to keep going, pushing himself until he retired but Victor knew he wouldn’t be ready or willing to leave Yuuri’s side, not for a very long time. As he skated he contemplated and stuffed up his footwork a little. All that was going through his mind were those soft tender kisses the two had shared that morning as they’d gotten ready, and how Victor wanted that to be every morning he woke up. He wanted Yuuri and he didn’t want to ever leave the Omega and that thought should have scared him but it didn’t. Instead he flew across the ice, his routine becoming a blur until he stood in the centre of the rink with his hands outstretched towards the audience, to where Yuuri last was and the applause broke out. Gifts rained down onto the ice and Victor noticed that most of them were Yuuri plushies. He grinned broadly as he swept around and tried to gather as many as he could hold, hearing the obvious laughter coming from the stands as the rest were cleared off the ice by the younger skaters.

He skated over to where Yakov stood looking beyond livid.

‘That Omega distracted you,’ he snapped as Victor awkwardly attached his skate guards while trying to stop any of the tiny stuffed Yuuri’s from falling from his grip.

‘Isn’t it wonderful?’ Victor laughed and there must have been something in his expression that caused Yakov to instantly deflate. His coach studied him as they made their way to the kiss and cry, Victor already knew the results, the entire arena did. That had been one of his worst performances and yet as they sat down Yakov sighed.

‘It’s good to see you happy, I just hope he doesn’t break your heart.’ He muttered in Russian, Victor beamed at his coach and watched as his score flashed up on screen, a large shiny ‘#2’ beside the leader board and Yuuri directly above him. The crowed broke into applause and Victor beamed around and waved at them all, he’d not received a silver medal in 5 years.

The ISU officials went about laying out the carpet onto the ice along with the stand and Victor watched as Yuuri was swamped by media officials asking him questions. Victor tried not to let it bother him that the Omega was being surrounded, since Claymore was very present as was his coach and Phichit. Security were trying to usher the media away into the conference room for the official statements and questions while the carpet was being completed out on the rink. The lights were dimmed and Yuuri was called out onto the ice first. The Omega quickly went out, ushered by his coach and bowed low to the audience before skating over and awkwardly walking on the carpet and up onto the podium. He looked proud, strong and happier than Victor had ever seen him. When his own name was called Victor skated out to a massive applause as well, bowing low and respectful to the audience of Japan before skating over to where the podium stood erected and Yuuri was grinning down at him. Victor stepped onto the carpet but almost fell over as he watched Yuuri bend to hug him. The Omegas nose ended up impaled in his neck scent gland and Victor was not in control of the pheromones that spilled out as a response, as if he knew Yuuri needed it and to chase any other Alpha scent away from him. Yuuri almost melted against him but Victor quickly pulled back, keeping it as professional as he could despite the twinkle in his eye. He took his spot on the podium to Yuuri’s right as they watched Chris skate out onto the ice and bow to the audience, flashing them a wink or two as he went.

He came over and hugged Victor and gave Yuuri a brief one aware he didn’t want to upset either of them but it was just a sportsman like thing to do. Victor watched as Yuuris glare followed Chris all the way over to the position on his left. Once Chris stepped up Yuuri seemed to relax a little bit and Victor bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling.

His Omega was so cute, being all protective and stuff. It made something swell within Victor and he grinned up at Yuuri. The Omega must have sensed his gaze because he turned towards Victor after a moment and broke into a breath taking smile. The entire crowed erupted and they turned to receive their medals. Yuuri was presented with his gold medal first which he raised to his lips and kissed, Victor was presented with the shiny silver medal.

‘Matches your hair old man,’ Chris laughed at him from the other side where an ISU member glared at the Swiss. Even though Chris had said it in French to stop Yuuri getting defensive the officials knew Chris far too well and the Swiss chuckled to himself as Victor hid his middle finger from camera view with a large smile on his face. Chris was presented with his bronze medal which he also held up to his lips and kissed. Though Chris had always wanted a gold medal, the Swiss seemed to have accepted a long time ago he’d be miserable if that was all he was ever chasing. He was now content with doing what he loved and bringing any medal back home he could and Victor was proud of him for it. It was easy to get lost in a pursuit of chasing gold but the metal did not give one joy. Happiness was found within, though you may be happy after the first time eventually it isn’t enough and it was something Victor knew too well and reflected on too often as he stared proudly up at Yuuri. The Omega was different… he had family, he had people who loved him, he wasn’t empty like Victor had been chasing gold to try and fill a void inside him. Yuuri was chasing gold for a different reason, one Victor could guess but wanted to hear the Omega speak for himself. They’d have plenty of time to talk and snuggle during his heat.

Just thinking about it had Victor grinning up at Yuuri as the Japanese man motioned for both Chris and Victor to climb up onto the podium beside him. Victor laughed when he felt Yuuris hand on his ass, instead of his lower back, thinking the Omega had made a mistake but he never corrected it. Victor could hear people in the audience chanting something in Japanese again and he felt his own face heat up, resisting the urge to move Yuuris hand so he didn’t do something he’d regret but as they were asked to take their victory lap around the rink Yuuri gave his ass a quick squeeze and Victor spluttered before almost stumbling off the podium after the Omega.

Yuuri skated backwards for a moment, a cheeky smile on his face. As if he knew what he was doing and he didn’t care, like he knew that Victor was under his spell, his total plaything and Victor loved every second of it. There was no urge for Victor to try and take ‘control’ of this situation as an Alpha may have been expected to do. He was very much aware of who was in charge of this relationship.

Yuuri eventually turned around and started waving to the audience as did Victor, he noticed a lot of banners with fanart of himself and Yuuri on it but things written in Japanese he didn’t recognise. He decided maybe it would be worth learning a little bit of the language especially if Yuuri was to become his mate which seemed inevitable. Since imprinting was an incredible commitment, mating or bonding was almost a step down in comparison.

After the skating everything became a blur, they were ushered quickly off the ice and towards the changing rooms. Yuuri was separated away from them and Victor felt that horrible prickly feeling start to itch at his skin again. He almost followed Yuuri in some kind of daze despite the Omega being led towards the female changing area and he was steered back by Chris.

‘Come on lover boy,’ Chris laughed as he pulled Victor into the males changing area. They had a quick shower, Chris unashamedly coming to ask Victor to borrow some shampoo completely naked and dripping with water. Victor directed his flow of water to the other Alpha who flinched back and covered his face but stole Victors bottle of shampoo anyway. With a laugh Victor went back to rinsing himself off and exited the showers, dressing quickly and throwing on his blue Russian jacket.  

God he hated this jacket. He’d been in touch with the guy who designed and made the Russian Olympic jackets and it seemed it would take a few months before Victor could get a new one. He scowled a little at the thought as they were lead into the conference room. The table sat in front of a large ISU official backdrop and on the table were microphones and water for the three medal winners. Victor took his rightful place to the right of the middle seat since he earned the silver medal and not long after Chris was led in and sat on the chair to the left of the middle. Yuuri came in and all the chattering began to die down, the Omegas hand touched Victors shoulder and skirted along his back and Victor tensed for a moment before turning to look at the Omega who was looking directly ahead at the reporters. An ISU official made a comment and then opened up the floor for questions. The first came from an American.

‘Victor can you describe how you feel about coming in second?’ he asked and Victor turned to look at him.

It was a fair question.

‘Can I be honest?’ he leaned in towards the microphone, feeling everyones eyes on him in the room, ‘I feel fantastic.’ He let out a laugh and some members of the media looked a little confused.

‘Can you explain why?’

‘I’ve been chasing gold all my life, I’ve done Russia proud with how many gold medals I’ve won them at all the international events including the Olympics. Tell me something, do you own something made from gold?’ he asked leaning in to eye the young journalist.

‘Um, yeah my wedding ring?’ he held up his hand to show off the glittering gold and Victor smiled.

‘Does it make you happy?’

‘What the ring?’

‘Yes?’

‘No… my wife makes me happy…’

‘Exactly,’ Victor sat back in his seat and sighed, rubbing his temples, ‘chasing gold is a goal, it’s a job but it doesn’t bring me happiness. Today, winning silver has made me happier than my last four gold medals combined because for once I was skating for something other than a bit of metal. I was skating because I enjoyed it. When I was out on the ice I realised I’d found something that made me happy and from now on my skating will come in second next to that.’

The room was filled with mumblings and other questions and Victor could feel the gaze of Yuuri on him but he didn’t turn to look at the Omega.

‘Victor, Susan from London,’ she introduced herself clearly a little more professional than the younger journalist who went before her, ‘what is the thing that you’ve found that has made you happy?’

‘I’d have thought it was obvious,’ Victor laughed, his hand found Yuuris leg under the table and the Omegas hand was instantly in his own, their fingers lacing together as Yuuris eyes continued to bore into the side of Victors head.

‘Yuuri,’ a journalist offered in English, bowing low, ‘Jushiro from Japan,’ he introduced himself, ‘how long have you and Victor been dating?’

‘Hard to say,’ Yuuri smirked and Victor turned to look at the Omega. He was radiating confidence, his hair still pushed back away from his face and his glasses perched on his perfect nose. He was watching the journalist through his lashes as he contemplated the question. ‘Long enough.’

‘Are you worried about other Omegas thinking you’re falling into a typical Omega trope by dating an Alpha?’ one of the others asked and Victor couldn’t place the accent. Yuuri seemed to bristle a little at the comment for a moment before calming himself back down, Victors thumb stroked soothingly over his knuckles under the table.

‘I think I should make it clear that just because I am an Omega and I’ve chosen to date an Alpha does not make me any less of a person.’ He seemed to be struggling to say what he wanted to in English and thought for the words for a moment. Victor didn’t blame him, he often struggled when expressing his emotions in English as well. ‘Omegas can still be strong, independent and in love with an Alpha. As long as they do not let the Alpha rule over them or oppress them and as long as the relationship is mutual in every way then I do not see the issue.’

‘I’ll have you know Yuuri is very much in charge of this relationship,’ Victor said into the microphone causing the room to laugh and the tension to lift a little.

‘Enough about our relationship though, you’ve yet to ask Chris something,’ Victor said glancing over at the other Alpha.

‘I know, they’re just so moved by how sexy and needy you two are that they’re forgetting who really set the ice on fire today,’ Chris puffed out.

‘I’ll ask you a question Chris,’ Yuuri drawled into the microphone, ‘what was your inspiration this year?’ he asked and Chris looked thoughtful as he played along.

‘Probably my cat back home,’ he said and Victor chuckled, his mate would not be impressed at the joke.

While the chat went on Yuuris hand refused to leave Victors despite the fact they were both heating up and Yuuris palm was sweating a little. Victor just marvelled at how it made his fingers even softer, if that was at all possible.

The conference became a bit of a laugh after that, they were then asked the final questions of their plans for next season. Chris announcing that his theme was being worked on and Yuuri the same thing, when the question came to Victor though he found it hard to answer.

‘I haven’t decided yet,’ he said, hesitantly as he glanced sideways at Yuuri too fast to actually read his reaction. ‘I will decide and let the public know soon.’

‘Does this mean you’re thinking of retiring?’ someone asked and Yuuris hand twitched in Victors own, before clutching him tighter.

‘Undecided,’ he smiled as the cameras were flashing in the room and people scribbled down on paper, ‘no more questions for me please.’ He sat back in his chair refusing to look at Chris and Yuuri. He did not want to speak to the public until he had decided what he wanted to do, what would make him happy. He’d spent his entire life trying to please other people, when skating stopped being enjoyable for him he kept going because his country, his fans and his sponsors wanted him too. Now he wanted to take back some of his life, some of his years while he was still young enough to enjoy them to do something that made him happy, something that brought him joy. So far that thing was currently clutching desperately at his hand. Victor turned to look at Yuuri who had big wide eyes staring at him, he looked torn between several emotions as he looked at Victor but they were interrupted as the conference was called to close.

‘We can chat privately later,’ Victor said as he leaned into whisper in the Omegas ears. His eyes trailing over the scent patches on his neck as he pulled back. Yuuri nodded a little but still seemed a bit upset, they let go of each other’s hands before standing up and making their way out to leave the rink.

As it were the two got separated but Victors phone lit up with the group chat of himself, Chris and a few others to go and get food to celebrate the competition being over and the gala the next day. It was always bitter sweet that his best friend stayed so far away and so Victor agreed to go to the dinner even though he wanted to do nothing more than snuggle up with Yuuri.

He was in the process of changing for dinner when the Omega text him.

[Yuuri <3 18:07] Are you going to the dinner tonight?

Yeah :D You coming? [18:08]

Victor lifted a tie from his drawers unsure if he even wanted to wear one or not. He was frowning at his reflection, aware the dark blue and grey tie really brought out his eyes when his phone went off.

[Yuuri <3 18:11] Don’t think I can, Claymore says my scents getting worse. All the scents of the day have really bothered me too, so I don’t think I’ll even be able to attend the gala tomorrow. :(

Victor felt his heart clench in his chest, just how close was Yuuri to his heat anyway? He quickly hit the dial button, aware it would be much faster than to just text backwards and forwards.

‘ _Victor_?’ his voice over the end of the phone calmed Victor when he hadn’t even been aware he was anxious.

‘Yuuri, how close is your heat?’ he asked.

‘ _Hard to say… maybe two days? I just can’t risk being around people right now, not smelling the way I do it isn’t fair on others_.’ He said with a sigh and Victor smiled tenderly at the thought, Yuuri was always so kind and compassionate, willing to help others and put them first.

‘I can cancel tonight and come and spend the time with you?’ Victor offered, there was a hesitation on the other end of the line.

‘ _No, you don’t get to see Chris enough as it is, go and have fun, I’m forcing Phichit to go as well. I can see you tomorrow after the Gala_?’ he replied and Victor felt his stomach clench uncomfortably at the thought of being away from him for so long. He knew it was mostly hormone driven, he needed to be beside him to stake his claim so he swallowed it down.

‘Alright if you’re sure. If you need me though or change your mind or anything, anything at all please let me know?’ he answered, standing up as his phone buzzed with a text. Likely it was from Chris stating he was waiting in the lobby for them to share a taxi. He started to make his way toward the door while still keeping Yuuri on the line.

‘ _Yeah, I will_ ,’ he spoke slowly like he was considering something. ‘ _I should be fine though, you go and have fun.’_

‘Alright I will,’ Victor said, he stepped outside his door and closed it behind him. Yuuri bid him goodnight and hung up. Victor was left with that itchy restless feeling inside his skin once more. He glanced up and down the hall. He was torn between Chris and Yuuri and it was giving him heart palpitations. He was too old for this shit.

He made the decision, going out with Chris for one night would be fine and maybe if he was still feeling restless he could skip the gala tomorrow and head straight to Yuuris and curl up with him and watch it on TV. That sounded like a good idea, so with that in mind he took his leave of the hallway and marched out into the lobby where Chris was waiting looking as sharp as ever.

Victor had to admire Chris’ beauty in that moment, the younger male really was quite the attractive Alpha, not that he needed to tell him that.

‘You look ravishing,’ Victor said anyway with a grin.

‘I know,’ he smirked and nodded to him, ‘you look like someone who is _not_ ready to retire.’ His voice turned scolding and Victor laughed clapping him on the back as they left the hotel and took a taxi towards the restaurant. They knew better than to talk about retirement where a taxi driver may overhear so waited until they were back out and being seated inside before continuing the conversation.

‘So, have you spoken to Yuuri about it?’ Chris asked, taking a sip of his wine as he fixed Victor with a stare over the top of his glass. They arrived early so they could chat before everyone else arrived.

‘Not yet, he seemed a little upset but we’ll talk soon.’ Victor nodded.

‘And…?’

‘I don’t know, I guess depending on how the conversation with Yuuri goes will determine whether or not I retire.’ He took a sip of his own wine watching as Chris studied his expression. ‘I know it’s not up to Yuuri, but now that I’ve found him I don’t want to be without him.’

Chris didn’t say anything, instead he sat back and placed a finger on top of his glass, circling it around the edge of the glass. As they were not made of crystal no noise was heard but the Swiss did look deep in thought.

‘You know I’m torn, I can’t imagine doing these competitions without my best friend,’ Chris said fondly, ‘however I can see how you feel for him and after that conference today… after what he did out on the ice.’ Chris’ finger stopped teasing the top of his glass and he fixed Victor with a soft smile, ‘I can see how he feels about you.’

‘I don’t think I can be away from him Chris, Russia and Japan are too far,’ Victor sighed and Chris nodded.

‘I couldn’t be away from my mate either, I struggle just going away for a week or half a week for competitions.’ Chris nodded, ‘I hate being away from you too so I couldn’t imagine what that would be like for you two.’ He lifted his glass and took another drink.

‘We’ll talk about it I’m sure,’ Victor said as he sat back watching that smirk appear back on Chris’ face.

‘After you get some fine Asian ass?’ he laughed as Victor looked for something to throw at him and settled for a napkin which didn’t quite have the desired effect.

‘Are we just throwing stuff at Chris now?’ Phitchi said with a laugh as he came in, tossing his jacket on top of Chris for a start and taking a seat right beside Victor. They were joined immediately after by Otabek and Yuri, Sara and Michele and a few of the other pair skaters.

Victor decided on one glass of wine, since he wasn’t sure when Yuuris heat would land he didn’t want to stumble back drunk or have too much alcohol in his system so he let Chris finish the bottle with Phichit helping him.

Thankfully the other skaters seemed to be staying away from the topic of himself and Yuuri which Victor was grateful for. It seemed to be all anyone could talk about including the media, though they did have a field day with one of the pair skaters wardrobe malfunctions. Overall the meal was satisfying and Victor managed to stay to the very end despite that creeping feeling under his skin. It wasn’t until they were standing up to leave that Chris frowned at him.

‘Victor are you okay?’ he whispered it and seemed to be staring at Victors neck. Victor raised his hand to his glands and felt them swollen. He started a little, they only ever did that when he was in a rut.

‘That’s weird,’ he commented bringing his hand back to glance at it. There was a little moisture on his finger tips and he was aware his scent must have been potent because Chris flinched back and then instantly offered him his scarf. Victor took it and wrapped it around his neck as they left the restaurant.

‘Has that happened before?’ Chris asked and Victor shook his head. He was already pulling his phone out. ‘Don’t google it,’ Chris laughed, ‘it’ll tell you you’re dying.’

‘Has it happened to you before?’

‘Not outside of a rut.’

‘Do you think I’m going into a rut?’ Victor asked confused.

‘Does it feel like it?’

‘No,’ Victor frowned. Normally he got super horny, that was the point of a rut, a constant erection but there was nothing like that happening.

‘Maybe this is your bodies way of telling you it’s time you fucking bonded with someone.’ Chris laughed but Victor figured there may have been some truth there. When they got back to the hotel he offered Chris is scarf back but the Swiss Alpha wrinkled his nose and announced it as a gift. Victor kept it on as they wished each other goodnight and he made his way back to his room.

He was just opening the door to his room when his phone rang.

‘Hello?’

‘ _Victor_?’

‘Yuuri?’ Victor instantly paused at the door, ‘are you okay?’

‘ _Yeah…_ ’ he mumbled and hesitated, ‘ _I just can’t sleep_.’

‘Oh, did you just need to hear my voice?’ he was smiling as he opened his door and heard Yuuri scoff down the other end of the line.

‘ _How was dinner?_ ’ he asked instead.

‘Good, the guys all had fun, Phichit looks like he makes friends easily,’ Yuuri hummed in agreement to that comment and Victor decided to ask Yuuri about the scent gland thing. ‘I know we’ve established you’ve not been with anyone else, but do you have any clue why my scent glands are swollen?’ Victor asked. There was a pause on the line.

‘ _They are?_ ’

‘Yeah, any ideas?’

‘ _What do they look like?’_ Yuuris voice was getting a little darker and Victor walked into the bathroom to check the mirror. They were red and swollen and he tried to describe it as best he could to Yuuri. The Omega remained silent for a while.

‘Any idea whats going on?’

‘ _And you said they’re secreting an oily like scent?_ ’ he asked and Victor confirmed.

‘So? Dr Katsuki?’

‘ _I think I need to see you in my office,_ ’ he chuckled darkly from the other end of line.

‘What?’ Victor genuinely began to panic, ‘why? What’s wrong?’

‘ _Nothing, I just want to run my tongue all over them and sink my teeth into them._ ’

And just like that all the blood in his body rushed south.

‘F-fuck Yuuri you can’t just stay shit like that and expect me to be okay?’

‘ _I don’t expect you to be okay I expect you to be in my room in ten minutes_.’

‘I’ll be there in six,’ he breathed down the line. Yuuri made a noise before hanging up and Victor scampered around his room throwing supplies into a bag to take with him.

It was likely that he definitely would _not_ be making the gala tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? What do we think is going to happen? ;)   
> How do you think Victor will react to Yuuris nest and what was your favourite part of this chapter? Let me know in the comments!


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and steamy... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I finished this tonight and we're in the middle of the Beast from the East snow storm in Scotland. I've not had the chance to proof read ANY of this because I've been out shovelling snow.   
> I really need to get myself a beta reader or two... if anyone would like to volunteer I'd appreciate it! If you spot any mistakes as you're reading please take a note of them for me and let me know in the comments! I'd appreciate it!
> 
> I also know a few people didn't get an email about the last chapter so you may be a chapter behind if you didn't get the notification either.

Victor had never packed so quickly in all his life, everything ended up in his case which he had to sit on to close. As he gave the room one last sweep he decided to take the pillows with him as a gift for Yuuris nest, hoping the Omega wouldn’t find it too weird. It was a lot to carry, with one bag over his shoulders, suitcase in hand and two pillows stuffed under his arm he awkwardly managed to close the door and made his way through the halls. He decided to take the back staircases instead of risking going out into the lobby.

It proved difficult and he found himself sweating when he finally managed to reach the bottom landing, he was wearing his coat, the scarf and everything he couldn’t carry. It was difficult this close to his rut and he was used to the temperature of an ice rink not a warm hotel. He stepped out onto the bottom hallway to find Claymore stood outside the door chatting to Phichit. The two smiled as Victor approached and Phichit quirked a brow.

‘You’re not getting near him Nikiforov so turn back around.’ Phichit snapped and Victor started, staring dumbly at him.

After a beats silence Claymore snorted loudly.

‘You’re cruel Phichit,’ he laughed and Phichit broke into a smile.

‘I’m kidding Victor,’ his face took on a slightly serious look, ‘make sure he eats and drinks, last year was not a good recovery for him trying to get back on the ice. We’re relying on you.’

Victor relaxed but he held his tongue, this close to his rut he hadn’t at all found that joke funny and realised he’d actually thought about punching Phichit if the Thai skater was to try and get in his way. It’s likely Claymore stepped in because he understood that feeling. It was alright for a Beta to make jokes when they didn’t know how any of this felt.

‘I’ll look after him of course,’ Victor said standing up a little straighter and glaring down at Phichit who seemed to look a little put out.

‘Shouldn’t mess wi’ an Alpha trying teh get teh his mate,’ Claymore laughed.

‘They’re not mates yet,’ Phichit mumbled under his breath.

‘They’re as good as, anyway laddie in yeh go,’ he turned and pressed a keycard to the door which opened with a click, the large metal door swung into an entrance way. Victor stepped inside and noticed that while most hotels decked out the changeover room with plain stainless steel this one was made of pale peach marble. The door closed behind him and Victor looked over to an inside door, this one was also made of the same metal used for blocking out scents as the first door. After a few seconds the air con like unit on the ceiling started and Victor felt it blowing out a little scent neutralizer. On the opposite walls were cabinets that could lock and Victor opened a few to see some of Yuuris things stored in them. Things that likely had been handled by other people… Victor decided best to throw his own suitcase in one of them and his bag, he was just reaching for his jacket when the door to his left clicked and swung open.

Yuuri was standing in a white fluffy robe as he glared towards Victor.

The look was a little concerning and Victor swallowed, feeling like a child who had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

‘You’re late,’ he snapped and Victor bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He’d heard of pre-heat Omegas. They were incredibly irrational and possessive and exactly how Yuuri was acting right now. His dark hair was falling into his eyes and Victor wanted to run his fingers through it. The Omegas calfs and bare feet were on show and Victors gazed racked up and down his body wondering if he was wearing anything at all under the robe.

Victor prowled forward and Yuuri backed up so they were soon both standing in the room. The Omega still seemed to be glaring up at him and his hands twitched on his hips, as if he wanted to reach out to Victor but was still playing angry Omega.

‘I’m sorry красивый,’ Victor growled, using the Russian word for beautiful and handsome as he reached out and slowly wrapped his hands around the Omegas middle. Yuuri seemed to deflate and instantly pulled Victor in close. Victor wrapped him up in his arms, his eyes doing a very quick sweep of the room. Everything smelled of Yuuri, he could also scent himself faintly in the room too. Their combined scents were lovely, Victor could pick out his own which was sharp in its contrast to Yuuri’s sweet scent, his was more floral and sharp like sea salt on an oceanic breeze. The large king sized bed dominated the room, there were drapes that fluttered around the edges of the bed and created an extra layer of privacy that stopped Victor from being able to fully see the nest.

His attention was drawn back after a second as Yuuri stirred in his arms and stepped back, his nostrils flaring.

‘What is that?’ he demanded, his voice low and dangerous. Victor started and looked down at the pillows in his arms. Maybe they’d not been a good idea? Had he been too forward thinking Yuuri wanted them?

‘Oh I thought that-’

‘Not those,’ Yuuri was basically growling. His vocal range could not make the noise the way an Alphas could but this must have been what Chris had heard yesterday, he was trying his best to make a snarling and defensive noise at the back of his throat. ‘I want those,’ he nodded to the pillow and lifted his chin up, ‘but that scarf.’

‘Oh shit,’ Victor lifted his hand to it, he’d forgotten he’d left it on. He licked his lips watching as Yuuris face grew darker. ‘Chris gave it to me to protect my scent glands.’

Just the name of the other Alpha caused Yuuris voice to hitch and his lips to peel back in a protective snarl.

‘Take it off,’ he snapped and Victor quickly did as he was told, throwing it into the entrance way as Yuuri pulled Victors coat off and did the same thing. The Omega quickly shut the door on the offending scents but his shoulders were still tensed.

‘Do you want me to take a bath?’ Victor asked, knowing how sensitive Yuuri was right now to the scents. It’s likely Victor would have been offended too if Yuuri had something that smelled of Phichit or anyone else for that matter around as well.

‘If you wouldn’t mind,’ Yuuri seemed to relax a little now that the offending scents had been discarded and looked a little sheepishly over his shoulders. ‘But you can leave the pillows here.’

Victor grinned and handed the pillows over to Yuuri, not daring to approach the nest he made his way towards an open door that lead into one of the most beautiful bathrooms Victor had ever seen. The entire place was the same pale peach marble that was in the entrance area. The bath itself was large enough for you to swim in and was already filled, a low rumbling noise filling the room and disturbing the water. Victor peered over the edge and smiled as he realised it must have been a water filtration to clean the water so cleaners didn’t need to disturb heats. Victor smiled and plunged his hand in, the water was a little hotter than he’d normally like for himself but there was a thermostat to turn the temperature up and down. He decided against it, this was for Yuuri not for him and Omegas liked things at scalding hot temperatures according to all the complaints of Alphas online. Victor glanced around the room and spotted the cupboards the staff member must have told him about. Victor walked over to the handsome dark mahogany wood and glanced inside, Yuuri had ransacked the place and left no towels at all.

He laughed and shut the cupboard door, he was going to have nothing to dry himself with. Shaking his head he took out one of the bags that he could put his clothes in. Stripping off he placed them inside and sealed them shut, hopefully he wouldn’t need them for a while. Placing them to the side he glanced into the mirror and gently touched his puffy scent glands. Scent glands weren’t normally visible except a slightly darker patch of skin barely visible on someones neck. People with darker skin or olive skin often couldn’t see theirs at all as there was no visible difference, except when something was wrong. Victor knew if he looked closely at himself he could easily make out the patch of darker skin on his neck, but it was touch and feel and scent that made the glands so easy to find. Right now however they were very easy to spot. The flesh was angry and red and very obviously leaking an oily substance, it made it look like his neck was sweating but in fact it was just a natural production of the gland. Victor lowered his hand and turned towards the bath, there were marble steps leading up and into the bath as if it were a pool and a silver hand railing on the wall to help when legs were a little shaky. Victor took note of that for later, it would likely come in handy. He lowered himself slowly down into the hot ass water, resisting the urge to grab his testicles above his head to keep them away from the heat.

The water felt like a shock at first but after a few seconds he found his body adjusting quickly, which was something that never usually happened. He leaned his back against the wall of the tub and was pleased to find a small seat all around the outside edges that he could sit on. The water came just above his nipples and Victor sighed in content. He relished in the feeling of the heat now, it was quite the difference and he held his hand up expecting the flesh to be red and angry but it was only blushing a light little pink at the temperature. With a frown Victor wondered if it maybe had something to do with the fact that Omegas were obsessed with heat and radiated heat during a… heat… hence the name. Was Victors body aware of what was to come? Was it getting him ready? Adjusting quickly to temperatures? Victor wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to keep the Omega waiting. He reached over and grabbed the scent neutralising soap and went to town. He started with his neck where the offending scarf had been and cleaned every inch of his flesh. Behind his ears and between his toes he was meticulous and realised that even he wanted rid of all the external scents. When it came to settling into Yuuris nest (assuming he was allowed in it tonight) he didn’t want anyone elses scents there lingering. So he sat scrubbing away and even used a brush with a long wooden handle to reach his back. Then he grabbed the scent neutralising shampoo and washed out his hair. He was splashing water on his face when the door to the bathroom opened. Victor quickly rubbed the excess water from his face and eyes and turned towards the door. Yuuri was standing there sheepishly looking at him with a towel in his hand.

‘I um, figured you may need one,’ he nodded down to his hands where the white towel was clutched. Victor smiled to himself, trying to take in how adorable the Omega looked. The white cotton of the fluffy hotel robe had slipped off his left shoulder a little and his dark eyes seemed to be hungrily searching the surface of the water as if to see Victor under it. The Alpha knew the disturbed water would make it almost impossible to see under but was incredibly pleased that the Omega was trying anyway. Now was not the time to be body conscious and Victor wasn’t, he knew he looked good. He slicked back his hair with the water and stood up, making his way slowly over the steps. He watched as Yuuris face danced up and down his naked body, the little Omegas mouth falling open and his eyes greedily drinking in the sight. Victor didn’t say anything, just smirked as he reached out and took the towel gently from the Omegas hands.

‘Thanks,’ he said as he ran the towel through his hair leaving the rest of his body on show. It wasn’t until he pulled the towel down from his head that he realised the Omega was making a high pitched preening noise at the back of his throat. Victor glanced at him to make sure he hadn’t broken him and spotted the faint flush on the Omegas cheeks. The scent of arousal was seeping through the air but Yuuri still had his scent patches on so Victor figured the scent was not as thick as it could be. He was almost thankful for that, he was enjoying this too much to want to lose control of it to his own urges. Yuuris brown eyes, which had been directed to another area of Victors body, quickly raised and met his own. The noise stopped and Yuuri licked his lips. Victor followed the line of his tongue with his eyes as it darted out and lapped at his lower lip.

The Alpha didn’t need to make the first move because Yuuri stepped forward and practically leaned into him. Victor let the towel fall instantly to the floor, he knew he was still covered in droplets of water but at the moment didn’t care. All he cared about was the beautiful Omega now in his arms. Yuuri raised a hand and brought his thumb over one of Victors swollen scent glands. The Alpha bit back a moan of appreciation, he hadn’t realised how sensitive they actually were until someone other than himself touched them. Pulling back his finger, Yuuri stick it in his mouth and Victor watched as the Omegas eyes fluttered shut, his nostrils flaring.

Then Victor was pressing the Omega up against the marbled wall of the bathroom, despite the two of them not having done anything they were both suddenly panting like crazy. Victors lips found Yuuris and the Omegas hands locked into his hair keeping his lips pressed tightly against his own. They panted into each others mouths and Victor wanted to ask, wanted to beg, as he rubbed his hands up and down the Omegas body through his robe.

‘Vic, ah, Victor,’ Yuuri groaned, his head falling back and Victor wanted to suck on his glands but those stupid patches were in the way.

‘Yes?’ he rumbled back, his hands continuing to explore the beautiful shape of the Omega through his robe.

‘Please,’ he muttered his eyes fluttering shut, ‘I don’t want my first time to be in the haze of a heat.’

Victor paused at the insinuation and licked his lips. Yuuris eyes fluttered back open again and he looked steadily at Victor.

‘A-are you sure?’ he asked, needing to hear the confirmation before he continued with where this was going. Yuuri nodded determinedly, ‘yes. I want to remember it… and the last heat I had, I don’t remember much of.’

‘Yuuri,’ Victor breathed leaning back in, then they were kissing again. The kiss was heated and Yuuri let out a soft moan, his tongue invading Victors mouth with ease. Victor accepted the muscle willingly and let it dance with his own but took his time to try and slow the kiss the down a little. Yuuri seemed to be a lot more impatient than Victor though and he hitched a leg up over Victors hip, which the Alpha caught. Victor let his hand caress the leg, moving slowly up and down then realised that the Omega wasn’t wearing anything under the robe. Yuuri kept his leg up with all the flexibility of an athlete as Victors fingers traced up his thigh and dug at the meaty flesh of his ass. It was growing harder and harder to control his own urges and the Alpha just wanted to ravish the Omega on the floor, however the more rational side of his brain kept reminding him that this was Yuuris first time and would likely complete the imprinting process. He didn’t want it to be in a rush of heated haze and hormones. Pulling back Victor reached down with his other hand and loosened the robe from around the Omegas waist, keeping his eyes locked on Yuuris for any sign he should stop. The Omega stared back at him determinedly and as the robe fell to the floor, Victor hoisted the Omega up into his arms. Yuuri locked his legs around Victors waist, his hands slipping around his neck as Victor turned back towards the bath and walked up the marbled steps.

Yuuri latched onto his neck, the Omega didn’t seem to care at all where they were going and Victor slowly made his way down into the heated water. Now that he could compare the water was almost identical to Yuuris temperature, which was why the little Omega probably hadn’t startled him with his body temperature like last time. Humming at the noise and rather enjoying the feeling of Yuuris lips on his neck, Victor resisted the urge to display his scent glands and settled Yuuri down against the edge of the tub.

The Omega made a noise and leaned back. He was sat outside the water with his legs in the tub and as Victor pulled back he finally got to enjoy the view. Yuuris dick was stunning, beyond what Victor had expected, yes it was small, around four and a half inches but it had a beautiful flushed pink head and… no foreskin? He was circumcised… and he looked delicious.

‘You’re circumcised?’ he asked pointing out the obvious as he ran a delicate finger from the base where neatly trimmed hair sat all the way to the tip. Yuuri gasped a little at the touch, his head leaning back and his eyes closing.

‘Y-yeah,’ he muttered, ‘it’s not going to be an issue is it?’ his eyes came back into focus on Victor and the Alpha shook his head.

‘Not at all, you’ve a really pretty cock,’ he chuckled at the flush that dusted Yuuris cheeks at the compliment.

‘Thank you,’ he muttered and Victor got the sense that the Omega was almost a little embarrassed to be on display like this.

‘May I ask why you’re circumcised?’ Victor asked moving his head down to nuzzle at the Omegas flat stomach, just a little bit above where the head of his cock was resting. Victor opened his mouth and let his breath ghost over it.

‘Ah,’ Yuuri gasped his hips bucking a little and causing Victor to grin. He could practically hear the Omega swallowing even over the noise of the water filter.

‘W-well… because of the slick,’ Yuuri muttered after a while, ‘it was a recommended procedure to reduce risk of other health issues.’ Yuuri struggled through the sentence while Victors breath teased the private part of his body. Even in the thick humid air of the bathroom, Victor could smell the arousal from the scent glands on the Omegas thighs. It was distracting but he listened intently anyway. Japan wasn’t a known region for circumcision at birth but the details Yuuri gave made complete sense. Most men were taught to wash appropriately in health class as excess moisture built up in the foreskin could present an ugly array of health issues. Most of the diseases and infections were disgusting so with Omegas producing a lot of slick already it made sense for the doctor to recommend it. Victor now wondered why he hadn’t heard of it sooner or even thought of it himself.

He decided he was fine with the discovery being now, it presented a beautiful surprise. It was probably easily the nicest dick Victor had ever seen. He wasn’t being bias, there was just something nice and clean about it.

The Alpha sunk further down into the water so he now had his head poised between the Omegas legs, he used his hands to gently push them apart and Yuuri made a small noise. Glancing up Victor could see the dusting of red across his cheeks, the arousal scent mixing with embarrassment. Victor gave him a cheeky grin and turned his head to the left to assault Yuuris right scent gland.

He nuzzled into it, loving the way the scent rolled out thick and heavy in the humid air, almost suffocating. The scent was sharper and sweeter than the more syrup like scent he’d had normally. Lavishing his tongue over the gland elected a sharp gasp from Yuuri and Victor continued his assault, encouraging the gland to produce more of the oily scent secretion. It infiltrated Victors mouth, nose, sat heavy and thick on his tongue and _did_ things to him. The urge to reach down under the water and stroke himself was almost insatiable but at the same time he didn’t want to stop his mainstreams on the gland. Yuuris scent scorched the back of his throat and brought the more dominant and Alpha side of Victor to the surface.

In his display of dominance Victor bit down onto the gland earning a load moan from the Omega and when he finally did pull away he glanced up to see Yuuris flushed face flung back. His hair was clinging to the sweat on his forehead and the strands at the top collecting moisture from the steamy bathroom. The beads sat beautifully on his black hair, scintillating in the dim bathroom light and giving the Omega a halo like look that made Victor want to worship his body like this for the rest of his days.

Yuuris chest was flushed, his nipples peaked and his fists turning white from where they were clutched desperately onto the edge of the bath. Victor smirked to himself and leaned over to offer the same treatment to the other gland. The noises the Omega made now couldn’t really be contained, the small gasps and groans echoing off the marbled bathroom walls. Victor wanted to commit each to memory along with the feeling of the small gentle rolls of the Omegas hips as he searched for some kind of relief to his poor straining and neglected cock.

‘ _Vic-ah Victor,_ ’ he groaned, Victor raised his eyes to meet the Omegas who were staring down at him, half lidded with lust and pupils blown wide. ‘ _Please!_ ’

With a request like that, Victor gave the poor swollen gland a final kiss before turning his attention towards Yuuris cock. He pushed the Omegas legs further apart creating a more lewd picture. The inside of the Omegas cheeks were coated in slick, it clung to his balls and matted the trimmed pubic hair. The scent made Victors mouth water and reached out gently to cup the Omega and roll his balls gently in his fingers. The Omega groaned at the treatment, practically falling back as far as the surface area would allow, his head resting uncomfortably on the wall. Despite the stiffness of the position the Omega made no move to correct it and Victor smirked a little as he nuzzled his way in under the Omegas balls. He gave them a quick lavish with his tongue to taste the slick and it was just as sweet as he’d thought. There was a slightly musky undercut that was so overwhelmingly Yuuri that Victor literally wanted to smother his face in it but resisted… barely… instead his tongue found the Omegas entrance and he lapped over it drawing a strangled moan from the man.

His tongue continued to assault the area and the Omega continued to gasp and groan, then his tongue breached the tight ring of muscles, the flood that followed was like thick honey bursting from a broken hive. Victor lapped at it greedily before bringing one of his hands down and gently pressing a finger against the entrance to take his tongues place. He pressed gently inside with the digit, not needing lube because of how much slick Yuuri was  producing and pulled his head back. He gulped fresh air into his lungs. He’d not really been paying attention to how much he was depriving himself of oxygen until he felt the sharp stab inside his lungs. He breathed the air greedily and pressed deeply inside the Omega with his finger. Yuuri looked wrecked and Victor figured he may even look worse, with the Omegas slick likely all over his face. If Yuuri noticed he didn’t comment, instead his half lidded eyes were sending smouldering thoughts to the Alpha and Victor could feel his hard cock pulsing under the surface of the water.

As desperate as he was Victor knew this was Yuuris first time and he didn’t want to rush anything or risk injury to the Omega. Given they still had his full heat to make it through after this a tear right now would not end well later. So Victor tried his best to wipe his face against his arm, feeling some slick on the tip of nose and knowing he looked a mess. He did a half assed job before quickly turning back to where his finger was dragging in and out of the Omega. Soon Yuuri started to relax, the slide becoming easier and less resistant and Victor prodded at his entrance with another finger. He lowered his mouth down to the cock that was beading precum, some of it dribbling onto the Omegas stomach.

Not wanting to waste a drop, Victor lapped the precum away from the tip and his stomach as he pressed the second finger in.

‘Vic! AH! Fuck,’ Yuuri gasped then said something in Japanese, his back arching awkwardly from his cramped position as Victors second finger slid gently inside alongside his other. The slick made the slide easy but he was still aware he didn’t want to cause any pain or discomfort to the Omega.

He lowered his head and lapped gently at the flushed pink tip of the Omegas cock which caused Yuuri to curse again and speak more words in Japanese. The language was beautiful, Victor thought in the back of his mind. He was more focused on the physical task at hand but he appreciated the delicate tones of the Japanese language washing over his ears now instead of a gruff accent like his own. It only added to his endearment Victor thought.

Soon Victors second finger began to slide more easily, his gentle licks to the Omegas cock earning groan after groan. The Alpha pulled out his fingers and the Omegas cock bounced on his stomach. Victor caught the head in his mouth and closed his eyes. Every sense was taken up by Yuuri, his scent washing over Victors nostrils with every breath screaming at the Alpha part of him to fuck him, mate him, bond him. The Omegas pants and groans a beautiful aubade on his ears, his dick hot and heavy on Victors tongue now and the taste of his thick in his mouth. Victor took a deep breath to control himself before gently pressing in three fingers.

Yuuri made another groan and another awkward movement, his hips bucking and Victor sucked harshly at the head of his dick before letting the heavy filled member fall from his lips. Yuuri let out a little groan at the loss as Victor focused on moving his fingers gently, not wishing to hurt the Omega. With each gentle pump, he pressed further and further inside until he felt his fingers brush the swollen gland that had Yuuri gasping, cock twitching and a beautiful moan echoing off the walls. Victor hadn’t been prepared for it and needed a moment to compose himself. He knew that the Omegas had a much larger prostate gland, but he hadn’t anticipated being able to find and feel it so easily. He tried not to think about pounding it endlessly and swallowed. He needed composure and it was difficult. He opened his eyes and gave himself a new target, gently nuzzling into the Omegas cock and nibbling at the skin. He made his way up the gorgeous surface and back down again, racking his teeth gently over the surface.

Yuuri choked on his moan and a Japanese word that Victor recognised fell from his lips, it sounded like a plea and Victor took it to mean the English equivalent of ‘please!’

The Alpha tried not to smile too smugly as he continued his mainstreams for a few moments longer, spreading his fingers wide inside the Omega to get him used to the stretch as Yuuri babbled away in Japanese. He almost wanted to ask the Omega to swap back to English so he could understand everything that he was asking for, of course Victor didn’t really want to open his mouth too wide. Everytime he did the oxygen from the room infiltrated the oily scents and taste of Yuuri in his mouth igniting the fire inside him to mark and claim the Omega as his own. It was such a primal feeling that Victor was pushing back down over and over again because he wanted Yuuri to be comfortable this first time and he didn’t want to think of himself as just an Alpha doing what Alphas did best.

Once Yuuris babbling in Japanese settled into groans of frustration, Victor removed his fingers once again. His nibbling on Yuuris cock stopped and the Omegas whole body slid, in a bid to try and follow him and chase the feeling.

‘Relax,’ Victor chuckled as he pulled back. He reached down into the water to clean his fingers, bringing them back up to wipe at his face better than he’d done earlier to clean his lips and nose of slick. He leaned over and kissed the Omegas knee as he pulled himself out the water to hover over him. The Omega looked almost incoherent, his pupils blown so wide Victor could only see black, his hair stuck up from where his head had been pressed against the wall.

Victor pulled the Omega with him and Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victors waist as the Alpha moved them into a slightly more comfortable position. He pulled the Omega down into the water with him, pressing his body up against Yuuris and finding his lips eagerly. Yuuri gave instantly, his whole body moulding into Victors in a way that was downright filthy, his lips parting and gasping a deep breath into Victors open mouth.

It was blissful, the sensual rutting of Yuuris body on his, the water lapping between them and then the moan that was swallowed by Victors own mouth as Yuuri rubbed his cock against Victors leg for some much needed friction. Victor found his own breath stuttering when he twisted around and his own straining length caught the Omegas in a quick sharp thrust. If the noises being pulled from Yuuri were anything to go by then the Omega wouldn’t last much longer. So pulling back away from Yuuri he gave a caste kiss on his cheek and muttered into his ear.

‘Turn around for me,’ his voice was rugged and husky and Yuuri swallowed thickly, his black hair sticking up with the moisture of the room and his own sweat. Victor reached up to push it back away from his face while waiting for the Omega to follow his command, his fingers combing through the thick black locks and Yuuris eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. Victor bit his lower lip, the sight of the Omega doing strange things to his heart and his libido. He both wanted to fuck the Omega hard and also curl him up and keep him warm at the same time. While he was distracted, the Omegas hands slipped under the surface of the water and grasped him. The jolt of pleasure that raked up his spine was enough to have him spluttering. Yuuris eyes were open and boring into his own as he completed the first complete stroke up and down, pumping Victors cock in his hand under the water. Victor threw his head back, his mind in a blissful haze and only realised what he’d done a second too late. He’d just bore his neck to the Omega and Yuuri wasted no time. He latched onto Victors neck gland and Victor was _gone._ The pleasure shot all the way up and down his body, almost so intense that it hurt, he curled his toes under the water against the feeling. His own hand digging his fingernails into the meat of his own leg in a bid to pull him back. Yuuri was making intense groaning noises as he sucked at the swollen and sensitive gland to the right of Victors neck.

Victor wanted to give himself over to the Omega, come in his hand and completely at his mercy but there was a stronger Alpha part of him clawing to take back control. Reminding him of the imprinting, of his need to be the first to take the Omega, to fuck him and make him his. So with an impressive amount of self control Victor pulled back, his head snapping back, his fingers wrapping into Yuuris hair and gently tugging his head back.

The Omega made a displeased noise at the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like another one of his attempted growls. Victor followed it up with one of his own, deep and rumbling and primal. Instantly the Omega stopped, his eyes going wide and his body going pliant to Victors touch.

‘Turn around,’ Victor commanded, his voice deeper and rumbling with the growl in the back of his throat. Yuuri instantly did as he was told, Victors hands on his waist leading him. Victor tried not to make a noise when the Omegas hand left his cock, knowing what was coming next. Victor helped Yuuri lean over the edge of the tub. The Alphas hands coming down to rest on the meat of his ass, he pulled back for a moment to get a good look at him.

Yuuris body was surely a gift, proof there was a higher being designing at work. His back curved beautifully, a perfect little dip into his spine from the bottom of his shoulder blades down to the two little dimples directly above his ass at the lower of his back. The meat of his ass more rounded and luscious than Victor could ever have imagined, a perfect combination of an athletes ass and an Omega most distinguished feature. It was perfectly sculpted and round, pushing out against him as the Omega threw a lustful look back over his shoulder wondering why his Alpha was taking so long.

Victor spluttered a bit and pulled himself up out the water a little, he used his hand to guide him to Yuuris entrance and very gently began to push forward. The effect was instant, Yuuris mouth fell open, his head flying back and his back arching beautifully. Victor watched the way all his muscles constricted in his back, his neck the way the beads of sweat and moisture dripped down his perfect skin as Victor slowly pushed inside. It was like watching Yuuri skate, the picture he pained was so downright sinful on the ice that even here in the privacy and intimacy of the act they were partaking he could see elements of movements replicated to that of his Eros performance. From the gentle way he bucked his hips to the beautiful arches of his spine. Yuuri moaned low and deep and Victor bit his lip to ground himself as the heat of Yuuris body engulfed him. It was something he’d been looking forward too for the longest time.

It took all of Victors self control not to come too early, how disappointing would that be? He groaned and leaned over Yuuris back, pressing his own weight down into the Omega in a primal need to dominate and the Omega moaned under him. Victors lips and teeth found the little meat around his shoulders where he began kissing and lavishing his tongue as his balls came to rest against the meat of Yuuris ass.

‘F-fuck,’ Yuuri muttered finally speaking in English again, ‘Victor,’ he groaned, ‘move, please, dear god move.’

Victor complied, the first slide out slow and gentle as was his push back in. Yuuri began to wriggle under him and Victor was aware he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d like. He needed his rut to start to help with his endurance, until it did he was only human. He didn’t want to be the one to come first so he quickly reached around Yuuris front and found his neglected cock.

‘Ah, d-don’t, I’ll ah! I’ll come too soon,’ Yuuri gasped as Victor began pumping him.

‘Good,’ Victor drawled in his ear, pushing his body even further down so that the water slapped around them, ‘come for me.’

With those words and two more strokes Yuuri was practically screaming, his walls closing tightly around Victor and his back arching. Victor felt his entire body stutter and Victor choked back a deep moan of his own, the tight walls around him too much to bear as he gasped and released inside Yuuri.

The Omegas body was still twitching from Orgasm as Victor came down from his own high. He pulled out of Yuuri and let him go aware they’d made a mess in the water. The Alpha reached out and pulled Yuuri flush against him, moving away from that particular spot in the water and over towards the other side of the giant marbled bath. The water filter would do it’s job after all.

They didn’t say anything, as Victors back found the back of the tub and he sat down on the marbled seat under, pulling the Omega onto his lap. Yuuri leaned back against him, still panting heavy as Victor recovered quickly. He reached down and started cupping water in his hand raising it up and brushing it through Yuuris hair.

The Omega seemed to still be blissed out but tilted his head back and made a small preening noise at the back of his throat at the attention. Victor smiled to himself, the afterglow he was currently experiencing was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was beyond a typical satisfaction that he’d get from sex and ran deeper and thicker through his veins.

Having been in the water for a while now, Victors skin was disagreeing with him. Still he took his time to groom the floppy Omega in his arms, nuzzling into his neck and breathing against the scent patches that were still clinging onto his skin. Continuing his slow grooming he contemplated, he wasn’t sure what imprinting was meant to feel like. Did it happen quickly? Like running face first into a clean patio door, or did it happen gradually? He wanted to ask Yuuri but the blissed Omega already seemed to be falling asleep in his arms. Victor watched his face for a few moments, dark and lightly pink coloured eyelids fluttering closed, his chest heaving and the sound of breaths passing through his nose. The Alpha soon wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him up from the water, jostling him awake. The Omega wrapped his arms around Victor and glanced nervously around.

‘Come on sleeping beauty,’ Victor smirked as he slowly made his way over to the edge of the tub again. He climbed out carefully, gentle not to slip and drop the worlds number 1 skater on the hard marbled flooring. Yuuri relaxed in his arms, obviously fairly comfortable and trusting that Victor wasn’t going to drop him.

‘I’m not sleepy,’ he huffed out and Victor bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. The Omega had tried to sound convincing but the muffled yawn that was burring into Victors neck at the end of the statement didn’t do a thing to convince the Alpha.

Once Victor reached the bathroom door, he pushed it open with his foot, aware they were dripping water everywhere, but the Omega had stolen all the towels. Victor glanced around the room and felt his throat swell at the sight of the nest.

‘We’ll get the nest wet,’ Yuuri muttered sleepily into Victors neck.

‘I know,’ Victor swallowed, he wasn’t even fully sure where the entrance was. As they approached it, he glanced around. The drapes seemed to be pulled down around two sides, leaving the two open closest to the bathroom. He peered in and saw the slopping sides covered with pillows and blankets and an assortment of other items dotted around. Yuuri squirmed in Victors arms and Victor carefully lowered him until his feet touched the floor. The Omega leaned forward and Victor spotted a section where the walls were lowered a little. Watching Yuuri squirm inside with his bum in the air was both amusing and a little erotic. Despite them having just bathed together the Omega was still producing slick and the scent alone was deeply arousing.

Victor held his breath as Yuuri finally slid down into the centre of the nest, reaching out behind some pillows he produced another towel which he held up to Victor.

‘Dry off before you come in please? I’ll be the only one making the nest wet,’ he huffed and flopped down into the covers. Victor spluttered a little at the insinuation, not even fully sure if Yuuri knew what he’d just said. Like a dutiful Alpha though Victor quickly dried himself off and went to toss the damp towel away when Yuuri made that same little makeshift growling noise.

Glancing down at him the Omega held his hand out, glaring at Victor.

‘Mine,’ he huffed and Victor laughed as he leaned over the edge of the nest to hand the towel to the Omega. Yuuri took and buried his face into it.

Having not been invited in yet, Victor patiently waited outside the nest until Yuuri grew annoyed and growled up at him to get in. Far too eager, Victor took the same approach as Yuuri to clamber in and did his best not to disturb the covers or dislodge any pillows. As soon as he was through the gentle slopping sides of the bed had him falling down into Yuuri in the centre where it evened out a bit. It was cosy and warm and the scents of Yuuri and himself hit him hard.

Yuuri made a keen preening noise, turning to add the towel into the walls of the side closest to him before turning back towards Victor. He snuggled right into Victors waiting arms and the noises he made melted Victors soul. The alpha made a low rumbling noise that had Yuuri nuzzling in even closer, their legs wrapping together and Victor took a bit of time to just relax and take in that yet; this was happening. He and Yuuri had just had mind blowing sex, Yuuris first and the Omega was likely imprinted to him now. It was a huge commitment but Victor didn’t care, he knew he was in love with this man. He’d loved him ever since he’d turned his world upside down a year ago by sweeping him off his feet at that stupid banquet.

As Yuuris breaths evened out a little Victor glanced around the nest, it was well constructed. There must have been over twenty pillows, not including the ones they were currently lying their heads on. There were several of those thin sheet blankets that hotels provided, a few in different colours other than just white but most of them pale and pastel. Towels were woven into the nest as well as random articles of clothing. Most of them Yuuris own but…

Victor sat up so fast the Omega his arms startled awake and let out a squeal of indignation.

‘Victor!’ he huffed, clearly annoyed.

‘Yuuri… what is that?’ Victor was licking his lips, nodding to the far bottom right corner of the nest where something white and red and very recognisable was sticking out. Following Victors gaze Yuuri turned in his arms and glanced down at where the Alpha was staring.

‘Oh,’ Yuuri mumbled, ‘ah, I should have told you…’ he muttered and Victor licked his lips. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what he was seeing. ‘When um, you told me to wear some of your clothes to go back to my room that night after Leos party.’

Victor couldn’t believe it, he was staring at the sleeve of his red and white Olympic Russian jacket that had been missing for weeks.

‘I thought I’d lost it for good,’ he whispered and Yuuri pulled up on of the blankets and buried his face into it.

‘I’m so sorry, I meant to tell you but I was so embarrassed that I took it, I had very little self-control that night. My body was thinking it was going to go into an early heat and was screaming at me to make a nest as soon as possible so when you told me to wear your things I… I went overboard I’m so sorry.’

‘Shhhh,’ Victor reached out and began to gently run his hands through Yuuris hair. ‘That’s okay, I’m not mad!’ Victor said and slowly Yuuri peaked at him from the corner of his eye. His face still half buried in the mass of blanket in his hands. ‘I was just wondering where it’d gone, I’m happy it was here.’ He grinned and moved to pull Yuuri into his lap. The Omega moved into position and Victor took the cover and wrapped it around them. The swell in his chest too much to contain, he felt like his heart was going to explode.

‘I’m glad it was safe and here with you, I ordered another one so you can keep that one. Consider it a gift,’ he nuzzled down into the Omegas neck. He wished beyond wish that he’d remove those stupid scent patches.

‘A-are you sure?’ Yuuri asked baring his neck instantly for the Alpha and _oh_ how that did things to Victor.

‘Yes, I want you to have it, I would never dream of taking it away from you ever. If you want it to smell like me again though let me borrow it for a night and then I’ll give it back to you.’ He grinned at the adorable preening noise the Omega made at that and sat back to examine the rest of the nest.

He wasn’t surprised to see a missing pair of his jeans which Yuuri had obviously borrowed that night too, then there was a shirt he’d been missing, a tie he’d not really missed at all but still recognised. Then there were a few things that almost shocked him, his small towel that’d gone missing from his hotel room and other things including…

‘You took a pair of my underwear?’ it was Victors turn to be embarrassed now, they didn’t even look like a clean pair. How embarrassing, had he left them lying around? He was usually good at not doing that.

‘I-ah,’ Yuuri licked his lips and dropped his gaze, ‘couldn’t help myself sorry.’

‘And are those my socks?’ Victor felt his entire face heat up at recognising a pair of socks he often wore with his skates. They were an expensive brand but they felt good on and didn’t keep slipping down the same way other cheaper socks did.

‘I’m _sorry!’_ Yuuri whined and buried his face into Victors neck.

Victor let out a low whistle glancing around, Yuuri had even managed to pluck a toothbrush and Victor was wracking his brain trying to work out when that had gone missing? It was impressive, the Omega was like a proper little magpie searching for shiny items.

‘Hmm, if only there was a way to make it up to me,’ Victor smirked to himself and he felt the Omega tense in his arms. ‘How about you remove those neck scent patches and we’ll call it even?’ he whispered into the Omegas ear causing him to shiver.

‘B-but I…’ Yuuri seemed apprehensive, he shuffled around in Victors arms.

‘It will be okay,’ Victor murmured and somehow it would be. He wasn’t worried about becoming floored with the scent anymore. It was no longer a concern, it was like Yuuris body was crying out for him before. He had him now, Victor was here, in his nest with Yuuri cradled in his arms and he wasn’t going anywhere. They’d just mated together, Victor biting down on Yuuris other scent glands and now he knew, he knew he could handle the scent.

With a little hesitation Yuuri reached up and gently peeled away the corner of one of the patches. The Omega then tensed and Victor leaned in, breathing deeply. He’d been right, the scent still hit him hard but not the way it had before. It was more like a completely domestic and emotional hit, like the scent of home after years of travel than the overwhelming need for instinctual behaviour that had dominated before. Victor leaned into Yuuris neck, taking deep breaths and realising that it was right. Yuuri was his home now. It was quite an emotional thing to realise and Victor felt himself tense up with the emotion.

‘Victor?’ Yuuri asked, moving to put the corner of the patch back down. He’d clearly mistaken Victors tensing to mean something else but the Alpha caught his arm gently and removed it. He leaned back and carefully peeled away the rest of the patch himself. Yuuri kept very still and Victor tried not to get too annoyed at the ugly edges where the patch had been stuck down. They looked hideous against Yuuris beautiful perfect skin. Without saying anything else, Victor reached over and did the same thing with the other patch.

After disposing them outside the nest, Victor made his way back down beside Yuuri, the Omega looking at him carefully.

‘Did you eat?’ Victor asked, watching a little blush make its way gently over the Omegas cheeks.

‘Ah, um I forgot,’ he muttered. Victor blinked at him and chuckled. ‘You placed your orders though right?’

‘Yeah,’ he muttered and Victor gracelessly clambered up the side of the nest to press the button on the wall. There were several buttons, one for an emergency, one for additional hotel supplies and one for food. Yuuri would have preplaced orders and soon a member of staff would drop a trolley of food off in the little entrance way. Victor settled back down into the nest and held open his arms. Yuuri climbed into them and nuzzled up to his glands which Victor displayed for him. He felt the Omegas plush little lips press lazy kisses to his skin as Victor began to run his wrists gently up and down the Omegas body. Casually scenting him, the Omega soon began to let out a low soft purring that would have had Victor falling asleep if he wasn’t hyper aware that soon a member of staff would be coming close to the room and close to their nest.

Yuuri seemed to doze, his soft Omega purring filling up the space around them louder and louder as Victor brought his wrist up to the glands on his neck and started scenting them too. There was something overwhelming about pressing the glands together, it took away that uneasy restless feeling away from his skin. He realised it had been what he was missing this entire time, Yuuris scent all over him. He was starting to forget about the staff coming to deliver a meal when he heard the main door opening. They hadn’t even approached the room door and yet Victors senses were super alert. He tensed up, his nostrils flaring and let out a long low growl directed towards the door. The growl startled Yuuri awake.

The space instantly became shrouded in nervous scared Omega scent that had Victor snarling at the door.

‘What’s happening?’ Yuuri gasped, glancing towards the door in a half sleep haze. Victor couldn’t speak, to speak would mean to drop his growl long enough to let the words flow from his mouth and he needed the intruder to know this was his nest and his mate.

‘Oh,’ the scent shifted and became amused and a little embarrassed, ‘Victor,’ he was laughing. Yuuri was laughing, he brought a hand up over his face and snorted cutely. The moment he rolled off Victor was instantly alert, snarling towards the door with his eyes narrowed.

‘Victor calm down,’ he tried to hush him, still chuckling. ‘It’s just the food being delivered, remember _you_ pressed the button?’

Victor knew he was probably being incredibly stupid but he couldn’t stop himself, only when the main door had closed again and there were no further sounds did he let the growl dissipate from his chest.

‘There you go,’ Yuuri chuckled, he was half under the covers but his hand was rubbing soothing circles into Victors back. ‘They’re gone now, you scared them off.’

Victor huffed, knowing that Yuuri was still making fun of him a little however he let out a strangled noise when Yuuri went to leave the nest.

‘No,’ he muttered, ‘stay here, they might be waiting for you to open the door.’

Yuuri rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face and waved his hand for Victor to go. Feeling better the Alpha scrambled up and made his way toward the door. He didn’t care that he was stark naked, he’d fight someone naked if he had too. He looked through the spy hole that lead out into the landing to double check but there was no one around, just an abandoned silver tray.

Opening the door there was no new scents. The air unit having done its job properly before Victor even opened the door. The stainless steel of the tray didn’t allow scents to infuse the way fabric did. He slipped out and grabbed the tray, quickly making his way back into the room and closing the door with his foot behind him. He felt a lot better the moment he was closer to the nest. Yuuri still looked amused, and deadly breath taking sitting in the middle of his nest with his black hair standing out in stark contrast to the surrounding white pillows and covers.

‘Dinner?’ Victor asked trying to break the tension as Yuuri rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not even hungry.’ He huffed and Victor grinned. He lifted up the cloche and was happy to see that the meals had been put in bowls making things less likely to spill. He lifted one of the bigger bowls and made his way a little more gracefully back into the nest.

He’d read up about Omegas not wanting to eat anything before or during a heat of course. His body was getting ready to cease bowel movements for half a day or longer. It made sense, but he also knew how important it was as his Alpha to make sure he ate anyway.

‘Humour me,’ Victor chuckled, taking the chopsticks and picking up one of the eggrolls. Yuuri looked at it for a moment like he’d rather vomit until Victor waved it in front of his face. With a sigh the Omega finally gave and opened his mouth. Victor tried his best to hide his grin at being able to feed the Omega in bed. Yuuri finished the first egg roll with two bites and Victor was happy that he at least had a little protein in him now. He glanced back down into the bowl and saw a couple gyoza, he picked the first one up and held it out for him. After making another face like a stubborn child Yuuri finally opened his mouth. The gyoza took him a little more to eat through and it was followed up by a chopstick full of vegetables. The more the Omega ate the more ill he looked and he seemed to only be powering on for Victors sake. After one more egg roll Victor leaned back and put the cloche back over the bowl. He didn’t want to push Yuuri and figured that he was likely the kind of Omega that would do well from a few little things than big meals.

Yuuri looked grateful that they seemed to have finished and Victor glanced around at the tray, they hadn’t brought anything to drink.

‘I wish they’d brought some water.’

‘I ah,’ Yuuri shuffled around and nodded to the pillows at Victors side of the bed, ‘I have supplies.’

Victor turned around and pulled the pillows back to reveal a plastic tub that seemed to be built into a den inside the nest. The bed itself compensating for the tub by having a section of the bed cut out to fit it in. Surprised, Victor opened the lid to find several bottles of water and also bottles of fruit juice and smoothies. He couldn’t believe how prepared they were for a heat.

‘Wow, this is really something,’ he laughed as he took a bottle out and handed it to Yuuri. The Omega looked at it like he’d handed him a dead baby and Victor soon snatched it back, opening it and taking a few big gulps before handing it back. Yuuri now looked torn between not wanting to drink and wanting to put his lips somewhere where Victors had just been moments before. The latter won out and soon Yuuri was taking a few tentative sips of the water.

As soon as his body had started he seemed unable to stop and Victor didn’t comment as Yuuri finished the bottle. Clearly he’d needed the water, it was likely the earlier activities in the hot and humid bathroom hadn’t done them any favours.

‘When will your heat start?’ Victor asked as he took the empty bottle away from him and put it in a bin just outside the nest.

‘I’m not sure,’ Yuuri replied, burrowing down into the covers and looking thoughtful, ‘soon. Maybe through the night?’

‘Lets try and get some sleep while we can then,’ Victor couldn’t believe how fast it was approaching. It was likely he was the cause and he knew the Omega was exhausted. Yuuri had almost fallen asleep on him twice now already. The Omega reached out with his arms and Victor cooed a little at the sight as he leaned into the embrace and snuggled down with him, rearranging their legs and pulling his body tightly against his own. Victor kept himself propped up with an arm as he watched Yuuris face. The Omegas eyes fluttered shut as Victor began to comb his fingers gently through his hair. It didn’t take long after that before the Omegas pink lips fell open in his sleep, breathing heavy on his back. Victor reached down and gently began to trace his finger lightly over the Omegas sleeping face, tracing his cheeks, down his jaws and up across his temples. He was so adorable while he slept and looked years younger and Victor couldn’t believe his luck, couldn’t believe that he was here in Yuuris nest.

He knew that soon they’d be lost to their hormones, that they were already bubbling under the surface but for just now… for just now he was enjoying this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOT! Let me know your thoughts!! Also if you spotted any issues I need to fix =D 
> 
> Also WE HIT THE 100K WORD CLUB! WOOOO 
> 
> Sorry for any chapter mistakes, I literally didn't have time to proof at all D=


	15. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow Chicka Wow Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry it took me so long, weather and work has been manic but here you all go! I hope it was worth the wait! A massive thank you to my Beta Pandamilo for helping me with this chapter! And a huge thanks to those of you on Discord for keeping me motivated!

Victor was aware of movement as it slowly pulled him from sleep. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, the bedding was far too comfortable and instead of an edge the bed seemed to slope up. He pulled his arm back in and groaned a little before he realised that someone had woken him up.

The smell and the movement then snapped him awake quicker than a lunging snake. His eyes snapped open, nostrils flaring. The scent was completely and overwhelmingly Yuuri… it wasn’t crisp and fruity like his pre-heat scent had been but now instead it was clotting, thick and heavy almost suffocating. It was like the richest sugary desert where you knew having too much would make you ill yet the taste… the taste. Victor knew what was happening when he glanced down but even then he wasn’t prepared for the sight.

Yuuri had his lips firmly around Victor’s dick, rising and falling and making the most delicious noises. There was a high pitched mewling happening at the back of the Omegas throat and the sound of his own saliva was making lewd noises as he sucked. That wasn’t the worst of it… the worst of it was that the Omega was wearing Victors red and white Russian Olympic jacket. Victor’s mouth fell open, he could feel the lazy hum of pleasure coursing through his body but it was being disrupted, kicked up by the scent and the sight and the _feel_ of those plush lips wrapped tightly around him.

Swallowing hard Victor let out a low growl, he was getting ready to flip them so he could take the Omega and ravage him against the sheets. Yuuri let go of him with a pop of his mouth, his head flying back but his hand remaining firmly attached to Victors dick. It was then that the Alpha realised that Yuuri had been fingering himself opening while sucking him off, his own fingers being removed from his ass as he shuffled up. Victor made a move to push himself up onto his elbows, getting ready to flip their positions but a glare from Yuuri had him rooted to the spot.

‘Don’t you move,’ the Omega practically snarled, his lips peeling back over a set of perfect teeth and _oh_ how Victor wanted to capture those lips. He did as he was told, watching as the Omega shuffled up and then straightened up. He guided Victors dick to his entrance and Victor quickly captured his hips with his hands to help guide the Omega.

He pressed gently inside and the temperature had Victor groaning, it was even warmer than the heat of Yuuris mouth. The slick that he was producing made him slide all the way down without any sign of pain and Yuuri threw back his head letting out a loud moan as he took the last inch of Victor in. The Alpha had to practically curl his toes to stop himself coming at the sight. Yuuri was now fully seated on him, head thrown back and his body glistening with heat. The red and white jacket which looked _so fucking good_ on him was slipping down his shoulders a little and his nipples were peaked. He was shaking slightly probably with the overwhelming force of all the hormones currently coursing through his body and Victor slowly began to rub gentle circles into his hips. He wanted Yuuri to move but at the same time wanted to capture and stay in this moment forever.

When the scent Yuuri was releasing hit Victor it was with a force that made all the air rush from his lungs, inhaling the scent greedily. It was beyond blissful, it was the thick heavy scent of a satisfied Omega, not only in heat but feeling so completely safe that it made Victors chest ache. He wanted to roll them over, burry his nose deep in the Omegas neck. However there was plenty of fucking to be done and Yuuri reminded him of that when he started to move.

The Omega set the pace and it was a punishing one, it didn’t start slow and the pause in the beginning had lead Victor into a false sense of security. Instead the Omega used his legs to rise and fall with such speed that it was no wonder he was a gold medallist. Those thighs were set to punishing mode and all Victor could do was throw his arms out and clutch at the covers for dear life. Yuuri’s chest was covered in a thin layer of sweat, heaving despite his athletic nature. Victor could feel him clenching down, his walls hot and smooth as he rode himself on Victors cock.

‘Ahh f-fuck Yuuri,’ Victor babbled, he had no idea what language he was even speaking. He knew three… or was it four? What even was his name? The Alpha bit his lip as he rose his hips in time to meet Yuuris thrusts, driving himself even deeper and earning a beautiful moan from the Omega.

It would be downright embarrassing if the Alpha got off before the Omega and Victor just needed to stall himself long enough before his rut hit. It would be soon, he could feel it bubbling just under his surface but was biding its time until partway through the Omegas heat when Victor would need the boost of energy. A rut didn’t last as long as a heat so usually would start a little later.

Victor let out a low growl and reached up to grab Yuuris cock, the Omegas mouth fell open and his dark eyes falling on the Victor. Victor began to pump him as gracefully as he could in time with the thrusts. It didn’t take long, Yuuri threw back his head a low moan spilling from his lips mixed with some Japanese and then he was coming all over himself and Victor.

Victor didn’t care, in fact he loved it, he wanted to raise his wet hand up to his scent glands and rub it all over himself. Combining his scent with Yuuris in such a display of ownership. His hands twitched with the want but he only barely resisted. Yuuris pace only slowed a fraction, long enough for him to stutter out an orgasm that didn’t leave him any less hard before he went right back to riding him. Victor gritted his teeth, trying not to come too early.

He eventually decided that he wasn’t going to last and rather than admit that to Yuuri decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Yuuri by the thighs and flipped them. The air leaving Yuuris lungs in a small gasp as he found himself with his back pressed against the bed the change in positions causing Victor to slip out of him.

‘Fuck Yuuri, you need to slow down,’ Victor gasped, it must have been English because it earned a glare from the Omega. Yuuri looked like a hauntingly beautiful angel, spread on their nest. Victor’s jacket sprawled at the side of him like wings and the arms of the jacket that had slipped down his shoulders restricting his movements beautifully. Since he could barely move his arms he spread his legs wide and Victor choked on his tongue.

The sight he displayed was so lewd, the slick coating his thighs, his balls and glistening against the skin of his entrance. Victor was going to wreck him, wanted to fuck him until they both couldn’t remember each other’s names. He swallowed thickly while Yuuri made the most delicious noises at the back of his throat, soft panted begs falling from his perfect lips as he tried to buck his hips to entice Victor. It didn’t take much, Victor was already pretty gone. He just had to hold off long enough for his rut to start, too many orgasms now would drain him and he didn’t want to leave Yuuri unsatisfied at all. It was an Alphas job to worry about all this.

He slid up Yuuri a little further up the nest so that his mouth was close enough to his groin. Yuuris eyes going wide at the sight, Victor also had to remember that too much abuse to the prostate could cause Omega issues later in life. He doubted he’d have enough restraint once his rut kicked in so he needed to use the time now.

He moved forward lapping at the head of the Omegas cock, chocking a little when Yuuri bucked his hips to force more into his mouth. Victor closed his eyes against all the emotions wrecking at him, despite his cool and collected nature there was too much running through his head. Anyone who suffered anxiety attacks could relate, what happened when the heat was over? What did they do about the future? Would Yuuri go back to Detroit or Japan? Would he leave Victor. It was a horrible time for his mind to force this on him but he kept beating it back. Yuuri seemed to have become a little aware of the distraction because he soon seemed to be begging Victor in Japanese, begs Victor could only begin to imagine.

Probably telling him to hurry up and get on with it. Victor took Yuuri’s hard cock into his mouth and reached down under the Omegas body to grab at the meaty flesh of his ass. Yuuri let out a preening moan that choked around Victors name, his back arching in a way that was downright sinful. The way the Omegas chest stuck out from his jacket with his dark nipples peaked, the way he cried out Victors name over and over, it was like something pulled directly from Victors fantasy.

‘F-fuck Victor!’ he gasped as Victor leaned forward taking the entire Omega completely into his mouth. It wasn’t exactly a difficult thing to do and Victor realised he was pleased with the size of the Omega. He’d never been one that particularly enjoyed the feeling of deep throating someone even if he did enjoy giving head, but he could happily take Yuuri without that uncomfortable tightness in the back of his throat. He pulled off a little, swallowing around the head and went to sink back down when Yuuri came without warning. Victor almost spluttered the release out of his mouth, having not been expecting it at all.

‘Don’t stop,’ Yuuri garbled in broken English, ‘keep going,’ his hands were twitching at his sides as if he wanted to reach down and grasp Victors hair. The Russian jacket was not allowing him such movements though, perfectly restricting him and Victor had to close his eyes against the sight. He wanted to come all over the Omegas flushed chest and rub it into his body while he wore that jacket.

With Yuuris cock in his mouth he couldn’t speak, so instead he sunk back down, tasting Yuuri on his lips and with every breath the heavy needy scent clung at the back of his throat urging him on.

Victor sucked Yuuri off through another two orgasms. While Victor was starting to lose count of the number of times Yuuri had come down his throat he was now happily less close to orgasming himself. Yuuri began babbling away in Japanese again.

‘In English handsome,’ Victor reminded him, letting go of his still hard dick and pressing a quick kiss to the flushed pink head.

‘Hmmm,’ Yuuri tried to arch his back again but was caught even more in the jacket that had started to ride further and further down his arms, restricting him more and more. ‘Can you fuck me now? I want your come inside me.’

How Yuuri could say things like that and expect Victor to be survive, he would never know. The Alpha choked on his tongue, his entire face heating up as he swallowed thickly. There would be a lot of time to fuck him as soon as his rut hit but until then he didn’t want to abuse him too much.

‘How about I come on you and rub it all over your delicious body instead?’ Victor tried, leaning back and sitting up over the Omega. Yuuris mouth fell open, his eyes going wide for a moment and Victor thought maybe he’d crossed some kind of line.

‘ _Yesss_ ,’ he whined after too long a moment, ‘ _oh god yes! Victor please!_ ’ Yuuri tried to arch his back again and Victor reached down to coat his hand in the slick that had been gushing from him during the last few orgasms.

‘Fuck Yuuri, you’ve no idea what you do to me, how fuckable you look right now.’ He realised that maybe had some kind of kink for dirty talk because every word that left Victors mouth had Yuuri preening more and more on the bed, his legs falling open and his neck bared in a sign of total submission. Victor grasped his own cock and let out a lengthy breath. He hadn’t been aware of how hard he was or how much his balls were aching until he was touching himself. He was so sensitive that the first few strokes almost physically hurt him as he slowly ran his hand up and down his own length.

Yuuri had his eyes fixed on Victor’s movements, the fact the Omega could even watch so intently meant his heat haze was not as strong as Victor had been informed. Perhaps it was because he was a male Omega? Though it was likely just because he was Yuuri and every Omega was different. Victor leaned over Yuuri, one hand coming to steady himself at the side of Yuuris body allowing him to shift his weight to lean over the Omega possessively. His other hand stroked himself quickly as Yuuri licked his lips and watched.

‘Please,’ he gasped, now using English again which Victor was grateful for. ‘Please Victor I want to watch you come,’ his pleading brown eyes were fixed on the tip of Victors dick and the Alpha could feel his balls tightening at the words. ‘I want you to come all over me so I smell like you for days.’

‘Fuck,’ Victor gasped speeding up the pumping of his hand, he could feel the orgasm he’d chased off earlier come back with a vengeance. Clawing at his body ready to spill all over the greedy and waiting Omega under him.

As Victor worked himself, Yuuris eyes never left his cock and the thought of the Omega watching him as he came was what drove him over the edge. He stuttered and his rhythm faltered as he felt his release washing over him. Stripe after stripe of milky white landed on top of the Omega, mixing in with the come that had already began to dry on his stomach from his own orgasm. Victor gasped as the Omegas hands instantly reached for it and began smearing it all over his own body. The sound was disgustingly erotic, the Omega pulled Victors release over his own nipples, up to the scent glands at his neck just as Victor had wanted to do with Yuuris own come earlier. He watched as the Omegas mouth fell open, rubbing it against his scent glands and then came untouched.

Victor gasped and his own arm almost gave out from under him at the sight. He quickly caught himself with his other hand before he fell flat on top of Yuuri and watched with wide eyes as the Omegas own orgasm stuttered out of him.

‘ _Victoooorrr,_ ’ he whined reaching up, his hands coated in a mixture of his and Victors own come and locking into Victors hair to pull their faces together. The scent of them both was thick and heavy in the air screaming to anyone and everyone who came near that this was his nest, this was his mate, _his Omega_.

It was that that broke him. His rut had been bubbling under the surface for a while now, but unlike an Omega where it took an hour to really get going the Alpha rut hit like a sharp snap. One moment Victor was completely in control of his actions, soft cock forgotten between his thighs trailing a final splash of come dangling from the tip. The next moment blood was filling his dick and he was leaning over Yuuri, possessive growl bubbling at the back of his throat.

The Omegas eyes went wide, obviously hit hard with the scent. Yuuri instantly lay down, Victor’s head following his and a deep growl erupting from the back of his throat. He growled down into the side of the Omegas neck the scent of them together of their arousal was clotting at the back of his throat.

‘ _Mine_ ,’ he snarled into Yuuri’s neck, ‘ _all mine_.’

‘Yes,’ Yuuri whined, throwing back his head and displaying his neck, ‘I’m yours I’m all yours, Victor!’ he gasped as Victor began to brutally suck and bite at his neck. He felt the beautiful body of the Omega try and arch against him, clearly trying to press as much of their bodies together as he could. Victor pushed the Omega down into the bed with his entire weight, feeling the tacky mess they’d made on Yuuri slide against him. He didn’t care, all he wanted was to fuck Yuuri within an inch of his life.

Victor started with his hands, he grabbed Yuuris hands from the back of his head and pinned them directly above the Omega. Yuuri watched his hands go with a look of blissful glee, his eyes then turning to see what Victor would do next as the Alpha lowered his other hand to the Omegas entrance. He leaned heavily on his elbow of the arm pinning Yuuris hands as he thrust two fingers back inside the Omega. Yuuri whined and tried to push himself down onto Victor.

‘More!’ he gasped and Victor swallowed, he wasn’t one to deny Yuuri anything now. He pulled out and thrust three in with ease, Yuuri was already still open and wet for him.

‘Fuck, Victor, please, I need you!’ he whined and Victor instead guided himself, lining up against his entrance before thrusting deep inside. It was blissful, like that was where they belonged and everything in his body focused into that one primary connection points. Yuuri was babbling away in Japanese again but Victor didn’t have the conscious thought to ask him to revert back to English. His own head was spinning, delirious with the hormones now pumping through his entire system. He pulled out and began thrusting in, Yuuri gasping and rocking under him despite being pinned by Victor and restricted by the jacket.

He continued to babble in Japanese.

Victor leaned down and sucked a particularly large bruise into the side of his neck that was mouth-wateringly on display to him and for everyone else to see. One of Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his back clawing down it and Victor groaned at the feeling, the sharp stab of pain barely noticeable above wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure.

The sound of their fucking couldn’t be heard on the walls outside the nest, but here in the sheets and covered in come and slick the sound of skin hitting was wet and loud. Pants and breathy moans were the only communication they shared between them except when Yuuris body would wreck itself with another orgasm and then his moans would turn into small shrieks of pleasure.

After another hard round of fucking and another wet orgasm from Yuuri Victor decided to change things up again. He pulled out, ready to flip Yuuri around and take him from behind when the Omega wailed in Japanese.

‘English Yuuri,’ Victor groaned at him.

‘Victor I want you to fill me up,’ he gasped his eyes wide and almost upset. Victor stopped in his tracks and swallowed thickly.

‘W-what?’

‘I want you to come inside me and impregnate me.’

Victor spluttered, something deep and primal inside him lighting up at the words. Just like when he’d watched Yuuri skate his gala performance… it was pushing against all the primal aspects of what made him an Alpha. Technically speaking it was impossible for him to impregnate Yuuri, male Omegas weren’t fertile but even just hearing him say it did things to Victor.

‘I want your come, I want you to fuck me and knot me and bond me and make me yours, fill me up,’ he babbled and Victor had to wonder if it had been what he’d been saying in Japanese this entire time.

‘Fuck,’ Victor groaned and reached down and around Yuuri, flipping him onto his stomach, knowing full well they were making a mess of the sheets and bedding below them.

‘Don’t you want me?’ Yuuri whined and Victor groaned reaching down to grasp his hips and bringing Yuuri up onto his knees from behind. He pressed his hard dick between Yuuris ass cheeks, letting it slip and slide against the slick there but didn’t make a move to press in yet.

‘Fuck, so much Yuuri, so much,’ he groaned and he leaned over Yuuri to nip at the Omegas neck. He couldn’t understand why Yuuri would even ask such a stupid question, did he even realise how incredibly stunning and arousing he was? Even just the smell of him was driving Victor crazy. The Alpha groaned and lowered his hips, reaching down to gently guide his cock back inside and Yuuri let out an appreciative moan at the feeling.

‘Yes!’ he gasped and bucked his hips, arching his back. Victor began to set out another steady pace when Yuuri started barking out the instructions.

‘Come inside me please,’ he moaned and Victor had to bite his lips to stop him from complying immediately, ‘knot me please.’

‘Jesus,’ Yuuri had several kinks it seemed and Victor wasn’t quite sure what to make of them. He pulled back a fraction and shoved back in deeper and groaned at the feeling. If he was going to knot Yuuri he wanted to be facing him at least where he could kiss and hold him.

‘Victor,’ Yuuri moaned and used his arms to push back into Victor who stuttered out a groan and came deep inside him. Yuuri must have felt it because he threw back his head let out a deep moan and came all over the sheets below them.

‘F-fuck,’ Victor groaned, pulling out but aware he himself was still hard now thanks to his rut. He wouldn’t lose this erection for the next few hours at least.

‘Victor,’ this time Yuuris tone had changed and he seemed almost pissed off. Victor blinked and stared down at him. The Omega wiggled around onto his back again to face him.

‘Yuuri?’

‘Why didn’t you knot me?’ he was glaring up at Victor. His body glistening with a fine layer of sweat and come that was probably soaking directly into Victors jacket. The Alpha tried not to think about rubbing his face all over the garment later and tried his very best to focus on Yuuri.

‘Ah well,’ Victor licked his lips, ‘I will next round, I promise, I just wanted to be facing you.’

‘Hm,’ Yuuri snorted and reached up, flipping their positions around with ease so that Victor was laying down on the messy sheets. He gazed up at Yuuri who was reaching out for something. Victors entire vision was too busy watching the two beautiful perky nipples coming down close to his face as Yuuri played with Victors hands above his head. He reached up after a few moments of the view and gently kissed a nub, flicking it with his tongue and earning a small groan from Yuuri before Victor felt something tightening around his arms. He glanced up to see the tie he’d spotted in the nest earlier binding his hands together. Huh. Clever.

He watched a satisfied and rather lucid seeming Yuuri push himself back reaching down to grab Victors cock. The Alpha groaned, bucking into the feeling of Yuuris soft small fingers wrapping around his dick. The Omega hummed at the noise, fully aware of the impact he had on him. Next thing Victor knew the Omega was once again lowering himself down on top of his dick but with his hands tied Victor couldn’t do anything about it. He was aware now he couldn’t flip their positions and he couldn’t grasp Yuuris hips to guide him or steady him… he was completely at the Omegas mercy.

Yuuri started a slow pace of fucking himself, the Russian jacket now tangled around the bends in his arms as he rose and fell. The sound of their fucking carrying off around them as well as the jingle of Victors zipper mixing in with their pants. Yuuri had leaned back so that the head of Victors dick could reach his prostate and groaned each time as he sunk down.

Without being in control now Victor knew he wasn’t going to last long, he opened his mouth to tell Yuuri but had to bite off a choked gasp at a particular deep thrust as Yuuri leaned forward to change the angle.

‘F-fuck,’ Victor gasped using his feet as leverage to push himself up into Yuuri harder. ‘You’re going to kill me.’

‘Not before you knot me,’ he gasped and Victor swallowed thickly, Yuuri fixed him with blown pupils and glared into his very soul. ‘Knot me,’ Yuuri demanded.

Victor found himself groaning in response, nodding because it was all he could do now. He couldn’t open his mouth and risk asking this man to marry him because he genuinely felt like he wanted too. Instead he continued to thrust upward meeting Yuuri on his descents for deeper penetration and eventually Victor could feel another orgasm building.

Knotting was actually pretty intimate. They’d stay attached together for around thirty minutes or maybe more. Victor had never knotted someone before, it was too painful for someone not in a heat to take a knot unless they’d been working up to it for a while and so Victor had never tried. He also had never spent time with a female in heat so this was his first time… as it were and if his last time with Yuuri was anything to go by he knew it was going to feel amazing. Yuuri started babbling off in Japanese again but Victor thought he could work out what he was saying anyway, repeating the instructions to knot him over and over again. Victor curled his toes and gritted his teeth, trying to hold off for as long as he could before thrusting upwards and letting his mouth fall open.

The waves of pleasure coursed down him doubled the moment the swelling at the base of his cock started. The extra nerves inside the inflated knot stretched Yuuri wide and pressed against all the right places inside him.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,’ Victor groaned his eyes closed as every muscle in his body tensed. Once the final waves calmed down, Victor went pliant falling limply against the sheets and gazing up at Yuuri. The Omega had come at the same time and sat with a dazed expression on his face, his mouth opened wide with surprise.

‘That,’ Yuuri groaned falling forward onto Victors chest and the mess that he’d made between them, ‘that was amazing.’

‘So good,’ Victor agreed, he could feel every shift of Yuuris body pressing against the sensitive ring around the base of his cock. It was incredibly sensitive, but unlike touching himself accidently after coming it was a painful kind of sensitive. This was much more like…

A spike of pleasure coursed up and down his back as Yuuri rocked his hips. He groaned softly into the open room. Yuuri’s nose skirted along Victors collarbone and then pressed into Victors scent gland on his neck. Victor shifted, turning towards Yuuri and was hit with the overwhelming scent of the two of them together. The come that Yuuri had smeared on his scent gland looked awful but smelled amazing. The dominant part of Victor was incredibly pleased and aroused at the idea of Yuuri wanting Victors come all over him and ever since he had Victors scent was thick all over Yuuris body and even inside him too. Victor trailed a hand down Yuuris back hearing the Omega groan and grasped at his ass where they were still joined. Yuuri jolted and Victor moaned, the Omega was still rocking himself on Victors dick.

‘So good,’ he gasped, ‘so full… wreck me Victor… make me yours.’

How was Victor meant to be okay when he spoke like that?

Victor yanked one hand free from the tie, it was all he needed really… Yuuri hadn’t done a good job tying him up in his haze of heat.

In another second Victor had them flipped, the jacket almost fully off Yuuris body now and Victor pressed him down into the bed. The tie flapped around Victors left wrist uselessly as he pushed himself on top of Yuuri with a possessive snarl. Yuuris mouth falling open and his neck bared in submission. Victor brought his lips down around his gland and sucked harshly, ignoring the disgusting taste of dried come on his tongue. He sucked straight through it until all he could taste was the delicious oil of Yuuris scent thick on his pallet. The Omega writhing under him and arching up into him. Victor could feel Yuuris cock brushing against his stomach, still hard and leaking as he continued circular motions with his hips. He couldn’t pull out and fuck him like he wanted too with his knot swollen and inside him but this was the next best thing he could do. Yuuri seemed to be enjoying it anyway if his gasps and moans were anything to go by. Then Victor let his guard down for a second and his teeth were piercing Yuuris skin.

The Omega tossed back his head and _screamed_. He came hard and Victor felt the splash of warmth on his stomach and felt Yuuri clench painfully around his knot. Victor followed again after, filling him with even more of his come. Yuuris emotions hummed to life in the back of his head as the bond bite finalised. It wasn’t a direct channel of communication but enough to feel emotions.

Yuuris emotions at the moment were probably as sinful as Victors own. It was lust and need and satisfaction rolling across the bond in waves as the Omega went limp under him. Victor momentarily felt a little guilty, they’d said that bond bites were okay and true imprinting was far more serious than a silly little bond bite that would wear off in a day or so, but he still hadn’t meant to do it without outright asking him first. Yuuri had just been too sexy, too tempting his taste far too thick on Victors tongue that it clouded all his better judgement until all that was left was raw unchecked animal instinct.

‘Hmmm,’ Yuuri groaned running a hand up Victors back as the Alpha finally pulled back trying to study the blissed out Omega. ‘That was…’

He sighed contently and Victor relaxed a little, Yuuri definitely didn’t seem upset at least. The orgasm had taken its toll and Victors knot was starting to go down now. He pulled out and sat back, aware that the biggest and worst wave of the heat seemed to be over. His own rut instincts were now pushing against him to care for Yuuri. That care started with cleaning up the mess. The great thing about this kind of room was that the bath was always ready… self cleaning too and of course the perfect temperature meaning that Victor wouldn’t have to continuously run it. He glanced back at the open bathroom door over his shoulder and back to Yuuri again. If he could get the Omega into the bath he could maybe come back and quickly strip the sheet back that had the worse of the mess on it.

‘I’m going to clean up Yuuri,’ Victor said leaning in close. Yuuri made a noise at the back of his throat, his arms wrapping around Victors neck and pulling him even closer. Victor chuckled as he ducked down to brush his lips gently against Yuuris cheek. He used his position to sneak his arms under the Omega and pulled the Omega up into him. With a yelp of surprise, Yuuri wrapped his arms more securely around Victor and clung on.

‘I’m going to put you in the bath okay?’ he asked, and Yuuri made a small pining noise at the back of his throat. Victor knew that Omegas never liked leaving their nest especially during a heat. He clutched Yuuri closely and made the awkward scramble to get the two of them out the nest. As a trade, Yuuri buried his nose deep against the gland on the base of Victors neck. The Alpha part of his brain seemed to hum in happiness, taking a slight backseat for the moment as Victor padded towards the bathroom pleased to see the bath still rumbling gently. Soft steamy vapours wafted from the waters surface as Victor very slowly lowered Yuuri back down into the water. The Omega made a content sound at the back of his throat at the feeling of the water lapping over his skin and Victor leaned back, ready to move away to go and collect them towels and clean up the nest.

‘Where are you going?’ Yuuri asked hurriedly the moment Victor tried to pull away. He’d grabbed Victors wrist in a death grip and was staring up at him accusingly. Victor instantly felt guilty, turning around to brush the sweaty strands away from the Omegas large brown eyes.

‘I’m just going to get us some towels and clean the nest a bit,’ Victor said but Yuuri continued to hold painfully onto Victors wrist.

‘Don’t,’ Yuuri said his eyes flickering back to the nest and back to Victor again, ‘stay here, we can clean the nest up together.’

‘But Yuuri,’ Victor groaned, he didn’t like the idea of taking his mate back to a dirty nest.

‘Please?’ Yuuris tone changed, almost begging, those large brown eyes fixed fully on Victor and deep black lashes fluttering beautifully. It should have been illegal. Omegas should not be allowed to be that pretty it wasn’t fair to the rest of the world. Victor could feel his arguments dying in his throat as he huffed out in defeat.

‘Fine,’ he turned his body around noticing the smug smile filtering its way onto Yuuris visage. Instead of focusing on the mini defeat, Victor turned his attention fully to the Omega in his care. Yuuri who had presented Victor with an image of an Omega not wanting to be taken care of, lay back and let Victor do exactly that. The Alpha tried not to show his delight too much as he ran his lathered hands up and down Yuuris back, snaking them into his dark hair as he washed it too. Yuuri was leaning over the edge of the tub almost falling asleep as a deep rumbling purr began sounding around the room. Victor felt a wave of pride and adoration crash down on him, so sudden and so overwhelming in its feeling that it almost stunned him for a moment. Yuuri stirred a little and Victor went right back to gently playing with his hair as he washed it. He could tell the Omega was exhausted and no wonder, given all their activities and the little sleep they’d managed to get before the heat had actually started.

Yuuri also didn’t have any shame, he happily let Victor clean him everywhere. The Alpha easily slipping two fingers back inside the Omega to help clean him out. Victor made the mistake of brushing past Yuuris cock though and the Omega let out a low needy whine rocking his hips back against Victor. Feeling his own rut prickling at his skin he bit down on his own lip, he wanted to get Yuuri back to the bed so he could fuck him in a comfortable environment as opposed to out in the open. It felt wrong, it felt unsafe and suddenly the desire that spiked through him when rolled his hips back against him caused a wave of panic. Somewhere in the back of Victors mind he knew he was being irrational, knew it was ridiculous, there wasn’t anything in here that could hurt them. However there was something _wrong_ … something dangerous about not being in their nest with Yuuri. Like at any minute a mountain of ravenous Alphas were going to break down the door and try to swarm the place in a bid to get to his Omega in heat. His irrational fears seemed to be fritting through the bond and Yuuris purring stopped and instead a small whimper released from his mouth. The next wave of his heat haze ready to take over as Victor made a scramble to pick Yuuri up under the water.

‘I’ve got you,’ he hushed the Omega. Yuuris eyes were wide, darting around as if looking for the danger and Victor felt stupid. It was such a silly thing, but Yuuri snuggled in against his chest as he lifted the Omega out and made his way, dripping wet, back towards their nest. He reached up to let Yuuri clamber in first and the Omega quickly pulled towels from their hiding place. He gave one to Victor and pulled one out for himself and Victor climbed in, instantly feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

He had been watching videos and doing so much research and everyone had mentioned their unease at leaving their nest. Victor should have listened better, should have been a better Alpha. He felt immediately disappointed in himself, he’d let his Omega down.

‘Victor,’ Yuuris voice called him gently out of his thoughts and he realised he’d just sort of been sitting there thinking. He blinked in surprise and turned to see the dry Omega pawing at the cover under him. Without needing to be told Victor moved and Yuuri pulled back the dirtied cover shoving it to the corner of the nest and revealing another new clean sheet underneath.

‘Wow,’ Victors own dwellings were momentarily forgotten as he realised just how resourceful his little Omega was. ‘Yuuri,’ he leaned over as the smaller male turned his large brown eyes back towards him. ‘You’re so organised,’ he chuckled to himself as Yuuri pretty much ignored the words that came out of his mouth in favour of playing with Victors cock instead. It started with his hand shooting out to grab him forcing a groan out of Victor, his half hard member already perking back up. He’d hoped to be able to feed Yuuri and maybe get a nap in but it seemed this next phase of heat haze was washing over them quickly. Victor swallowed and watched as Yuuri gently stroked him.

‘Yuuri,’ he breathed out gently into the space between them. Yuuri let out a low whine and tugged a little more forcefully at Victor causing the Alpha to wince a little. He gently wrapped his fingers around Yuuris wrist to try and stop him from doing that again.

‘In me,’ Yuuri whined and Victor gazed at him, noticing how he was already hard and leaking from the tip. If he fucked another few orgasms out of Yuuri just now it is likely that he’d exhaust the Omega and then with a little food and water they could maybe curl up and sleep the rest off, especially given Victors rut wouldn’t last much longer now. Victor gently moved his hand from the Omegas wrist where Yuuri was practically pawing at Victor to push him back into the bed.

‘Alright Yuuri,’ he shushed him with a kiss as the Omega let out a lot groan of approval. His lips moved hungrily against Yuuris and the Omega parted wide for him. Yuuri was as eager and as forceful in the kiss as he was during his heat. He gently shoved at Victors chest pushing the Alpha up a little so he could manoeuvre his legs apart on the bed. Victor felt his own arousal building thick and heavy again, the Alpha part of him satisfied by the walls of the nest and the scent of their own sweet scents encasing them. He hungrily licked his way down the Omegas neck, Yuuri baring it effortlessly for Victors access. It was something that Victor loved, the way Yuuri was so pliant under him but at the same time he’d been a force to be reckoned with at the beginning of his heat. Victor reached his chest and started nibbling at his nipple drawing beautiful sounds from his mouth, his hand coming down to play and tease with the Omegas slick opening.

There hadn’t really been much point in cleaning up at all. It had only helped them for about fifteen minutes at most. Victor continued his assault on Yuuris nipple, enjoying the feel of it in his mouth the way the texture of it seemed to change and respond to a roll of his tongue. His first finger slipped through the tight ring of muscles and back into Yuuri with ease drawing a needy moan from him.

‘Victor,’ Yuuri sounded almost angry? Victor paused for a moment and glanced up to see Yuuri glaring down at him.

‘What is it?’ Victor asked, sitting up, unsure what he’d done wrong.

‘Just fucking fuck me,’ he snapped, his eyes blown wide, pupils fully dilated as he glared angrily at him. Victor pursed his lips to stop from laughing. His own cock was feeling hot and heavy hanging between his own thighs and he swallowed down his retorts. Instead he pulled the finger out and slipped three in again quickly to double check that he was still lose enough and wouldn’t get hurt. Yuuri let out a low hiss, he seemed town between enjoying the three finger stretch and wanting to shout abuse at Victor for not doing as he’d originally instructed. Victor tried not to find satisfaction in not following Yuuris orders… did that make him a bad boy? Maybe… but that was a roleplay scenario for another day. He grinned to himself as he pulled his fingers out, feeling slick gush and used it to quickly lube himself back up. The scent of the Yuuris slick was intoxicating, thick and heavy and with the undertones of musk that hit Victor so strongly when he first woke. Victor couldn’t help himself as he stroked the slick onto his own cock from also rubbing it across the scent glands on the insides of his thighs. The feeling made him shudder and the he could feel his own body pouring out scent thick and heavy to combine. It was indulgent and delicious and when Victor looked back over Yuuri it was through the eyes of a predator about to devour his prey.

Yuuri seemed to notice because he swallowed and held his tongue about any sharp replies as Victor leaned over him. Yuuris hips were lifted from the bed by Victors bruising grip and Yuuri must have dug his heels into the mattress to keep himself elevated because when Victor let go to position himself the Omega did not move.

If they’d been smart about it they could have used pillows to make the experience more comfortable but thoughts and logic had escaped their heads as all blood flowed from one head to another. Victor lined himself up and wasted no time in pushing in. Yuuri let out a long low moan of approval, the sound going straight to Victors aching balls as Victor leaned over him again, possessive in the way he blocked out all of Yuuri from the rest of the room as if the very things in their nest were not allowed to look at him.

Then he started to fuck him, long and slow and deep. Yuuri moaned out, his hand coming straight up for Victors hair, he entangled his fingers into it and Victor soon started to set a brutal pace. Yuuris legs hitched up over Victors waist. His eyes closing as Victor thrust into him. The heat and the sound was something that Victor would remember for the rest of his life, regardless of what happened after this. Yuuris other hand reached up to claw lamely at Victors back.

‘Fuck, Victor fuck,’ he babbled, ‘ _so good, f-fuck yes_!’ he threw back his head and Victor felt his hole clench around him as his first orgasm splattered up his stomach. Victor didn’t slow down, didn’t stop just kept fucking him, he leaned down to pant in Yuuris ear and Yuuri groaned turning his head to try and mouth at Victors neck. It was clumsy especially with the movements Victor was making.

They panted together, not another word being said as Victor continued to pound into him without mercy. The nest on either side of Yuuris body becoming wet with slick and sperm as Victor fucked Yuuri right through another orgasm that started to pour off the sides of his own stomach and down into the sheets. Soon Yuuris legs hooked around Victors back and using strength that Victor wasn’t aware Yuuri had at this moment, flipped the two of them around. This time Yuuri kept Victor inside him as the change was made, stunning the Alpha for a moment as he found his entire view having changed. He didn’t like being on the bottom with his mate exposed like this… it felt wrong after the whole bathroom fiasco but Yuuri didn’t give Victor a choice and soon started to fuck himself on Victors dick. Like this Victor couldn’t control the pace, he couldn’t slow down or stop if his own orgasm started building and he closed his eyes when he realised this.

If he removed at least one of his senses perhaps it would delay the inevitable for just a little bit longer? Victor could feel a growl starting in his chest, rumbling deep and low as it built up through his body. It felt wrong to have his eyes closed and the Alpha part of him was screaming at him to open them. Gritting his teeth Victor opened them a fraction and lost his breath at the sight. Yuuri looked wrecked, positively and completely _wrecked_ , his head thrown back exposing his neck that was covered in sweat. His bond bite standing out stark against the colour of his skin and his dark hair clinging to his forehead in a sweaty mess.

Victor groaned and felt the buildings of an orgasm deep in his abdomen. He wasn’t going to last long now and he could neither stop Yuuri nor take his eyes off him. In this moment, Yuuri was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen in his life.

Yuuri continued to fuck himself on Victors cock while Victor brought his hands up to steady his hips, aware the inevitable orgasm was now coming. He decided to give Yuuri at least one last orgasm before he collapsed. Yuuri changed his angle, leaning forward this time and Victor groaned, the change sent a spike of arousal up and down his spine. He bucked his hips a little into the warm heat causing Yuuri to gasp.

‘Fuck, c-come for me,’ Victor gasped and Yuuri let out a long low whine as he fell flat against Victor. At first Victor thought it was just the orgasm, he felt the hot stickiness between them as Yuuri clenched around him but then the Omegas teeth were digging into the scent gland on his neck. Victors mouth fell open and he let out a long low groan, he thrust his hips upwards and came hard into the hot wet heat encasing him.

There seemed to be a soft explosion of emotion somewhere at the back of his mind, a firework that fizzled off into a soft hum and Victor lay there for a few moments doing his best to capture his breath. He then let his hands slip from Yuuris waist up across the Omegas back and pulled him into a gentle hug. Yuuri groaned and nuzzled into him, removing his teeth from Victors neck as he planted a tender kiss there instead. Victor felt a lot of things across the bond, mostly the end of the heat haze but also a slight adoration he hadn’t at all expected. He lay there basking in it and tried not to let himself get emotional at what he was feeling.

He’d known that Yuuri had feelings for him, was imprinting on him… had imprinted on him, but it was one thing hearing it as words and another completely to genuinely feel it across a bond. A bond that could not lie. Victor and Yuuri lay tangled together, mess between them for a while when Yuuri stirred. It was enough to kick start Victor back into life, he rolled them over so that Yuuri was lying under him and as far away from the mess as he could. He pulled out with a sensation that had Yuuri shuddering and quickly reached for where the Omega kept the towels. He pulled the damp towels they’d used to dry themselves from the bath earlier to gently clean Yuuri. Starting with his stomach and his chest before going down around his groin and lower still. Yuuri lay there blissed out and trusted Victor to take care of him, something that made the Alpha very grateful.

Even in this state, sweaty, fucked out his mind and breathing lightly with a soft smile tugging at his lips Victor couldn’t help but stare at Yuuri. Everything about him… he loved everything about him and the realisation of it left him breathless. He leaned over and gently kissed Yuuri before leaning back and turning back towards the help buttons. He gently pressed it before stripping back the dirty bed sheet the same way Yuuri had done earlier. Yuuri refused to move so Victor rolled him around with a chuckle as the Omega snuggled down into the nest huffing in content.

Victor was pleased, he could smell and sense that the worse part of the Omegas heat had now passed. In little to no time as Victor sat watching over Yuuri the door was opening was familiar sounds letting Victor know that someone was delivering a meal to their room. Victor swallowed the unease the noises caused him, taking a deep breath and reminding himself not to be irrational and growl at the door again. When the last click sounded he slipped out the nest and made his way very quickly to pick the food up.

Yuuri stirred when he slid back into the nest, gazing up at him through bleary eyes when he saw the bowl Victor was holding. He let out a huff.

‘No,’ he turned away from the food with a wrinkled nose and Victor pursed his lips. He didn’t want to push Yuuri too much but even just a few bites would make Victor feel better.

‘Yuuri its tasty,’ he muttered but Yuuri only shouldered the covers further up himself and curled in a ball facing away from Victor.

‘Yuuri if you eat something for me then I can lie down and snuggle with you, you can sleep with your nose against my scent gland. Won’t that be nice?’ he tried something he hoped would work and was pleased when Yuuri stirred. The Omega glanced back over his shoulder to glare at the bowel again.

‘You won’t unless I eat?’ he asked and Victor swallowed. Of course he wanted to, but it was important that Yuuri was looked after during this heat. He was the Alpha it was his job, it was Yuuris job to be stubborn.

‘Not unless you eat,’ he confirmed and Yuuri regarded him for a moment before huffing out a sigh and tossing back the covers. He sat up and Victor smiled to himself leaning over and feeding him a few mouthfuls. Yuuri managed a lot more than Victor had expected and when half of the bowl was gone only then did Yuuri shake his head at the approaching spoon.

Victor smiled and instead took a few spoonful’s himself. He wasn’t incredibly hungry and he soon found himself putting the food away, perhaps a little hypocritical but he took out one of the bottles of water opening it and handing it to Yuuri.

The Omega glared at it but promptly drank half the bottle before giving the rest to Victor. With the Alpha side of his brain satisfied he placed the empty bottle back inside the tub and reached out for Yuuri to snuggle down against him.

The Omega looked thrilled, quickly scampering close and straddling Victor before thrusting his nose directly into the scent gland in his neck. He took one long breath in before moulding helplessly against Victors chest.

Victor closed his eyes and took a deep breath himself, he had to ground himself after that experience and soon had the strength to lower the two of them back down into the pillows and the covers. He brought the sheets up over them and wrapped his arms around Yuuri protectively. The Omega was already nearly asleep, his deep and even breaths drowned out by the deep purr building in his chest. The feeling of protected bliss washing across the bond and Victor felt a low growl rumbling in his own chest in response.

The feeling was unlike anything Victor had ever felt, it actually sent small waves of pleasure up and down his body, made him feel fuzzy in a way that ASMR did. Then he realised it was no ordinary growl, it was a Yorokobi growl. Trying not to get emotional over it and ruin the moment Victor closed his eyes and felt Yuuri nuzzle in further, biology drawing him to the sound. He’d never experienced this growl before, he’d heard about it but never thought he’d ever be laying in a bed with the most perfect person in the world wrapped in his arms making such a sound.

He was beyond happy, there were no words for how he was feeling right in this very moment. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there feeling that way before sleep took over him. The sound of Yuuris purring and Victors growl syncing in some kind of beautiful harmony and lulling them both into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made one of those tumblr thingies... come say hello: https://lethanwolf.tumblr.com/  
> I'll keep you posted there about future chapters. 
> 
> ALSO if you guys haven't already there is a YoI Big Bang event happening! We need artists, other writers, Betas and also cheerleaders to help inspire us and work together with us, so please share this as it's an event I am VERY excited about! Sign up will end on 1st April, its a way for you to cheer on myself and other artists / authors! Come say hello to us all: http://liveloveyoibang.tumblr.com/  
> A huge thanks to SmolKristen for letting me know about it!


	16. Warm like Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is adorable, Victor can barely cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, work is insane and will continue to be insane. Warning ahead for mega fluff. I'm not sorry...

Victor stirred, this time waking in a much more peaceful manner. His hands seemed to be tangled in sheets and all around him was the scent of satisfaction. He felt a smile twitch on his lips before turning around and burying his face into the pillow he was currently lying on. The soft white fabric smelled of Yuuri and Victor. The more the Alpha breathed in the more he could practically map out the story of the last 20 hours or so in scent. Yuuri’s heat scent clung to the fabric, along with the slight tang of Victors own rut, then the scent of blissed out Omega and satisfied Alpha and finally the slightly peaceful scent of sleep. As Victor drew his nose across the fabric he felt a small rumble at the back of his chest.

His eyes shot open… he’d growled. Not just any growl, he’d actually produced a Yorokobi growl. Something he’d read about, seen in movies and always wanted to know what it was like or what it felt like. He cast his mind back and remembered the soothing feeling of ASMR that had riddled his spine as it’d happened. It had felt blissful and together with Yuuri in their nest he’d realised that it was the happiest he’d ever felt.

That was a big realisation, but it didn’t surprise him. The Alpha opened his eyes finally, casting his gaze around the nest searching for his mate when he realised Yuuri was gone.

A flash of panic, he sat bolt upright glancing around the nest. There were rumpled sheets and some dried in mess from their previous activities but there was definitely no Yuuri. Victor felt a choked whine slip past his lips as he scrambled up the sides of the slopping bed. Sticking his head out the top of the nest he glanced around, Yuuri must have been okay because Victor could feel the soft thrum of him across the bond. Wherever he was he seemed mostly content.

Victor pulled himself out the nest and shivered as the room air assaulted his body, he hadn’t realised how warm it was inside the nest, the difference must have been by at least 10 degrees. Casting his eyes around the room they soon fell on a sight of familiar jet black hair sticking up over the back of a large sofa.

Wait. When did the sofa get here? Had it always been here? Victor blinked stupidly, it could be that he’d missed that and the TV because he’d been so focused on the nest and Yuuri… it didn’t really surprise him now that he thought about it. Victor tried to hide his own embarrassment by rubbing a hand down his own face. There was a clink and Victor glanced up to see a silver tray sitting beside Yuuri on a table with food and he breathed out a sigh. At least the Omega had his appetite back that was a good sign.

Stalking forward like the Alpha he was, Victor leaned over the side of the sofa and wrapped his large arms around Yuuri, snuggling against his hair with his eyes closed. The Omega was wrapped in a small blanket but was definitely wearing clothes, however he flinched away from Victor and the Alpha immediately pulled back.

‘Yuuri?’ he asked, trying not to let the hurt sound in his voice.

‘Ah,’ Yuuri turned his large brown eyes up to Victor, looking at him through that thick black fan of lashes that should be illegal. ‘Good morning, sorry,’ he shied away a little and Victor watched a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. It brought back memories of how flushed the Omega looked when he was fully aroused and riding Victors cock toward orgasm.

‘What’s wrong?’ Victor asked.

‘I, post heat is not a fun time for me,’ Yuuri held a bowl of what looked like rice and egg to his chest as if protecting it. ‘I repel the idea of sex or anything sexual immediately after a heat. It doesn’t last long, just a day or so.’ He explained.

‘Ah,’ Victor felt himself relax. It sort of made sense, though he’d not heard or read anything about it. ‘Is this a male Omega thing? Would it make you feel better if I put clothes on?’

‘Please,’ he nodded, ‘then I promise to tell you all about it.’ His eyes were so sincere that Victor smiled and reached over to gently kiss the top of his head.

‘Of course,’ he moved away and made his way to the entrance of the room where he knew his suitcase was stored. He opened the large room door in a hurry, aware the small hallway would be freezing and he wasn’t wrong. It made his testicles want to crawl back up inside his body. He shivered and suddenly became aware of the mess he was in. He hadn’t had a chance to clean up again since the heat had ended, thus he was still covered in a combination of sweat, dried cum and Yuuris slick when he had rubbed on himself. Flinching a little at how that must have made Yuuri feel he quickly grabbed a few necessary items and brought them inside with him. He didn’t say anything as he made his way into the bathroom, dumbing his things down on the floor and going back out to steal a towel from the nest.

Yuuri didn’t look at all like he was paying attention, his large eyes gazing up at the television through his thick blue framed glasses and Victor appreciated the privacy just now. He didn’t really want Yuuri to see him when he felt this disgusting and he was pretty sure there was come in his hair… maybe it was attractive during a heat and rut but now…

Victor practically threw himself in the bath. He wasted no time once the water hit his skin in grabbing the soap and rubbing it across his body. The lather and the hot water washed away the grime with ease and he felt his own body relaxing against the heat. Normally couples didn’t like leaving the nest immediately after, as Victor recalled a few of the videos he’d seen… however he was sure he wouldn’t want to be in the nest without Yuuri and he’d hate the thought of the Omega being in the nest if he was uncomfortable with the state of it.

After washing up, Victor brushed his teeth and got dressed. He put on a pair of cotton training pants and a plain blue workout shirt. Feeling better he padded out and made his way over towards the sofa hoping he’d be presentable enough for the Omega. Yuuri turned towards him, his brown eyes trailing up and down Victors form before a soft smile tugged at his lips and he pulled back the thin sheet for Victor to slip under.

Before he did though, the Alpha practically squealed in delight. He reached forward and tugged the entire cover away from Yuuri. The Omega visibly scowling at him. Yuuri was wearing his Omega pajamas, they were a pale yellow colour, simple and very obviously made of cotton. He had the mittens buttoned back against the sleeves and his feet were folded up on the sofa beside him in the little booties that were built in. It was possibly the most adorable thing Victor had ever seen in his life. The fact he didn’t melt into an incoherent pool of babbling mess on the floor was a testament to his strength as an Alpha.

The only thing that would have made this picture more adorable would have been if Yuuri was holding a child. The image that presented hit Victor like a truck, made his heart stutter as he realised how much he wanted it. He could see it now, Yuuri and their child wearing the same thing, little onesies - matching outfits. The Omega cuddling the baby in his arms as he or she slept soundly, it raised a lump in his throat so full of emotion that it didn’t go unnoticed by the Omega.

‘Victor?’ he asked, his expression seemed to have gone from mild annoyance to concern in an instant. Victor tried to pull his thoughts back, snap out of it but it was difficult. He’d never wanted anything so much in his life. He’d come from a broken family, now left with no parents except his skating family… he realised now how much he wanted to have a big family of his own, so full of love and care to combat any loneliness.

‘Victor are you okay?’ Yuuri asked again and Victor felt a flutter of concern across the bond. He snapped his eyes back up to Yuuri and nodded.

‘Yeah, sorry, just got distracted by how adorable you look and how smitten I am with you.’ He grinned as he watched the red blush spring back across Yuuri’s face.

‘Smitten? Really? Who even uses that word,’ Yuuri huffed but motioned impatiently for Victor to join him. The Alpha slipped under the cover and up beside Yuuri. The Omega reached over to the tray sitting on the table and pulled a cloche back to grab a bowl.

‘What’s that?’ Victor asked looking at the contents hidden beneath a fried egg.

‘Natto, I usually have it with rice and egg, thought you’d like to try it.’ Yuuri handed him the bowl and Victor took it, he held it close to his face not trusting himself with chopsticks to pick up something as small as rice.

The first taste was different, there was a tang to it he hadn’t expected but the more he ate the more he liked it and he found if he mixed the egg yolk in it tasted even better.

‘This is really good,’ he hummed as he ate and he felt Yuuri’s smugness across the bond.

‘So, what were you really thinking about earlier? I’ve never felt something so sentimental or strong before… and across the bond it should have been dulled down.’ Yuuri asked the question and Victor tried not to choke on the Natto. ‘I doubt it was just seeing me in my Omega Pajamas.’

Victor could hear the eye roll in his tone and he wondered how much he should tell Yuuri, if he should lie or if he should just not tell him the whole truth.

‘Victor? I can feel your internal struggle,’ Yuuri turned to him as best he could and as Victor lowered his bowl he realised he couldn’t really lie to Yuuri. The question was, how would the Omega take it?

‘I, well,’ he hesitated, ‘I didn’t grow up with a family. Not really, you know that. Yakov and Yuri and my skating family are all I really had until Chris came along.’ Victor turned to watch Yuuri who was studying him. There was a flash of what felt like pity across the bond and Victor tried not to dwell on it, he didn’t want Yuuri to pity him. ‘I’ve always wanted to be part of a big loving family and when I saw you just now it made me realise how much I want to have a family with you.’

The words hung in the air between them for a while, Victor playing with his natto in his bowl. It seemed like Yuuri was digesting them for a while before Victor felt warmth spreading its way through the bond.

‘I’d love to have a family with you one day Victor,’ Yuuri said and Victor turned to him with wide eyes. Yuuri was playing with the cover between them in his hands. He seemed sheepish and almost shy. ‘Though we’d have to go through a surrogate since you know… male Omegas aren’t fertile.’

‘I don’t care about that,’ Victor said genuinely, ‘I have so much money saved paying for the services of a surrogate would not be an issue for me.’

‘So, where would we live?’ Yuuri asked and Victor took another bite of his natto before putting it on the floor beside the sofa. He leaned back and watched Yuuri play with the cover. He realised they still had so much to talk about.

‘That’s a good question,’ Victor said, ‘well of course I’d be the stay at home dad because your career is just starting,’ he chuckled as Yuuri flushed glancing up at him.

‘Isn’t that against the usual gender roles?’

‘Fuck the gender roles,’ Victor shrugged, ‘besides let’s face it they’ll be brought up inside an ice rink no matter who stays at home to raise them.’  Yuuri’s face split into a grin at that.

‘As for where we’d live I don’t care,’ Victor reached over tentatively as he took one of the Omegas hands in his own. He marvelled again at the feeling of the soft flesh of the Omegas fingers and palms as he began to trace the hand with his own.

‘My whole family live in Hasetsu in Japan, they run a-‘

‘Onsen? A hot spring right? Yeah you told me at the banquet,’ Victor laughed and the tops of Yuuri’s ears went pink.

‘I always wanted to become a champion… bring my love for figure skating back to my home. My friend Yukko and her family run the ice rink there… but it’s humble, it had leaks and cracks in the foundation and I’ve been wanting to help redo the place for years once I got the money.’

Victor raised Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against the back of his knuckles. It’s said that the lips are one of the most sensitive areas of the body, able to detect feeling and heat with ease. From Yuuri he could feel the Omegas natural body temperature which always seemed to be higher than his own and he could feel the smoothness of his skin even more than he could possibly map out with his own fingers. It made him realise he wanted to take the time to get to know all of Yuuri’s body like that… by his lips.

‘If you want to move back home and be with your family while we raise one together that suits me perfectly. I’d love to meet your family and spend time with them.’ Victor said, ‘and if you wanted I could be your coach.’

Yuuri perked up at that, his hand starting and causing Victor to glance up at him. The Omegas eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

‘You mean it?’ he asked.

‘Of course,’ Victor smiled softly to him, ‘I don’t think Ciao Ciao would like to fly halfway around the world and move there so… what better arrangement? I want to retire anyway and I’d love nothing better than to be there to support you.’

It took Yuuri a moment before his eyes started to gloss over with tears and Victor could feel the happiness crashing over him from across the bond. Yuuri threw his arms out and launched himself at Victor. The position was awkward and Victor was almost winded by the Omegas knee before they came chest to chest in the embrace. Holding back a laugh as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri he snuggled into the Omegas soft black hair and breathed in the scent flowing off him in waves.

They stayed like that for a lot longer than Victor had expected. He could feel Yuuri’s heartbeat through the thin layers of their clothing and felt it as it began to slowly even out. There was a distant hum of content at the back of his head in the bond, it made him feel giddy with happiness. He could see the family so clearly in his own mind, they’d have three kids at least and maybe another dog. The kids would be taught to dance and skate but of course if they wanted to go on to pursue other things in life Victor wouldn’t hold them back. He could imagine himself driving every one of his and Yuuri’s children to whatever respective clubs or productions they wanted to do.

Eventually Yuuri let out a content sigh and pulled back. He glanced down at the bowl Victor had placed on the ground. His eyes seemed misted over but the smile on his face was beautiful; breath-taking.

‘Are you finished?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, it was good but I’m never usually massively hungry immediately after a rut,’ Victor smiled and Yuuri turned to smile back at him. Victor reached up and brushed Yuuri’s bangs from his eyes, his hair was a little long and scruffy but Victor loved it all the same.

‘I’m the opposite,’ Yuuri said with a dusting of pink across his cheeks, ‘I could literally eat everything,’ the Omega was still staring at Victors unfinished bowl and that’s when the Alpha noticed that Yuuri had eaten all of his own.

‘Did you want to finish mine?’ Victor asked, he felt a spike of happiness across the bond but the Omega flushed even more.

‘No, th-that’s okay.’

‘Yuuri its fine,’ Victor laughed, he reached back down to pick up the bowl, the Omegas’ eyes following his movements hungrily. ‘You can have it please, it would make me feel better.’ He handed the bowl over to Yuuri who looked like he wanted to argue but his love for food must have won out and he started to eat away.

Victor reached down to grab the cover he’d pulled off Yuuri earlier and fussed to put it back on him. Yuuri didn’t say much, mostly because his mouth was full of food, but happily lifted his arms and chopsticks away so that Victor could tuck him back into the couch.

‘I’ll be right back okay, I’m just going to go and clean the nest as best I can. Do you want me to remove the worst of the soiled sheets?’ he decided to ask not wanting to do anything too major to the nest without the Omegas permission.

Yuuri’s black hair nodded as his face was still buried in his bowl and Victor laughed fondly as he turned towards the nest. Personally he loved the combined scents of sex and heat and rut between them, though he could empathise as to how it could be overwhelming. Victor set about removing the worse of the soiled sheets and towels including the damp towels that were dampening the rest of their bed sheets. He put them on the floor just outside the giant nest so they’d still be at least a little close by.

He turned back towards the couch and spotted that Yuuri had placed his empty bowl back on the tray beside his own. Victor smiled and leaned back into the nest to pluck Yuuri’s pillow. He inhaled it deeply, letting the overwhelming scent of satisfied Omega wash over him, it was the most beautiful smell Victor had ever scented in his life. He could happily stand there for the rest of the day his nose pressed deep into the fabric but he also wanted to go back and curl back up with Yuuri too. Victor soon brought his own wrists up to gently scent the pillow, adding his own calming scent into the mix before putting it gently back into the nest.

Yuuri perked up as Victor walked over and the Alpha tried not to grin too smugly at the thought.

‘Did you want anything else to eat?’ he asked and Yuuri sheepishly shook his head.

‘No, I think I’ve had enough, I don’t want to put on too much weight.’

‘We just fucked out thousands of calories I’m sure,’ Victor said rolling his eyes, he slipped under the cover to cuddle up beside Yuuri. ‘You’ll be fine.’

‘Says you,’ he scoffed but Victor didn’t push the matter. Instead he started to flick through the channels until they settled on an old black and white movie which was coming to an end closely followed by Sister Act.

‘Sister Mary Roberts is one of my favourite Omega characters,’ Yuuri said rubbing at his eyes. Victor could feel his exhaustion through the bond and hugged him closer under the sheet. Yuuri snuggled down into his chest and Victor tried not to grin at the thought of his new giant cotton Omega plushie. ‘I think they portrayed her quite well even if she does fall into a couple of the Omega tropes.’

‘What kind of Omega tropes?’ Victor asked, genuinely curious to see the world through Yuuris eyes.

‘Well, she’s timid and shy, she’s small and a bit frail looking too.’

‘Aren’t Omegas meant to be curvy and plump?’ Victor asked poking Yuuri in the side. Yuuri squealed a little and batted Victors hand away with a laugh.

‘No they only do that look when they want to over sexualise them, they can’t do that to Sister Mary Robert so they went for the small frail trope instead. Still she’s an excellent character and actually does very well despite being surrounded by mostly Alphas.’

‘Yeah, she’s one of my favourite characters for sure.’ Victor smiled and rested his chin gently on the top of Yuuri’s head. The movie flew by and Victor was starting to lose track of time. Despite his obvious love for the movie he was pretty sure that Yuuri dozed off once or twice during it. Sometimes Victor would ask him a question and there would be no response and across the bond he could feel the gentle steady hum that he assumed meant that Yuuri was asleep. The way they were lying Victor couldn’t really see his eyes to check.

When the movie came to an end Victor finally checked the time, it was actually well after 4pm.

‘Whoa,’ he said after voicing this to Yuuri, ‘weird I can’t believe how fast this day is going in.’

Yuuri nodded and rubbed his eyes, his little mittens flopping uselessly at the side as he did so. Victor bit his lip to stop himself cooing, Yuuri was far too adorable. He was also clearly very tired.

‘You don’t want to sleep just now do you? It’s a bit early.’ Victor commented and as if responding Yuuri stifled a massive yawn behind the back of his hand.

‘I do and I don’t,’ he muttered, he glanced across the room longingly at the nest.

‘What about a dip in the bath?’

‘We just took a bath,’ Yuuri smirked at him, his large chocolate eyes turning to gaze at Victor with amusement.

‘Yeah but not together,’ Victor laughed and Yuuri shook his head with a soft smile.

‘As much fun as that sounds.’

‘How about some food?’ as soon as the words had left his mouth Yuuri perked up. His eyes lit up but then he quickly deflated.

‘I probably shouldn’t.’

‘And why not?’ Victor asked.

‘Because I just ate two bowls like an hour or so ago,’ he sighed.

‘Alright,’ Victor was at a loss for what to do, it was difficult because they couldn’t go outside but it was clear that Yuuri wanted to try and stop his sleeping schedule from being interrupted anymore than it already had.

They both started to browse through social media. It wasn’t good, a lot of articles were praising Yuuris achievement and the two realised that Yuuri was all over the news. However so was news of their relationship. Apparently it had been noticed that Victor didn’t travel back with Yakov and Yuri P. Now scandal websites everywhere were commenting on the matter and there seemed to be a massive bit of backlash.

The more Victor browsed the darker things got. One article lead him onto twitter where he began to browse through some of the tweets.

 

**@Victuuri-af 15h**

_It’s very clear that they’re spending a heat together. This is the point in the year where most skaters have their rut or heat, it’s been confirmed and neither went on board their flights which means they’re locked in a hotel room somewhere. #VictuuriForever_

 

**@Morgen 15h**

_@Victuuri-af I agree, I feel like they’re locked away in a room, I can feel it in my bones._

 

**@Bullsfish 14h**

_@Morgen @Victuuri-af Some pretty weird bones you’ve got there._

 

**@Smolkristen 13h**

_Personally I think that the world needs to leave them alone. Yuuri can’t do anything right, either he’s dating Victor and he’s a slutty Omega whore or he’s not dating Victor and he has no taste? Give the guy a break. #Victuuri_

 

**@LizT 12h**

_Weather you love them or hate them, you can’t deny the way they look at each other._

_View attached image._

 

**@XivensKinkBot 12h**

_@LizT OMG that’s adorable. Can I use it as my screensaver?_

 

**@GeekMom13 12h**

_@Liz Aww that’s amazing, you’re so right. They were made for each other, have you seen the comments from @LethanWolf? Something to do with Yuuri needing a good old Alpha cock shoved up his ass. Like WTF No. Put it away, you’re giving all Alphas a bad name._

 

**@Pandamilo 12h**

_@GeekMom13 @LizT What? EW no. That’s actual disgusting. What an obnoxious prick._

 

**@Punktsuki 12h**

_@GeekMom13 @LizT @Pandamilo it’s true I saw it before he took it down. Honestly the way most Alphas are tweeting about Yuuri makes my blood boil, like give us Omegas a break. We weren’t put here for your enjoyment you sick cunt._

 

Victor then made the mistake of going on to check out some of the other tweets made about Yuuri… the other male Alphas were mostly saying they were going to go and hunt him down and ‘give it to him good’. Victor didn’t even realise he was slowly beginning to growl until Yuuri looked up startled.

‘Victor what is it?’ he asked, leaning forward and placing a gentle touch on his leg. Victor started to deflate and he swallowed back the noises he’d been making in his throat.

‘Some of these comments,’ he muttered, he locked his phone and put it away a wrinkle of disgust now appearing on his nose.

‘Yes, I’ve seen them,’ Yuuri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed so dismissive that Victor frowned at him.

‘What, don’t they bother you?’ he asked with a tick of his head, something he only really ever did when he was annoyed.

‘Yes,’ Yuuri said but he didn’t look bothered, instead he looked the perfect picture of calm, ‘but there’s nothing I can do about their comments. I’ve been pushing every day for Omegas to be treated the same way as every other gender, it’s a long battle and it won’t happen overnight.’ He shrugged his shoulders.

‘You should have a guard with you at all times if that’s what they’re like,’ Victor said scrubbing his face.

‘I don’t think you remember,’ Yuuri said leaning towards him, Victor felt a flash of something across the bond, ‘that I can floor an Alpha in an instant.’

‘I thought that was just because you were crying out for me?’ Victor teased and Yuuri smiled and laughed back at him.

‘I guess, but Omegas pheromones are a lot stronger than you think, give me some credit. I won’t be stupid enough to let anything happen to me.’

‘Still, I’d feel better if you had some self-defence classes or something,’ Victor frowned, Yuuri reached forward and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together with a soft smile on his face.

‘Ciao Ciao and Phichit said the same so I did take some,’ he raised Victors hand to his mouth and brushed his lips lightly against the skin, ‘I promise I’ll be safe. You don’t have to worry about me.’

‘Well with the bond won’t your scent deter other Alphas now?’ Victor asked curiously, he knew that often bonded Alphas and Omegas let off a pungent scent that was actually only attractive to their partner, it was their way of saying that they were claimed and taken.

‘I know it works that way for others, not sure for myself guess we’ll see,’ Yuuri gently rubbed his cheek against Victors hand and Victor smiled softly at him. It was an adorable sight. Victor let him keep his hand as Yuuri twisted around so that his back was pressed against Victor and settled back to watch whatever rubbish was on TV.

Eventually hunger won out with the sound of Yuuri’s stomach rumbling, with a laugh, Victor pressed the buzzer for food and pointedly told Yuuri to stay away from the door while he opened it just in case. Yuuri responded with an eye roll but eventually brightened up when food was placed in front of him. Victor had never seen someone inhale food so quickly before.

Yuuri was a master with the chopsticks, he ate quickly and surprisingly neatly unlike Victor who ended up with rice and pickled ginger everywhere.

‘Maybe you could do with a bath again,’ Yuuri joked as he wiped at Victors lower lip with his thumb where he’d missed a bit of rice.

‘Ah,’ Victor at least had the decency to be embarrassed by the mess he’d made. ‘Sorry, I’ve got a bit to learn it seems,’ he glanced down at the bowl and wondered if he’d ever get the hang of eating tiny flecks of food with two thin sticks. It just seemed impossible.

‘Come on,’ Yuuri reached out and tugged at his hands and Victor smiled as he let the Omega pull him up and towards the bathroom. He felt a little tug in him toward the nest but nothing quite like what he’d experienced during his heat. That had been overwhelming, something he’d never felt before. Yuuri stopped just inside the bathroom and set out a few things from a bag that was being kept just under the sink. Victor watched him curiously, he seemed to have a lot of oils and lotions.

Victor recognised the brand, they catered and advertised specifically for Omegas skin care. As he watched, Yuuri placed down a long oval looking bottle, they were all white, cream and pale in colours with a leaf and pale pink flower as their branding logo. Victor also knew that the brand was expensive.

‘Was that a sponsor?’ Victor asked stepping ups beside him at the sink, Victor placed a hand on Yuuris waist because he just felt the need to have a constant physical connection between them just now, as if the mental one alone was not enough.

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri hummed in agreement, he placed the oval bottle down and picked up another smaller pale green bottle and handed it up to Victor. The Alpha took it and examined it, it seemed like massage oil.

‘That’s really good for your feet after a good skate.’ Yuuri said peering at Victor from under his thick eyelashes.

‘I’m sure I’ve seen this before,’ Victor frowned turning the bottle over, ‘I’m sure Chris uses this,’ he popped the lid open and took a sniff, his nose filling with a dim floral scent mixed with the obvious tang of tea tree oil. ‘Yes,’ Victor laughed the scent alone bringing back very vivid images of sharing a room with Chris back when Chris was single. The Swiss skater was very good at looking after his body and though Victor had always tried to do his best for his feet and ankles he didn’t take as much care of himself as Chris did.

‘Did you ever try it?’ Yuuri asked curiously.

‘Yeah he let me borrow it one time,’ Victor smiled at the memory, Chris had offered to give his feet a massage himself, at the time Victor had been horrified, who did that to a friend anyway it was just weird? But now standing here with his hand firmly on Yuuri’s hip in what he knew was a sign of very obvious ownership he couldn’t help but think he’d love to treat Yuuri to a foot massage.

‘Did you like it?’ Yuuri asked, his tone seemed almost excited and Victor looked down, his dark brown eyes were twinkling in light.

‘It was nice, I’m a sucker for anything with tea tree oil, it just seems to help with everything.’

‘It is an antiseptic,’ Yuuri chuckled, he reached up and plucked the little bottle from Victors hand sniffing it himself.

‘Is it?’ Victor laughed, he actually hadn’t known that. Yakov was maybe right, Victor really was an idiot.

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri laughed, ‘that’s why it’s so amazing for what we do. Out of curiosity why didn’t you buy and start using it if you liked it?’

‘Hm,’ Victor scratched his chin as he tried to cast his mind back to remember, ‘I guess I never really thought about it, I just thought it was a Chris thing.’

‘You do take care of your feet though right?’ Yuuri frowned at him.

‘Of course I do,’ Victor waved him off and picked up one of the other bottles. ‘I couldn’t be a skater if I didn’t.’

‘What is your daily skin routine?’ Yuuri asked with a frown.

‘What does that question even mean?’ Victor laughed, he waved a hand up and down himself, ‘every day I have skin, _that’s_ my daily skin routine.’

‘Victor,’ Yuuri whined, he twisted out of Victors hold on his hip and frowned up at him. ‘You’ve got to take care of yourself.’ Then his eyes went wide and lit up, ‘let’s have a pamper day.’

It sounded so utterly ridiculous and if Yuuri wasn’t so bloody adorable standing there in his little Omega pajamas with his big brown eyes blinking up at him through his black lashes then Victor would have declined. It wasn’t that he didn’t think it wasn’t manly… but a pamper day had never really been something he’d ever done. He was raised a proper Alpha, manliness and all. Why would he pamper himself? He got his haircut, he shaved, he put healing balm on his feet and made sure that they were washed properly and tended too, what more did the world want?

‘Eh,’ Victor started nervously, ‘you don’t have too.’

‘I want too,’ Yuuri seemed to have already decided for him because next thing he knew the Omega was picking up several of the bottles and shoving Victor toward the bath. As he was instructed Victor started to strip off his clothing and tossed it onto the bathroom floor, ignoring the tut he heard coming from Yuuri as he made his way down into the water. He turned to see Yuuri picking up his clothing and folding it.

‘You don’t have to do that,’ Victor said, ‘I’d have gotten it.’

‘You need someone to look after you,’ Yuuri chuckled, ‘I’m happy to do it.’ After he’d done that he stripped off the Omega pajamas and pointedly ignored Victor staring at him. Victor couldn’t help it, he could even count the littered bruises around Yuuri’s body from all their activities. Sinful love bites that had been bitten into his neck, his chest and his thighs… Victor barely remembered doing those.

Yuuri wadded into the water and instructed Victor to lie back against the edge which he did. Yuuri started by taking one of his arms out the water and opened one of the bottles, he rubbed a small amount of whatever was in it onto his hands and started to gently rub over Victors skin, he applied pressure to the muscles in all the right places as well and Victor felt his eyes flutter shut at the feeling. He felt oddly guilty to have his Omega tend to him like this but figured he could return the favour after… for the time being it was nice to be looked after for once in his life. Yuuri worked up his two arms, spent a bit of time on his hands and then around his neck and shoulder blades. He had Victor stand so he could reach his lower back and that’s when Victor could feel his skin prickle with arousal.

He bit it back though, knowing that Yuuri wasn’t in the mood as he’d said earlier but hoped that the Omega would ignore the obvious boner that was beginning to happen as a result of the Omegas actions. Yuuri was polite enough not to comment when it came to taking care of his front, however Victor did give a low groan as Yuuri poured something on his hands and slicked up his cock, dragging back the foreskin to clean it properly.

‘Yuuri,’ Victor wanted him, ‘you’re doing that on purpose,’ he felt the arousal up and down his spine, causing his toes to curl as Yuuri continued to stroke him.

‘What?’ Yuuri asked innocently, reaching down to fondle Victors balls with an innocent look. ‘I’m just cleaning you,’ he rubbed and applied a little light bit of pressure that had Victor biting his lip.

‘Please,’ Victor begged and Yuuri laughed before slapping his hip harshly and asking him to turn around again. Next he had Victor bent over the edge of the tub and he felt strangely on display. He knew it was Yuuri and he loved Yuuri but… it was a little much to be this intimate.

‘Relax,’ Yuuri sighed against his skin rubbing his hands up and down Victors back, ‘I know it feels odd to be this intimate with someone but after all the areas of me you’ve seen and touched and licked I hope you can trust me enough.’

Victor realised he was right and took a deep breath forcing himself to relax as Yuuri’s fingers went to work between the cheeks of his ass. Several times Victor thought that the Omega would breach him but he did no such thing. Not that Victor would have minded, he’d happily let Yuuri top, he wasn’t a hypocrite in the slightest. He’d just appreciate a bit of warning before they tried something like that… warning and lube.

Next Yuuri had Victor sit on the edge of the tub and pulled one of his legs out of the water. Victor managed to study Yuuris face this time since he was elevated enough that he could stare without Yuuri being able to see him. His face was full of concentration and love and every now and again Yuuri would pause as he uncovered something about Victor that he hadn’t noticed before. He did it for every freckle, a small fond smile playing at his lips as he’d take it in then go right back to work again. At one point on his left leg he paused as he looked at a faded white scar.

‘Is that…?’ he asked.

‘Yeah that was the injury that put me out of the competition a few years back, I came down hard on the ice. They had to reset the bone, I was incredibly lucky.’ He shuffled a little as he studied Yuuri’s face. The Omega was turning the limb as much as could be allowed in the short space between them. His eyes looked intense and focused. Victor didn’t want to break the concentration but he also didn’t want to dwell on it, even just the sight of the scar gave him a funny sickly feeling in his stomach. ‘It was a horrible crash I-‘

‘Yes I remember,’ Yuuri frowned and lowered his other hand. Victor hadn’t really stopped to think how difficult it would be for the Omega to hold his leg up like this and examine every inch of his skin. He still didn’t say anything and the air of the room, although humid, was causing water droplets to dry weirdly on Victors skin, creating a horrible itchy sensation.

‘Yuuri,’ he sighed after a moment when the silence stretched too far for even him.

‘I’m sorry,’ Yuuri’s voice was barely a whisper, his eyes were still fixed on the pale white scar, ‘I remember it so vividly.’ His voice sounded emotional, like it was shaking.

‘Are you okay?’ Victor asked with a start.

‘I’d meant to go and see you that season,’ Yuuri said, he slowly lowered Victors leg into the water again and Victor was glad he’d put the scar away.

‘You were?’ the news came as a surprise, Yuuri hadn’t mentioned anything like that before.

‘My parents had been saving all year they were going to buy me tickets for my birthday.’ Yuuri brought his hands up and ran one through his jet black hair, causing it to stick up cutely in the humid room air. ‘But then,’ he jerked his head towards Victors leg, ‘when I saw that… thankfully it was on the TV. My mother could barely console me,’ he let out a shuddering breath and Victor flinched at the memory.

He’d been skating so well, his fourth year in the senior division for the men’s. He’d completed the short programme and was the head contender to win being at least seven points ahead of all the others in the competition. Victor had been out doing his warm ups and he had collided with another skater, several media outlets had made it out to be on purpose. Another skater purposefully trying to sabotage his chance at gold that year, but Victor dismissed it as the other skater had been on his last season and went down hard enough to put himself out as well. Victor had hit the ice at an awkward angle while he landed and the bone of his leg had fractured and dislocated badly. Thankfully it wasn’t a complete break but the fracture did pierce through his skin and the blood on the ice was what caused the audience to gasp and his own head to spin. He remembered the rush of adrenaline and the pumping of his heart so loud in his own ears.

He remembered Yakov calling out to him, to make matters worse his costume for that year had been white… of all the times to have chosen white pants to wear it had been that year. It just made everything look ten times worse.

‘My parents were watching with you, we were going to see you when you came here for the NHK trophy,’ Yuuri sighed and slid back in the water, finally meeting Victor’s eyes.

‘I knew you were a fan,’ Victor said softly, not wanting to chase away the intimacy of the moment. ‘Yuuri I’m so sorry if I worried you.’

‘You still do,’ he frowned up at him and lowered part of his head adorably under the water of the large tub. The water came up over his mouth and his eyes sparkled. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle, how could one person be so unbelievably adorable?

‘How? By cooking? I’m going to retire now anyway, that was my last season. We’ve been over this. I want to coach you now.’ Victor reached out towards him but Yuuri pulled away. Victor frowned, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

‘I appreciate it Victor I really do, I want you to coach me more than anything else,’ he brought another hand back out the water and ran it through his hair once more, this time leaving it sticking almost comically straight up… now how was Victor meant to take him seriously with that?

‘Your skating has always been beautiful to me, I’m not saying I want you to go back to Russia or anything without me obviously not,’ he nodded his head like a nervous twitch, ‘given that I’ve imprinted but…’ he sighed and then Victor was being fixed with a scolding look. ‘What’s so bloody funny?’

‘Your hair I’m sorry,’ Victor had been trying his best to hide his smile but he motioned for Yuuri to swim toward him and reached up to fix the terrible mess on his head. Yuuri sighed contently at the touch and turned so that his back was against the marbled edge and he was positioned between Victor’s legs. The topic of discussion being lost in the moment, Victor had already made up his mind. Instead of replying just now the Alpha took his time, gently tugging his hands through Yuuri’s hair and wetting it.

‘I’m sorry for that time Yuuri, I really am but I made a full recovery. Did you try and come and see me again?’

‘No, I couldn’t, saving money that year was hard enough. The cost of travel, of the hotel and the tickets alone,’ Yuuri’s shoulders slumped a little at the memory, ‘the Onsen hit on hard times and we didn’t want to be another family whose business went under.’

‘I understand,’ Victor continued to gently run his fingers through his hair, letting his nails scrape against his scalp and the Omega made a content noise at the feeling. Soon Yuuri was tilting his head back and Victor leaned forward, awkwardly folding his body so he could place a small kiss against Yuuri’s lips upside down.

He could taste the bathwater, it wasn’t exactly pleasant given that it was also the perfume like flavour of whatever lotion Yuuri had used on him earlier but he suffered it because it was Yuuri.

‘Did you want me to return the favour,’ Victor asked straightening himself back up and reaching out for the bottle.

‘No,’ Yuuri said defensively turning back around in the water and reaching for the bottle himself, ‘I wasn’t done.’

Victor pursed his lips but said no more as Yuuri lifted his bad leg back out the water again. The Omega didn’t say another word as he worked the oily substance back between his hands and fingers before applying it back onto Victor’s skin. It actually felt nice, it felt like his little hands were healing something deep inside his skin, buried so deep beneath the surface that he could never reach.

Yuuri was meticulous, he studied every inch of Victors skin as he continued all the way down towards his ankles.

‘Did you want me to do your feet?’ Yuuri asked once he reached them and Victor paused to consider this. It wasn’t at all like he hadn’t already gotten hard in front of Yuuri and while his feet weren’t exactly an erotic place to rub it did weird things to him when other people touched his feet.

‘I don’t mind.’ Victor said, something in his voice must have come across a little hesitantly though as Yuuri looked back up at him.

‘Some people get funny with their feet,’ he chuckled, ‘Phichit doesn’t let anyone else near his feet.’

‘He doesn’t?’ Victor asked.

‘No, one time he cut himself really bad, he over did it and came down hard on his blade but his ice skate caught his ankle and he cut himself,’ Yuuri seemed to be chuckling and started to work Victors feet regardless. ‘He groaned like a little bitch and when the medic came by to try and help him he literally hissed at her.’

‘I can’t imagine Phichit doing that to anyone,’ Victor laughed as he tried to picture it.

‘Hmm, he’s usually so carefree and approachable, but during that incident it was like I met another man.’ Yuuri’s fingers made quick work and Victor could feel that odd sensation of somewhat arousal mixed with a strange tickly sensation as Yuuri worked the base of his foot. ‘I tried to take another look at it that night and he nearly hit me.’

Yuuri had said it clearly in a joking way and yet Victor still bristled. Just the words and thought of someone wanting to hit Yuuri… it just left an odd taste in his mouth. Yuuri must have noticed because he chuckled and patted Victor’s knee a little condescendingly as he rolled his eyes. He lowered Victor’s final leg back into the bath and swam toward the edge.

‘That’s you, you’re all done.’

‘Thank you,’ Victor didn’t really know what to say, he’d never had anyone ever really take care of him like that before. ‘Seriously, thank you, that was lovely.’

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, a tinge of pink dusting across his face.

‘It’s the least I could do.’

‘For what? What on earth did I do?’ Victor asked.

‘What haven’t you done,’ Yuuri sighed, ‘consider it a thanks for all the inspiration you’ve ever given me.’

‘Please tell me this is another thing you’ve fantasized about,’ Victor laughed and watched as the dark red continued to paint its way deliciously down Yuuri’s neck, spilling out over his chest. ‘Oh my god, you have?’

‘It’s not that big of a deal okay,’ Yuuri dropped his face into his hands to hide his expression and Victor let out a boisterous laugh, it was like winning a small prize you’d never really considered wanting until you’d won it.

‘Aww Yuuri, did you think of massaging my feet often?’ Victor teased, feeling the grin light up his own face.

‘Don’t,’ Yuuri groaned.

‘What?’ Victor made a point of gently prodding Yuuri under the water with his foot as if to make a point.

‘Because it sounds ten times weirder when you say it out loud,’ he sighed into his hands.

‘It’s not weird,’ Victor scoffed and slid back into the water, happy to have the lovely heat engulf him again. ‘I’ve thought about giving you a foot massage plenty of times.’

‘You have?’ Yuuri glanced up at him through his fingers and Victor grinned.

‘Sure, I mean it comes part in parcel with being an Alpha wanting to look after your partner.’ He was careful not to say Omega, he didn’t want to insult Yuuri accidently.

‘Well, there’s no reason at all why an Omega cannot look after an Alpha,’ Yuuri huffed out as if reading his mind.

‘I know,’ Victor reached out and brushed his fingers against Yuuri’s arm. The Omega leaned into his touch and soon Victor was embracing him in the water. He tried to ignore the feeling of their bodies sliding together under the water as he bundled Yuuri up into his lap. The Omega wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and buried his face into his neck.

They sat like that for a while until a question struck Victors mind.

‘Yuuri?’ he asked.

‘Hmmm?’ Yuuri sounded like he’d been on the verge of falling asleep and Victor let out a soft chuckle, raising a hand to gently caress his back. ‘Do you feel any different now that we’ve completed the imprinting process?’

Yuuri was silent for a while and Victor began to wonder if maybe the little Omega had actually fallen asleep in his arms.

‘Not really,’ he muttered against Victors skin after a while. ‘I don’t really know what it’s meant to feel like if I’m being honest so I’ve no idea if we did it right or not.’

Victor scoffed.

‘I’m no expert but I’m pretty sure we did have sex, and we bonded too.’ He spoke, his voice a little thick with the sarcasm and he heard Yuuri snort a laugh against his collar then a small splash of water told him that the Omega had tried to smack his shoulder as he pulled back. Yuuri’s face looked amused, his brown eyes twinkling as he huffed.

‘I know that,’ he chuckled, ‘I just… I guess I don’t know?’

‘Well it’s likely we probably won’t be able to tell until we’re apart.’ Victor had mentioned it offhand thinking mostly about collecting his things from Russia before moving over to Japan, however Yuuri’s eyes went wide instantly and his smile slid off his face.

‘When will we be apart?’ his voice sounded almost a little panicked and Victor realised he maybe hadn’t picked the best time to mention anything like that, they’d just shared Yuuri’s heat and they’d bonded and likely imprinted…

‘Oh, well I’ll need to go back to Russia to pack my things,’ Victor added bringing his charming smile back in full force. Yuuri seemed to relax a little at the answer but he still seemed concerned. Victor brought a wet hand out the water and pressed it gently against Yuuri’s forehead trying to massage his frown lines away which caused him to laugh and bat Victor’s hand.

‘I know you need to go back, but even though it’s to pack and move with me to Japan it still doesn’t make me feel amazing at the thought of being away from you. Even if it is just for a week...’ he said it and visibly winced at his own words.

‘Maybe you could come to Russia with me? Help me pack? I could show you around before we leave, especially because it will take me a lot longer than a week to get my affairs in order.’ Victor thought about it, he had a visa to go all over the world but he wasn’t sure it covered working in Japan. Though yes he could technically start since his job was with Yuuri and his friends owned the rink, it wouldn’t be an issue but he still wanted to get the legal stuff out of the way. There were bank accounts to be set up, money to be transferred, items to be shipped, thing’s to be closed and shut off and sold like his car.

The thought of the task was daunting just as much as living in a country where English or Russian or French was not the main language that was spoken, however when he looked at Yuuri all that was wiped from his mind. Victor was very good at picking up languages, he wasn’t the best at school but languages he was always very good at. It was likely because of all the travelling he did for his competitions.

‘So what is our plan for the rest of the day?’ Yuuri asked intertwining their hands together under the water.

‘Well, I think we should make a couple of calls, let people know what’s going on and then maybe we can have an early night.’ Victor said kissing Yuuri on the forehead. Yuuri sighed and leaned into it.

‘That sounds amazing,’ he muttered.

They got out of the bath, soaking the floor around them and Victor was suddenly thankful that Yuuri had moved his clothes away from the area otherwise they’d have gotten covered in water. Yuuri clearly vocalised that point as well and reminded Victor that he needed an Omega to look after him. It did hurt his pride a little but he knew Yuuri was only teasing him… a little.

Victor managed to make it up to himself by wrapping them both in a large towel and drying Yuuri first despite his complaints that he could do it himself. He clearly saw how much Victor enjoyed it because he soon stopped complaining and just accepted it.

Once Victor was sure there wasn’t a single drop left on Yuuri’s body, he took care of himself as Yuuri slipped back into his Omega pajama’s. This time he put the mittens down and Victor had to physically bite his lip to stop him saying anything.

‘Stop it,’ Yuuri sighed as they made their way out towards the couch.

‘Stop what?’

‘Looking at me, like I’m a baby.’

‘But Yuuri…’ Victor whined, ‘you just look so adorable I can’t help it. Please can I take a picture?’

‘No.’

They spent the next hour on Skype calls, Yuuri called his parents first and Victor only stepped in to give a small wave when they asked to see him. Yuuri seemed to be embarrassed as he explained something to them in Japanese and when the call ended he told Victor they’d asked if Victor had stayed for his heat.

‘Did you tell them the truth?’ Victor asked curiously.

‘Yeah,’ Yuuri groaned and dropped his head into the blanket he’d wrapped around. Victor wasn’t sure why Yuuri felt the need to cover himself with a blanket to hide his Omega Pajamas from his parents but it was a question for another day.  

Yuuri’s parents seemed like lovely people, but their English had been broken and Yuuri had to act as a translator for a bit during the interaction, it made Victor a little nervous about going. He just wanted to make a good impression on all his family. Next Yuuri called his dance instructor who Victor recognised right away and then Yukko the girl who owned the local rink he’d mentioned. Victor gave a large smile and wave when he heard she was a fan, thankfully her English was practically fluent as was her husband’s when he stuck his face into the frame to say hello.

When Yuuri went to call Phichit, Victor walked away to call Chris. The Swiss Alpha was with his sister, Victor had met her a couple of times in his life. She’d come to a few of Chris’ competitions and the two had hit it off well.

‘It’s good to see you again Lara,’ Victor smiled down at the screen, she was almost the spitting image of her brother except her eyes were even more green. She gazed down the screen at him and waved, a tall Alpha with bright blond hair just like Chris. The height must have run in their family along with the strong Alpha gene.

‘It’s good to see you as well,’ she laughed back, the last time they all saw each other, there was a lot of wine involved. Just like Chris she enjoyed a lot of alcohol.

‘How did the heat go?’ Chris asked as soon as she left the room. Victor was sitting on the floor just outside the nest, not that he didn’t adore Chris but he felt like the inside of the nest was just for himself and Yuuri. It felt too weird to bring someone else in even if it was over the internet.

‘The heat went fine,’ Victor chuckled swiping his fringe from his eyes, ‘we’ve spoken a lot.’

‘Well it’s about time, the world is getting annoyed by your little miscommunications,’ he rolled his eyes rather melodramatically at the screen, ‘it’s like one of those really annoying fan fictions where the only plot is miscommunication.’

‘Haha,’ Victor laughed sarcastically, ‘yes well we decided on a few things, I’m going to be moving to Japan for one.’

The news did not come as a surprise to Chris who admitted expecting something of the sort to come out of their time together. The other Alpha agreed it made sense, since Yuuri had a massive family and future there and Victor… well… Victor’s future was with Yuuri wherever Yuuri would be.

‘I’m sure it will work out for you,’ Chris smiled and Victor smiled back, he really did love this man like a brother.

‘Thanks, don’t tell anyone until I’ve spoken to Yakov I want to speak to his face about it, it feels too impersonal even over Skype to break this news to him.’

Chris promised and then the call elapsed into what had been happening with Chris in their time since the competition. The call came to an end at just the same time as Yuuri’s did with Phichit. Without really needing to say anything Victor made his way into the nest and was soon joined by Yuuri. The fluffy plush of covers around them made it difficult for the Omega to crawl in his pajamas and Victor just laughed watching him try and wriggle around to get into a comfortable position. It had been like watching a child try to roll over and crawl for the first time.

‘How was Phichit?’ Victor asked as he pulled Yuuri back into him and picked his glasses off his nose putting them on top of one of the boxes that were sunken into the bed at the side.

‘He was good,’ Yuuri yawned, rubbing at his eyes with his little mittens and snuggling down into Victors embrace. ‘He’s excited to see what I come up with next competition with you as my coach.’

‘Something modest and not at all sexy,’ Victor hummed and laughed as Yuuri tried to swat at his arm, a smile evident on his face.

‘I’m kidding, the programmes you used this year were amazing, we can work on something else that blows the world away…’ Victor said as he snuggled down. He knew that eight was far too early to fall asleep but Yuuri was clearly exhausted so he started to hum away as the little Omega began to drift off.

Yes the thought of moving to Japan terrified him, it was so big and so sudden. But the thought of being away from Yuuri terrified him even more. He couldn’t imagine another day without him as he gazed down at the perfect little Omega in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always let me know what your favourite part was in the comments I love hearing from you guys even if I dont often reply until a new chapter comes out haha. 
> 
> Next update will go up just when I can manage, works busy just now so likely will be another couple of weeks.


End file.
